


The Deity at Deaths Door

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Child Death, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Torture, conflicting desires, self inflicted pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 139,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a curse that lies in Thorin's bloodline that he had never known until he is captured by Azog.  The prince learns the terror of his curse and attempts to stop it from destroying his family.  However, there is no cure and Thorin is fated to be claimed by his nightmare along with his loved ones.</p><p>(this has a giganticly long plot with 3 relationship arcs.  The first is Azog, second is Thranduil and third is Bilbo.  Each arc is huge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Alliance (Azog Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a celebration in Dale and everyone is awake for this occasion. However the royal family is not present.

The night glowed bright with colorful lanterns. The prosperous city of Dale was alive, with countless dwarves, men, and even elves. High pitched whistles from flutes and chirping fiddles flowed out far over the vast land and reached Esgaroth's ears. More men poured out of the city, driving wagons full of ale and wine over to the lively city at the base of the great mountain, Erebor. 

Erebor was rich in precious stones and glittered with gold ores down its vast caverns. This was the homeland to many dwarf kind. The mighty dwarf lord Thror, ruled this magnificent mountain. He had a kingly beard, grey, braided with a fine jeweled metal crossing through. Aye, he was a mighty King indeed, and tonight was a celebration over his newly formed alliance with the wood elves. 

Although, for their union, neither race's King had attended the celebration. Thror was not at his throne this night. Erebor had been completely emptied in light of the celebration. But for Thror, he was settled at the terrace of his kingdom. His eyes flickering past the celebration below, onward to the forest. The night was dark and the distance was too great to make out fine detail, but still he looked on for the threat that had passed their borders, not few days passed.

His soldiers had spotted a pack of warg riders traveling their lands. The elven King, Thranduil, was on watch in his own kingdom. The orcs had been spotted entering the vast Mirkwood forest. Had it not been for the partying folk in the neighboring kingdom, King Thranduil would have no issue letting his guards take care of the pack on their own. But a small amount of his people had stayed in their homes this night and there was a lack of defence with so few people.

However, the union of the two kingdoms had brought light to his forest. King Thror sent a company of dwarves to aid his new ally. His own grandson, Thorin, led the group through the dark woods. 

There were three groups of burly dwarves that entered the woods. Two were led by Thorin's appointed captains, Dwalin and his brother Balin. They were his most trusted companions, the dwarves among dwarves they were. Great beards trailed down their broad chests'. They had all the traits of the true dwarf. 

Balin had long been Thorin's companion and friend since they were lads. Though Thorin was just a young prince, his friend wanted to aid him at all costs. And so Balin offered his assistance to the mighty Thror. At first King Thror mocked him for being such a wee thing at the time, but Balin's heart was strong and his virtue was true. King Thror appointed him as the young prince's personal guard, young as he was.

Thorin's father, Thrain, laughed heartily as the young lad trailed after Thorin everywhere he went. They were still mere children, constantly playing their games and tricks. It would appear as though Balin's oath to his prince was mere play, but when a time of danger arose, Balin stood firm infront of his prince. 

The problem between the two was, in truth, they were dwarves, and they were stubborn as dwarves are. Neither would submit to hiding behind the other. They fought to protect each other, getting clobbered by whatever force or creature they were defending against. King Thror would say nothing, but his halls were filled with laughter as the lads returned, bruised up, re-telling their glamored tale of victorious bravery. 

Thrain waved them aside and smacked the one lad he had to thank for bringing his son back safe. Dwalin, taller than his brother with a wild Mohawk, stood proud at the praise from Thrain. He was as mischievous as his brother, but much younger. Strong muscles strained his cloth as he stood behind the beaten pair. It was that alone that had saved them. Dwalin was a wild fighter, bearing no logic or reason to his movements in battle. 

He would appear the responsible one of the brothers, but in truth he only sought after valor in the midst of a heated battle. King Thror chuckled and appointed him as Thorin's second guard. Clearly the three of them together would ensure a safe heir, or at least a mildly beaten one. 

Aye, they had been together for ages. Surviving through the troubles they indeed caused themselves, but always returning safe to the mountain. As the years passed, Thorin began to lead his own company, aiding King Thror's army when they needed extra supplies. In time, Thorin's company grew large and strong enough to defend a small town. He appointed his best guards to take separate divisions. Rarely were there any true losses. 

The skillful group crept through the hazardous forest, searching for the rampant orcs, quickly slipping behind trees. Their dark cloaks blending into the woods around them. Thorin glanced around the thick oak and eyed a light in the distance. One...no two or three. There must have been more than one pack to take residence in the woods. The ones that had caught they're sight must have been returning to their camp.

How long had these orcs been residing in this forest he thought. 

Thorin signaled his hand to Dwalin off to his right, kneeling behind a bush. Dwalin nodded and crept over to his troop, leading them off. Balin received his princes' next command and did the same, sneaking off in the direction opposite to Dwalin. Thorin eyed them circling the orcs at a great distance. They would strike in different directions with hopes to scatter and confuse the orcs. 

Orcs were ferocious fighters indeed. They often did not have a single leader and would charge a battle without care of their surrounding party. Often at times, killing each other by mistake. Though still, the slightest surprise did aid the attacker, no matter how little. 

The orcs were gathered around a fire cooking some foul meat. A random scuffle between two grew to include the others. Typical orc behavior in the dwarf's eyes. 

Thorin inched quietly closer to the camp, still a great distance away. He did not want to give out their position until the last moment, when they were a foot away from stabbing an orc through the chest. Thorin paused and notioned his company to hold still in their ditch. They were close now, close enough if they were to charge they would still be victorious, but the wargs would be able to smell them before hand and warn the orcs.

Thorin waited and waited, peering his eyes over the dirt wall in Dwalin's direction. Dwalin's troop went upwind. They were to be the wargs distraction. Often they fought and handled themselves well against the ferocious beasts, with massive claws and jaws that could have cracked their spines. 

Thorin jolted when he heard the beasts growl. He charged his company forward, with Balin following his lead in the distance. Thundering steps of the beasts shook the ground as they charged in Dwalin's direction without their riders. The dwarves invaded the camp with a valiant war-cry as the orcs yelled out to their beasts. Swords and axes pierced through a few surprised orcs , rendering them lifeless. They moved quickly over the bodies and lunged onward.

The orcs growled and cursed at the waning cries of the dieing orcs behind them. They turned and clashed their stained metal blades against the mighty strength of the dwarves. Small they were but fierce nonetheless. 

Dwalin's troop gutted through the vile beasts continually advancing on them. Their gargled cries only enraged the other wargs to strike harder. The dwarves fought together, one hammering the beast's head, another slicing the ankles, while the last pierced the beast's heart. One after another fell hard in the forest ground. But there were too many to fight in the tactical formation they had. Wargs, like their masters, cared not about trampling over one another to kill their prey. 

A group of wargs jumped and flattened a trio of dwarves to their backs. They held strong against their attackers with sharp teeth gripping the edges of their shields. Dwalin finished his kill, eying his companions in need. The dwarf made a mad dash, hurling his twin axes through the air without any tactic at all. His crazed movements startled the wargs to step back and avoid having their eyes swiped out. 

Dwalin threw his whole body into the pack of wargs on his troops, flailing his axes wildly. The beasts howled and growled at the large insect lashing about on them, striking their hides hard, but not inflicting heavy injury. Dwalin swung his axe down on one of the heads, skull spitting out blackened blood. Another bit down on the dwarf's axe, catching his hand, and flung him against the ground and again and again. 

Dwalin's body flew through the air, smacking hard on the ground and was dragged over the dirt before returning back to the air. Dwalin cursed the beast and stuffed his injuries deep beneath his pride. He would not cry out like some inexperienced child. The dwarf swung his free arm back the moment he hit the ground and struck the beast's muzzle, cracking through bone. 

The warg cried and flailed against both ground and tree, the pain driving its movements insane. Dwalin gripped through his bloodied hand and chucked his last axe towards the writhing beast. The ground trembled as death claimed the creature, an axe buried deep within its skull, nearest the other. 

Dwalin quickly removed his axes and returned to his troops.

Thorin sliced through the orc infront of him, his trusting guard right behind him. They fought back to back as the hoard of orcs surrounded them. Both their troops had separated, culling off the weaker orcs. Their movements were proof alone of their long friendship. Without word or notice they would predict each others movement and counter against their foes. 

Thorin turned to slash an orc to his left. Balin flipped to his right to cover Thorin's exposed side. They quickly stepped and turned, switching places, constantly shifting and keeping the orcs off their tactics. The pack of orcs slowly dwindled but still there was many left. 

There was a harsh roar, rattling the leaves above them. The wargs at Dwalin's troops stopped their attack to look back, passed the camp to the tree infested hill in the distance. They could not see what they were looking for but did not need to. 

The wargs barreled towards camp to aid their masters. Thorin's heart pounded as he heard growls and roars nearing the camp. He glanced in the middle of a switch with Balin to look at the danger approaching. 

"Balin!!" 

Balin quickly glanced and saw the wargs heading back. His vision cut off as Thorin pushed him aside to stab an orc attempting to kill his companion. Thorin quickly howled in Khuzdul to his troops. They glanced at the wargs and struggled to finish off an orc or two that stood in their way.

The wargs broke through camp and spread apart, attacking each group of dwarves. The dwarves made sure not to break from their groups unless they wanted to meet their death quickly. They took the same strategy as Dwalin's troop. A back up plan just in-case the unexpected happened. It required at least three dwarves to keep the beasts at bay, but Thorin and Balin had been separated by the group of orcs surrounding them. 

"Thorin!!" Balin cried out as a white warg leaped over the orcs and bit through the guards' shoulder. Thorin whipped his head back to his friend, who threw his body infront of the prince. The white warg threw Balin out of the circle and charged for the young prince. Thorin threw up his blade but his body was sent back with a great force. The beast had him on his back, ignoring the blade that pierced through its cheek. 

The warg bit down on Thorin's grip. As the dwarf's grip loosened, the beast flung its head wildly, the blade eventually sliding out and piercing a random orc. The warg's jaw wrapped around Thorin's torso and pierced his flesh. Thorin gagged through his pain as his teeth clenched tight. He winced from the beast picking him up and running towards the hill. The warg's teeth sending a jolt of pain through the dwarf's body with every stride.

Balin spat out his blood as he attempted to chase after his prince. Another warg stepped in to block his path.

"THORIN!!!"  
\-------------------------

Teeth clamped down tighter, pushing the remaining air from his lungs. Thorin's body screamed with every contact the beasts body made with the ground as it ran. His mind struggled for a breath air. A throbbing pain quaked at the back of his head as his vision began to blur. Unable to scream or yell out in pain, the dwarf prince twitched silently in the beasts mouth. His mind slowly blanking out.

The beast reached the top of the hill and spat the dwarf prince from his mouth. The dwarf's body thudded against the ground but made no sound from inside. A faint quivering attempt to breath in air trailed into the warg's ear, twitching at the sound. 

Thorin new he would not survive. His body was broken and unable to breath. The blurred silhouette of the beast danced over his quaking eyes. It came closer to his head, heated breath pouring onto his skin. Thorin made one last attempt to move but his lungs clenched tight and choked him further. The dwarf closed his eyes waiting for his death.

A strange sound swam into his ears. He could not tell what it was or if there were words, but it was a deep hollowed sound, almost warming to his ear. Was this deaths' call for his spirit? Aiding him to the other side he thought.

The heat of the beast above left him. The prince dared to open his eyes and glanced weakly around. His focus completely thrown off from his bodies pain and lack of oxygen. But there, where the moon parted through the trees, a glowing white figure stood watching him. Tall, he could tell, basking in the white radiant of the moon. There was no details, only the soft glow and silhouette of the giant being.

An elf? He questioned through he fading thoughts. Elven men and women stood tall over the other races. Their beauty was often enhanced under the moonlight. Many a times they would walk through the woods and forests and night during their travels. A river of glowing figures walking behind each other, baring little lanterns to guide their way. It could have been an elf. There mystic presence leaving all in awe at their beauty.

No it could not have been an elf. The being peering at his broken body had no outline of hair. In-fact it looked there was none at all. Elves were proud of keeping their illustrious hair of course, just as the dwarves kept their beards long and proud. 

If not an elf, it must be a man, it was no dwarf for sure. What man would be out in these woods at night? Men did not travel into elven territory alone. At least not all. A ranger perhaps or a banished criminal. 

Thorin could not figure it out and as he continued to stare in awe he felt his body lighten. The wondrous glow warmed his heart and calmed as he felt his death approaching. 

"aule..." His voice was quiet and raspy, barely strong enough to utter the vowels.

His god had come for him. No other creature could have such a holy presence and ease his suffering. 

His supposed god let out a roaring laugh then started walking towards the injured dwarf. Thorin's pupils swayed trying to keep the visual of the silhouette walking towards him. The image filled his sight as the creature knelt down to the princes' head. 

Thorin felt his hair part as fingers slipped over his scalp.

They felt...sharp...

The fingers continued to shift in the dwarf's hair, slowly trailing over the multiple braids. Thorin's body twitched again, short breaths slightly entering his lungs. It caused him great pain to breath, but the heavenly being above him calmed him his body greatly. 

Slowly his eyes closed and the night wrapped its thick blanket around his mind, pulling him to darkness...


	2. An Apology to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin desire to see his deity grows immensely as he plots a way to sneak back into the forest.

It was pitch black.   
  
There was nothing to see...   
  
Nothing to feel...   
  
Nothing to hear...  
  
Not even his own voice...  
  
He could not even feel his own body, though he was cold.  Very cold, as if he plunged into a lake during winter.  Thorin could not gather his thoughts.  They raced and clattered, scrambling to make sense.  Thoughts of home, of names, sounds, phrases, metals, of sister, and pain.  More scattered thoughts grew and entangled the web of Thorin's mind.  
  
Unknowingly screaming, whispering, shouting, and quivering.  His body let out an array of sounds for each perplexed thought.  The young prince could do nothing to settle himself.  He was lost in the dark.  Not even knowing his own name, his own race.   
  
But there, slowly, gently, a small light bloomed.  Darkened petals spreading as streams of light seeped through the gaps.  It was Thorin's hand that first emerged from endless black space.  He could feel them again, they warmed and welcomed the brilliant light growing brighter.  The petals burst and the light enveloped him.  His whole body regaining its heat and strength.   
  
The web of illogical thoughts froze and shattered, leaving a single strand to hang from nothing.  Though there was no floor, but he felt he was kneeling, holding himself up by his regained arms.  He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the glimmering white light infront of him.  It had a slight hint of blue, a most welcoming brilliance his eyes had ever seen.  
   
There it was again.  That beautiful figure standing before the young dwarf prince.  It's radiant light filled his body with hope and strength.  Thorin pushed himself up to his feet, standing proudly before his beloved deity.   
  
" ** _Aulë_**..."  Thorin gently let the words slip through his peaceful expression.  So calm and relaxed, as though he had never known battle or pain.  As if he had spent his entire life in the heavens, surrounded by warm figures and the delicate sounds of stringed instruments.  The light of his deity was so welcoming, he felt himself being drawn into it.   
  
Thorin did not care to fight against the tug at his body, nor even think of considering it.  One foot shifting infront of the other as Thorin walked into the lights embrace.  There was no real physical touch from his deity as he leaned into it.  More like a thick fog wrapping around him.  Slowly he breathed in and closed his eyes, basking in the gentle touch.  
  
Something hit him.  It hit his lungs, not an outward blow.  It was as though his body had strangled himself from inside.  Thorin gasped and gagged finding no air to breath.  He fell to his knees, the light fading completely and the darkness returning.  His body burned and ached.  A piercing feeling in his ribs.  He could not breath...  
  
...Could not breath...  
  
" **DWALIN**!"   
  
A hard pound to the princes back brought him from his slumber.  Thorin jolted upright and gripped his chest.  He coughed harshly as a burning liquid fizzed and popped in his lungs.  Thorin pounded his chest thoroughly, feeling another hand smack his back.  He spat out the liquid and eased, still slightly coughing.  Finally air returned to him.   
  
Thorin glanced behind him, his eyes refocusing from the lack of breath.  There were two dwarves in his room.  One kneeling on the bed behind him and the other chuckling near the edge, holding a wooden mug.   
  
"Ye not a doctor! Don't be fillin' me patients with yer fairy tale remedies!"  
  
The old dwarf behind him hollered as he climbed out of the bed toward the other.  
  
"Aye! but he's awake now!  Fairy tale indeed I say!  Ha Ha Ha!!"   
  
It was Dwalin he finally recognized.  His headache growing with every bellowed laugh the dwarf let loose.  The other dwarf was a familiar face.  Master Oin, the doctor of Erebor, had seen many days and heard more or less of them.  A large squared horn protruded from his ear, helping his hearing only slightly.  His grey beard was braided into curved horns.  
  
Thorin's hand found his forehead quick as he groaned through the throbbing pound growing in his mind.  Dwalin proudly stomped over to his prince, holding out a mug.  Thorin glanced at its contents and his eyes furrowed, raising his attention back at the brute's smug face.  
  
 **"You drown me in my own sleep!?  What madness has taken you!?"**  
  
Thorin regretted his shouting when a thick pinch and stab irked his insides.  His hand returned to grasping that pained spot, in hopes of quelling it.  Oin ran over, and thrust his body into the brute, forcing him to step back.  Dwalin grunted as he gave the doctor space.  
  
"Aye ye broke a rib young master.  Ye shouldn't move right now.  Ye got other stitches, mind you.  Don't be goin' rippin' those out as well!"  It sounded more like he blamed Thorin for the startled movement that forced him to wake.   
  
"Watch yer tongue old one."  Thorin hissed as Oin half gently guided his body back to the bed.  Oin scoffed at his patient.  
  
"Ye ain't goin nowhere and I'll see to it with yer **father** _young master_!"   
  
Oin's was voice pitched with a smug victory in Thorin's ear.  Thorin glared back but stayed silent.  Knowing his father and grandfather would be disappointed with his failure.  The prince sighed heavily as he recalled the events of his failed mission.   
  
It was not his first failure, but he had declared never to make another after the first time.  It was when he just became old enough to join a hunt.  Not for animals, no, this was a hunt for orcs.  Often King Thror sent his dwarves out at night to protect their borders from stray packs.   
  
It was Thorin's first time dealing with orcs.  He had only seen drawings of the creatures that plagued Middle Earth.  His grandfather had kept orcs from nearing the great kingdom quite successfully.  It was Thorin's time to return the favor of protection for all those long years.  It was his first time without his two guards that night.  They had been assigned to other troops, spreading around their border.   
  
The dwarves he traveled with were old and experienced.  A few young ones like him in the mix, but nevertheless they were all fighters.  The elder dwarves constantly joked and told the young ones not to die tonight or else they would not see any gold in the afterlife.   
  
Dwarves were always a cheerful bunch, even when heading off to battle.  The laughed and sang, though it may not have been the best of strategies when sneaking up on Orcs.   
  
They were quickly attacked by a group with only a few wargs in their company.  
  
The dwarves roared as their weapons raged through the air.  Thorin was too eager to plunge his weapon into an orc.  He charged carelessly, swinging his axe high, leaving a huge opening for the group of orcs to attack.  Thorin's body flew threw the air, a heavy weight pounded him aside.  There was a heavy yell that overlapped his grunt when he collided against a hard tree.   
  
Thorin quickly stood back to his feet and ran back over.  He ran as his eyes gaped as one of the elder dwarves swung his mighty axe single handed.  One arm...The other lost...   
  
Still his willpower to protect the heir of Erebor kept him strong.  Thorin charged to his side and lunged again at the oncoming enemies.  
  
 **"HOLD STEADY THORIN!** "   
  
The elder hollered at the foolhardy youth.  Thorin did not listen and continued to clash his blade against many foes.  One orc swung a giant mace to the prince.  Thorin held his blade to block the blow but it was too strong.  The Orc swung again, swiping his mace towards Thorin's side.  Thorin blocked it, but the angle had forced his grip to loosen.  The mace carried the blade out of his hands, hurling it away.  
  
It whipped through the air and pierced a creature that cried out silently.  The blade firmly slicing between lung and heart.  Thorin could not breath, the sight was too much to bear.  His kin, one of the young dwarves as old as he, lay dead upon his blade.   
  
The young prince froze in his spot, unable to move.  Orcs lunged for his head.  Thorin did not take notice, he could not bare any thoughts outside of the sorrow and horror infront of him.  The other dwarves ran to his aid, cutting down the damned creatures with great force over their fallen companion.   
  
A pair of hands grabbed the prince's shoulders and hurled him behind a bush.  Thorin barely reacted, his eyes were blank as he laid on the grass facing the sky.  The sounds of battle did not reach him.  Only that sound that claimed his kin's life plagued his ear over and over.   
  
His first battle, and his first wretched mistake.  King Thror and his son Thrain did nothing to punish the careless prince.  The prince had been doing it for them.  He buried himself far within the mines, thrusting his pickaxe deep into the stone.  Constantly howling at his memory.  Thorin carried on for hours till he collapsed, never eating, nor drinking.  Thrain sent Dwalin and Balin to keep watch and keep him alive.  They unblocked the heavy boulders their prince had stacked and made their way to the weeping prince, fast asleep.   
  
Each day they brought the prince back to his room and forced him to drink and eat.  Soon after Thorin would sneak back and bury himself deeper each time.  Hoping they would give up one day.  He cursed his soul for killing his kin.  It was not the orcs who slain the youth.  It was him... and him alone...   
  
Thorin carried his guilt and pushed himself to become a great dwarf like his father and grand father.  He would never let another dwarf die...especially from his own carelessness.  
  
What happened this time...  He pondered over and over.  They had always been successful when dealing with large packs before.  He cursed and gripped his sheets tightly.   
  
Oin had long left, but Dwalin remained, staring out the window to the afternoon sun.  He could hear his prince struggle over the night's battle.  He grunted to himself, also feeling the sting of defeat.  They had barely pushed the orcs back, fleeing on their half beaten wargs.  When they made it to their prince, they feared he was dead.  Blood stained the ground as the large gaps in their princes flesh oozed out.   
  
They quickly cauterized his wounds, with the prince's heart barely keeping him alive.  Balin held his mace high waiting for the white beast to show its face again.  They retreated quickly and headed for the kingdom of the wood elves.  It was the closest place they could take their prince.  Going to Erebor would ensure his death, but the magic of elves could spare him.  Give him strength to fight away from death's grip.   
  
King Thranduil had seen all as the dwarves rushed to his city.  Already dispatching healers to retrieve their wounded.  The remaining dwarves bowed in great thanks as their injured companions were rushed off...  
  
\----------  
  
King Thranduil scolded the impatient dwarves as they demanded the return of the wounded once they were roughly strong enough for the journey.  Only a few days later did he finally give up trying to reason with the stubborn creatures.  He sent his elves to take the dwarves back to Erebor safely, more so to protect the wounded from the impatient driving skills of the other dwarves.   
  
Thrain ran to his son, who was entering the great halls on a thin cot being lifted by Dwalin and Balin.   
  
 **"What is this?!  Where have you been?!  Why is my son injured?!"**    
  
Thrain rambled onward and the two guards quickly marched to the young prince's room to lay him on his bed.  King Thror followed behind and stood before them demanding answers.  When Thorin was settled they lowered their heads in shame.  
  
"We have failed you my lords..."  Balin's voice was weak with despair.  Thorin had been saved from death but he still feared for his prince's recovery.   
  
"Aye...  There were many...  We don't know what failed..."  Dwalin added behind his brother.  The older prince and King before them were fuming.  
  
 **"You don't know why my son is gashed!?  Why he looks so close to death!?"**  
  
 **"What meaning is this?"**   Thror cut into his son's rant.  
  
 **"Why had it taken so long to return?  Explain yourselves quickly!"**  
  
Dwalin and Balin winced and told them every detail they could remember...  
  
\-----  
  
Balin creaked open the door and stepped into his prince's chamber.  He nodded to his brother who turned from the window.  Thorin did not glance to him, too busy with his thoughts.  Balin took a seat beside Thorin's bed and lit a pipe, taking in a deep puff.  The smoke slowly seeped out as he exhaled.  
  
"That was no common orc pack my prince."  Thorin growled and blocked his vision with the back of his hand.   
  
"Those one's there had a leader amongst them..."  Thorin's ears perked up, withdrawing his hands to give the dark-grey haired dwarf full attention.   
  
"Aye."  Balin nodded back to his prince  
  
"We don't know who but ye remember it well?  A roaring curse over our battle?  It called the white one back to us.  How ye survived I do not know.  We found ye unguarded, but alive..."   
  
Thorin clenched his teeth at the thought of being so weak infront of his kin.  It instantly vanished the moment he remembered the white being that saved him.  Now that his thoughts were unclouded by pain and death, he analyzed it carefully.  Balin eyed his prince who lost in curious thought.  The anger over Thorin's face vanished, replaced with a most peaceful tone.  
  
"My prince?"   
  
Thorin flinched slightly back to his friend.  He dared not bring up such a delusion.  It was just a dream to aid his suffering.  Nothing more.   
  
Though...  
  
He could feel those fingers still on his head...   
  
Was that an illusion?  Thorin eyed Balin still staring at him concerned.  Dwalin's ever abrupt voice pitched in.  
  
"Aye think he needs more ale.  I'll be back."  Dwalin without any response from the others left the room quickly.  Balin scoffed at his younger brother.  
  
"Balin, I wish to rest in peace now."  Thorin notioned with a slight command to his friend.   
  
"Aye, don't worry my prince.  He won't be comin' back today.  I'll make sure to that."  Balin bowed and left his prince alone.  
  
Thorin rested his head back down, enjoying the soft embrace of the bed on his aching body.  Every attempt to move to his side was met with deep agony as his bones shifted and speared his innards.   
  
His eyes gazed across the green tinted stone ceiling.   
  
  
  
  
" ** _Aulë_**..."   
  
  
  
  


"No..."   
  
  
  
  


"Just my imagination..."  Thorin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.    
  
Weeks passed and he was forced to stay in his bed.  His own body kept him still no matter how much he desired to stretch his muscles, or walk around the great halls.  Balin kept clear watch of his brother, making sure never to leave him alone when his prince was sleeping.  There were times that Dwalin had snuck in to give Thorin a friendly pat, but each time Thorin cursed him endlessly.  Dwalin only took it as good will to their friendship.  Not to most clever of dwarves.   
  
Each day Balin would bring him news of the city and any important politics he had missed.  Dwalin would just go off on pointless stories, though they were more pleasant to listen to than boring politics.  At times they amused Thorin to a degree and that had him laughing in pain, to which he cursed Dwalin again.   
  
When Thorin was alone, thats when he was met with his most welcoming dreams.  The white being lingured in his mind.  He could not shake his overwhelming curiousity. Thorin woke after every dream, dazed and relaxed.  He wished to see it again, to find out what it was.  Why it had come to him.   
  
His desire grew stronger with every passing day he was trapped to his chambers.  Balin brought news that the orcs they failed to slaughter had been moving constantly to avoid the elves hunting them.  Though they still stayed in the forest, something kept them there.  Thorin was pondered the thought.  Orcs weren't inteleligent like other races, only cruel and bloodthirsty.  The prince wondered if it were possible for them to truly organize their ranks without their dark lord.   
  
The woods they lingered in where he had seen that which he calls his deity...   
  
He wanted to see it...  Just once more...  
  
Thorin hissed at himself, remembering his failures.  This would lead his dwarves to death if he pursued it.  Scurring through a dangerous forest, now home to an unkown amount of orcs, just searching for one glimpse of light.  
  
His mind argued with himself.   
  
 _They do not have to come.  
  
I am a Durin,  I must not dwell on childish fantasies.  
  
Fantasy?...   
  
If I am to take the throne one day I must not give into temptation!  
  
It was was warm...  
  
Nonsense!  
  
Sharp fingers...  
  
...Sharp...  
  
_ Thorin did not realize it at first, but his hand creapt its way to his hair and parted his braids.  That touch was so real.  No.  If he were to ignore this presence, it may haunt him forever.  It may have been a warning from  **_Aulë_ ** himself, calling out to the dwarf prince.  Who was he to question the divine will of his god?  
  
Thorin gave in and decided that he would return to Mirkwood and search for the radiant being, hoping it would reveal itself to him once again.  While his bones slowly recovered, he plotted how he would escape the eyes of his guards and creap silently through the woods.  It was a dangerous mission indeed.  The woods were filled with more than just orcs.  Terrifying beasts lived deeper in the darker areas of the forest.  Who knew what else grew there.  
  
 A prepared warrior might be able to handle his own against one, maybe two, but there was no telling what would greet him.   
  
\------  
  
Thorin had managed to convince his grandfather to let him go apologize to King Thranduil for failing right after their alliance.    Unfortunately, King Thror did not just let his grandson leave with 2 guards.  King Thror appointed his own private company to aid Thorin safely to the wood elves.  Thorin made no grimace at this news and nodded appreciatively to his grandather.  
  
It wasn't long before they took to their ponies and headed over the vast land once again.  
  
"What are we apoligizin for?"  Dwalin barked.  
  
"Aye must agree my prince, what is it we did wrong?"  Balin added as their ponies walked on either side of their prince.  
  
"You both need to understand relations between kingdoms.  They are our allies now and we made a promise to protect their kingdom during the celebration.  We failed and owe them a direct apology, though it would not make up for our failure."  
  
The two brothers glanced anoyingly back at each other.  They did not like the idea of apologizing to elves, the new alliance still had much to teach them about accepting other races.  Thorin sent them a fierce glare to shut their silent bickering.  
  
\--------  
  
King Thranduil seemed slightly displeased with their presence.  He sat upon his throne and eyed the dwarves marching towards him, making no attempt to stand and greet the dwarf prince.  Thorin bowed, noticing the unwelcomed look on the King face.  He assumed it was for their failure and lowered his bow further...  
  
"I have come to apologize for failing your kingdom against the orcs..."  Thorin kept his head bowed which greatly pleased King Thranduil.  In truth the elf king did not care for their failed assault.  It was more dealing with pestering dwarves that haunted his steps till he let them take their wounded back home.   
  
King Thranduil stood and walked infront of Thorin, eyeing the dwarf's body.  Thorin raised his head and watched the king circle him.  It made him uneasy to be looked down upon...  The king's eyes wondering over his clothed skin.  Thorin was about to clear his throat when the elf king finally stopped infront of him.  
  
"I see your injuries have healed quickly.  Though some too deep to tell how well they have responded from our aid."  King Thranduil smiled at the prince below.   
  
Thorin gaped as he was not told that it was the elves that had prevented his death.  He had awoken in his own chambers and rightfully assumed it was Oin and other healers that mended his body.   
  
Thorin felt a wave of shame flood him.  He owed the elves deeply for putting up with such useless warriors.  He lowered his head again bowing deeply.  
  
"I thank you for all your hospitality.  I hope to repay it one day."   
  
King Thranduil let out a soft chuckle and ushered for his son, Legolas, to come forward.   
  
"We were not so fortunate to join the celebration.  My kindom is pleased to have such an ally as your people."  Thranduil's statement felt too welcoming.  Thorin wasn't sure how sincere his words were but did not argue against them.  As prince, it was his duty not to start wars on his own.   
  
Thorin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes we have not celebrated yet.  As such a wondurous event as it is, it needs to be celebrated with both parties."   
  
King Thranduil smiled.  Legolas now stood proudly beside his father.  His voice high with excitement.  
  
"Yes!  Let us celebrate father!"  The young elf waved for music to play and servants to bring food.  Thorin looked back to his dwarves and nodded for them to go and enjoy themselves.  Though, by dwarf standards, an elf party was not very satisfying.  Less fattening food was brought out, full of healthy vegetables and thin traces of meat.  They looked as awkward as the elves. who were trying to understand their different customs.  
  
"I must apologize Prince Thorin.  I am a little weary from the orc pack that has been running wildly through our forest.  I hope you do not mind if I sit and watch."  King Thranduil had already returned to his throne as he spoke the last words.  Thorin disregarded it, because a king is a king.  Thranduil did not even need to ask or say anything for that matter.  
  
Thorin nodded and made his way to the chattering bunch.  It was not long before the wine barrels were rolled out.  Everyone joined together and drank heavily, slurring through garbled cheers and songs.   
  
Thranduil's eyes followed Thorin.  The young prince had peeked his interest.  Thorin could feel the kings eyes on him and figured the king wanted to talk.  He poured two glasses of wine and walked back to the throne, offering a cup as good will.  Thranduil accepted the cup, delicately removing it from the dwarf's hands.  
  
King Thranduil made no motion of speaking, so Thorin took the initiative.   
  
"Your majesty, if you would be so kind to answer.  Has your kin seen a white giant in your woods?"   
  
Thranduil stopped just as he was about to tip his glass for a drink of the aged liquid.   
  
"There has been some rumor, quick glances of a white flicker in the distance.  My people have been on edge with those Orcs refusing to leave our borders.  Their wargs have more stamina and maneuverability than our horses so we cannot easily pursue them.  As to why they stay in this forest is a mystery...  Even Orcs are slain by the creatures that dwell in these woods."  
  
Thorin stared endlessely into the King's eyes.  He had not been dreaming.  There was something out there.  He must find out what it is.  
  
King Thranduil caught Thorin's excited expression and curiously raised his brow.  His voice lurked through the prince with a  dangerous warning.  
  
"Why do you ask Prince Thorin?...  Does this creature _interest_ you?"   Thranduil took a sip of his wine, keeping an eye on Thorin.  Thorin realized he reacted too openly.  If he were to deny it, the King might be insulted for such a obvious lie.   
  
"I saw the giant during our battle.  Only a glimpse.  I wish to learn about all beasts.  I would not want to be caught off guard and fall into a spider's trap when passing through."  
  
Thranduil let out a light laugh.  
  
"There are many creatures we do not know of, Prince Thorin.  We do not carelessly wander too far.  It would be unwise to do so."  
  
Thorin felt the King had already known of his plan to run off, but King Thranduil didn't seem like he was going to stop him even if he did know.  
  
The party grew louder and joyous laughs filled the halls.  The dwarves attempted to explain the difference between male and female dwarves to they elves.  Going on about truthfull stories of beared women, then switching to old wives tales of dwarves growing out of the ground.  The elves laughed wholeheartedly and poured the dwarves more wine.  Thorin  was slowly sipping his wine, trying not to draw attention to the fact it was still his first cup.   
  
King Thranduil had excused himself to sleep.  Thorin bowed to him once more and watched as one by one, both elf and dwarf, fell asleep on the floor.  Thorin nudged them with his foot, checking each dwarf to make sure they were indeed deep asleep.  He didn't bother with the elves, knowing they wouldn't care if he snuck around.   
  
Thorin grabbed his sword and cloak that he had rested before bringing Thranduil his cup.  The young prince quietly slipped through the halls and crept back into the woods.  



	3. Aulë...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin heads to the watch tower in hopes of finding his deity.

Thorin did not know the woods all that well but he did know of a watch tower he could travel to.  It was an old abandoned tower atop of a barren hill.  Large rock formations extended beyond the tall trees.   
  
The leaves made a thick blanket over the forest, blocking out the moons radiance except for a few beams streaming through the varied gaps.  Large roots weaved in and out of the ground.  It was a difficult treck and Thorin made sure to feel his way through the thick forest.  Quietly not to disturb the creatures that slumbered, or attract the ones that were now waking.   
  
His hands grazed over roots that led up a hill.  It was too dark to really see.  If he was not careful he might walk into a web by accident.  Stuck in that sticky substance till its maker came to wrap its prey in silk, setting it aside for when the monster became hungry.   
  
No...   
  
Not a fate for him.  
  
This was not the night to be, once again, humiliated if he should return to the elves in a beaten mess.  Even worse to be found dead days or months later when the elves had slaughtered a monster only discover his bones inside the creatures nest.  
  
Thorin slid behind a bush when he heard the skittered movements nearby.  Carefully slipping under the fern, the prince hushed his breath, glancing through a small crease in the thicket.  A shadow quickly shifted between the trees.  A flicker of moonlight traced the creatures body as it moved through the woods.  It was hard to make out the finer details, though it did not matter.  Thorin kept himself concealed, hoping the creature would not smell his presence.   
  
It paused and skittered around a large oak.  Thorin watched quietly as the creature eventually ran off.  The prince waited long after he could not hear the beast, before crawling out from the fern.  He moved quicker in the direction of the watch tower.  Battle was not going to bid him well in this forest.  For every creature may wake and pry with great curiosity at the short being that entered their woods alone.   
  
Thorin kept his ears highly alert, ducking out of sight when even a single owl would flap its wings.  It was a dangerous thing he'd done, leaving him guards behind.  He knew that his desire to see the white being again would put others at great risk.   It had been a family trait, passed down from _**Durin** **the first**_ , to pursue objects of their great desires without care or worry of others.  
  
Thorin did not agree with this trait, but this overwhelming feeling was stronger than his will to fight against it.     
  
His palm stroked a ridged rock before him, the watchtower was just above.  Thorin followed his palm traveling across the rocks edges and slants till he found a gap.  A pathway to the top.  It was a steep climb.  Moss had covered most of the steps and small roots weaved through the cracks in the stone.  
  
The prince stepped quietly, though not knowing if another beast had made camp at the top.  The pathway led around and through the rock till finally it broke through the massive trees.  This is where he would be able to watch for a faint clue, a glimmer of light of the magnificent being he called his deity.   
  
He could see the steps finally coming to an end and slowly crept up to the last step, axe ready incase of danger.  The air felt heavy as though he was breathing in a thick stew.  His blue eyes shown brightly as his lids opened further, allowing his beautiful iris to be completely outlined with white.   
  
For a moment, he did not breath.   
  
Only starring in disbelief.  
  
There it was, near the edge of the watchtower, looking over the woods.  It's pale skin drowned in the compliments of the moon.  That glow he thought he'd imagined, radiated around the beings contours.   
  
How could it be?  
  
It must have been true.  
  
It was his fate to meet his deity once more.   
  
The prince did not question why he was chosen nor stop himself before slowly standing.  His fingers forgetting to bring up his axe as he walked as truly unworthy being toward his mighty _Aulë._  
  
  
Thorin stopped just a meter away and basked in the heavenly light.  His deity had not turned nor even acknowledged his presence.  Thorin bowed his head in respect.  
  
" _Aulë..."_ He breathed out heavily as he attemped to keep his relaxed body firm enough to stand proud for his deity.   
  
His deity responded with that same thundering bellow of laughter.  Thorin kneeled, pressing his hand over his heart to surrender himself over to his deity's command.  Finaly the luminous figure turned, the moonlight wrapped over his face blocking out details with his radiance.  
  
"I am at your command mighty _Aulë..."_ The prince desperately wanted to see the face of his god, but he dared not test his deity's patience with him.  He had already failed two King's already.  He would not fail his god.  
  
Thorin closed his eyes trying to keep himself steady as his deity's sharp fingers slipped through his hair again.  The dwarf lowered his head slightly, giving into the overpowering presence stroking his head.  It was so strong, almost fearfully so.  The weight on his head made his body tremble at the strength of his god.  The touch was rough yet so calming.  Thorin felt himself drifting into a blissful trance.  
  
He welcomed the touch greatly.  Had it been another dwarf or race, he would had tossed them down and thrust his blade through their throat.  If his deity desired to touch him, Thorin had no right to deprive his _Aulë_ from doing so.    
  
Thorin felt his braids lifting from his ears, being inspected carefully.  Fingers twisting the metal clasps at the ends.  The mighty hand carefully lowered the braid back infront of his ear.  A single finger stroked the helix of his ear down to his lobe.  Thorin's lips parted with a quivered breath.  His ear felt was sensitve under the touch.  The prince wanted to pull away, a natural reaction to the strong, foreign, touch.   
  
His muscles tensed and held steady as the sharp fingernail traced his jaw, over his beard, down to his chin.  It grasped the clasp that held a smaller braid trailing down his beard.  Slowly his head was lifted and tilted back by that one braid.  Thorin kept his eyes closed and shifted both knees to the ground as the hand tilted him back further till his face was luminiated by the moonlight.   
  
Thorin's lip trembled, affraid to open his eyes.  He could feel his deity's presence throughout his whole body.  He wasn't sure if he might passout from the overwhemling power of his deity.    
  
It felt like an eternity, though he could not tell how long he was kept still.  His deity did not move an inch.  Thorin was not sure what to do.  His back started to ache holding that position, as well as his neck.   
  
Should he look?   
  
Dare he look?   
  
Dare he open his eyes and see the holy being infront of him?  
  
His lids twitched and slowly stuttered as they began to separate.  The bright white glow filled them again.  Slowly his eyes followed the massive body till he found a bright pair of blue eyes, swimming within the light.  Never had he's seen another dwarf or race bare such a beautiful tone.  He could not prevent the warm smile that enveloped his face.  It was so peaceful.  The prince stared endlessly into those bright eyes watching him.  
  
Thorin saw a slight movement of his deity's face.  Lips parting slightly.  He would finally hear the words of his god.   
  
But something crept into his body that drove a knife deep into his hopes and poisoned them with untold fear...  
  
  
  
  
  
 _" **-izg htol- tor gazat...  lat shiik-Nen-izish..."**_  
 ****  
  
  
  
  
 _thorin....._  
  
  
  
  
  
The being took to one knee to lower himself to meet the young prince's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _what have you....._  
  
  
  
  
  
The face he longed to see finally broke through the light, welcoming a dark shadow...  
  
Thorin trembled violently.  Every muscle clenching down in his body.  He lungs squeezed into a shriveled mess.  An icy chill poured into his bones.  Each breath was so quick and weak that his eyes strained to keep focus under his shaking body.  The orc infront of him, hungrilly licking its lips...

[Dwarfsmut @ tumblr ](http://dwarfsmut.tumblr.com/)


	4. I am a Durin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin struggles to fight against the white Orc but his injuries and total shock make him weak and susceptible to the Orc's advances. (This chapter has a bit of over the pants foreplay)

Pale was the Orc’s skin, and thick was its hide, where deep wounds that scarred from various battles. There was not an inch left unscathed. The Orc wore a thick belt and a stained-tattered loin cloth.  
  
Thorin's mind screamed at his terrifying mistake. The Orc loomed over him, pulling the dwarf's beard closer to his body. Trembling, weak hands slowly rose to barely grip the forearm of the prince’s nightmare. Thorin choked through his shuddering breaths. He was unable to gather his thoughts, too shocked and paralyzed with fear of the giant Orc in front of him. His voice was barely a whisper when it crawled out through his lips.  
  
  
"...pp..pp..plea..please..."  
  
  
Thorin had no idea what words had escaped his mouth, but it caught the Orc's attention quickly. There was a curious look and slight tilt of the Orc's head as he spoke again. Every forbidden word gathered like a dark cloud over the dwarf, raining Mordor's ash upon the prince's soul.  
  
 ** _"Has-'mal-izub gaz kruf?"_**  
  
Neither warrior had any real knowledge of the other race's language. It was all gibberish foreign sounds to their ears. But the Orc had understood a few words that had emerged from his victims mouths over the years. Often they would cry out the same word over and over.  
  
Often they would whisper _please..._  
  
The Orc's spare hand slipped into Thorin's hair once again. Finally the touch jolted the prince's mind to reclaim control over himself.  
  
 **"NO!!!"**  
  
His screamed cut through the air and rattled through trees nearby. The young prince gripped the Orc's forearm tightly and pulled his leg out from his kneeling position to thrust a kick the Orcs ankles. The sudden outburst caught the Orc by surprise, but his grip only tightened on the braided beard in his grasp. He yanked the dwarf forward, welcoming the crashing heat of the little body below his chest.  
  
Thorin felt his face collide against the leather belt, leaving a dull redness to his skin. He winced from his ribs that had still not recovered completely.  They pinched him slightly, but he did not want to give in to such a handicap.   He pushed hard against the Orc's waist, having his head remain in the same spot.  
  
The Orc gripped the back of the dwarf's head by his hair and pushed the dwarf harder into the Orc's belt. Thorin grunted and clawed the multitude of exposed, hardened flesh against him. He could smell the scent of countless victims, tortured and killed by the Orc himself. The loin cloth was filthy, stained with their blood and other blotches of miscellaneous liquids he did not wish to know about.  
  
Thorin's knee had slipped between the Orc's thighs, his fingers shuddered as the Orcs thick member rubbed against the dwarf's leg. Thorin growled and pushed away again, only to be met with that same strength pinning him against the filthy belt. He hissed and shoved his knee hard against the Orcs' sack. It let out a hollering cry, allowing Thorin to slip from the Orc's grasp. The prince rolled backward and took to his feet, running hard towards his axe, still resting on the steps of the tower. His arm stretched out to reach for it.  
  
Thorin's body tumbled and skid across the ground nearing the edge of the tower. The same white warg that had captured him the night of his failure had thrown its weight into the little dwarf. Thorin pushed himself up, his fingers feeling the edge of the cliff behind him. He had nowhere to go...   
  
No where to escape...  
  
The warg stood daringly at the entrance, challenging the prince to break through. The Orc laughed again, sending a shiver down Thorin's spine.  
  
curse you......  
  
CURSE YOU!!!  
  
 **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!**  
  
 **HOW COULD YOU DEFILE YOUR OWN GODS NAME!!!**  
  
 **HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE THIS MONSTER FOR YOUR DEITY!!!**  
  
 **WHAT SENSE HAVE YOU NOW!!!**  
  
Thorin's mind inwardly screamed vicious Khuzdul curses at himself.  At every curious thought that drove him into this dire situation.   
  
 **ONLY A CHILD WOULD RUN AFTER SUCH FAIRYTALES!!**!  **YOUR A DURIN!!!**  
  
Thorin cringed as he realized his bloodlines' curse finally dawned on him.  He sought to protect those he cherished from his greedy desires.  But he had not thought that the thing he desired to see would be utterly false.  The prince had convinced himself that it was entirely true.  But that was, indeed, the curse that aided his curiosity, despite all warning and logic.  That remarkably beautiful image in his head that screamed for him to chase after it for days on end...  
  
  
Turned into this Orc...  
  
Who was preparing to do unspeakable acts with the dwarf's body.  Whether he be tortured, killed, or kept alive for display...  He did not know...   
  
He did not want to know!   
  
The prince wanted to get away, to run back to his home and burry every last desire he had deep within mines.  Never to be heard from again.  
  
The young prince panicked, shifting back and forth in spot, praying for one of them to give him an opening.  Though he had fought against many Orcs before, this one had driven him insane.  He was like an inexperienced dwarfling that couldn't formulate a plan to fight back, only whimper in spot like a mouse trapped in a corner.  
  
The white Orc slowly stalked over to him, a slow smirk growing wider with every step. Thorin howled and charged the Orc with all the courage he could muster. He would rather die before he begged for his life. The Orc's firm body absorbed the blow to his abdomen, a soft chuckle following soon after. He allowed the dwarf to throw those small fists into him.   
  
Such weak attempts...   
  
Such a yearning body...  
  
Thorin's wrists were yanked far above his head, being pulled together and grasped by a single clawed hand.  He tried not to show the pain of his ribs piercing him again. The Orc lifted the dwarf off his feet and eyed the prince dangling in the air. He took in every inch of the trembling body before him. The prince's foot thrust out hard, trying to reach the Orc's smug face.  
  
The Orc simply laughed at the attempted shot, the dwarf's limbs barely nearing him. Thorin winced slightly then screamed and shouted relentlessly, throwing every curse he knew toward at the Orc. The prince gasped and threw his head back as he felt the belt on his tunic sliding off his hips. The metal buckle clattered on the ground.  
  
Thorin whipped his head back to watch the Orc's hand lift his tunic. He cursed again and sent the Orc a strong kick directed at his ribs. The Pale Orc turned Thorin's attempt in his favor. He tilted to his side, lifting his free arm to clamp down on the dwarf's thigh swinging into his armpit. The Orc closed in on the prince. Thorin's body, by reflex alone, accidentally lifted his other leg to help him recover his balance. The pale Orc's free hand slid across the dwarfs arse, playfully stroking over the thick fabric.  
  
The prince took in a breath and growled, trying to knee the Orc's face. The Orc quickly tilted his head and pressed his chest against the little leg attacking him, bending it back in place, pinning it to its owner. Thorin squirmed as his leg was stuck between their chests. He was too busy struggling to notice the Orc smile just before the giant monster leaned back slightly. Thorin's knee broke free and his leg shot straight up and over the Orc's shoulder. Thorin quickly realized the position he was in was worse than before.   The white Orc lifted the dwarf higher and pushed against his arse, so his groin was pinned against the firm rib cage.   
  
Thorin could feel his enemy’s heated breath over his slightly exposed stomach.  The monsters head slowly tilted, examining the dwarf's skin. Thorin could hear the Orc sniffing him in a eerily manner.  His mind quickly thought he might be eaten as the Orc's dinner.  Orc's seemed no different than the trolls that feasted on unexpected farmers.  
  
Thorin cursed the Orc again and returned to screaming for his release. The Orc, however, didn't care as his nose pressed against the edge of the tunic, slowly sneaking his massive head underneath the cloth. Thorin's skin shivered as he tried hard not to show his terror as the Orc's claw gripped his arse tighter.     
  
He tried to get away, wincing from his broken rib.  
  
He tried to wriggle free from his captor, no matter the cost to his body.  
  
His foot attempted to kick the Orcs head but was a weak attempt at best.  Every moment he squirmed, the Orc pushed his body tighter against the pale chest.  His hands desperately tried to claw his way out of the Orcs grip.   
  
Nothing worked, the Orc was too strong, his hide was too thick.  Thorin would not escape...   
  
There was no way of preventing the Orc from taking what it wanted from the prince.  But Thorin remained firm.  He would not give the Orc any satisfaction from his pain.   
  
He would not give in.  
  
He would not stop fighting back.   
  
His body twisted harder against his foe, using his rage to quell his pains.  There was a firm, yet wet/warmish feeling that sent chills down his spine.  Thorin's body stopped, immediately paralyzing as the Orcs tongue slid across his exposed nipple.  The prince didn't look down, his eyes were locked in fear across the clearing of the watchtower.   
  
Thorin's eyes fluttered for a moment as his nipple was encased in a soft suction under the Orcs firm lips. The dwarf's legs twitched around the massive body between them.  Something that didn't help as his groin rubbed against the pale chest, being aroused slightly.  His eyes fluttered again as a tiny breath pressed out of his lungs.   
  
Quickly Thorin shook his head and swore at himself.  The Orc laughed hearing Thorin's dismay and continued to assault the princes flesh with stimulating licks.  The prince gritted his teeth and snarled down at the Orc.  
  
 **"GET OFF OF ME** ** _hɑzʊɡ_** **!!!!"**  
  
Thorin howled from the watchtower.  The Orc's warg lazily tilted its attention to the dwarf.  It had been lying contently while its master had his way with the squirming creature.   
  
Thorin's face burned from his blood, pulsating with anger.  It was quickly returned to fear as sharp fingers trailed through the crease in his breeches.  It pressed deeper and searched until the dwarf's body tensed.  The Orc found what he was looking for and carefully stroked his knuckle against the dwarfs' clothed entrance.  Thorin bit his lip trying not to make a sound as his body shook in terror.  
  
The Orc's tongue covered his other nipple and perked it quickly.  That finger still prodding him teasingly slow.  The prince's body quietly twisted his weak attempts to get away.  His leg unconsciously wrapped around the Orcs neck, pulling him closer.  Teeth slid across his chest and the prince’s mouth dropped without breathing a sound.  Thorin clasped his teeth shut and turned his head, hissing at himself.  
  
 _You’re a Durin!!  Why are you succumbing to this monstrosity!!_  
  
 _Stop cowering like a child!!!_  
  
 _There's no such thing as a future King who’s an Orcs plaything!!!_  
  
 _Kill it!_  
  
 _You will take its head!_  
  
 _You will burn him alive!_  
  
 **Kill it!!**  
  
  
The young prince fueled his anger with constant rambling to quell his slowly growing desire.  His head whipped back and cursed the Orc again.  
  
" **FUCK YOU**!"  
  
The Orc finally stopped and removed himself from the dwarf's tunic.  The monster's eyes sparkled their blue tones back at his own.  The color was more intense, like jewels glistening in a gentle light.  It was a deadly trick to lure him into willingly accepting the Orc's advances.   
  
Thorin spat at the Orc's face.    
  
The pale Orc starred at him intensely, not taken back from the spit trailing down his ridged cheek.  There was a pause that lasted eerily long.  Thorin shifted uncomfortably against the piercing stare.  The Orc's eyes never left his own.  The prince's lips slowly parted as he was about to yell, but the drop to the ground came too quick to for the dwarf to comprehend.  
  
The pale Orc had knelt down in an instant, laying the dwarf on the ground and pinning the small creature with his weight.  He allowed the dwarf's leg over his shoulder to shift, now struggling underneath his armpit like the other.   
  
Thorin's wrists were pinned above his head.  He wanted to pull his legs together but that might encourage the Orc further.  As it would be the same if he spread them...  Thorin growled unable to do anything once again.  For all the strength in his race could not compete against the sheer size and strength of the massive Orc leader on top of him.  
  
Was he going to be raped and killed afterwards?   
  
Was he going to be shown off in front of the other Orcs?   
  
Would he be tossed to them for their sick pleasures?   
  
Thorin's mind raced with indecent images flooding his head.  The Orc was now licking its thick tongue over the dwarf's neck.  Thorin's reflexes pulled his head down to block the tongue travelling across his neck but the tongue just slid over his jaw nearing his lips.  He twisted and tilt his head back leaving his neck exposed again.   
  
It was a constant battle of twisting and tilting.  The Orc's tongue slid all over the dwarf's neck and cheeks.  Thorin cursed, feeling his rage build again.  He wanted to do something to get away from the wretched monster.  His arms were bound and his legs could do nothing but weak kicks.  His ribs still ached as he struggled.  His heart began to race and his breath quickened with every worsening thought.     
  
His fear grew larger as his body began to tingle with every touch...  
  
 _...get away...._ _  
  
_The pale Orc licked his ear softly. _.._ A hushed breath pushed out gently from the small body... _  
  
 _Get Away..._  
  
_ The tongue returned pushing through the prince’s lips to meet his clenched teeth.  It demanded entry but the way was blocked tight.  The Orc slid his tongue under the dwarf's cheeks, sliding across his teeth, searching for a weak point.  
  
 **"GET AWAY!!!"** Thorin snapped.  He didn't think of his next actions.  His teeth bit down hard on the Orc's tongue as it traveled beneath his lips while he shouted.   
  
 ** _Make him bleed!!!_** _  
  
 **Kill him!!!**  
  
_ His anger blinded him as he bit through the tough flesh.  Blood starting to form, unfortunately for the prince it had nowhere to go but into his mouth.  He tried not to give into the grimace slowly growing on his face.  
  
 _Focus..._ _  
  
 _He'll die if he bleeds more...__  
  
The prince's angered thoughts slowly grew weaker as the blood trickled onto a nerve that made him swallow instinctively.  The sick bitter taste filled his senses.  His clench on the Orc's tongue slightly weakened as he gagged on the filthy black blood.   
  
The white Orc had not winced or moved since the dwarf bit him, he only watched in amusement as the dwarf choked while clinging to his tongue.  His claw slowly slid up the dwarf’s neck to reach the prince's jaw...  
  
Thorin's eyes exploded as he realized his bitter mistake.  The Orc pulled the prince's jaw down with a firm grip and thrust his bleeding tongue through the dwarf's teeth, parting them completely.  The prince's mind flew into panic, he shook terribly, lashing out without any thought.   
  
The repulsive tongue was gigantic compared to his own.  His size finally sinking deep into his skin as the tongue filled his mouth.  It was so massively large he could not fight back with his own tongue against intruder.   
  
He gagged and swallowed more as the Orc's tongue continued to bleed.  Tear's filled his eyes, finally understanding how weak he was beneath this monster.  He wanted to fight back, but every move triggered his ribs to stab his lungs and force out his breath.  His wrists still fought against their unyielding hold.   
  
The prince's eyes shut firmly as he tried to breathe through the massive muscle circling his mouth.  There was barely any space for it but it still managed to move where ever it pleased.  A tiny whimper trickled over the Orcs tongue as its thick fingers slid down the dwarf’s clothed thigh and trailed up softly.  
  
Thorin wanted to deny his body from reacting but he was too far gone in fear.  His body twitched on its own at every touch from the Orc.  Struggling to avoid pressing into the Orc's body.  
  
 _fight it..._  
  
The prince groaned as the palm of the Orcs hand shifted over the dwarf's bulge, pushing the hiding package of skin from one side to another.  The Orc smiled against the dwarf’s lips as he felt the slightest thrust against his hand.  His tongue licked the back of the dwarf's throat before easing out slightly, giving the dwarf's tongue room to move.  
  
Thorin's thoughts were incomplete and strained with his urge to still fight and his desire to accept the Orc's advances.   
  
 _durin..._  
  
 _*pant*_  
  
 _hate..._  
  
 _*moan...*_  
  
 _father..._  
  
 _its gentle..._  
  
 _grand...father..._  
  
 _so gentle...give in..._  
  
 _no...*pant*_  
  
 _thrust harder...._  
  
 _no......*pant*_  
  
  
The white Orc could feel the dwarf's body slowly relax.  Sudden jerks trying to regain the prince's sense drifted off as quickly as they came.  Fluttering blue eyes met his own as the prince's tongue gently licked back.  The Orc's blood had finally stopped leaking, though he never thought of it.  Soft sounds escaped the dwarfs throat and crept into the Orc's mouth.   
  
The Orc pulled out of willing mouth and watched his capture pant beneath him.  The dwarf was flushed with heat.  The bulge in Thorin's breeches tented slightly.  An almost cruel but playful smile crept across the Orcs lips.  He leaned back down pressing his body firm against the little prince and slowly rocked himself against the dwarf's bulge.  His lips floated just slightly above the dwarf's ear.  His voice filled Thorin's body with sinful desire.  The dark comforting tone delved into his scorned pleasure.   
  
"has-gaz gazat.  -izg nargzab- Thorin undag Train-ob -ushiik-"  
  
The sound of his father's name degradingly spewed out of the Orc, whose race his family fought long and hard against, pricked Thorin's mind...  
  
  
The number of dwarves who had been slain by these fowl creatures...   
  
  
Their bodies mutilated and lost, unable to receive a proper burial for their suffering...  
  
  
Those words brought Thorin back to reality.  His pride burned the flesh inside him.   
  
The Orc could feel the dwarf's body tense, keeping itself firm and ready to fight back.  His bright blue eyes returned to the dwarfs'.  He peered down on the little prince who was full in defiance once again.   
  
Thorin eyes sternly glared at the creature above him.  His voice resounded with all the pride and conviction of the Durin line.   
  
 **"I am Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, and I will not submit to you!"**  
  
The Orc growled hearing the dwarf's defiant tone fight back at him.  His scowl was quickly replaced with a malicious grin.  The Orc's hand covered the dwarf's mouth as he leaned in to look deep into the dwarf's eyes.

"-izg lagat latu.."

Dwarfsmut @ tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azog may appear out of character, but it is for a purpose.
> 
> I'm also not translating the black speech for a purpose.
> 
> Thorin does not have dual personalities incase anyone was wondering. He is just talking to his body.
> 
> If anyone actually knows black speech and wants to correct my horrid translation please message me.


	5. What I cannot deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog excites Thorin's body to betray him endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dub-con sex chapter

The Orc turned his head and called out to his warg.   
  
Thorin eyed the beast skulking towards him.  The white warg laid behind the dwarf's head as its master stood and brought the dwarfs wrists upward.  
  
Thorin was spun around and shoved into the wargs fur, his wrists had separated for an instant only to be pinned against his back.  He spat out loose warg hair that entered his mouth.   
  
 **"Get it over with!"**   He commanded.  
  
Thorin knew he couldn't win, not unless luck gifted him with a golden chance.  He stood firm, as a proud descendent of the durin line.  **Thorin** son of Thrain, would not give this foul creature a single whimper or scream from the oncoming pain he would receive.  Even if he was ripped apart by the beast in front of him, he would not give the Orc the satisfaction of hearing his agonizing cries.  
  
Thorin clenched his mouth shut and growled.  His body had been bent over, his head rested against the beast.  Thorin’s wrists held tight by the Orc, who was now removing his breeches and cloak with one hand.  The lack of cooperation from the dwarf didn't matter as the Orc fumbled the clothes off gently.  A strange thought quietly trickled through the prince’s mind, he did not hear a single tear from his clothing.  Why the Orc had not ripped his clothing off in the first place perplexed him slightly.  But the thought quickly left as it did not matter in the end.  He would be bare and ready for the taking.   
  
Thorin did not want to reveal how terrified he was.  He would rather be pierced and left to bleed to death than have his rear raped for as long as the Orc desired.   
  
Unable to block or quell the pain...   
  
Unable to die from it...   
  
He wished to have his bones crushed than have the vile monster spend itself inside him.  
  
His attention was focused full on the Orc's every movement.  If there was a single moment of weakness or opportunity, he would grab it tightly and escape from the foul creature.   
  
His  rear was now bare and exposed, flesh rippling with bumps from the brisk air.  Thorin's teeth clenched harder as he tried not to focus on his exposed, half-hardened, groin.  The Orc's hand slid up  his stomach, trailing the tunic over his chest.  The prince figured that this might be his chance.  Unless the Orc decided to finally rip the damn thing off, he would have to let go of Thorin's wrists to remove the tunic.   
  
However, the white Orc slipped the fabric over the dwarfs head and back, down to his crossed arms.  When the cloth was at the dwarf’s wrists the Orc switched hands and removed the last piece of clothing on the dwarf.  Thorin bit his lip wishing his captor wasn't so gentle.   
  
It was aggravating.   
  
A prolonged torture, testing his body’s desire to submit and his mind’s will to reject it.  How disgusted the dwarf prince of his body’s longing for every touch.  It was as though his mind was completely separated from his body.  It did not obey a single command to consider any pleasured touch as a stifling pain.  
  
 **"HURRY UP!!!"**   Thorin roared and turned his head back to shout at the Orc.  The dawning smile sunk into the dwarfs back.  He stopped himself from shuddering but the Orc’s hand slipped around his blind side and the sharp claws crawled over his cheek.   
  
Thorin mistakenly whipped his head back at the feeling only to have the Orc’s fingers force their way into his mouth and push his jaw open by his teeth.   
  
Thorin grunted and growled as the fingers danced with his tongue.  He wanted to gag from the taste of dirtied metal and blood.   
  
They didn't linger in his mouth for long as the Orc retracted his claws and slipped them through the dwarfs crease.  The prince's body tensed, hard enough to make him tremble violently.  He lowered his head preparing not to scream with his teeth clenched tight and eyes firmly shut.   
  
The knuckle of one finger prodded him more intimately.  The dwarf’s body tried to moan but was stifled under the prince’s will power.   
  
He was not going to give in again.   
  
He would gain control of his body’s desires!  
  
The Orc extended his finger to slide in carefully between the ring of muscle clenching hard to keep anything from entering.  Thorin shuddered feeling the Orc’s nail slip between the scrunched skin.  He muffled a grunt as he was penetrated.  The unknown feeling he could have lived for years without ever wanting to know.  It burned as his skin was stretched.  The mild lubrication of is spit barely making him comfortable.  And it was extremely uncomfortable.   
  
His body couldn't help but shift his hips trying to rid himself of the finger inside.  He gasped accidentally as hot breath warmed his cheek and teeth, followed by a tongue, nipped his skin.  The prince cursed at his body for enjoying it, though it was a more welcomed distraction from the intrusion elsewhere.   
  
 _if we survive this... I will break you for_ _taking the slightest enjoyment of this sickening display..._  
  
As the prince continued to discipline himself, the Orc’s mouth slid up his arse to meet his spine, that tantalizing tongue coating his flesh.  There was another gentle scrape of teeth against his nerve that sent him arching back.  The finger inside him stroked against his trigger and forced him to moan mid arch.  Thorin tried hard to clench his mouth shut and scrunch his face in a failed attempt to reject the pleasure from the Orc.  The uncomfortable feeling was replaced by a fearfully desired one.  
  
He was still arched as the Orc continued to nip at his nerves and stroke that traitorous spot inside him.   
  
 _*moan*  
_  
 _FOCUS!_  
  
*pant*  
  
STOP GIVING IN!!!  
  
*whimper*  
  
CONTROL YOURSELF!!! _  
  
_A second finger snuck in and the two spread apart forcing the prince's hole to stretch open.  Both the pleasured feelings delivered to his nerves stopped for the moment and he was able to rest his head back onto the wargs fur.  The fingers slid in opposite directions and dragged out constant twitches from his tight muscle.  
  
 _YOU DONT WANT IT!!!_  
  
 _i don’t..._  
  
The Orc shifted and trailed his nose down the dwarf's skin till he joined his fingers.  Thorin quivered as he felt the Orc's breath over his exposed hole.  He didn't know what the Orc was going to do next but it terrified him how much his body kept urging him to give in.   
  
 _ **WHY!!!  
  
** please... **  
**  
 **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS**_!!!  
  
 _it feels..._  
  
Thorin's mind blanked out the instant the Orc’s tongue slid between the two fingers.  The princes head flew back gasping moans.  His stomach pooled with heat as did the rest of his body.  His cock grew in excitement and twitched in the air.   
  
The tongue pushed deeper in him, its sheer length and width giving a greater stretch and pleasure than the drying fingers.  His body was so small compared with the Orc.  The tongue quickly found that spot, easily reaching and lapping over the mass with hot licks.  Thorin's body couldn’t take it, he squirmed as constant groans left his mouth.  The wet residue from the Orc’s tongue slid to the dwarf's sack, slowly teasing and dripping off.   
  
The prince moaned and bucked his hips.  His mind could no longer create a protesting thought.  His body was in complete control now.  The muscles that had been choking down moans finally freed themselves to let the sweet sounds of the writhing prince soothe the Orc’s ears.  The Orc would purposely stray away from that spot and doddle, waiting for the dwarf to buck back wanting more.   
  
His tongue slid out of the demanding hole, flicking the ring as he departed.  His icy eyes drifted up the princes pale skin, not as pale as his own of course, but not tanned like many dwarves.   
  
The prince was panting into the furs and noticed the lack of stimulation.  The Orc breathed out deeply in satisfaction as a pair of lustful eyes turned to meet his.  He released his grip on the dwarf's wrists and watched them quickly slip from the princes back and latched onto the white warg.   
  
The dwarf clenched the thick fur, still gazing back at the Orc wanting more.  The Orc leaned over the small body and kept beside the dwarf's ear.   
  
 _" has-... **"**_  
  
Thorin didn't understand and blinked curiously, fluttering his eyes as his cock twitched from the wondrously deep voice.  The Orc's tongue coated his ear and the words spilled out again.  
  
 _“has- gaz gazat.”_  
  
The Orc sounded demanding as if commanding him to do something.  
  
Thorin moaned as murmured soft words the Orc couldn't hear.  His head leaned back, gently rubbing against the Orc's cheek.  The Orc pulled the dwarf's hair softly and tilted his head further so his gaze could pierce through the less vibrant iris of his captive prince.  Thorin couldn't tare his eyes away and moaned from the overpowering being above him.  Thorin gaped as his body started to feel a twitch of fear.  The Orc noticed and clawed the dwarf's spine playfully.  
  
Thorin moaned out returning to his blissful state and fluttering his eyes back to the white Orc.  
  
"Please...Please take me..."  
  
The Orc only understood that one word, _please_.  Mixed with the desperate tone of the dwarf below him, it was the only thing he needed to understand.  The Orc chuckled deeply and tried once more to test the prince’s will.  
  
 **“Torin undag Train-ob, nargzab- htol-ik tab stargûsh?”**  
  
Thorin didn't understand but still he responded knowing through the lustful tone what his captor wanted.  His mind had been lost completely under the overwhelming stimulation to his body.  
  
"yes...I am Thorin...son of Thrain...'  The prince moaned and continued.  
  
"Please take it from me...white Orc..."   
  
The Orc understood the last word and took notice.  
  
" **Azog** "   
  
He pronounced his name with pride and satisfaction in turning the durin prince into a begging, wanton, whore.  The Orc moved quickly and gripped the dwarf's hips.  Thorin gasped at the sudden yank, his fist clenched tighter into the warg's fur.  The beast didn’t care or looked at them once the entire time.  The tip of Azog's cock pressed against the dwarf’s small hole.  Thorin's mind imagined the Orc’s size.  He hadn't seen it, but he could tell how massive it was as his cheeks were spread apart.  
  
The prince panicked, terrified that it would destroy his body.  He tried to pull away and squirmed his hips from the Orc's cock.  Azog's hand stroked through his hair, calming him along with the purrs the warg started to make from the struggle.  Azog didn't push in just yet.  He slipped both hands to the dwarf's wet hole and slipped many fingers inside.  Thorin moaned greatly as his hole was gently eased open.  Azog had other plans for the prince that involved his body intact for the meantime.  
  
He spread the dwarf wide enough he could start sliding his enormous cock inside.  His claws went back to holding the dwarf's hips and his cock slowly pushed inside, twitching from every tense squeeze from the prince's ring.  Thorin threw his head back gasping as the thick cock spread its hot, soft, sensation through his body.  The stretch still hurt but the heat from the cock fed him with desires.   
  
He wanted more.  
  
To feel every inch inside him.   
  
Azog chuckled as the dwarf prince flung his body quickly back, encasing the Orc’s cock with his flesh. Thorin moaned as the Orc clawed his back sensually teasing the nerves down his spine.  
  
"...azog..."     
  
It pleased the Orc to hear the durin prince moan out his name.  His thrust was hard but calmly spaced out.  Azog wanted to hear every sinful sound that would shame the durin line.  Every slow thrust earned the Orc his name.  Each slow pull-out presented him with pitiful whines and pleading words from the prince.  A quick thrust gave him a pained gasp as the prince gagged from his rib.   
  
Azog shifted the dwarf’s body till he could thrust hard without hearing that pained sound.  He leaned down to the dwarf's ear again.  
  
 **“** **latubu shiik Torin undag Train-ob?”**  
  
Thorin could tell by the seductive and mischievous tone that the Orc wanted to have some fun with him.  He nodded and felt himself lifted into the air, wincing at the movement.  Azog sat on his warg's side and lifted the dwarf to sit upon his lap.  The angle gave Thorin nothing to hold onto unfortunately.  He was constantly tipping back, feeling the jabbing ribs attack him.  There was a firm grip on his hips, thrusting him against the hungry cock beneath him.  He hadn't noticed when it slipped out for it was too fast to tell.   
  
Thorin's arms reached out for the Orc's shoulders but the muscles bulged out too high for him to grasp.  They quickly found Azog's waist belt and held on as the Orc snuck his cock back inside the prince.  Thorin shifted so his ribs would not hurt from Azog’s thrusts.  He moaned watching the icy blue eyes stare back at him.  Their faces were painted with their heated lust.  Azog grinned darkly at the dwarf, his hands held tight to the skin beneath his claws.   
  
Thorin winced and threw his body back as the Orc slammed him down hard against his lap.  He was quickly raised to repeat the process over and over, filling the dwarf with the thick Orc cock in quick bursts.  Thorin’s moans felt like screams as his body threw itself deeper into the bliss delving into his dwarven entrance.  His fingers slowly slipped off the belt and his body fell back.  He cried out as his pleasure was replaced with the sharp pain again.    
  
His hips were still being controlled by Azog as his upper body dangled behind.  Azog chuckled and slid slightly tilting himself so the dwarf could hang from his grip more comfortably.  He watched the hanging dwarf's face flood with red pressure as he yanked the prince’s body up to meet his own.   
  
 **“ghashn- bugud-izub”** Azog commanded with a barreling thrust.  
  
 **"shiik** **gaz** **gazat-izub** **"**  
  
The Orc stroked hard against the dwarf's prostate with every unbearable thrust.  The prince was already writhing uncontrollably, wanting to be driven out of his body to reach a never ending bliss.  His cock tensed desperately wanting to reach its moment of release.  
  
"Azog...*gasp*  Please fuck me...Make me cum ...please Azog..."  The Orc dropped to his knees, pinning the dwarf to the ground and thrust with incredible speed that the prince's lungs couldn't catch up to make sounds.  His head tilted back, fingers gripping the Orc’s arms, his mouth gaped without a single moan.  Only the slight quick breath kept Thorin from passing out before his release.  His orgasm screamed through his body and shuddered as his cry echoed back to his ears.  His cum spilled out between their bodies.   
  
Azog went on longer, still dragging out lustful sounds from his softened prince.  The Orc howled as he met his release and stuffed the prince's hole full of his cum.  Thorin moaned at the welcoming heated liquid that trickled out and slipped over his skin.  The dwarf prince smiled as his eyes clouded over embracing the long deserved rest he needed.     
  
Azog grinned at his passed out prince.  He combed his claws through the dwarf's hair again.   
  
“ **lab ghaampronk gaz** **gazat-izub** ”  
  
The Orc rolled the dwarf to his stomach and dug his claw over the prince's cheek, drawing blood as he spelt something in the language of Mordor.  Thorin winced in his sleep, his mind too tired to wake.  It was deep enough to stay for a few months.  Azog would then have to rebrand his dwarf prince again.  His tongue lapped up the excess blood trickling over the dwarf's skin.  
  
Azog rolled the dwarf onto his back and watched the prince's face as he re-entered the small body.  Thorin whimpered in his sleep and Azog took him again.  
  
\-------  
  
Thorin’s body let out a heavy sigh as he began to stir from his sleep.  His eyes lazily opened to the slightly brightening night.  It had only been a few hours since he passed out.  His eyes glanced around at his blurred surroundings.  He realized he was not at home, nor lying on a soft bed.  He was fully clothed, lying on the ground.   
  
Thorin slowly sat up, remembering his broken rib.  Still trying to make sense of where he was.  There was no one else but him on top of this rock formation, overlooking a forest.  He glanced down at his body trying to remember.  Nothing came to him until he stood.  His knees buckled and he fell back to the ground.  There was a throbbing cramp in his rear, accompanied by a burning sting on the outside of his flesh.   
  
That is when he remembered.  His eyes strained as wide as they could as he frantically looked around the tower again.  His heart pounded as he remembered what he’d done...  His hand clasped his face clenching down on his skull.  His body quivered angrily, letting out shuddering breaths.   
  
 _you...._  
 _you...begged..._  
 _for that thing!!!_

Thorin clenched his teeth huffing out breaths as he strained his eyes shut in shame.  His fist thundered against the ground, followed by a heart wrenching scream.   Thorin covered his eyes as he wept.  He started to feel a burn where the sting on his flesh existed.  His hand slowly slid across the ground, over his thigh and slid into his breeches.  His fingers stroked the area, trying to relieve the painful sensation.   
  
He stopped weeping as he felt an engraving on his flesh.   Not one of a random blade, more formulated ...  like written words...  
  
 _he..._  
  
 _he marked me..._  
  
Thorin growled and roared as his fingers delved into his cut and burned their way through his skin.  He inflicted more pain over his marked skin and hollered, covering his face in shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azog may appear out of character, but it is for a purpose.
> 
> I'm also not translating the black speech for a purpose.
> 
> Thorin does not have dual personalities incase anyone was wondering. He is just talking to his body.
> 
> If anyone actually knows black speech and wants to correct my horrid translation please message me.


	6. The Mask Behind the Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sneaks back into the wood realm only to find himself caught by many troublesome stares.

Thorin thrust his fist into the ground once more.

_your repulsive..._

 

His back tingled slightly remembering the warming sensation of another’s body being pressed into him. That unfamiliar touch that eased his mind and comforted his skin...

Thorin let his mind wander from his hate as he longed for that feeling to return. There had never been a time for such comforts in the prince’s life. A warrior, as it were, must shun his burdened emotions so he would never falter in the midst of battle. Though, being a warrior was not what had prevented the prince from obtaining such intimate relations.

Dwarves are a stubborn race and though there were not many female dwarves, it often would not have mattered in this case. For dwarves, you see, often seek one goal or ambition in their life, pouring their passion into their work or hobbies. They were not burdened by love or lust because their minds were completely focused elsewhere.

Though, Thorin wondered...

If any of his fellow dwarves were to experience that same sense of security from another, would their minds stray like his? Would they be able to deny that there was something else their hearts craved? Would they still choose their work over a loving companion like that?

Thorin breathed out huffs as he struggled against his thoughts. He knew he should hate the night’s prior event that wracked his body with newfound temptation. He knew he should hate the white Orc, but there was something inside his mind that clung to the Orc's presence.

_Azog..._

_That was its name..._

Thorin stroked his arms tenderly, remembering the Orc's subtle strokes and caresses to his body. His hand stopped during the third stroke as his brows furrowed in confusion. Orc's were not a gentle race nor were they are capable of compassion and mercy.

_something’s not right..._

_it doesn't make sense..._

_I'm still alive... and undamaged..._

_No._

Thorin's mind remembered the mark carved into his rear. That horrifying display of what he imagined was ownership or at least a victory on claiming the prince’s body. Thorin growled as his nail's dug deep into his arm, drawing the faintest drops of blood.

_This is just a game. Don’t be fooled by it!!!_

Thorin whipped his head angrily to look over the Mirkwood forest. There was a slowly raising dim light on the horizon. Thorin inhaled quickly as he remembered he had snuck off from his company. If they should wake to find their prince missing they would surely be out looking for him. His hair was a tangled in a ratted mess and his body and clothes were covered in dirt. How could he possibly explain a reasonable excuse for his absence looking like that?

Thorin leapt to his feet and ran off darting towards the exit. He grabbed his axe when he reached the top of the stairs and continued down. His feet thudded against the stone steps as he quickly descended the watch tower. Thorin took a quick look around the corners of the wall when he reached the bottom. His eyes scouted for any unwanted dangers. In the distance he could see Ungoliant spawns skittering away from the growing light to the east.

When they had vanished from his sight he sprinted off towards the Woodland Realm. He trampled through the ferns and leapt over large roots, taking no care in waking the more tamed creatures with his rampant noise. As he neared the Kingdom he slowed his steps and cautiously walked behind trees, trying not to look inconspicuous as he scanned for his panicked guards. Should they already be in the forest, they would at least not be highly suspicious to find him walking back calmly.

There were guards stationed outside the kingdom, but none of his. There at the bridge stood the King’s watch guards, monitoring for oncoming intruders. They were the same ones that had seen him creep out in the late night hour, though he paid them no mind when he left. Thorin walked slowly closer, listening for any scornful shouting from his crazed guards.

If his guards were looking for him, he would surely hear Dwalin cursing as he stomped around, waiting for Balin to join the search. Dwalin's voice could never be hushed as he was born with a mighty chest that bellowed every sound. Balin, on the other hand, would always stop to consider the events before taking action. As Dwalin would constantly bicker with his brother, it made the wait that much longer as Balin pondered which decision to make.

Thankfully for the prince, there wasn't even the slightest sound of a single dwarf from within the Kingdom. He sighed heavily and walked casually over the bridge. He noticed the guards raise their brows at him, giving him a curious look. Thorin shuddered inside praying they had not left their posts to scout for him in the night.

Though, if the elves had left their guard they would have abandoned their duties to their Kingdom. Thorin did not know if the circumstances of their new alliance would have placed a sense of duty to protect the dwarf prince. However, if the off chance they had indeed come looking for the prince, and found him at the mercy of the Orc, would they not have rescued him? Or perhaps they retreated hearing his moans flutter down the stone steps...

Thorin quickly took to his princely persona before his thoughts would reveal his shame. He looked at the elf guards with a powerful stare, tilting his head slightly, and lifting his brow in annoyance.

" **Good Morning**." The prince’s voice crept out with a stern warning at the elves expressions.

They quickly bowed and signaled for the gate to open. Thorin marched proudly in like there was nothing out of the ordinary. His posture gave off his royal presence to the elves behind the gate. He did not glance at them and their eyes also did not linger on his form for long. Once he had passed the clearing they closed the gate and returned to their positions.

Thorin made his way through the halls, ignoring awkward looks from the elves that noticed his scruff appearance. He knew that it was not so much his tangled hair that perplexed them, as it was the leaves and twigs knotted within the strands. Not to forget the heavy amount of dirt brushed along his cheeks and dusted hands. If they were to ask however, he would simply lie and tell them that dwarves had different customs for celebration a most joyous occasion.

There were many large, tree-rooted, bridged paths that led throughout the halls. Many of them gave the dwarf an awkward pause as he glanced towards an upcoming elf who eyed him suspiciously. Thorin would warmly greet them as he passed, tilting his head and ushering a ‘good morning’. He remained a dignified prince through his rugged exterior as if this was common in dwarven culture.

The elves would smile and respond warmly back to him each time, accepting the strange custom. Thorin was crossing another path, heading towards the visitor’s chambers, when he stopped as he saw King Thranduil on another path in the distance. Half a mile above the path he stood upon. The King was followed by other elves that held ledgers and were scribbling as the King spoke without looking at them, his held head high with his arms gracefully cupped behind his back. A prideful posture if not an arrogant one. One elf strayed in front, slightly offside, as they spoke about his agenda for the day.

Thorin felt himself shrivel as Thranduil's eyes quickly gazed towards him. It only lasted a moment before returning to look straight ahead. Thorin wondered if the King knew... but then again how could he when the King had gone to sleep long before anyone else...

Thorin bowed with respect, even though the King wasn't looking at him. He still had to act in the manner of a royal prince to his Grandfather's ally. Thorin continued to walk once King Thranduil had passed by. Thorin’s steps slowly quieted as he approached the visitor's chambers. He hesitated for a moment inhaled deeply. He gripped the handle and slowly pulled the door open, listening for any voices of his fellow dwarves.

A wave of relief hit Thorin as he found them all fast asleep from the drunken escapade. The sobered elves must have carried his people to their beds. A pile of drunken bodies left in the throne room would not suit early morning politics the King was obliged to attend each day.

Thorin was almost at peace, thankfully reminiscing on the fact he would not have to explain himself.

" _Are you taking leave now? Thorin son of Thrain_."

Thorin jumped as he turned to face the King of the wood elves, peering into him with a bemused look. King Thranduil stood still and raised his brow at the prince's jolting reaction.

" _I apologize for startling you young prince. Have you not slept well_?"

Thorin's mind panicked but he strained not to falter his facade in front of the King. He quickly bowed to King Thranduil and calmed his voice.

"Forgive my rudeness. I was walking through the forest to ease my ears from the relentless slumbers of my subjects. I may have traveled a bit too far when I noticed strange creatures in the distance. I am perhaps still on edge from evading them."

Thorin raised from his bow and waited for the King's response. The King's lips curled slightly as he tilted his head, in somewhat of a cocky manner.

" _Mirkwood is no place for a wandering prince..._ " King Thranduil warned him sarcastically, recalling the pre-warning he had already delivered to the prince during the celebration. Thorin held back his glare and nodded apologetic for not heeding the King's warning. In truth, if he had only listened, he would have been spared from his torment and his body would not be branded with foul words.

King Thranduil kept the smug smile pursed across his lips as he glanced across prince's dirtied hair and clothes, noting every single twig and leaf. His eyes quickly jolted back to the princes'.

Thorin peered into the entrancing blue irises. Unlike Azogs’, they felt like an enchanting reservoir, glistening with ambient light. Like a window that could see into a person’s soul and reflect the truth of their greedy desires. Thorin gazed intensely as he felt an overwhelming guilt claim in expression. It was as though the King was pulling out the grief he had buried away, forcing him to confess.

Thorin held his jaw shut as his eyes softened from his worries. King Thranduil stared back at him curiously.

" _Is there something that trouble's you, young prince_?"

Thorin quickly realized his expression had revealed too much.

"I apologize, it has been a long night and I feel sleep is playing tricks on my vision. Though I was hoping to bathe before hand, so I would not sully the beds you have graced my people with." Thorin regained his composure and stuffed his grief back into his mind.

King Thranduil's smile peaked at one corner.

_"I'm afraid the amount of wine induced from last night has already sullied the sheets regardless. Nevertheless if you desire bath I will escort you."_

Thorin forced a pleasant smile and bowed. He did not want the King to be near him any longer, in fear he might relay the truth of his midnight venture. Though, he found it quite odd for the King to offer such assistance. It was possibly an excuse to discuss important politics on the way, ones that could not wait for a proper meeting.

"I thank you my King."

The elf King smiled at the dwarf's allegiance. His hand gracefully pointed Thorin in the direction of the bath. King Thranduil walked beside the prince, peering down on the dwarf. Thorin stared straight ahead, feeling himself being watched by the King. He dared not risk seeing those enchanted eyes again, for the next time he might be unable to prevent his shame from seeping out.

They walked without speaking for moments on end. King Thranduil seemed to enjoy himself however, whereas Thorin felt unease from the awkward silence. He wanted to break the quiet atmosphere but was too afraid to speak, worried that his voice would tremble and reveal his unsettled heart.

_"Does the white creature still interest you?..."_

Thorin's body almost froze mid-stride as he forced himself to keep walking. He clenched his teeth from trembling and avoided taking an obvious gulp. His thoughts raced trying to come up with an appropriate answer.

"Yes... As I spoke last night, I am curious to find out more information."

Thorin new if he had retracted his statement he would only have given the suspicious King enough information to speculate the prince's odd behaviour. Though Thorin could not see it, the King grinned slightly towards him.

_"My guards have spotted a white Orc of your description. It is the leader of the rampant pack threatening our borders."_

"A white Orc?..." Thorin continued his lie.

King Thranduil’s voice seemed to rise in interest.

 _"They were gathering around an abandoned watchtower to the west. My guards attempted to dwindle their numbers before they began to flee_."

Thorin's chest sunk as he realized the elves were around the watchtower Azog had taken him and left him to sleep. His lip trembled at the thought of them possibly finding him there.

_"For the moment my people have pushed the Orcs further into the forest. To a place we dare not enter."_

Thorin prayed that the elves did not return to the watchtower to investigate and find the ruined prince passed out at the top.

King Thranduil had been watching the prince closely, watching for any twitch in his expression.

_"Does that satisfy you, young prince? Or will you continue to investigate the white Orc?"_

Thorin quickly glanced at the King smiling at him.

"I have no need for it now, though I regret I am disappointed to find out it is an Orc. But the truth of the matter is that we still have not ridden your Kingdom of their presence. For that we shall march to where they have hidden and destroy them."

Thorin held his head proud as he would make sure to succeed this time.

King Thranduil's smile vanished as he stepped in front of the prince and blocked his path, forcing the dwarf to step back. The King leaned forward with a dangerous expression.

**_"I cannot allow you to enter Dol Guldur, Prince Thorin..."_ **

Thorin shifted back from King's powerful gaze. He knew that entering that fortress would be suicide, for him and his men. It was the keep of the necromancer that has been plaguing the forest for quite some time. There was no telling what sort of madness ruled that fortress. The prince lowered his head, and bowed his understanding to the King.

King Thranduil said nothing and returned to escorting the prince to the baths. When they arrived Thorin could sense the King was still unsettled with him. Even though the King's words were sincere, they held a flint of anger towards the dwarf.

" _Rest well **prince** Thorin..._ " King Thranduil took his leave.

The prince bowed knowing if he should react poorly he would reflect his Kingdom's integrity. Though it annoyed him how the King constantly looked down on his presence, he would not allow his anger to cloud his judgement. He held back his bitter pride and entered the bath, welcoming the absence of others.

There was an already prepared bath, hot, and clean for him, behind a dressing screen. Thorin removed his cloak and tossed it on a stool nearby. His shirt followed soon after. As his thumbs slid under the cloth of his breeches, pulling them down, he felt his thumb stride across his scar. Fear returned to the prince's face as there was a knock at the door.

Thorin whipped his head but the door had already creaked open. He quickly slipped into the bath, wincing as the water burned his wound. Two elven maids entered to assist him. It was a common occurrence for royalty to have servants help clean their bodies so they could simply relax during their bath. Thorin had servants of his own that would wash his hair and tend to his dirtied clothes, though they were rarely female.

One of the maids took the prince's clothes and left the room. He knew she would return them later once they were cleaned. The other stood behind him and began to pick out the twigs carefully from his hair. Her delicate fingers eased every tangled mess out without tugging the prince's strands.

Thorin sighed inwardly. He needed a moment alone to allow his feeling's to burst out completely. He was still confused by what he should be feeling towards the Orc. He felt his body tense as he thought about Azog. Thorin had to calm himself and forget about the Orc for the time being. Otherwise he might shout out obscenities by accident and startle the elves.

Thorin told the maid to bring him a cloth. She stood and retrieved both a cloth and vile of soap for the King to bathe with. Thorin poured the mixture into the cloth, dipping it under the water for a moment, and then began to scrub himself. He focused his mind entirely on cleaning himself.

The maid poured a spare bucket of water over the prince's hair. It spilled onto the floor but she would clean it later. She grabbed an extra vile of soap and massaged it into the prince’s hair. Thorin vigorously scrubbed his legs, trying to remove vast amounts of dirt and shame from his skin.

Another bucket poured over his hair till the soap was gone. The maid bowed and took her leave silently. Thorin released the cloth to float in the bath and rested his neck against the edge while sighing. He wanted to use this moment to relieve himself but he knew he might be interrupted again. The prince rested in his bath until the other maid returned with his clothes.

Thorin waited for her to leave before jumping out of the bath and grabbing a towel to cover his rear. He did not want anyone else to walk in on him and see Azog's mark. Using another towel, he dried the rest of his body and quickly got dressed. He left the towels on the stool and picked up his cloak, leaving the room. The maids were outside with their heads bowed, waiting for him before they could start cleaning.

Thorin brushed passed them and made his way back to his chambers. His dwarves were slowly waking, stumbling to their feet, and grumbling at their headaches. Dwalin was not one of them. If he could feel the slightest after-effect from the intoxicating substance, he would still be asleep from the sheer amount he consumed.

 

"Aye! Thorin! Where have ye been!"

Dwalin chuckled and smacked Thorin's back. Thorin grunted and cursed at the brutish dwarf. Dwalin always found a way to make the prince remember his broken bones. The brute chuckled and pulled him in, sticking his large nose into the prince's hair. Thorin shoved his elbow back into his friend’s rib, pushing him away.

"Aye ye smell like an elf now with those fancy soaps." Thorin chuckled and looked at his dwarves that were covered in wine and vomit. Dwalin followed his prince's eyes and laughed.

"Ain't nothin better than that smell!" Dwalin laughed as he nudged the other dwarves awake. Balin walked over to his prince, ignoring his brother.

"What's our agenda, my prince?"

Thorin nodded to his old friend.

"We will journey home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to move this month so this fic may take longer to update but i will not abandon it. I'll try to update as much as I can but i really need to focus on finding a place to live first.
> 
> I'm also doing some research for the next chapter.


	7. Fathers and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin returns to Erebor to find his cousin Dain has returned to the Iron Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I REALIZED AO3 was being a douche to me. i am soooo embarrassed..... somehow the rough version wasn't deleted....along with my fucking premise..... god fucking kill me ......

King Thror bellowed a remarkable laugh through his halls as his grandson retold the night's festivities.  The drunken dwarves and bewildered elves that later joined in the complete intoxication that had the royal hall littered with sleeping bodies.  Thorin stood in his royal blue robes before his jesting grandfather.  Besides the young prince were his two guards standing not far behind him, wearing their less ceremonial battle armor.   
  
Balin pushed out his broad chest and stood confidently infront of his King.  While his brother, on the other hand, took a different approach to the royal gathering.  Dwalin was glancing about the halls in his boredom while the prince spoke.  Prolonged speeches and stories always dulled the dwarf and he would much rather be fighting or training with other dwarves like him.  The rush of battle always held a tight hold on his blood craved heart.  He shifted on his feet and thought about his next battle with the vile orcs he so desperately wanted to cleave in two.  
  
King Thror was pleased that his grandson had indulged the elves, who were unable to attend the gathering weeks ago, in such a delightful display of lighthearted welcome.  Even better when hearing that King Thranduil had toasted a drink with his own grandson.  He thought to himself countless times that the elven King was a bit aloof though he pushed such thoughts from his mind in order to gain such strong allies.  The thought of his bond with the wood elves growing brighter burned inside his heart.  King Thror was relieved that his grandson regained the trust he had feared he lost with the Woodland Kingdom.       
  
The king had been worried that their alliance would perish from their unfortunately failed attempts at aiding the woodland elves.  Though now, all was not lost.  Trade and travel would be able to continue without concern from his grandson's formal apology.  King Thror would not have to worry about his fellow dwarve's being hunted or killed in the vast forest whenever they needed to passing.  The Woodland guards, who would patrol the forest more than once a day, would offer assistance without hesitation to those in need of crossing the treacherous wood.   
  
Aye he was relieved, the heavy burden on his broad shoulders melted off his skin and diminished.  He sighed, nodding approvingly to his grandson while he ushered his thick hand for more information.  
  
"Continue Thorin.  Tell more of your visit.  I want to hear that Thranduil will not despair from our alliance ."  
  
Thorin bowed his head slightly to his grandfather, who had been sitting in of his glorious throne.  Thorin's father stood beside King Thror, listening intently to his son's every spoken word, praying his son had not attempted anything foolish again.  Being Thorin's father, Thrain would not have forgotten a single moment of his son's playful childhood, or mischievous teen years.  All of his sons misdeeds as well as triumphs that led to the now _adult_ dwarf before him.  In his eyes Thorin was still too young.  Thrain was over a hundred years older than his eleventy-eight year old son.  Even in another hundred years, Thorin would still be too young.  But Thrain new a day would come when he would have to relinquish his thoughts of little dwarfling and accept him as the next King in line to the throne.  
  
"It seems the elves can out drink us grandfather.  We need more training in order to compete with them."  
  
Thorin smirked and cocked his head as he continued to embellish story.  The hall grew with laughter from the few dwarves, except for Dwalin who seemed a tad jealous of the elves un-dwarven-like capabilities to drink far more than himself.  Dwalin did not enjoy falling first before others, especially ones that would move him in his sleep.  The dwarf shifted in spot at the uncomfortable and unsettling idea of leaving his guard down around the elves.  
  
Thorin waited for the bantering to recede before he bore a more serious tone.   
  
"I am affraid to report that the Orc's have fled to Dol Guldur my King..."  
  
King Thror enhaled a deep breath at his grandson's troubling words.  His posture stiffened as his fingertips tapped against each with his elbows propping up his hands.  
  
"Aye take it you did not investigate Thorin?"  King Thror's voice resounded with contempt and dissapointment.  Thorin winced slightly at the harsh words piercing his dwarven hide and destroying what little pride he held onto.  
  
"No...I am affraid the King would not let us pass..."  Thorin bowed his head as did his guards who felt his dissapointment.  They kneeled and remained there, not wanting forgiveness but not having anything else to bestow upon their King for their ill-news.  
  
King Thror heaved heavily, his fingers tapped against the fine stone of his jeweled throne.  He pondered if he could trust his grandson with such important tasks in the future.  With his son taking care of threats from the rising darkness to the south, he needed someone to ensure safety in the west.  Thrain's voice cut through King Thror's contemplating thoughts.  
  
"Then I am thankful.  You do not need to venture to such a place with so few dwarves.  Even with these two.  No.  ESPECIALLY with these two I do not wish my son to return dead."   
  
Thrain shook his head remembering how troublesome the three were when they fought together.  Dwalin seemed to pick up on his prince's attempt to lighten the mood and decided to let out a barking laugh that startled everyone before he turned to Thorin and gave the prince a firm smack on his back.  Thorin gagged as his air blew out his lungs and he stumbled forward quickly shifting his boot infront to catch his displaced weight.  Dwalin being the brute he was, had forgotten once again his young prince's bones were still broken.  The brute stepped back with his hand still raised as he gave the prince a cautious look.  
  
"Thorin!"  
  
Thrain leapt to his son's side, the look on Thorin's face sent countless worrying memories of idly waiting for his son's safe return.  Only when Thorin did return, he was covered in countless bruises and gashes from battles.  Though such things would have made him proud of his son for being so bold, Thorin's last return had made his heart shrivel at the thought of losing his eldest son.  Though he had two children, his heart would always belong to his first born.   
  
Thorin felt his arm lifted and slung around someone's neck.  A hand gently cradled his side and eased him back until his balance returned.  He saw his father's eyes wracked with worry once more.  Thorin glanced to his grandfather who bore the same expression.  They made the young prince despise himself for causing such grief to his father and grandfather.  Thorin had made himself into a stronger Durin than when he was a lad, but even then it seems he cannot delude the fact he seemed to always disappoint his line.  The young prince's head dropped, his braids swung below his bow.  
  
"I am sorry father...Grand father...  I am unfit to be a Durin..."  Thorin nearly leapt out of his skin as a thundering laugh rattled his bones.  King Thror was chuckling madly, clutching his stomach, as he laughed.  
  
"Ha Ha!  One battle that sends you to the doctors and you think it the end of the world!  Ha Ha!  Though I mustn't forget your body is still capable of being damaged."  
  
Thorin gazed at his grandfather with utter confusion.  His father huffed and joined the king's laughed with a more milder one.  The young prince glanced between then as though their minds had vacated and left a insane spirit behind.  Dwalin joined soon after, not wanting another moment of idle chit chat.  Balin glared at his brother then glanced to his injured prince.  He gave a slight nod but Thorin new his friend was also concerned.   
  
The young prince grunted and gave up trying to reason with their misplaced humor.  He growled slightly annoyed when the laughter had not died down after many moments.  It continued to rain through the mines for all to hear.  Thorin grumbled and tried not to glare at his family.  
  
"If that is all...Then I'll take leave to my room now..."   
  
King Thror was still enjoying himself too much to care.  He brushed his hand through the air and waved his son off as he stroked the metal of his beared through his laughs.  Thrain continued to chuckle and helped his son hobble to his room, though Thorin did not need such pointless assistance.  It would have been more comfortable to simply walk on his own, instead of trying to keep pace with his father.  His growl continued until his father finally stopped.  
  
"Ya don't need to burden yourself like that my son.  Ya didn't do nothin' wrong by gettin' injured like that.  As long as ya come home than I'm more than relieved."  
  
Thorin sighed again, he would have argued about his failures but knew his father would not be swayed by any convincing fact.  They made their way through the heavy doors of Thorin's room and Thrain sat his son on the large bed.  Thorin shifted into a more comfortable position, letting his ribs rest better as his father sat beside him staring into the walls before them.  
  
"Aye got some news from the Iron Hills while ye were away."  
  
Thorin perked up, it had been a long time since he had visited the Iron Hills.  The kingdom of Erebor had been so vastly busy with other foreign politics that he had forgotten about his kin to the east.   
  
"They have returned from battle then?"  Thorin's voice was peaked with intrigue and concern over the dwarves who had been at war with the Easterlings the lands of Rhûn to the south.  The corrupt men there had begun to spread their forces towards the dwarven kingdoms.  King Thror and Lord Gror of the Iron Hills set forth to protect their lands.  However, there were other dangers rising in the west that the King needed to attend to.  Lord Gror proclaimed he would protect the south as King Thror took care of the west.  It had been many months since the dwarves had gone off to war.  Not a single word had been heard since.  
  
Thrain bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Aye...  Though Aye'm not sure entirely.  Dain has returned, that aye am sure of.  Instead of chasing orcs son, Aye'd have ye visit and find out more of their victory."   
  
"Understood."  
  
Thorin tilted his head to his father and smiled slightly.  It was no orc hunt mind you, but he was relieved to be of use during his unwanted rest.  He would have loved to fight in battle but his painfully annoying injuries would cause more damage to his company than good.   
  
Thrain made a motion to pat his son on the back but Thorin gave him a deadly glare...  _  
  
dwarves...._  
  
Thrain chuckled and patted his son's shoulder before leaving Thorin's room.  Thorin let out a low growl at the constant threats to his bones by his own people.  They were more a danger to his body than running through Mirkwood.  Thorin fell against his bed and threw his arms up, he winced slightly and cursed at his stupidity of dropping like that.  Clearly he was a threat to himself as well.  
  
Though, it seemed, there was something the prince was forgetting.  Something lingered in the depths of his mind he could not flood out.  His thoughts were grey and clouded as he tried to remember what was there.   
  
 _what is it...  
  
_ Thorin tilted his head as he stretched his arms and cupped his hands under his head while he rested.  The prince was unsettled by his fogged mind and constantly shifted his gaze for anything that would strike his memory.  It wasn't long before he gave up and closed his eyes relinquishing his attempted thoughts.  His body let out a relaxing sigh as he welcomed the warmth of his blankets.  
  
His head shifted into his bed, feeling his hair delicately tingle his skin.  His finger's twitched and slipped over his strands feeling its soft touch.   They soon found his head and slowly traveled down his skin as Thorin's short nails slightly scrapped along his flesh.  His hand twisted when it arrived at his neck, fingers shifting to feel his apple.  Slowly his hand continued to drift down his skin, slipping into the collar of his robes.  The prince's body moved slightly against his own touch.  Lightly his fingers captured the little nub on his chest and fondled it gently.  Thorin breathed out heavily with every twist, arching his back up against his hand as he closed his eyes forgetting his troubles.  His lips parted and a whisper slipped out.  
  
"azog...."  
  
His hand crawled out of his robes and ventured down, slowly gliding across his clothed muscles.  Thorin let out a low grown when he reached his slightly growing bulge.  His hand palmed through his breeches, pulling out soft moans from the prince.  As he enjoyed the bliss of his own body, a strange feeling drifted across his skin as though someone else was touching him.  His hips shifted against his hand as his breaths grew deeper.  
  
"please...."  
  
Thorin's eyes fluttered in his enjoyment until he saw his own ceiling.  His palm came to a tense halt as he remembered who it was his body was craving for.  Thorin shot up and howled and he cursed a lewd Kazduhl word to himself.   
  
 **"WHY!?"**  
  
Thorin growled and ignored the stabbing pain to his side.   
  
" **Why must you plague me with such things!** "   
  
 _it tingled...  
  
pinched...  
  
such warmth felt against this skin...  
  
_ "Silence!"  
  
Thorin bit his hand trying to stave off his body's frustrating desire.  His growl deepened as he drew small drops of his blood.  
  
"traitorous body...  how dare you force me to beg..."  
  
Thorin's hand quivered as he fought against himself, his hand edging its way back to his body to stroke his skin.  The prince grit his teeth trying to fight back.  
  
 **"Why aren't you listening!!"**  
  
His fingers slowly stroked his clothed nub again, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
 _it feels good..._  
  
Thorin's face was flushed as he desperately tried not to give into his body's pleasure.  It had grown impossibly stronger than his will now.  Before Azog, if his body should desire food, drink, leisure, and pleasure, he would be able to quell it with a stern thought alone.  But now...  There was nothing that held his body back from taking what it wanted.  Despite all his protesting, something stole his dwarven retaliation.  
  
"stop...."  
  
 _no..._  
  
 _enjoy it..._  
  
 _it's not wrong...._  
  
Thorin tiled his head back as he struggled out moans.  
  
 **"WHERE ARE YOU BOY!!!!! YOU BRING YOUR** **KHUZDITH** **UB** ** _Ù_ ZUN BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
**Thorin madly lept out of bed at the earth quaking roar from deep within the mines.  Not a single dwarf nor man in Dale did not hear such a fearsome yell.  Everyone trembled as the roaring sound passed throughout the land.  Thorin ran out his door and down the decorated corridor till he met the marble balcony overlooking the vast depths of Erebor.  Small lights flickered each level until they became a waterfall down the mountain.    
  
Thorin glanced from each level scanning for signs of the ranting dwarf.   
  
 **"RIGHT NOW FILI!!!  COME BACK AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER** **URKHASITH!!!!"  
  
** Thorin gulped as he eyed a blonde haired female, thundering around a few levels below his balcony.  The other dwarves were cowering away from her sight as she blasted past them in search of her son.  Thorin backed away from the edge, slowly drifting out of her range before he could be spotted.  He walked quickly around the halls, carefully avoiding open spaces that led to the floors below.  He had no intention of running into his sister just yet.  Her tantrums would come and go in bursts, but none dared to test the limits of her rage.  Thorin had tried once and found out quickly never to cross her path during such times.  There wasn't a trace amount of he rage infused strength she wouldn't hold back when she struck those opposing her.   
  
The prince lunged behind a statue as his sister marched out of an intersecting corridor.  Her constant screams rattled his nerves and chilled his blood.  She stopped to glare through the hall then continued to stomp down another set of stairs .  Thorin bolted across the hall, praying his sister would not turn back and change directions.  He continued down the long halls, turning down one corridor then running up another.  The prince knew where he was going but the kingdom had greatly expanded throughout the mountain over the years.  New rooms and chiseled halls intertwined beautifully with each new generation.  
  
Not only for the young, but also for other dwarves who have made Erebore they're new home.  It was a growing Kingdom every year and needed remodeling to accommodate the new arrivals, both from the east and west.   
  
Thorin huffed as he finally reached his destination.  It was a small tattered door, oddly placed in a darkened corner that was easily hidden.  Inside the room were old, worn out, objects that were no longer desirable.  Broken chair's and unwanted pieces of art packed the small room quite tightly.  Thorin glanced over the piles of crammed together boards and found something soft just barely poking out between a crack against the far wall.  It shifted ever so slightly that he knew he was right to come here.  
  
"Fili..."  The prince called out to the darkness in a saddened tone.  
  
 **"IT'S A LIE!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHIN!"**    
  
A high pitch squeal pinched at the prince's ears.  He repeated with a very low and calmed voice filled with disappointment.  
  
" _fili...  come out..._ "  
  
 **"NO!"**   The young dwarf hidden beneath the canvas' screeched out to the prince again.  His voice was that of a small child, almost barely distinguishable between female and male.   
  
Thorin sighed heavily and began to climb over the piles of rubbish that slid and shifted with every move.  He finally reached the crack, that was just barely large enough for his hand, where a golden curl puffed out.  Thorin slipped his fingers through the crack to caress the boy's hair.  
  
" _come now...it's alright..._ "  
  
The boy huffed and sniffled, trying to avoid crying out loud.  Thorin's hand tried to slip further into the crack to stroke the lad's head.  
  
" _tell me what happened..._ "  Thorin kept his voice calm and low to avoid frightening the child below him.  The boy's sobs overtook his voice as he choked out his words.  
  
"...* _sob_ *... amad...* _sob_ * ...blames... * _hiccup_ * me.. * _hiccup_ * for.. ev..ev.. * _sob_ * everything...* _sob_ *..."  
  
Thorin continued to calmly stroke the boy's hair.  He listened through every garbled word that crept through the crack.  
  
"She...* _sob_ *  doesn't...* _hiccup_ *  care...* _sob_ *  about me...* _sob_ *  anymore...* _hiccup_ *"  The boy's voice squeaked on his last word as his tears overtook his body.   
  
 _"Shhhh shhhh shhhh...."_ Thorin whispered to the trembling child.  His hand trying to reach down to stroke the boy's back but the crack was too small to go any further.  He returned to caressing the lad's head gently as the boy cried.  
  
 _"it's alright Fili...  just come out where I can see you alright?"_  
  
Fili huffed a few more times before slowly crying his way out.  His little body had found a way through the mass piles and crawled out by the door.  Thorin drudged his way back to the entrance where the boy, wearing a light blue tunic and brown trousers, rubbed his tear strained eyes. From beneath the boy's hands, Thorin could see a faint red mark on the right side of the boy's cheek.  A sign that indicated which side of her hand his sister struck the boy with...  
  
The prince knelt down beside the boy and swooped the lad into his arms.  Fili cried out and threw his arms around his uncle's neck as he continued to sob.  Tears and drool covered Thorin's shoulder as he gently stroked the boy's back.  He continued to whisper calming sounds to aid the boy's trembling body.  
  
 _"shhh shhhh shhh shhhh shhhh..."_  
  
Fili's sobs slowly softened against his uncle's robes.  His eyes burned red from the vast amount of crying he had done prior to his Uncle finding him.  After a few longer moments the boy was quietly resting on his uncle.  Thorin carried the boy and started to walk back to his room, keeping his ears perked for any sudden noises.  He could still hear his sister shouting far away.  Fili's shuddered with every sound that drifted into his body.  His uncle constantly stroking his back to keep him calm.   
  
" _We'll wait till she has calmed down..._ "  
  
Fili whined as he nodded into Thorin's shoulder.   
  
They made it back to Thorin's room and he sat the boy on his bed.  The prince knelt down so he can meet his nephews face.  Fili's mouth slooped into a pout and he constantly looked away from his uncle's gaze.   
  
"Tell me what happened."  Thorin's voice returned to normal as he spoke to his nephew.  Fili's lip protruded further out as he turned his head away.  His voice drifted into a silent murmur.  
  
" _nothing..."_  
  
" **Fili.** "  Thorin let out a more commanding voice.  
  
"nothing!"  Fili whined as he whipped his head back to his uncle.  Thorin stared at him with a raised brow.  He kept his stare until the boy gave in and slunk his head into his shoulders.  
  
" _....i hit him...."_  
  
Thorin's shoulders drooped as he sighed.  His voice was gentle but severely disappointed in the lad.  
  
" _fili..._ "  
  
" **Its not my fault!!** "  
  
"Now Fili you know he's just a baby.  What reason do you have for hitting your baby brother?"  
  
Fili huffed and crossed his arms as he turned again.  His lips tightened in a defiant pout.  Thorin raised his voice to a warning level.  
  
 **"FILI... _What would your father think about that..._** "  Fili winced at the thought of his father and whined.  His head lowered as he glanced back and forth to his uncle's disapproving eyes.  He brought his shoulders up to his ears as he quietly whimpered.  
  
 _"he takes mom away...and she don't look at me no more...."_  
  
Thorin exhaled heavily and brought his hand up to pet the boy's head.   
  
 **"She only cares bout him no one else!"**   Fili's voice raised as he cried out to his uncle.  
  
Thorin removed his hand and held the boy's shoulders.  He gazed into those slightly green hinted blue eyes staring back at him.   
  
"I know it's hard when your father's gone but your mother needs you strong.  You can't go hitting those who can't fight back.  You'll have to wait a few more years before you two can deal out equaled quarrels."   
  
Thorin was not a father himself, nor did he understand what being a father entailed.  Though, he tried to be there for his young nephew and spend time when the boy's father was sent off to deal with foreign relations.  So the prince tried his best to fill in those gaps despite his advice not always being the most beneficent.   
  
Fili lowered his gaze and nodded.  Thorin smiled gently at the boy and patted his head before standing up.   
  
"I don't hear her anymore, we should go to her now."  Fili pouted again as Thorin grabbed his large princely robe with large furs and lifted it for Fili to hide in.   
  
"Come Fili."  Thorin walked to the door and waited for his little nephew to prop off the bed and slink under his robe.   
  
They walked to the lower levels, listening to make sure the enraged dwarf was calm now.  Thorin walked carefully so that Fili would not be noticed yet.  They arrived as his sisters room and Thorin lifted his trembling hand to knock on the door.  
  
"Dis...It is I..."   
  
The door slowly creaked open and his sister, with blond hair and braids weaving into her propped up hair, peaked out with shaded eyes.  Her face was darkened from the light behind her and the prince could not anticipate the raging punch to his jawline that proceeded when the door was flung open.  Thorin grunted and took a small step back as the enraged dwarf circled him.  
  
" **WHERE IS HE!!!!!"**  
  
She didn't see Fili beneath the robes and circled back to Thorin's face, pressing her body against him ready to clock him again.  Thorin leaned back slightly away from his crazed sister.  
  
"He's not here Dis.  I don't know where he is..."  A harsh slap crossed his face but he remained still.  
  
" **liar!** "  
  
Dis marched off into her room where her baby lay crying.  She picked up the wee thing and slung him over her shoulder slight, giving him comforting pats on his backside.  She whipped back to her brother, her voice bellowed out with bitter hatred.  
  
" **How dare you protect that** **little urkhasith...  That brat is nothing but trouble!  AND YOU!!"  
  
** Dis closed in and spat at her brother.  
  
" **Protecting that thing after what he's done to his brother!  Not once but over and over THORIN!"**  
  
Dis' scream shuddered Fili's trembling heart.  Thorin could feel the boy grip tighter onto his cloth.   
  
 _"He's still young Dis..."_  
  
" **DON'T YOU START WITH ME!  HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER!!"  
  
** Thorin winced at the roaring hatred echoing in his ears.  He knew his sister well and that she was merely going through her feminine cycles.  Though, that did not make her any less intimidating.  Her constant hollers were not helping calm the baby either.  It cries continued and caused its mother to become louder and more impatient.    
  
" **I don't understand what's the matter with that BOY!  He had no problem when his brother was born a few months ago.  What in** **Aule's name has gotten into him now.  Every day he has to do something nasty to his poor brother.  HE EVEN TOOK HIM INTO DALE AND LEFT HIM THERE THORIN!!!"  
  
** Thorin opened his mouth to interject but Dis cut him off quickly.  Fili's little fists clenched tighter to his uncle's breeches as his mother continued to scorn him.  
  
" **Why is he such an ill-begotten BRAT!  Does he not have any sense in him!  We Durin's have always been proud but I am not proud now THORIN!"  
  
** _"dis..."_  
  
" **QUIET!  Tell me why such a horrible little child exists!"  
  
** Fili burst out of his uncle's robe's and screamed.  
  
" **BECAUSE I HATE HIM!!  I WISH HE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!"**  
  
The little lad clenched his fists as he trembled under his anger.  Dis eyes widened in shock then quickly were blinded with rage.  She quickly gave Thorin her baby and ran after Fili.  Fili screamed and sprinted across the room.  Thorin panicked and ran the baby over to his bed.  There was a high pitched cry followed by a harsh slap that echoed through the room.  Thorin turned as Fili hit the floor hard, holding his cheek.   
  
A stern backhanded blow from his mother sent the boy to tears.  She wound up for another strike but Thorin lunged and slew his arms under hers and pulled her back.  
  
" **ENOUGH DIS!"**   Thorin growled into her ear much fiercer and more overpowering than her previously screaming voice.  Dis froze for a moment under the might of her brother.  
  
" **You don't understand being the eldest.  It can be...very difficult at times..."**  
  
Thorin's voice slowly calmed and Dis's body started to ease at her brother's explanation.  


 **"I do not know everything Dis, but I can understand quite well.** _I was 5 too when Frerin was born_ **..."**  
  
Thorin's hold on his sister loosened and she turned calmly to listen to his story.  
  
"It did not bother me as it did Fili because I had both father and grandfather.  When father would spend time to raise Frerin, grandfather would teach and train me to become a strong Durin.  I did not see mother at all in those days.  She was preoccupied with Frerin, which I paid no mind.  There were times when both mother and father ignored me to aid little brother and those times I too acted a bit irrational..."  
  
"But Fili is not like me, he does not have a father around, nor grandfather to keep him preoccupied.  He has to take care of his brother while his mother turns her back to him.  He's lonely Dis, that is all..."  
  
Dis lowered her shoulders as guilt overcame her quickly.  She turned to Fili who curled up in a corner crying into his sleeve. Dis kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms through his waist.  Fili sobbed and turned around to embrace his mother.  He burried his face in her chest as he cried.  
  
" _I'm sorry little Fili...._ "  Fili nodded quickly and hugged his mother tightly.   
  
Thorin patted Dis on her shoulders.  
  
"I am to leave for the Iron Hills in the morning.  Dain has not seen his cousin yet.  I think it is about time, don't you think Fili?"  Thorin smiled down at the crying boy who slowly blinked up to him.  
  
"Dain?"  
  
"Aye, he is the son of Náinn.  I believe you met Náinn once though you may not remember.  Do you want to journey with me Fili?"    
  
Fili's eyes perked up with excitement.  He had never been allowed to journey past Dale.  Travel back then was far too dangerous but now with the alliance, Dis may be able to travel with her sons' more often.  There were more dwarves to protect the east as the elves guarded the west.  Fili looked to his mother for approval and she smiled and nodded back to him.  Fili jumped with glee and sprinted off to gather his clothes and toys.   
  
"You do not need everything.  Only bring essentials Fili."  Fili dropped the toy he was about to stuff into his pack and considered what was _essential_.  Thorin smiled at his perplexed nephew and turned back to his sister who returned an apologetic and thankful smile.  
  
"Thank you...  He does need someone to look up to at times..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * a note on dis that a wonderful reader brought to my attention*  
> I just wanted to clarify that in this AU hitting children is sorta no one is going to say you shouldnt do that, its just something they accept. However the dwarves do not often hit naughty children because they really don't need to. The only time it actually happens is when a female is totally overrun by her hormones, which is what Thorin wanted to stop. Being stubborn and proud dwarves I imagine hormone levels for the females can reach a horrifying degree. Dis is a very good mother until her cycle hits, then its war on everyone.
> 
> *I lost the khuzdul translations. If I find them I'll post them. Basically Dis is calling her son a horrible little monster.
> 
> *If anyone is willing to be a beta reader I'd greatly appreciate it. It's hard to find all my mistakes.


	8. The Little Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin journeys with Fili towards the Iron Hills. (Family feels)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just tons of family feels
> 
> Eä = means world, or the world that is  
> shakarlagaburmu = lizard  
> uzrum = shrub  
> kelvar is an elvish word used by Yavanna that means animal and plant life
> 
> thurkhkhai = fox  
> zuhyûsh = giants  
> urkhûs = goblins  
> rakhâs = orcs

A cool wind blew across the plains that slowly transitioned from the lush green fields to a dull grey, cracked, rock terrain.  There was warmth from the sun's light that flickered against the playful clouds that drifted by.  Oddly spaced tree's gave little distinguishing qualities to the land.  It was barren, yet in the distance, no matter the direction, there were beautiful mountains bringing a comforting sense that this place was not completely isolated.    
  
But for all the trickling dust that drifted over the dried out earth, there were sounds of life not too far from the center of the quiet plains.  There was a clatter of strange shoes that trotted against the flattened rocks and two voices following short after.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
The blonde haired dwarf was peaked with excitement as he sat infront of his uncle.  In being his first outing from his home kingdom, he was enthralled by every fluttering insect and dirt crevice.  He bounced in place on top of his uncle's pony who was more or less amused.  Fili had been overly curious to uncover all the details of Eä.  
  
 _" shakarlagaburmu...  You have already learned that one..."_  
  
The lad's uncle sighed as he answered the inquisitive youth with an unimpressed tone.  They had been traveling for half the day thus far, yet it felt prolonged and stretched from the little dwarf's energy.    
  
"Whats that?"  
  
Fili's finger darted out in a direction out of Thorin's sight.  Thorin turned to find what drew the lad's attention and felt as though the boy had succumb memory loss.  
  
"....uzrum... _Fili._.."  
  
Before Thorin could finish, Fili had already twisted in the saddle and pointed elsewhere.    
  
"Uncle! Uncle!  What's that?"  
  
"........."  
  
Thorin barely turned his head before the boy jerked his body to another distraction.  
  
 _*gasp_ * "Whats that!?"  
  
Thorin groaned and felt obligated to answer every question from his little nephew, despite how ridiculously he had been repeating himself.  Instead he turned to an ancient, yet foreign, word that would be true in its own sense.  One that he had learned prior to his grandfather's union with the elves, in a gesture to prove their sincerity.  
  
"... _kelvar_..."  
  
"What's that!"  
  
It seemed the lad did not respond to the words, though Thorin felt a duty to answer nonetheless as Fili pointed to something else entirely.  
  
" _Kelvar_..."  
  
"Hey!  Are you lying?"  
  
Golden locks whipped through the air as the boy turned his upper body to give his uncle a poorly-kept scowl.    
  
"That's mean."  
  
Fili's bottom lip rolled out and extended further from his face.  Thorin huffed as a slight smile twitched at his lip.    
  
"I am not lying, Fili, though I believe you are not paying attention."  
  
Fili turned back and let out an energetic giggle.  His eyes squinted shut before they burst open with more energy.  Something flew passed his vision and disappeared behind their dark haired pony.    
  
"Oh Oh! Uncle!  What's that!"  
  
Fili jumped onto the saddle and stood, peering over his uncle's shoulder.  Thorin leaned back, startled from the abrupt movement and pulled the reigns harshly, causing the pony to jerk its head back quickly and give a quick buck.  
  
 **"SIT FILI!"**  
  
Fili's face dropped as he plunked his arse back onto the saddle facing frontwards.  His mouth withdrawn into a horizontal line at his uncle's holler.  He sat with his arms tensed and his little dwarven hands fisted into the saddle.  Thorin exhaled heavily at the energetic youth whose spent the entire morning bouncing around without rest.  
  
Fili had always been kept in the safety of the dwarven kingdom, though his mother would travel with him to the city of men just near Erebor's base.  Fili loved seeing the big folk there and pestered them insistently.  The big folk didn't mind, though Fili's constant interrogations put some of the men on edge.  With great patience and a pinch of aid from their own children, they managed to handle the excited youth's visit.    
  
Indeed, Dale had many young children for Fili to socialize with, but the young dwarf seemed to enjoy the company of the elder folk best.  It wasn't as though the blonde boy did not like other children, the matter was that Fili had always been on his own.  Growing up as royalty had prevented some more important socializing with other young dwarrows.  His family was overjoyed by his birth, though they became a little obsessed with turning him into a fine warrior quite quickly.  Their constant lessons did not last long as small troubles grew into large threats for the Kingdom.  Fili did not see his Great grandfather for many days. and his grandfather came to visit only so often.  They had grown too busy to spare an endearing moment to bond as a family without discussing bloodied battles.  
  
Fili's uncle tried to give the young dwarf any spare moment he had, but those had also become quite sparse as of late.  He had enjoyed the instructed sword play, though he would often trip and taste a large amount of dirt.  When he cried, though he fought hard not to, Thorin would hoist the boy over his shoulders and take him down to the city of Dale to purchase a special sweet that the men had brought from the distant lands to the east.  Fili sat on top of his uncle's shoulders, holding a wooden stick that spiked through the delicious sweet.  It was hard like rock but tasted like a multitude of fruits.  As Thorin carried his nephew back home he would note every crumb that tumbled off his hair.  It was a sticky mess to clean up later as Thorin's hair would be entangled with Fili's treat, but Thorin did not care as he smiled whenever the young lad tried to tell a story through garbled words with the sweet in his mouth.    
  
This was the way he had always cheered up his nephew.  Though there were times when the lad did not need any sort of comfort.  He would trick his uncle into believing he hurt himself in some invisible manner in order to be rewarded with the tasty treat he loved so much.  Fili was happy to spend time with his family instead of other dwarves.  Especially at times when his father was sent away on long journeys.  He missed his father dearly and kept every scrap of paper his father sent to him by way of a raven messenger.   
  
Sometimes his father would send small relics of Belegost that was gifted to him by the linnar's folk.  The boy built a large collection in his room that he often played with, imagining his father was there with him.  Fili knew his father had an important role in keeping ties with the west but still Fili grew lonely without his father around, sitting in his room playing with his imaginative parent.  
  
While the male Durin's were off dealing with matters that Fili would not understand till he grew older, his mother spent all of her time tending to him.  Dis would always take Fili into the mines to educate him on the variety of stones the dwarves were able to unearth.  The young dwarf showed little interest for the mildly colored rocks that were carted away down the mines.  He didn't understand why they were so coveted, but he accepted what he was told and agreed without question.  Fili learned how to properly name each harvested rock but one day his mind was scarce of any thoughts as his eyes filled with a glittering sparkle of something he'd yet to see.    
  
Dis had yet to show Fili of the craft workers carved each rock ingot into something brilliant.  With a dedicated skill towards only carving precise angles into the rock until it formed a translucent, edged, form that devoured all light into its core as though it had a beating heart.   
  
Fili's mouth gaped from one stone to another.  His mother would ask him to name them and he could not.  They did not resemble any of the rocks she had been lecturing him on.  They were refined and graced with more beauty than the dwarf thought was possible.  The crafters would smile at the young heir admiring their work.  It had been so long since the last Durin had been born that they welcomed his innocent curiosity.  
  
They knew they might be in grave trouble if King Thror were ever to find out, but the crafters would slip the lad the tiniest of jewels when he would drop by for a friendly chat.  It was her son's constant social interaction with elder dwarves that finally caught her attention.  Her son did not have any friends to play freely with.  Dis scheduled a moment with other dwarf parents who had bore children near the same time as Fili.  They would bring the children together in hopes that Fili would learn to communicate with others his age.    
  
It would seem as though Fili had no problems but Dis noticed her son would always disconnect from the other children's activities.  It wasn't on purpose, it was just how Fili knew how to play with toys and games.  Whenever they were given wooden blocks to build with the children would work together to recreate Erebor.  Fili on the other hand would always create something on his own, whether it be the same or a different structure than the other children.  Dis felt her heart shiver at her reclusive son.  She did not mean to prevent her child from growing with others, though she would not give up so easily.  Dis made constant arrangements to place her son in different situations until he was able to let go of his alienated play.    
  
What she found was her son's longing for adventure and heroism like his father and uncle.  Fili was quick to lead his fellow youth's as they were allowed to venture into a safely guarded area around the side of the mountain.  Dis and the other parents would bring a basket of food to place on a knitted blanket they sat upon as the children ran through the woods, screaming delights in their made up stories.  Dis smiled as she finally witnessed her son interacting more with the children than the old coots in the mines.  Then by the time her husband had returned, Fili was able to relay his own adventures to his travel weary father.    
  
Fili's new friends gave him comfort when his father left again, but to his surprise his father had left something unexpected behind that Dis could not have been prouder in Fili's new social skills.  Fili was overjoyed when his little brother was delivered.  So much in fact that as Dis laid weak and worn out in bed, Fili had taken his little brother from the healer and carried him around the room.  The elders quickly shouted at the boy to carry the newborn properly and Fili complied with great haste.  He giggled and rambled over the stories he wanted to tell the infant, but the longing cries broke through his words and the healer took the baby back, handing him over to his mother.  Fili pouted but Dis reassured him he would have plenty of time later to teach the baby all that he knew.  
  
It wasn't longer before Fili had taught his little brother all of his knowledge.  The blonde dwarf felt as though he was letting his brother down each day he had nothing to report.  Fili ran through the mines, pestering the old dwarves who had already expressed their complete knowledge of their crafts.  He would also beg his mother to take him to Dale so he could hear new stories from the travelers there, but Dis had stopped traveling the moment Kili was born.  Dis rejected Fili's wishes to visit the city and soon Fili found himself scuffing throughout Erebor.  His friends would attempt to encourage him in play but he had withdrawn himself to his quest.  After some time, his little brother became more restless and his mother grew weary from the child's nightly cries.    
  
Dis' time became entrapped within her youngest sons new teared fits.  There were hours before the boy would finally cease his screams, no amount of milk, comfort, bath, or toy would quell the boy.  The dwarves knew that some children were quite the screamers as babies and understood the mothers cooing as she scuffed through the halls, bouncing her crying child through her sleep deprived eyes late into the night.  They understood, but Fili had a hard time accepting the constant noise.  He tried hard at first to help and coax his little brother to sleep but after some time he couldn't help but feel resentment.  His mother had little time for him anymore and the time he shared with her was met with Dis tiredly bobbing her head, blinking repeatedly trying to stay awake through Fili's stories.  
  
Fili eventually distanced himself and sat quietly in the mines watching others work.  It startled the elder dwarves that the boy did not speak or move much anymore.  They tried their best to convince the little dwarf to go play with his friends but Fili stayed put and quietly stared into the jewels that now felt vacant of their beauty to the youth.  He was quiet until the elders took turns in traveling to Dale to collect stories they didn't much care for.  They brought him treats and tales that flickered a new spark within the boy.  Fili began to talk a little more but listened more often to either their quiet workings or their retold tales.    
  
Aye he was intently focused on learning all he could about the world beyond Erebor.  In truth he has not met many of his relatives, being only 5 years of age did not allow much time for other dwarves to travel great distances.  The Iron Hills being the closest settlement of his kin, brought familiar faces to Erebor over the years.  Though the lord of the Iron Hills still felt like a blank piece of parchment in the boy's mind.  Fili didn't seemed to mind as he quickly broke his silence and pointed at another moving insect.  
  
Thorin heaved and laid his hand on the lad's head to settle him once more.  Fili huffed and sat with his protruding lip edged out to the wind in a quiet pout for moments on end.  Nevertheless he did not remain silent for long.  
  
"Uncle, what is it...umm...what do you think ...umm.. how are we..."  
  
 **"Spit it out Fili.** "  
  
Thorin bellowed at the stuttering little dwarf.  
  
"Who are we seeing?"  
  
"We are going to visit Dain son of Náin, Fili.  He is my second cousin and a powerful warrior.  His grandfather Grór is the lord of the Iron Hills.  He is as mighty a dwarf as grandfather Thror."  
  
"Sooooo....  Is he my uncle?"  
  
Thorin chuckled and smiled down to the wide blue eyes gazing back at him.  Fili's head was pressed against his uncle's chest as he leaned back to hear what his uncle had to say.  
  
"No Fili.  He is your second cousin once removed."  
  
Fili gave his uncle a befuddled look of subtle disgust.  
  
"Why you remove him?  Your making stuff up again!"  
  
Fili huffed and sat upright, his lip returning to its protruded state.  Thorin chuckled and petted the boy's golden locks.  
  
"You will understand one day, Fili."  
  
Fili leaned back and sneered with his nostrils flaring slightly.  
  
"I don't trust you..."  
  
Thorin grinned mischievously at his nephew.  He leaned his head down to meet his nephews pudged face and smirked at him.  
  
"Oh?  Then I do not have any regrets!"  Thorin's hands released the reigns and he quickly let his fingers meticulously assault the boy's sides, sending Fili into a fit of kicking and laughter.  
  
"Stop!! hahaha That's not! hahahaha not fair!! hahahahahahaha"  
  
Thorin sharply pulled his hands back and allowed the boy to breathe.  Fili panted and whipped his head back to bark at his uncle who wiggled his fingers preparing for another onslaught of tickles.  
  
"UNCLE NO! AH!!"  Fili yelped and squirmed out crazed giggles as his uncle's serpent like fingers returned to attack his ribs.  The pony gave them an abrupt buck as one of Fili's boots hit the creature's neck.  Thorin chuckled and grabbed onto the reigns.  Fili gasped and clutched his shirt, heaving heavy breaths.  A devilish smile crept onto his lips as he turned back to his uncle.  Thorin gave a bemused look before realizing the little dwarf's intentions.  
  
 **"FILI!"**   It was too late.  The little dwarf turned abruptly and lunged his tiny extensions to his uncle's stomach, squirming erratically.  Thorin howled and laughed at his injured ribs and jerked, pulling the ponies head sharply offside.  The pony neighed frustratingly as it squatted slightly before bucking the aggravating dwarves off its back.  They both grunted when they hit the ground.  Thorin immediately clutched his rib cage as he felt his bone crack.  The pain would have brought a common dwarf to tears, but Thorin was firm on preventing any worry to breach his nephew's mind.  He turned his head away as his face strained, trying to relinquish the pain.    
  
"Uncle?..."  
  
Fili crawled near his uncle and sat on his knees leaning forward.  Thorin clenched his teeth tighter before releasing the his strained expression.  He turned back to his nephew and smiled, forcing out a subtle laugh.  Fili grinned and fell back laughing, clutching his little dwarf stomach, giggling at what he assumed was a hilarious outcome of their tomfoolery.  The pony sneezed and shook its body happily to be rid of their constant fidgeting.  
  
Fili's company was wondrous warmth to Thorin's heart.  Thorin always felt at ease whenever he was allowed to spend time with his delightful nephew.  Fili was the closest thing to a child for Thorin as he knew he would not marry anytime soon.  Though his father would constantly wish for him to bare a new grandchild.  It was something he pondered to himself.  If someday he should become a parent like his father and demand grandchildren as well.  Even when there were as many as they had now.  
  
The two dwarves laid in the grass starring at the mass herd of cumulus clouds passing overhead.   Fili raised his arm quickly pointing at one in particular.  
  
"That one looks like grandad!"  
  
Thorin chuckled at the dis formed, fluffy shapes supposedly resembling King Thror.  
  
"Aye, and that one is of Balin's beard."  Thorin pointed to another innocently shaped cloud, joining the boy's game.  Fili giggled as he imagined his uncle's silly guards fighting each other.  His arm darted straight out again to another.  
  
"That one's an thurkhkhai!"  
  
"And that one?"  Thorin drifted his arm across the boy's sight.  Fili looked on squinting his eyes as he thought what it might look like.  
  
"zuhyûsh!,  what's that one?"  
  
Thorin looked on and eyed the cloud Fili pointed out suspiciously.  He raised a hand to his jaw and held a grip over his mouth as though he were pondering battle strategies.  
  
"Hmmm....  It is Erebor."  
  
"Bah!  your boring!  it looks like urkhûs!"  
  
Thorin chuckled at the imaginative youth.  
  
"What do you know about goblins, Fili?"  
  
Fili shifted his head side to side, playfully watching the clouds, and humming a delightful rhyme.  
  
"They were in a picture book mama gave me.  She said they're really ugly.  Uglier than rakhâs(orcs)! HAHA!..."  
  
The boy paused and looked back to his uncle staring intently.  Thorin shifted his head to gaze back at his nephew's puzzled face.  
  
"Uncle?  What's a rakhâs?"  
  
Thorin's eyes flickered widely at his naive nephew.  
  
"Had Dis not explained those beasts when she spoke of goblins?"  
  
"No.  She didn't say anything about urkhûs except they were ugly.  What do rakhâs do?"  
  
Thorin furrowed his brow at the boy's lack of common knowledge.  At such a dangerous time in Middle Earth it was imperative that all who dwell in these lands knew about such monsters that roamed freely.  Thorin moved back and gazed at the clouds, remembering his slain companions from his countless battles with the orcs.  
  
"rakhâs no... Orcs and Goblins are the terrors that crawled out of the dark depths of Mordor to the south.  They care only to kill without mercy.  Long ago they were ruled by their creator, but he has long since been defeated.  They travel as they please now and destroy the lives of the free folk...  Do not take them lightly Fili...  They are..."  
  
Thorin's words drifted as he eyed a smoothly shaped cloud, taking in its heavenly glow as it drifted towards the bright star that hovered above them.  His mind recalled the same glow from a month ago...  And the creature that bed him into moans only a day's past.  He felt his hatred for orcs dwindle from a thread as a sense of a welcomed companionship begun to weave itself into the dwarf's mind.  
  
Thorin jerked his head away from the boy's sight and grit his teeth.  He cut the web of his betraying feelings and reattached his hatred.  Why was it he still haunted by unwanted desires...  
  
 _Forget...  Forget that night...  You will destroy him soon...  You need not think otherwise..._  
  
Thorin's sudden awkward stillness made Fili unsettled.  His little hand reached to nudge his uncle's shoulder gently.  The movement was so quick that the boy couldn't understand.  Thorin jolted and skid across the grass far from the boy.  His uncle held a terrified look as he thoroughly inspected the blond haired dwarf before him.  
  
Thorin heaved as he realized it was not Azog who touched him.  The orc that had claimed him had turned the prince into a cowering animal.  He was afraid to be touched again by those dirtied claws...  To have himself return to that repulsive state of desire for his enemy...  
  
"you ok?..."  
  
Fili almost squeaked as he had never seen his uncle so terrified before.  Thorin was always a strong warrior in Fili's eyes.  Thorin quickly withdrew from his thoughts and returned to his nephew, embracing him tightly.  Though the prince both wished and scorned at the need to be alone to finally force his unbearable thoughts into submission, he knew he would not receive the chance.  There were far too many of his kin that relied on him not to dwell on past events that were obviously the result of his own misjudgement.  He could not risk his duties solely to think about an single orc which he desired to kill...and bed...  
  
There was no throne for an Orc's whore other than that of the monster's lap.  His hold on the boy tightened as he remembered his bodies wanton moans.  The whorish state he submitted to...   He was no Durin...  No Durin would have submitted to such a repulsive act.  Thorin hissed and his hands gripped the tiny body until it let out a tiny cry.  
  
Thorin jerked back as he realized he had given into his mind's desire for debate.  He grimaced when he noticed his grip on his nephew's shoulders.  Fili tried to look strong as though he were not afraid, but the teeth biting into the boy's lip revealed his slight terror at his uncle's actions.  Thorin's expression settled as he eyed his brave little nephew who was trying not to show his worries.  Even he was a true Durin.  
  
"I apologize Fili... I did not mean to scare you..."  
  
"I'm not afraid..."  
  
The little lie from the boys mouth had his uncle smiling proudly.  He would grow into a strong heir someday and take the throne when Thorin had passed.  Thorin petted the boys head and stood up looking over the plains.  In the distance he could see their destination waving across the horizon from the heated rock.  
  
"Look Fili, there it lies.  The kingdom of our kin to the East."  
  
Fili leapt to his feet and ran infront of his uncle, a hand sliding just above his brow to block the sun's light.  His eyes squinted at the distance infront of him.  
  
"I can't see it."  
  
"Aye, the hills used to be mountains before Ancalagon the Black destroyed them.  Lord Grór extended the hills into a mighty Kingdom bellow the earth.  There.  You can see the tip of the gate that leads to the entrance."  
  
Thorin knelt beside his nephew and pointed in the direction of the Iron hills.  Fili squinted and let his lip protrude when he still couldn't see it.  He turned to his uncle and nodded a lie that he could indeed see their destination.  Thorin chuckled at his ever lying nephew, whose face always revealed the truth.  He patted the golden locks again and quickly slipped his hands under the boys arms and hoisted him up.  Fili shrieked as he was quickly led to their annoyed pony.  
  
The pony snorted at them and turned to deny them access to the saddle.  Thorin lowered Fili back to the ground and walked up to his scorned friend.  His hand slipped under the pony's chin and scratched him generously.  
  
"I am sorry my friend, we will cause you trouble no longer."  
  
Thorin gave his pony a slight headbutt and stroked back the dark mane from the pony's eyes.  It snorted again then nudged her head back at Thorin.  They had been together for many years and though they did not speak the same language they still had a strong bond to each other.  The pony turned and allowed them to mount her once again.  Thorin tossed his nephew back on the saddle and quickly swung his leg over the pony's back to hook into the stirrup.  Thorin grabbed the reins and gave a gentle snap.  They took off, galloping over the barren rock forms to the neighboring kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Moving This weekend wont be updating for awhile**
> 
> I had to cut this chapter in half because the second half is giant pain and i needed to update or else i am going to go crazy... I also suck at writing so it takes me super long to fix and add stuff. So im sorry if my writing is inconsistent... Also if any of my Tolkien info is wrong please correct me, I try to be thorough but things get mixed up alot


	9. The Kingdom known as the Iron Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili make it to the Iron Hill's only to meet the gloomy cloud that shrouds the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter is still horribly long so im cutting it again into 3 chapters! Sorry for the wait, I'm all done moving now. Special thanks to Insaneboingo who proof read this chapter for me! yay! enjoy!

There was a strong wind that blew across the mildly ferned rock formation. The whistling gust pushed through the sparse leaves as the two dwarves crossed over a naturally formed bridge across the Carnen river. Which poured from its origin within the lower depths of the destroyed mountain. The rushing water below was little comfort to the lifeless sounds surrounding them. It was so quiet and strange...

Fili shifted uncomfortably back against his uncle and let his hands reach over his one shoulder to grip his uncle's cloth tightly. Thorin wrapped an arm around the lad and held him closely. Something was amiss... And Thorin could sense it.

It was too quiet...

Too still...

Too eerily devoid of life.

 

"Uncle?... Whats wrong with this place..."

"Nothing Fili, do not worry yourself."

 

The prince convinced himself it was the return from war that held the hills in this quiescent spell . The caw of a nearby raven bode a superstitious warning to the two travellers. Thorin didn't mean to curse at the beast aloud but the silence had made his body tense with anxiety. Fili flinched at his uncle's foul curse to the innocent raven who took off in the wind.

Thorin noticed his awkward shout and clasped his jaw shut. He tried not let his little nephew sense how nervous the silence of the Hill's affected him. He knew his body had gone stiff as he gripped the reigns with one hand while the other held onto Fili tighter as they neared the entrance to the large solid gate with slightly emerald tones. There were no guards at their posts that sat on either side of the door...

Odd it seemed, though not entirely for the kingdom that was protected by the halved mountain's body. Only a great army of suicidal intentions would attempt to break through such a place. But still, having at least one dwarf outside to greet him would have eased Thorin's troubled mind. His father spoke of Dain's return, so surely he was alive... And he hoped in good condition as well...

Thorin glanced around at the sound of the wind roaring throughout the passage, pouring against the gate and creating an ominous moan. It was as though they had approached a massive drake which breathed in heavily as it slept.

Thorin dismounted, leaving Fili on the pony, and guided them towards the door. His fist pounded into the iron gate with all this strength to ensure the sound would reverberate through the thick metal to the guards he prayed were behind it. There was no response for a moment but then there was an awful and intense creak as the gates slowly parted releasing a trembling roar. There were dwarves inside that held onto a massive apparatus entwining a large chain that connected with the gate. They eyed Thorin cautiously before bowing their heads slightly and allowing him to pass. They looked weary and somewhat sympathetic to the prince before them, barely meeting his gaze. Thorin said nothing as he guided his nephew and pony into the great dejected halls. Barren of cheer or song that often followed a victorious battle...

Thorin remembered this kingdom full of life that never seemed to see a single speck of gloom blossom within its iron filled walls. It was always alive and full of bountiful ale that often painted the floor as dwarves danced, kicking their feet up high spilling their mugs with joy, often wondering where their ale went when they took a sip. Aye it had been a long time since Thorin had wandered these halls. A year, possibly longer had passed since he last travelled to the nearby kingdom of his kin. He had meant to visit much sooner than this, but tasks upon tasks fell upon him and he had no time to spare.

Fili could feel his body tremble with unease, but he had not seen this place before and he would not let this chance slip him just because he felt a little twinge of fear. His eyes scattered against the walls, at every detail he could find. Unlike Erebor, the Iron Hill's were not rich in precious stones like his grandfather's mountain. Of course as the name claims it is lush with iron ores, deep down to the mountains core.

It was a prosperous kingdom that grew in military strength rather than economic. The sheer force of Lord Gror's army would surely cripple that of his brothers' had they not kept a sincere relationship over all these years. Their parting after the tragic events and loss of their brother in the Ered Mithrin had thankfully not severed their brotherly bond. It was rather of great fortune that they founded the two great dwarven kingdoms that had been able to defend their kin from the dark forces lingering in Middle Earth for the many years they ruled.

They passed the strength of their bond, despite living separately, onto their children. Dain and Thorin's relationship was just a pure example of how strong a bond could be forged no matter what distance. It grew over many countless visits to one anothers kingdom, though Thorin was by far the eldest. He was there when Dain was born and aided his growth as a young dwarf.

When Thorin was capable enough to venture in times of peace, he brought his mischievous companions along with him to visit little Dain. They were trouble makers the lot of them and their ill-behaved traits passed onto the lad easily. There were times when Nain did not mind their tomfoolery but there were others when he needed his son to keep to his studies and learn his responsibilities of being an heir to the kingdom.

Thorin slowly stopped venturing with his companions to the Iron Hills. He was an heir as well and understood what others failed to recognize as responsibility It was not as though the heirs were forbidden from having a bit of fun once in a while. But it was indeed mandatory that they could control themselves and pull their childish minds back from troublesome deeds to regain a serious and stern nature. One could not venture into battle with the simple idea that tricks and games would win against a vile enemy who bore no understanding of pity or mercy. And when that one dwarf was an heir that would lead thousands to battle, it was imperative they remained in control of their own emotions at all costs.

Thrain often scolded Thorin for being childish, even now in his old age he still commanded him to behave. It was hard on him though he did try, having to deal with such companions left little resolve to hold onto such a notion.

He tried not to think of the silly thoughts that Dwalin often placed in his mind before marching off to battle.

He tried not to laugh at a piece of literature Balin would recite poorly.

He was still as adventurous as he had always been, but he still had not mastered the ability to remain regal at every moment. And so he had a strong relationship with Dain and Dain alone. For both were the first born sons that were the future heirs to the mighty kingdoms and had many burdens to bear.

There were many times they would travel to sit in one another's company in silence. Relieved to be in the presence of the one person who could understand their frustration in difficult times. The responsibility of protecting their kins future sat upon their shoulders and often at times, beat them into the ground lest they forget. The two cousins slowly drifted apart as their responsibilities grew wider. They no longer joined in dwarvish games with each other. Or sat in quiet admiration. They were far too occupied now to relax in the others presence.

The past year had drained the prince's mind heavily, though he did not show it. When the news of Thrain allowing him to travel to see his cousin again reached his ears, Thorin was overjoyed. With all that had happened... With his new... Quandary as it were... He desperately sought the company of his nearest cousin who could hopefully give him peace of mind.

As Thorin pressed on, leading the pony with his nephew ontop, Fili's head tilted far back to take in the distinguishing detail of the vast mountain. There were many levels within the iron hills, stairs intertwining in a wonderful display of craftsmanship down the greyed caverns. It would seem as though each dwarf kingdom had the same design, but only to the untrained eye. The markings within the stone told of the Hill's history, far before Lord Gror had come to rule it. Fili could even see an etching of a mighty dragon falling atop of the mountain's peak to which he assumed was the "Ancalagon" thing that his uncle spoke of.

The structure of the kingdom was accessibly functional for those who dwell under the mountains. To live and work in the same place needed a well founded design in order to last through the generations. As dwarves do not often migrate from their established homes as the race of men tend to from time to time. Unfortunately dragons have been a constant plague to the stout-hearted dwarves, destroying their homes and forcing the mighty race to relocate every several hundred years.

Thorin led on, stopping by the stable to relinquish his pony for the moment and lifting Fili off the saddle. The prince noted that the few dwarves that worked in the entrance hall of the Iron hills held their heads low and did not speak. Thorin's brow furrowed as he understood well how much the war must have claimed...

Thorin felt unsettled at the thought and quickly grabbed Fili's small hand, dragging him through the kingdom in search of Dain. Fili stumbled to keep up and mumbled to his uncle.

 

"...uncle...uncle..."

 

Thorin stopped his march at the sound of the staggering youth and glanced down at the blonde haired dwarf. Fili tugged his arm until his uncle finally released his hold on the lad.

 

"I can walk on my own."

 

Fili said proudly although his lips set into another pout as he tried to stand tall like a strong dwarf. The slightest smile peaked at Thorin's lips and he continued to walk. Fili clenched his fists, swinging his arms broadly as he attempted to take large steps while following his uncle.

They stalked the halls for lengthy time until their path was blocked by a female dwarf. She had various braids lining over her hair, beaded and trailing down her backside. Her gown was of fair cloth and she wore a feathered necklace. Her beard had parted from her mouth, never nearing her chin, instead it curled back towards her ears.

 

"Thorin, what brings you here?"

 

There was a bitterness behind her words as she attempted poorly to hide the scowl on her face.

 

"Remarkable as ever, Gundis. I am glad to see your skin has yet to crumble under the strain of your distempered smile."

 

Gundis barked a laugh back at the prince.

 

"As am I that you've not been carried off in the wind, barring no weight atop those brittle bones of yours."

 

The comment stung him as his body was truly injured this time. Often he and Gundis would enjoy in a leisurely quarrel, but Thorin's internal demons held a tight grip on his mind this time. Thorin's gaze lowered to Fili as he avoided Gundis' concerned look. She picked up on the princes insulted pride and quickly dropped the next banter she was preparing to dawn on him.

Gundis glanced to the young lad and quirked her brow. She could not resist the temptation that tingled her lips.

 

"I did not realize you had given birth! Do not worry Thorin. You will gain your waist back in time and look like as though you were a real dwarf once again." Gundis bit her lip as she giggled sinisterly at Thorin's immediate glare. Fili looked up at the older dwarves and pouted not understanding the meaning behind her words. Thorin's glare lessened as he patted the lad forward and introduced his nephew to the hysteric dwarf.

 

"This is Fili, son of Dis, I have brought him to meet with Dain."

 

Thorin pushed Fili towards Gundis who looked him over.

 

"Dis' son. Yes I remember Nain... describing him..."

 

Gundis' voice slowly drifted off as her gaze shifted to the floor. Thorin could feel the sorrow that painted her tanned complexion. The prince exhaled softly as he watched her in silence, breathing in a heavy sigh and following her gaze to the empty floor. Nain... Lord Gror's son... He knew had been claimed by war...

Thorin eventually broke the quiet atmosphere with an uplifting tone.

 

"Dain is well then?"

 

Gundis was quick as she whipped back and smiled graciously.

 

"Aye, I am glad he as returned to me alive able to walk. I thank Mahal for bringing him home safely..."

 

Gundis trailed off again as she turned to lead them to Dain without warning. Thorin quickly followed with Fili back in his grasp. He did not speak again as they were lead to a dinner hall where a crowd of dwarves lively danced and spilled their ale before they could even sip it. There was a long table graced with a bountiful feast that a dwarf, more stalky than Thorin with a slightly shorter beard, sat in the middle of the table.

Thorin did not wait and brushed past Gundis towards his cousin, dragging Fili along. Dain could see a dwarf approaching from the corner of his eye. He turned and realized Thorin son of Thrain was marching towards him. Dain stood quickly as he drew his arms out to embrace his cousin. They gave a brotherly hug followed by a stout hard pound of their foreheads thundering together. Fili winced at the sight, remembering how he had attempted the same act the moment he'd first seen it. Something he would have to grow into if even...

During their embrace Dain glanced over Thorin's shoulder and eyed the blond youth suspiciously. His brow lowered slightly and Fili stuck his tongue out at the strange dwarf hugging his uncle with an odd look. They leaned back with their hands still gripping onto the others shoulders.

 

"It is good to see you Thorin. Long has it been since we last met."

 

"Aye, and I am grateful you have returned. Tell me what news of the Easterlings?"

 

Dain withdrew his hands as did Thorin and he motioned at a now empty seat beside his own. Thorin sat with Fili in his lap and noticed his cousins grim expression mirroring that of Gundis'.

Dain brought his battle encrusted hands together and intertwined his fingers below his curled beard. He leaned against the table and stared onward at the rambling dwarves in the hall.

 

"The Wainriders have been pushing their borders closer to our own for the past year. They want us to join with them and destroy the Men of Gondor but I will not see to it. Their problems are their own and I will not have unruly men plaguing our lands and threatening our people. Nor do I have any interest in engaging war with men. Our people do not need such reckless death to follow our children."

 

As Dain spoke, Thorin could feel the distance that had grown between them expand. Dain spoke as though he were a King, reminding him of his own grandfather. There was bitter hatred in his voice yet a trembling fear held onto to every breath.

 

"Dain... Has Náin passed?...."

 

There was a pause and awkward silence that followed. Dain did not move or blink as he stared out beyond the table. Thorin bowed his head slightly accepting the silent answer. His eyes fell to the blonde youth who tried to understand the situation before him. Thorin patted Fili's head and the lad leaned back with a questioning look. Thorin didn't respond to Fili and returned his attention back to his cousin.

 

"What of Lord Grór?..."

 

Dain's silence broke but his body remained still.

 

"We have lost many lives to the Easterlings... Their black shroud has plagued our people with grief... And now I must rebuild our broken forces and protect my people from another senseless attack..."

 

They both kept silent. Thorin turned to gaze away to the crowd before them. It seemed like an endless realization that his cousin was now Lord of the Iron hills. What kept them close seemed almost severed as Dain could no longer sit in the silence they both shared. Now he bore the weight of his people's lives, down to the last dwarfling. There was no time to ponder ill regrets or linger on indecision’s with every passing moment, every command, held his people's lives at risk. Should he desire to be a worthy Lord, he would not take rash actions or pray for a hope that someone will aid him. Himself alone, was now ruler, and there was no one who could further educate or give council on how to rule as worthy Lord.

Thorin exhaled heavily as he understood Dain's new position. It would be selfish to burden his cousin with the troubles he caused himself... It was no ones problem but his own... Thorin had to face the truth of his actions alone... and someday meet Aule's wrath upon his soul...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Fili tugging at his cloth, who had long since removed himself from his uncle's lap. Fili pouted and gave his uncle a quick kick to his shins. His uncle had taken him on this journey so he would not be ignored. It was a unspoken promise that the lad held onto.

Thorin jerked slightly, drawing his attention back to Fili. His eyes lowered sadly to his little nephew.

 

"I apologize Fili."

 

Thorin heaved his nephew back into his lap, facing him towards Dain.

 

"Dain, this is Dis' eldest son Fili. I believe you already know of him."

 

Dain looked back with a quirked brow.

 

"Aye, I had wondered if he was yours or not. Father said he was quite the round little dwarfling the first time they met. Though now he seems to have grown into your ill habits, Thorin. Lean as you are. One might mistake you both for elf children if you lost your beard."

 

Dain's lips curled as he joked with his cousin. It had always been a delight to tease his less-dwarf-like relative. Thorin did not have the waist as many dwarves were expected to bear. Dain himself had a wide waistline that had ensured his new found marriage with Gundis. They were quite a match as they seemed to relish in taunting Thorin in his lacking qualities.

Thorin huffed a smirk, he had become quite used to their little quirks and held no ill will against them. Fili on the other hand had crossed his arms and lowered his head as he glared back at Dain's remark over his weight. Fili had unseemly managed to lose a bit of weight he was expected to carry for the rest of his life.

Dain chuckled and stood.

 

"I have duties to attend to. My people are lost without guidance and I must rejoin them. There were many skilled kin that were slain by the Easterlings and the Iron hills must reassemble itself without haste. You may join me if you wish."

 

Thorin nodded and brought Fili to his feet. Fili quickly removed his scowl and followed with his uncle's hand on his shoulder, guiding him beside their cousin. He was delighted they did not continue to sit and speak of things that bored and confused the little youth.

 

"Tell me cousin, how goes King Thror? And what of Prince Thrain? Well I take it?"

 

They walked down the long corridors passing many saddened and partly cheerful dwarves that looked Dain's way. Fili fidgeted under Thorin's hand as he turned and twisted to eye new columns etched full of history.

 

"They are indeed."

 

"News has reached my ears that Erebor is now allied with Woodland?"

 

"Aye, King Thranduil and Thror have found common grounds that has brought peace between our nations. Trade with the elves has brought the young ones delight in our allies strange customs."

 

Fili perked his head up at the thought of the elves. A great smile spread across his youthful face. His eyes widened from his joy to speak of the delightful race that peaked his interest.

 

"Did you know elves don't sleep?"

 

The two elderly dwarves looked down at the excited youth with perplexed expressions.

 

"Its true its true! They told me! Cause when they umm go to sleep they umm... have dreams but umm... they aren't asleep they're awake and umm...."

 

Fili rambled trying to pull his sentences together. Thorin warmed at the lad's innocent babbling. Thorin's hand slid to Fili's golden locks and stroked him paternally. Should he bear a son in later years, he would want him to resemble Fili's determined and stout heart.

Dain gazed ahead seemingly annoyed by the lad still trying to speak.

 

"And the elves they have this thing call am...ambu...ambe... AMBI-GROUSE! and it umm... means they umm... can't use their left toe!"

 

The sound that followed the young dwarf's innocently misspoken words, roared throughout the hall in an abrupt laughter. The horrendous larking of the two cousins rattled the bones of every dwarf seemingly caught off guard. Many looked in horror as the two had broken apart, grabbing onto the nearest column for support as they beat their fists into their hardened skull. Their faces flushed with blood as they laughed at the hilarity of the lad's declaration. Thorin and Dain laughed until their lungs strained. The lad's remark was so unexpected it broke their troubled minds with thoughts of elven pigeons stumbling on one foot.

Fili glanced between them and whined.

 

"Heyyyyy! Whats so funny?"

 

They continued to bellow out their bemused thoughts as their cheeks lined with joyful tears.

 

"Hey that's not fair tell me!"

 

Fili ran up to his uncle and shook his robes.

 

"tell me! tell me! tell me! tell me!!"

 

Fili whined as he called out to his larking uncle. Thorin's throat finally calmed to a light chuckle as he brushed away the tears that cornered his eyes. He pat Fili on the lad's head who returned to his seemingly generic pout.

 

"Ah young Fili... You said the elves were that of a pheasant."

 

"I did not!"

 

Fili whined as he felt he was being accused of wrong-doings.

 

"The elves told me so!"

 

Thorin chuckled.

 

"I believe you misheard their meaning, surely you do not think of them as birds do you Fili?"

 

Fili gaped at the mind boggling question.

 

"uhm....no?...."

 

Thorin grunted as he tried to hold back another threatening laugh. The lad's face was filled with utter confusion, as if he had visualized what the elderly dwarves had been larking about. Thorin looked over to Dain who still had his hand covering his eyes, shaking his head at the bemusing child. Dain's hand slipped over his beard as he slowly struggled to regain his composure. A twitch of his lips threatened to send him into another fit.

 

"Let us continue then..."

 

Dain tried to emit a leader like voice but Thorin could tell he was still enjoying the lads naivety. Thorin joined his cousin and breathed deeply, erasing all of his mischievous thoughts.

 

"Fili, run ahead and explore while we speak. You have much to learn about these halls."

 

Fili instantly forgot what he had been thinking about and immediately ran ahead giggling.

 

"Stay within my sight!"

 

Thorin hollered out to the excited youth. He could hear a cry back from the lad who accepted his terms and ran off in an illogical pattern down the hall.

The two cousins continued to walk together. Thorin kept his eye on Fili who was running from statue to pillar, bothering random dwarves he had stopped to rest, asking endless questions.

 

"He has been lonely without his father... The newborn has also become an overwhelming presence for him. I brought him along so Fili could meet his kin outside of Erebor."

 

There was an almost silent groan that breathed out of Dain's chest.

 

"Dis has given birth to another?..."

 

Dain's tone seemed dull and uncaring for the fact but Thorin was too proud of his sister to think otherwise.

 

"Aye, not long ago Kili was born. Dis has been trying to manage them without aid these past months. We have been far to busy dealing with Orc's to offer any further assistance. She has managed and Fili is strong. He will become a fine heir one day. I hope the same of his brother."

 

Thorin smiled proudly at the thought of the young Durin's. Their line would continue to grow and Thorin did not have to worry about being unable to give an heir before his life. He was proud he was able to witness the next generation grow before his eyes.

Dain said nothing as his mind was swept away by the bloodshed of his people. He could not relax from the aftermath of battle. He drew his thoughts to the one bit of detail that caught his attention. **  
**

"You say Orc's have been troubling Erebor? Orc's are divided and are easy to manage. How is it they became such a nuisance for your kingdom?"

 

Thorin felt Dain's words challenge him, as if Dain were claiming Erebor was too great to deal with such a small group of Orcs. Thorin grit his teeth trying to quell his sudden urge to defend Erebor's pride. It was not the time to be rash or act like common street folk. Thorin swallowed what little saliva he had and spoke calmly.

 

"They are gathering in the forest. Why I do not know but we have been aidingthe elves in trying to decrease their numbers."

 

Dain glanced at Thorin and looked over his cousin's body.

 

"It seems you've lost your battle. Or did you fall off your pony?"

 

Dain's voice didn't ring with humour or idle teasing. They were bitter and displeased by Thorin's presence. Thorin tried not to lower his head in shame as he gently clutched his fist to his broken rib. He walked silently pondering over his bodies treacherous nature over the past month...  
  
Remembering his defeat at the hands of the rampant Orcs...  
  
Remembering their leader and those horrid fingers touching his skin...  
  
That pale repulsive body that pressed against his own...  
  
The sounds he himself let slip from his body...  
  
And the mark that tainted his flesh...  
  
Thorin clenched his fist tighter into his pained ribs.

 

_Must I be hounded by that filth!_

Dain turned away, hiding the slightest grin that pinched the corners of his mouth. He was satisfied in his cousins silence. It might have been jealousy... Or a hidden resentment... But seeing his cousin so weak before his eyes. His cousin who truly had not seen the true horror of war. Who had been graciously blessed by Mahal's protection over the countless years.  
  
Dain knew he should have such ill thoughts. They had been close once, he thought... But that feeling was now buried deep within the past... He had changed... War had changed him... He no longer had his grandfather to look up to... Or his father to seek solace from... He was left to rule the kingdom alone... And a weak warrior was just another burden to bear...

They walked in silent except for the ramblings of the youth scurrying ahead of them. Dain had made it to the armoury and began to tally what little supplies the kingdom had left. Thorin followed him quietly not looking or caring about Dain's task. He was lost in his own thoughts, attempting to quell his anger so he would not draw attention to himself.  
  
Fili was ecstatic at every new room and not bogged down by the depressing atmosphere of the adults around him. The armor allowed Fili to inspect the different style of craftsmanship that was remarkably different in such small ways that only a dwarf could tell. The slightly more curved metal, the less angled tip of a blade. It was too much to take in all at once.

His questions filled the rooms and halls, going unanswered and quickly covered up by another question. What's that? What's this made from? Who made it? What's this piece?

Fili's constant parade was slowly wearing the lad out. He soon doddled from his advanced distance and now walked slowly beside his uncle once again. He shuffled his tired feet and bobbed his head. He was still a child after all. One that needed a quick slumber to rejuvenate his energy once it was all but burned out.

Thorin scooped up Fili and cradled the lad, rocking him gently as the elder dwarves continued to walk in silent. Fili soon drifted off, a small trickle of drool pooled on his uncles shirt. Thorin smiled slightly and shifted Fili so the lads head was over his shoulder. Fili's mouth gaped and Thorin felt his cloth dampened under the sleeping youth. As he continued to follow Dain his thoughts kept lingering back to the white Orc who claimed him.

  
  
 _It is well... That I have no child of my own... No child should have such a shameful father shadow their innocent life..._  
  
 _Why does my body yearn for that beast... Even now... You cursed body... Have you no pride..._

  
Thorin twitched as he felt a cold tingle creep across his neck. He heaved a deep breath as he calmed his nerves.

  
 _Will you still call out to that monster once I've slain him..._

  
Dain took to his study and Thorin followed, taking to a fine chair surrounded by cluttered books. Dain was pulling out old maps and ledgers from his forefathers There was much to do in so little time. As Lord, every moment is precious... You must be quick and mustn't linger on subjects for too long. There was no telling when something unfortunate might happen. Whether it be a mining accident within the mountain or Arda trembling awake. Yes there was much to do in Dain's treasured time.  
  
Thorin watched and stroked the sleeping blonde's hair while the only sounds in the room were crumpling bits of paper and the scratch of a quill into parchment. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn't want to remember it. All he wanted was to pretend it never happened. With every stroke to the lads soft curls, Thorin felt his anger diminish. His thoughts had calmed now listening to the lad's gargled snores that tamed any overly expressive emotion Thorin had.  
  
Yet his mind kept replaying the touch of the Orc's fingers against his skin... Strangely gentle... Travelling across his skin over and over... There was no argument this time... Just the thought and quiet, yet almost vacant, ponder of how he might have truly felt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gundis name means battle maiden
> 
> Fili was trying to describe the elves being ambidextrous ^_^ . The next chapter is written but I have to re-edit then proof read and hopefully have Insaneboingo do a final proof again so it's not full of horrid mistakes again xD


	10. A Shadow and a Thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin seeks Dain's advice and discovers a dark secret about his bloodline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thanks to insaneboingo for proofing ^_^. Translations are now beside the dialogue so its easier to read.

  
As Thorin's fingers brushed the delicate curls, he could feel his own tingle with the sensation. It was as though someone was petting him, though no one was there. His eyes vaguely fluttered at each imaginary stroke. The soft curls beneath his finger tips swayed the prince into a trance. His head tipped slightly as his body attempted to lure him to rest peacefully like his little nephew.  
  
Thorin's eyelids drooped and barely revealed the unfocused pupil hiding behind it. The pale hand trailed it's fingernails gently across the prince's cheek and slowly slipped under the dwarf's jaw, tilting his head back slightly. Thorin's eyes closed as he released control of his head. Slowly he opened his eyes in hopes of seeing that magnificent being that had been caressing him.  
  
Thorin blinked as he realized he was still in Dain's study and luckily for him, Dain had not removed his eyes from his ledgers. Thorin hushed the quick intake of air as his lungs reacted in shock. He whipped his head away from both Dain and Fili and gazed at the floor littered with parchment and books. His eyes tightened as the reality finally dawned on him.  
  
 _Do I...  
  
Do I desire the Orc?...  
  
To have that filth touch me...  
  
Is that..  
  
No... I should not...  
  
I should not be thinking such things...  
  
I should...  
  
I should despise that Orc...  
  
_ There was a heated sensation that flooded the prince's back. It was so welcoming and comfortable.  Like he were being embraced by the Orc, whose lap he sat upon in this strange fantasy.  His eyes fluttered again and he shook his head gently trying to stave off the constant desire to give into this relaxing feeling. He turned his head back to Fili, hoping the sight of the lad would jar his thoughts. A smile quietly curled out of his frown as he watched the little Durin slumber. His mind had quieted for just a moment or two. _  
  
Is it not wrong to consider such a lecherous desire...  
  
I do not understand...  
  
I am a dwarf...  
  
And... I am attracted to our females...  
  
Yes...  
  
I know I am...  
  
I need not seek comfort elsewhere...  
  
Not from an Orc... Not ever...  
_  
Thorin continued to reason with himself in an attempt persuade his mind to submit to logical reasons.

 _Is it simply my body?  
  
Have you betrayed me?  
  
Have you betrayed our race?  
  
Do you not understand that it is repulsive?...  
  
Why...  
  
Why must you torment me...  
  
I do not wish to be with that creature..._  
  
Thorin's mind was far too relaxed to give his silent words any manner of conviction. If it were not for the catalyst sleeping in his arms he would have pounded his body senseless until it understood what was accepted as "desirable". Thorin tilted his head from the lad and glanced over the iron desk near the back of the room. Dain was still scribbling away on a bit of parchment while flipping through notes with his spare hand. Thorin pondered a question, and hoped it was not wrong to ask...  
  
"Dain..."  
  
Dain barely noticed and slightly drifted his gaze over to his cousin before returning to another ledger.  
  
"What is it Thorin?"  
  
The tone in Dain's voice was firm and slightly agitated, while attempting to remain calm and unconcerned over his worries. Thorin thought carefully before he spoke. Even though there was a little distance between them now he had to seek aid...  
  
He needed someone he trusted to truly settle his mind once and for all.  
  
But...  
  
How to ask such a thing...  
  
"Dain... Have you known a dwarf that desired something that was forbidden?..."  
  
Dain's quill stopped as his brow raised in question. He looked at Thorin, waiting for a more detailed explanation to the perplexing thought. Thorin's eyes flickered with the reflection of the fire burning away at a little log in the pit of the study. He held himself steady as he was explained his thought in further detail. **  
**  
"I mean to say, what if a dwarf did not wish to be a dwarf any longer? Or what if a dwarf wanted relations with an elf or man? Strange desires such as these that we would frown upon?"  
  
Dain's expression loosened yet he kept his guarded stare.  
  
"I know of a few... They are within our own line..."  
  
Dain looked away from Thorin and fiddled with his parchments, not writing or reading anything in particular. Thorin watched him with widened eyes, desperately thirsting for more information. Dain drew reclusive as though he did not were not part of the room at that moment.  
  
"Dain... Will you speak more? I did not know our line had such dwarves amongst us... I need to understand why..."  
  
Dain kept still, attempting shift his hands to make it appear as though he were still busy with his duties. Then the room grew quiet, there was no longer the sounds of paper rustling about. Thorin was too preoccupied with his thoughts of his kin to focus on the saddened look on his cousins face. Dain kept his gaze down as he slowly continued his explanation.  
  
"Thorin... Do you remember when grandfather Gror spoke of the Durin's curse?"  
  
Thorin's brow furrowed as he attempted to recover this lost memory...  
  
"Durin's curse..."  
  
"Aye it is the curse that our bloodline has fallen prey to... Slowly it crawls within our shadow and watches our every movement. It waits and lingers until a single moment when it can creep out from the dark and sink into our flesh, poisoning our minds. From what Gror spoke of, most of our line has fallen to it... While the others seemed to bear Aule's blessing and did not have such a parasite growing inside them..."  
  
Dain paused and went quiet again. He was lost in his own thoughts and memories of older days.  
  
"What becomes of them?..."  
  
Dain sighed quietly.  
  
"Obsession... That which becomes the water their body cannot live without. They thirst for it endlessly without ever quenching it. All those cursed within our bloodline have suffered and brought others misfortune as a result of their actions. It is a sickness that will claim us all in time..."  
  
Thorin had no response He was quiet and still as Dain withdrew from the conversation and began to focus on his work again, shuffling his parchments around and scribbling notes. Thorin's breathing quickened as he attempted to remain calm.  
  
That was it...  
  
He was cursed...  
  
For no real dwarf would ever desire to bed an Orc...  
  
It was just a curse...  
  
But he remembered...  
  
There was more to this curse than just obsession and mild misfortune he had thought Dain was describing. He remembered his forefathers, his bloodline, and all the misfortune that came to those who had been tainted.  
  
War, death, and terror followed quickly behind the curse. Thorin remembered, the dragons that haunted his people and the Durin's Bane that slumbered peacefully before Durin VI disturbed it...  
  
Thorin felt himself weak amongst his family, even though his ancestors had also fallen into the same despair. His father did not seem to suffer, nor his grandfather.  
  
Not his brother...  
  
Not his sister...  
  
"Dain..."  
  
Thorin's expression pleaded for hope, but lingered in sorrow. Dain didn't look away from his parchment but he could see Thorin leaning towards him from the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Have you... Felt cursed?..."  
  
Thorin's words felt more accusing than the desperate plea of a lost dwarf. Dain froze and breathed deeply, his head followed his eyes to meet, not Thorin's, but Fili's face. Thorin scanned him, his eyes flicking across every detail in Dain's expression.  
  
Hoping...  
  
Praying...  
  
That there was someone who could relate to his troubles...  
  
To keep him company in his isolated world...  
  
But Dain's expression was like the hard stone of the mountain. Cold and unfamiliar to the feelings of the creatures that walked over it.  
  
"No... I am not cursed Thorin..."  
  
Dain's words pierced Thorin's mind like a stray arrow. His will began to crumble on the brink of despair...  
  
He had no one now...  
  
No one to turn to...  
  
No place to seek refuge...  
  
It was lost...  
  
The two cousins were so distant now...  
  
So distant indeed...  
  
As if there was an unseen magic that caused the rift between them...  
  
Though Thorin knew it was not magic at all...  
  
Dain had become a Lord, and he was not cursed.  Unlike Thorin...  
  
Neither lord nor king...  
  
Just a princeling who allowed himself to be taken... To be tainted...

Thorin lowered his gaze and rested back into his chair. He held Fili tighter and watched the lad's jaw slack as rattling snore crept out from his slumber. The muscles in his face tensed as his eyes threatened to tear. But Thorin would not weep, not in front of his nephew, though sleeping as he were.  
  
 _I pray you will not meet the same fate little one... May Aule bless you in many ways that will keep you safe... Far beyond the age when your beard has greyed and you sit upon a lush hill gazing towards the setting sun...  
  
Aule... Please spare him..._  
  
Dain had retreated to his work once again, ignoring his cousin after that abrupt accusation. Thorin rocked Fili gently, and slowly his hope renewed as he kept his gaze on his nephew. He realized he was not alone, not entirely.  
  
At least not yet...  
  
There was still other members of his family. Perhaps they knew a little more, or maybe they kept their curse a secret...  
  
Like he now had too...  
  
Thorin smiled down to Fili. The little dwarf in his arms swept his saddened thoughts into a sea of hope. The innocence within his arms felt as though it would never see a darkened day threaten his sun-filled locks.  
  
Time passed and the ornate door creaked open. Gundis emerged with a delicate tray in her burly hands. She was followed by two other young males carrying trays of lesser quality filled with a portioned amount of food. Thorin eyed Gundis who simply nodded a silent greeting in his direction. She shifted Dain's parchments in an unpleasant manner that had them crumpling over his ledgers. Dain drew his arms back and spread his palms at the sudden toss of his important works. Gundis settled the tray on the emptied space and chuckled at her dear husband. She would not let her dwarf go hungry, for he would be useless if he were to collapse from an emptied stomach.  
  
"You will eat now and not later. I have no need of a husband who cannot stand on his feet because he has not eaten."  
  
Gundis smirked as she joked and playfully tugged Dain's beard to meet her gaze. She leaned in with a widened smirk and pursed her lips in a longing gesture. Dain watched his wife and leaned in for a kiss. Gundis grinned and quickly jerked her lips forward to not kiss her husband, but peck the air before his head and pull herself away. Dain huffed and tried to deny the bemused grin to his lips.  
  
"You should not tease me Athûhuruh ra gimuluh." _(My sun and stars)_  
  
Dain reached his hand to slide over Gundis' plump rear. She grinned and gripped his wrist, twisting it into a submissive hold against his shoulder. She leaned back in to her husband who had a perverse grin on his lips.  
  
"And you should not forget our company my emùlhekh..." _(Majesty)_  
  
Gundis' playful smile turned away from Dain as she looked to the amused dwarf smirking from across the room. Thorin chuckled quietly and cocked his head at their display. He had always enjoyed the utterly amusing display of Gundis' prowess over Dain. And of course she took great pride in teasing her husband before others, while Dain didn't seemed to mind at all. More like enjoyed it entirely. Thorin couldn’t help but quirk his brow as he slanted his head further to the affectionate couple.  
  
"Do not let my presence head your actions..."  
  
Dain let out a mighty roar and took to his feet. Gundis released her hold on his wrist as he swept her off her feet and quickly laid his wife onto the stone floor behind the desk. Thorin chuckled as they disappeared and the sounds chirping giggles playfully escaped. His palm found his brow as he continued to chuckle at the couple. It would have appeared they were fornicating behind the desk but in truth it was a silly display the two love-stricken dwarves enjoyed as they exchanged loving kisses while perplexing the minds of the other dwarves who took their leave quickly with reddened faces. The trays had been left behind on a small table nearest Thorin's chair.  
  
Thorin's chuckling body tossed the little blonde to stir awake. The lad groaned and growled at the disturbing rumble. Fili whines and the back of his hands lazily wiped at his eyes.  
  
"adad... go to bed..." _(Father)_  
  
Fili curled up tighter and slued his arms over his head to cover his ears. Thorin smiled at the welcomed title and glanced to the meal that was given to them.  
  
"Are you not hungry Fili?"  
  
The lad let out a long groan through his protruding lip.  
  
"mmmmmmmmmm..... yes."  
  
Fili tiredly sat up and blinked for his promised food. Thorin pointed at the trays beside him and Fili leaned over the armrest to grab a loaf of bread and munch on it through his sleepy expression. His body slung over the chair while he arms hung while clasping the bread. He appeared like a lazy feline that could become accustomed to any position that allowed it to sleep.  
  
Dain and Gundis finally emerged from the desk as Gundis playfully pushed her dwarf back into his chair. They giggled at each other, ignoring Thorin for the moment. Gundis finally took her leave, giving Thorin a quick smirk. The door closed and Thorin turned his grin back to Dain.  
  
"There are times I am unsure if you are fortunate or not."  
  
Dain laughed at Thorin's little joke and took a sip from the cup that his wife left behind.  
  
"Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu, Thorin. If only your belt would grow any larger you might find a yâsith one day!" _(A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure)(yâsith = wife)_  
  
Thorin joined Dain's bantering laughing that quickly died as a curious amount of voices arose from the halls behind the doors. They both were silent as they tried to make sense of the various sounds. The smiles died from their faces as a frightening realization crept up on both of them. Dain stood as his heart beat a little quicker. There were quick footsteps that ran towards the room and burst the door open. Gundis heaved as her grim face filled Dain's with terror.  
  
"We're under attack! Orcs are approaching from the west, another group from the south!"  
  
Dain quickly fled passed Gundis, patting her shoulder as he went. She followed right after and Thorin lifted Fili from his lap and took after them. Fili held onto his bread and bounced in his uncles arms while he continued to chew. His mind still dazed from his unpleasant awakening. He did not understand the situation and cursing dwarves around him.  
  
The dwarves scurried to re-arm themselves with what little they had left from the previous battle. Dain arrived in the great hall full of scrambling soldiers with his wife and cousin following his lead. His voice howled over the scattered dwarves and commanded them into formation.  
  
Dain sent an armed troop off while he commanded the others to fully armor themselves in whatever they could find. He would not lose his people carelessly from the lack of proper armor. The dwarves made padding out of books and bits of wood, anything they could find to avoid being easily killed. There were smiths that made quick spears to give to those who were unarmed. Thorin scrambled to aid his kin. He knew he was injured and would be useless in battle, but still he had to help protect his weary kin. Gundis pulled Fili away as the lad tried to follow his uncle into the hoard of dwarves. She lifted him into her arms as they watched the remnant army reform.  
  
Dain had moved to the gates of the Iron Hills and organized portions of his troops. Thorin was helping the smiths to make new weapons and armor. So many had been injured and left incapable of aiding this new fight but still they did what they were capable of. Dain made sure those heavily injured would not enter this battle and commanded them to continue to help with the armory. Even with so few left to fight, they still lacked equipment.  
  
Dain sent out his last troop and followed close behind, fully armored and ready to battle the invading orcs. He was exhausted from his last battle but he would not falter to mindless rampaging orcs. Thorin ran up behind with an axe in hand and Dain whipped back to scream at his cousin.  
  
 **"YOU DO NOT ENTER THIS BATTLE THORIN!"**  
  
Thorin winced at the enraged cry of his cousin.  
  
"We have no need for those who would endanger others from their inability to fight..."  
  
Dain turned away as Thorin clenched his teeth at the bitter words. He had to fight. He had to help. He would not be useless...  
  
Thorin glanced around madly looking for anything to allow him a chance to join the battle. There was a bow hiding behind a wooden bench.  
  
"Then I will take a bow and remain at a distance. I will not let you fight alone!"  
  
Dain stopped and pondered the thought. He nodded his approval and hurried his cousin to arm himself. Thorin ran and grabbed the bow and a quiver, he had no armor but seeing as he would not be near the battle, he should be safe...  
  
Dain felt unsettling feeling in his gut. To have his injured cousin join unarmed like this... But there was no more time to doddle. He did not know how many orcs were approaching but he felt strong that they would still manage to win. They took off running to join the troops ahead.  
  
Dain growled at his constant worry over his cousin safety. As his feet ran across the mountain floor he hollered an obscenity to his cousin.  
  
 **"IF YOU DIE I WILL PISS ON YOUR GRAVE THORIN!"**  
  
Thorin almost tripped at the abrupt comment. He coughed as his lungs retracted and felt himself trying to laugh but it was not the time for it. Dain had not made a joke, he was serious and concern was wrought over his face...  
  
Thorin separated from his cousin and took to a secluded cliff that bore a few tree's that allowed the prince to take cover. He eyed the troops awaiting the oncoming warg pack's in the distance. The orcs from the south were planning to surround the dwarves but Dain had plenty in his company to stave off such tactics.  
  
Thorin could see the orcs shadowed form growing closer. The sun was daring to sink below the horizon. A beautiful yet ominous orange sky created an endless amounts of darkened shadows that threatened to trick their sight. If one were to turn to quickly, they would be blinded by the sun and turn back to see nothing but camouflaged shapes that hid the enemy well.  
  
Fighting at dusk...  
  
Was not a simple task...  
  
Thorin held onto an arrow that rested in position on his bow. He had not drawn the string back as the orcs were still too far away.  
  
He watched them...  
  
Staring intently...  
  
Looking for that one Orc...  
  
 _If he is there... Then I pray I will deliver his death... I will not fail my line... I will defeat this madness that has corrupted my blood..._  
  
Thorin watched and waited. He did not see a single speck of white flash as the sun glittered over the orc's blackened skin. Thorin heaved in through his nostrils. The Orc he desired to kill was not there...

But that did not mean his presence would not come...  
  
For during the first battle, the one that started this mess, the Orc had not been present during the time of the dwarves raid.  
  
 _He is somewhere... I know he is here..._  
  
Thorin drew his arrow back as the orcs approached Dain's troops. He shot his arrow and took out the leading warg. The orcs surrounded the Dwarves in little numbers. Thorin could tell the orc' were indeed out numbered but that did not mean the battle would be victorious without the death of his kin. Thorin drew another arrow back and Dain's troops engaged the orcs. He let his arrow fly to another warg. They were much easier to target and the risk of accidentally piercing an ally was far less. Thorin's brow furrowed as he noticed the orcs were not fighting as hard as he had known them too.  
  
It was as though they were toying with the dwarves. Pulling their forces back, trying to goad them into attacking first...  
  
 _This is wrong... What are they planning..._  
  
Thorin's spine pricked with little bumps down his spine. He felt a eerie chill nip at his collar. He slowly fondled another arrow between his finger tips. His pupils drifting to the corners of his eyes...  
  
His breathing slowed and he listened intently, ignoring the sounds from below the cliff.  
  
Quiet...  
  
A brisk wind against the leaves...  
  
The inward beat of the prince's heart...  
  
And a rock tumbling against others...  
  
Thorin whipped and rolled from his place by the tree. He drew his arrow back as the white Warg had already lunged into the air as he was turning. Thorin gaped and let his arrow loose. It sliced a bit of the Warg's left shoulder but missed piercing the beast. Thorin held his bow up as the Warg bit down on the wooden weapon. It's jaws snapped the bow in half as its massive paw shifted and stepped on the dwarf's arm as the beast threw the broken weapon away. Thorin hissed and instinctively gripped the fur of the massive paw holding him down. His eyes flickered to the beast's teeth as it lowered its head in a quick motion and bit into the dwarf's free arm and shoulder.  
  
His arm was pinned against his body as the Warg held onto him tightly. The beasts teeth pierced him but not deeply enough to damage either his lungs or bones. Thorin winced and choked through his teeth as blood burned out of his wound. His body was in pain and he was already weakened by the sudden attack. Still he kicked his legs to distance himself from the beast but it was of no use.  
  
Thorin knew the Orc was there. He hissed as he heard footsteps emerging from behind the beast.  
  
The white Orc he hated...  
  
The one that cursed him...  
  
The Orc kneeled by his un-bitten arm and watched the prince's struggling face. Those blue eyes were full of malice and those scared lips that curved in delight. Thorin glared through his wincing struggles. He couldn't speak but if he were able, he would only shout obscene curses the Orc had already heard before. Thorin struggled to breath as he tried to pull away from the Orc's nearing hand. He growled when his scalp was subjected to that revolting touch again Stroking him, as though he were a pet...  
  
 _Damn him... damn..._  
  
Thorin coughed through his teeth and the Orc lowered his fingers against the dwarf's face, trailing down to the prince's neck. Thorin glared further at the annoyingly gentle strokes. Thankful though he was of the Warg dealing him enough pain that denied his body of any further ill-favoured pleasures.  
  
The sharpened nails at his neck scratched him just barely but then the hand spread its fingers wide and gripped his neck, tightening his air passage.  
  
Thorin's eyes widened as his body recoiled and twitched for air. The Orc's smile embedded in his mind as he choked. His legs kicked out but their strength dwindled as his vision started to blur. The sharp pain from his lungs attempting to expand yet finding no relief caused his mind to burn and slowly blank. He was not yet unconscious when the Orc finally released him, but his mind was daring to fall of the ledge and welcome that dark place he often fell into.  
  
He couldn't see any defined shapes, nor recognize he was seeing at all. His mind felt like it were a muddied swamp, unclear of the creatures that lived within. It was like the affects of a hardened drink that in this case did not leave a rewarding feeling.  
  
He was moving, but every motion sent a wave of haziness through his mind and threw out all thought and ability to understand what existence was. Finally he drifted to sleep and in that sleep he found no pain or thought. Just a black, endless, unquestionable space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili often calls Thorin father when he is asleep.
> 
> This long ass Chapter is finally over! thank god... Next chapter is a sex one.


	11. Aulë's Wrath...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is in Azog's clutches once more. Will this time be different from the last? Can he prevent himself from falling into the curse of his bloodline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Chapter (there are some naughty drawings at the end)

The darkness dimmed as it didn't last long. Thorin could feel his body shifting slightly. There was a warmth somewhere on his body he couldn’t quite place. His mind had just barely began to wake. His skin tingled as his body felt something soft below him. Thorin inhaled a quivered breath as his skin recoiled from the brisk wind curling over his body. His eyes were still closed as he slowly began to understand the sense of the heated warm on the lower half of his body that was cutting off the chilled air.  
  
From his lower half, a focused heat source emerged and trailed over his stomach, curving over his trembling skin. As it continued to shift over Thorin's chest he felt his breaths stutter from the warm path that separated his shivering skin. It slowly drifted back to his stomach before returning to his chest in circular motions, rubbing away the chilled bumps on his skin. It reached his neck for a moment then trailed back down, but this time there was a sharpness to it. Thorin's back arched into the heat source as it trailed lines down his skin. The tease of his nerves brought back the painful sting in his shoulder where he had been bitten. Thorin winced, still trying to wake from his half-slumbering state.  
  
Suddenly there was an intensely strong heat in his lower regions. Thorin huffed and grunted as his mind focused a little more on the sensation that shifted somewhere below. He started to feel something more descriptive now, massive and hard, pulling out of his body. Thorin clenched his teeth lightly and grunted. Finally his eyes found the strength to blink. His pupils shifted their focus as they vaguely took in his blurred surroundings. The enormous thing inside him sunk back in, drawing out a weak moan from the Dwarf's body.  
  
Thorin laid there, lost in his daze. His eyes barely shifted as a familiar shape crept into the edge of his sight, just below his view of the stars. He glanced down, still unfocused, and exhaled a long breath that curved into a moan as the being withdrew from his body tantalizingly slow. It slid back in as slow as it left, spreading an arousing heat within him. As it stroked the inside of his body, Thorin exhaled a deep breath while his mind enjoyed the calming pleasure. It was so relaxing that Thorin imagined laying in a grass field under the warm sun as a gentle breeze passed over his exposed body while he lazily palmed himself.  
  
Thorin softly panted as he blinked again, he would have preferred to lay there, relishing the wonderful sensation filling his body. His head was still tilted back when his vision cleared and he could see the stars flickering in the night. His eyes slowly trailed down to see the Orc's satisfied expression, listening the prince's quiet breaths. Thorin knew Azog was there but his mind could not muster a single thought beyond his peaceful imaginings.  
  
Azog leaned down, propping himself up by his hands on either side of the Dwarf, pressing into his white warg that rested beneath them. He rolled his hips into the little princeling, eyeing how the Dwarf's neck curved in pleasure. Thorin's eyes fluttered as he panted, keeping his eyes on the white Orc. Azog extended his tongue and slid it over the Dwarf's neck , curling over Thorin's chin to flick his lips.  
  
" **Latu zrii** ** **za**** **Thorin undag Train? Latu** ** **zash**** ** **kul-**** **htol? Izub gaz** ** **brîz**** **horngaz?"**  
  
Thorin's eyes fluttered again, his mind was focused on the cock driving into his senses. Azog gave a quick snap of his hips and Thorin's ear's twitched from the slapping sound to his skin. He dropped his jaw and let out a satisfying moan. Azog seized the chance to snake his tongue into the Dwarf's mouth. Thorin flickered his gaze to look at Azog's magnificent blue iris's. His hands raised from where they hung on either side of the warg and lightly held onto the Orc's rib cage, feeling the leathery bit of so-called armor near his wrists.  
  
Thorin melted under the taunting flick of Azog's tongue against his own. Azog bucked his hips, stroking his cock against Thorin's pleasured spot. The Dwarf's fingers clenched onto the belt as he gasped, squinting his eyes shut. The Orc savoured the taste of the prince's moan and sealed his scarred lips against the Dwarfs' while he inhaled the remaining air from the little body. Thorin twitched and shifted his palms to push against the Orc's chest. He needed air but Azog had yet to release him.  
  
Azog bucked his hips into the breathless Dwarf struggling against him. After a moment he pulled away, licking his lips and watched the dwarf prince pant frantically bellow him. His lips curled in delight, feeling Thorin's fingers curl against his skin weakly. As Thorin breathing slowed his eyes widened and flicked around the world in front of him. His mind had been forced out of his relaxed state and finally the situation dawned on him.  
  
Thorin scanned his surroundings quickly. He was naked somewhere on a mountain in the dark of night. It was only Azog and his warg on the unknown cliff with more than a few trees just barely providing them any coverage from wanderers. His eye's whipped back to Azog and analyzed the Orc's body down to where they joined. Thorin began to panic. He thrust his palms against the Orc's hips trying to pushing him away.  
  
Thorin had given in again, allowing the Orc to slip into his body to do with as he pleased. Azog grinned at the prince's feeble struggling. He rolled and arched his hips to stroke his cock hard against Thorin's prostate. Thorin clenched his teeth and hissed out a groan. His hands weakly attempting to push the Orc away, but his body reacted against his wishes, curling into Azogs' hips.  
  
Azog groaned when he felt the Dwarf curve his hips onto the Orc's cock. He began to thrust quickly, pounding the Dwarf into his sleeping warg. She didn't seem to care for anything her master proceeded with on top of her body.  
  
Thorin hissed and choked down his moans as he clenched his fists tighter, his hips kept thrusting back onto Azog's cock with every pump.  
  
 _Don't give in... *pant*_  
  
 _Resist it dammit...*pant*_  
  
 _Don't... *pant*_  
  
 _Don't do it...*pant*_  
  
 _Focus... *pant*_  
  
 _Don't let him take your mind...*pant*_  
  
Thorin turned his head and tried to focus on the trees and rocks around him. Anything to keep him from losing his thoughts to his lust again. Thorin held back his moans until Azog thrust his cock deeper into the little dwarf's body. Thorin's jaw dropped letting the dwarf's trembling sounds escape. Thorin tried to ignore his pleasure and turn it into pain but he did not succeed. He fought his mind as it constantly wandered to the image of the Orc's enlarged cock pulsating inside his body. Encased in the warmth of his soft flesh that greedily clenched down to keep the Orc inside.  
  
Thorin whipped his head back, his eyes squinting shut from his constant struggles. He tried to push against the Orc's hips once more. Azog let out a disturbingly pleased growl and grabbed Thorin's wrists pulling them away from the Orc's hips and off by his sides. Thorin's eyes pleaded for him to release the prince but Azog couldn't resist. He used Thorin's arms to pull the Dwarf into his cock. Thorin threw his head back as he nearly screamed out his moan. His shoulders began to burn from being yanked downward. Azog eased from his pull then drew the Dwarf back quickly, slamming his pelvis hard into the writhing prince below him.  
  
Thorin strained his eyes open to focus on the sight of his surroundings. He felt as though the moment he closed his eyes again he would lose his mind to his bodies overwhelming desire. He couldn't allow that to happen again...  
  
Azog's pace increased and Thorin's body started to burn painfully from the unending friction. He whipped his head to the other side and hissed. Azog's pace slowed as he pulled out far enough to lean down and trailed his tongue over the metal piercing on the Dwarf's exposed ear. Thorin squirmed when the Orc's wet tongue slipped into his ear. It was bizarre and awkward yet it excited Thorin's body to perk his chest towards the Orc against his wishes.  
  
 _Cursed body..._  
  
Now that the constant impaling to his arse stopped, Thorin was able to take this chance to speak. He kept his head turned while the Orc claimed his ear and hissed out his words.  
  
“Why do you hunt me... Can you not take your sickened pleasure by some other means of torture...“  
  
Azogs lips curled against his ear and the Orc's hand crept up Thorin's body and wrapped around the his jaw, turning the prince's to face to meet him.  
  
Thorin's gaze tightened. He was unbearably annoyed at being so easily overpowered. Compared to this monstrous Orc that towered over him, Thorin was nothing but a child. If it were not for his body that sought out its repulsive sexual desires, Thorin could have fought back with all of his strength. It was Thorin's pleasure that he feared above all else. It drove his body into this obsessed state to be the Orc's plaything forever. But that was something Thorin could not allow. He could not fall into the pattern of his bloodlines tragedies.  
  
“I... I will not become your _plaything_...”  
  
Thorin felt his words cripple under Azog's strength. He had no power to deny the Orc any pleasures he sought from the Dwarf's body. It was far too late for that now.  
  
Azog's deep groan drowned Thorin's body with the Orc's sick enjoyment over the still defiant Durin in his grasp. Thorin jerked his head away feeling his body swell with shame. Azog's fingers trailed against Thorin's cheek. His thumb slipped over the Dwarf's lips and pushed it's way inside, feeling the clenched teeth underneath. Azog grinned and tested the prince. He rolled his thumb against Thorin's lips and lightly tapped his fingers against the Dwarf's cheek, waiting...  
  
Thorin hissed and shut his eyes, keeping his jaw shut. His mind raced for a way to escape his fate. Dain had told him there was no hope for those who fell prey to the ominous shadow that haunted their line. Still Thorin refused to believe there was no chance for him to fight back. He could not accept that his god would desire to see him crawl for the Orc's cock to drive his body into the ground for the rest of his days...  
  
His god...  
  
His deity...  
  
It may not have been his deity cursing him at all. It may have been punishment for insulting his god's name. Thorin hoped and prayed that was the case. If his deity wanted to see him suffer for what he had done then Thorin would not deny such things...  
  
Aulë if you are angry... Then I will not disappoint you again..  
  
Slowly Thorin's jaw loosened as he allowed his body to pleasure the Orc and pray that it will suffice. Thorin knew he deserved this punishment and could keep his mind clear of his desires as he long he believed his deity might forgive him soon after.  
  
Thorin gave up on trying to control his body but continued to hold on for what little strength his mind had left. Azog watched Thorin's pupils hide at the corners of the Dwarf's eyes. The Orc's thumb toyed with the prince's tongue until Thorin's mouth complied and his tongue licked back as he began to suck on the Orc's appendage. Thorin cringed at the thought of his deity watching this wretched display...  
  
Azog inched his scarred face closer slipping his thick tongue to replace his thumb. Azog's tongue demanded Thorin to react and forced the Dwarf's tongue around until it responded. Thorin huffed and whimpered, forcing his tongue to react. He wanted it to end soon. He wanted Aulë to forgive him already, but he had no right to ask for such a thing.  
  
Azog's hands slid under Thorin's back and raised the Dwarf untill he was resting in the Orc's lap. A claw trailed down his spine and sent Thorin groaning into Azog's mouth. It was difficult to quiet his sounds as the Orc's tongue pinned his own and slipped near his throat to savour each reverberating moan. Azog's claws gripped Thorin's hair and yanked the Dwarf's head back, letting his tongue slip out of the little prince. Thorin gasped and starred at the Orc.  
  
 _ **“G**_ _ **hash-**_ ** _ **izub**_** _ **bugud**_ _ **horngaz**_ _ **...”**_  
  
Thorin's stomach churned at the foreign language, he tried to lean away but he was kept in place by the Orc's hand against his back. Azog leaned in to run his teeth and tongue over Thorin's neck. Thorin's spine tingled at the sensation and arched when Azog's hand slid down his side to his hips. Azog released Thorin's hair and locked his grip on the Dwarf's pelvis. He forced Thorin's hips to rise and slide back down on his throbbing cock. Thorin blinked desperately trying to keep his eyes from closing completely, he had to stay focused and not give in to the heated pleasure. Azog repeated his words and realized it was pointless. His lips reached Thorin's ear and teasingly slid the soft skin against his teeth. His deep voice poured his desire's into Thorin's soul.  
  
 _ **“Aulë...”**_  
  
Thorin felt his heart skip as the Orc said his deity’s name. He threw his fists against the Orc's chest and growled.  
  
 **“DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!”**  
  
Azog chuckled at the growling prince, glaring at him. The Orc bucked his hips and sent the Dwarf high up his cock before he slammed the little body back down. Thorin cringed and choked at the sudden attack to his body. His fists unfolded, weakly clinging to the Orc's skin by his fingertips. Azog repeated his movement without warning, sending the Dwarf into a writhing fit on his cock. Thorin thrashed his head around gagging on his moans. His eyes were firmly shut and a single tear crawled out of the crease. When the Orc's cock was fully submerged in his body, Thorin's hips rolled forward to rub his cock against the Orc's leathery belt.  
  
Thorin clenched his teeth harder, huffing out his desperate attempt to stay focused. But with every tease to his cock he found himself losing control quickly. Azog's grip lessened when he removed his hand to clasp Thorin's jaw and tilt the Dwarf's head again. The Orc's tongue returned to his ear and dragged a quivering gasp. With his spare hand he guided Thorin's body to continue grinding into him. Azog breathed out a pleased growl when the Dwarf's body needed no further instruction and moved on its own. He continued to tongue Thorin's ear and slipped his thumb back into the Dwarf's mouth. His free hand slid around Thorin's back and clawed the Dwarf's spine till he reached the mark he had left.  
  
Thorin's mind was lost as the Orc delivered waves of pleasure through his nerves. He could not tell that Azog's fingernails were trailing over the healing mark. He felt a burn and sting that melted into pleasure when he slid back down the Orc's cock. His skin tingled with arousal as something dripped down his cheek.  
  
Azog curled his fingernails into the Dwarf's skin and etched out his marking carefully. Drops of blood beaded out and dripped down the Dwarf's arse, onto his warg's fur. With every drag of his nail he felt Thorins' attempt to dig into his skin. Thorin held onto the Orc's chest and drew himself higher, letting the tip of the Orc's cock slip out. Azog growled for a moment and grinned when he saw the prince thrust himself back down. Thorin repeated and curled his lips moaning in delight. His body dripped from sweat as the heat in his lower regions grew hotter. He moaned a chuckle when Azog's teeth grazed over his ear.  
  
 **“Lat brogb** ** **kul-**** ** **izub-ushdûrz**** **?”**  
  
Azog bucked his hips playfully when Thorin slid back down. Thorin winced as he bounced off the Orc's cock and fell back onto the warg. There was a sudden sting to rib as he had forgotten his body was still delicate. Thorin clutched his injury and hissed. Azog paid it no attention and quickly bent Thorin's knees back and thrust into the greedy Dwarf. Thorin choked and gagged for a breath. Azog became ruthless and thrust his cock in with great speed. Thorin's pain in his ribs was quickly overwritten by the growing burn in his arse. It was pleasurable for a moment but the Orc's rapid movements were too fast and hard. The friction between there bodies became utterly painful. Thorin panted and grunted with every burning ram to his body.  
  
Azog's paused and watched the Dwarf wince bellow him. Thorin glanced at Azog through his squinted eyes and weakly shifted his hands to push against the Orc's belt. Azog let out a beastly sound that made Thorin shutter. Thorin's eyes stretched wide in horror as the Orc's teeth shown behind his curve smile.  
  
 **“No...”**  
  
Azog pressed Thorin's knees hard against his shoulders, pushing the Dwarf firmly against the warg. Azog drew himself back and went into a maddening pace, crushing the little prince. Thorin felt his body would break at any moment. He screamed breathlessly as the Orc's barrelled into him without sparing him a single breath. Azog leaned over and pressed his jaw over Thorin's head and growling his pleasure. Thorin could feel his pelvis daring to break under the crushing weight. Tear's filled his eyes as he tried to push the Orc off of him.  
  
“Stop...Azog... _please_...”  
  
Azog's chest reverberated a satisfied growl as he continued to tear into the Dwarf. He was pleased by the sound of his name and his cock twinged with excitement. Thorin used all of his strength to struggle and push the Orc away but Azog was mad with lust and snapped hard, spearing Thorin's prostate painfully. Thorin blanked for a moment and returned before Azog snapped again. Thorin's mind dazed in and out from the white space. Finally it stopped, and Azog withdrew himself. Thorin felt his hand being guided against the Orc's cock. The skin on his chest and face burned slightly as he knew the Orc was cumming onto his body.  
  
Thorin's body trembled. His strength had vanished and he could not move on his own. He blinked through his panted breaths and watched the Orc lift him off the warg. Thorin's head fell back as he was picked up and turned to sit in the Orc's lap. His head tilted to his side against the Orc's chest. Azog's fingers smoothed out his cum over the Dwarf's chest and then over Thorin's cheek. His spare hand grabbed Thorin's hand and guided the prince to stroke his own cock.  
  
Thorin grunted at the unexpected touch to his cock. His mind had partially recovered from it's pleasured state to remember his purpose. He was caught between feeling remorse over failing his god again and the troubling thought of the Orc pleasuring Thorin's cock. He could not fathom why the Orc would do such a deed. He thought the Orc wanted to use him as a toy and discard him when finished. Thorin hissed as Azog's fingers spread the Orc's cum over his cheek. Azog pulled Thorin's head to lean the Dwarf forward so the tall Orc could lean down and tongue the Dwarf's ear again. Thorin's jaw dropped and his mouth was invaded by Azog's fingers spreading the taste of the Orc's cum over his tongue. He felt sick at first from the repulsive taste, but the pleasurable attack on his ear and cock curved his mind. Thorin sucked and licked Azog's fingers greedily.  
  
Azog shifted his fingers in Thorin's mouth while he gripped the Dwarf's hand tighter around Thorin's cock. He pumped the little prince hard and felt Thorin's hips bucking into their movements. Thorin moaned over Azog's fingers and curled his back as his cum shot out, covering their hands.  
  
Azog removed his fingers and leaned the Dwarf back, bringing his dirtied hand to Thorin's lips. Thorin blinked and took in the smell of his cum. Azog curled his thumb over Thorin's lip and teased for the Dwarf's tongue to come out. Thorin licked his cum from Azog's hand, lost in his orgasm and unable to think of anything else but the Orc's body behind him.  
  
Azog pulled Thorin's hair back and tilted the Dwarf's head. He slipped his tongue back in the Dwarf's mouth receiving a warm welcoming from the prince. Thorin played with Azog's tongue happily still panting from the pleasure he received. Azog leaned forward and laid Thorin back on his warg. He leaned a bit further to whisper to his warg, though his voice was too powerful to hush.  
  
 _ **“K**_ ** _ **hlark Lûl**_** _ **,**_ ** _ **âmul-ta...**_** _ **”**_ (L **ûl = flower since Azog's Warg's name is daisy in english)**  
  
Thorin blinked and breathed heavily as he felt the Orc leave his body and the warg's body vibrate as it purred. The soft fur comforted him as he watched Azog walk over to a puddle of cloth. Thorin pushed himself up and turned to face the Orc who dropped the Dwarf's clothes onto the warg's head. Thorin eyed his clothing and was caught off guard when the Orc quickly bent him over the warg face down.  
  
“What are you...”  
  
Thorin winced and grunted as the Orc pinned him down and licked over his marked skin. Azog's tongue curled and dug into the trail his fingers had left behind. Thorin gripped the warg's fur as his skin trembled from the stinging burn. Azog licked away the small drops of blood that remained and followed a partially dried trail down the Dwarf's cheek. Thorin could tell what the Orc was doing. He didn't realize when the Orc had re-carved those words into his skin, but he could tell from the sting that he had been bleeding lightly.  
  
“Dammit Orc...”  
  
Thorin's body jolted when the Orc's tongue slid into his hole without warning. It lapped him quickly and slid out. Thorin growled from the sudden tease. Azog released his hold on the Dwarf and grabbed Thorin's breeches. Thorin only managed to turn to his back when the Orc lifted his legs and worked his breeches back on quickly. Thorin had to grip onto the warg's fur to prevent himself from falling off. Azog reached for the Dwarf's tunic and Thorin shot up and ripped it from his claws.  
  
“I can dress myself...”  
  
Thorin hissed and put his clothing back on. Azog watched and waited in amusement before he threw his body against the Dwarf and rocked his hips against Thorin's crotch. Thorin bit his lip, he had regained his mind enough to desire to fight back again. Azog's hands gripped Thorin's wrists and held them down. He continued to tease the glaring Dwarf.  
  
 **“Enough! Have you not filled your purpose yet?!”**  
  
Thorin snapped and hollered at the Orc. His anger turned into fear as Azog leaned down with his tongue reaching out to him. Thorin sealed his mouth shut and turned, something he knew would not have helped either way. Azog trailed his tongue over the Dwarf's neck and cheek, nearing his ear once again. Azog whispered his dark words in Thorin's ear.  
  
 **“Izg** ** **htol latu-zi lat-shiik izub-bugud urzkû agh urzkû izub-horngaz...”****  
  
With that Azog pulled away and sat on his warg. Thorin pushed himself up but Azog took control of his body and sat him in front of the Orc.  
  
 **“U** ** **kh-Lûl”****  
  
Azog wrapped his arm around the prince's waist as the warg stood quickly and sprinted off. Thorin figured he was being taken back to Mirkwood where he knew the orcs camped, but their surroundings told Thorin they were still in the hill's mountain range.  
  
 _Why are we so close..._  
  
Thorin pondered the thought of escaping if only he were given the chance. The Hills has barely any spot to hide or seek refuge if he were able to break free. He might be blessed and cursed if one of his brethren saw them passing by. Something he almost wished did not happen, he did not want to be seen with the Orc...  
  
They reached the turn of the mountain and Thorin recognized the cliff he had camped behind. The warg stopped and Azog lifted Thorin off by his shirt and placed him back on the ground. Thorin stood there bewildered. He could not fathom why the Orc was returning him.  
  
 _Is this all? Is that all the Orc wanted... Aulë have you forgiven me?_  
  
The Dwarf gaped trying to find an answer. His eyes raced over the Orc that had turned away and took off into the night without another word...  


Dwarfsmut @ tumblr

Dwarfsmut @ tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took awhile to post I had to re-write it three times...
> 
> I'm still not translating the black speech XD only Daisy's name. You have to suffer like Thorin xP


	12. Outcast (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's missing presence in battle did not go unknown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took to update, this chapter is getting split because half of it got deleted by technology and I have to rewrite it now.

Dain's attention constantly drifted from the approaching enemy back to the ledge his injured cousin was perched on.  
  
 _Be safe you fool... I don't have time to be concerned with you right now..._  
  
The sun's dimming blaze wrapped around the silhouettes of the murderous creatures running towards the defending dwarves. Blackened figures surrounded by an orange crimson sky, waving in the distance. The powerful star burned the image of the orc's charge into Dain's mind. Every battle branded his mind with memories of loss and pain. A gargled shriek tingled his ear as one of the silhouettes fell from sight. The lord turned to the cliff as the orange haze in his vision dissipated. Thorin drew back a second arrow and the drawstring snapped it off into the invading pack. Another cry rattled against the ground. Dain returned his mind to the field before him.  
  
“Muhudel Mahal murkh mâ udu amrad...“ __(May the blessings of mahal shield us from death)__  
  
Dain breathed deeply, gripping his weighted axe, and prepared for battle.  
  
********************************  
  
 _What trickery is this?!_  
  
Dain snarled as another foe slipped away from their death as his roaring axe clamoured against the ground. He hitched his axe from the cracked earth and readied for the counter he was expecting. It never came as the orc stood with a taunting smirk across his hideous face. The orc snarled gleefully trying to get Dain to attack again. Dain starred past the orc to his surrounding troops who were experiencing the same level of frustration. The orcs were dodging their blows and never going in for the kill.  
  
Dain held up his axe defensively as he searched his battle plagued mind for answers. His Father, Nain, had devised many strategies for dealing with the Easterlings to the south. The wicked men were tricky and devious when it came to fighting. However Nain was clever as he was appointed the strategist for Lord Gror's army. When Dain was old enough to join the ranks he took to his fathers side and watched his father change tactics in the midst of battle to counter the wicked men. Though his father was great, he was not invincible...  
  
Dain brushed the sorrowful thought form his mind as he analyzed the orcs. Seldom has an merge orc pack posed any difficulty to the Iron Hills. The dwarves may be worn from battle but they were strong nonetheless. It was this pack that acted differently, cowering from any swing to their manipulated bodies. These orcs did not act the same as those who prayed on weary travellers. Easy to cut down with even the smallest number of warriors.  
  
 _No... They are organized... They aren't cowering out of fear...  
  
_ A horror filled moment gripped Dain's heart in a twisting vice. He lunged at his opponent who dodged again, leaving a gap between them. Dain's sight flooded with images as he whipped his head back to his kingdom he feared was being attacked while they were distracted. His breath held itself and eased when there were no orcs in sight near his kingdom.  
  
 _Mahal... I am wrong..._  
  
As Dain turned back towards the orc, a glimmer of white caught his attention as it vanished from the cliff he entrusted his cousins safety to. The tainted steel of an orc's blade clashed against his axe and cut in front of his sight. The orc snarled and forced his weight against the dwarf lord. Dain could feel it through the leather wrapped handle, the orcs have been holding back in order to delay them. Dain roared as he smashed his helmet into the orc's bare skull. It staggered back and the lord drew his weapon and cleaved through the fowl creature.  
  
“ **Thorin!!!”**  
  
*********************************  
  
The branches groaned with the brisk wind that crept over the silent cliff. A ravaged prince stood alone, gaping at the emptied space. The prince's captor removed himself not long ago. Torn fabric, dyed with a dark red hue, exposed a small portion of his shoulder. His hair was a mangled mess that accompanied the dried fluid on his cheeks. Deep disturbed breathes pushed out of his body as his knees quivered before falling to the hardened rock below.  
  
 _What is this..._  
  
 _What is it I do not understand..._  
  
 _I have no earned your forgiveness Aule...._  
  
 _Please tell me what this means..._  
  
Thorin's hand gripped his forehead, rubbing his finger tips in circles, then sliding down to grasp a hold over his mouth. The distraught prince anguished over nonsensical event.  
  
 _Why am I still here..._  
  
 _Why did he bring me back..._  
  
Thorin's fingers curled into his cheeks, scrapping the bit of dried cum beneath his fingertips. His stomach churned at the lingering taste in his mouth and the stench of the orc's saliva that coated his neck to his ear. The prince reeked of his sinful act with the orc. Thorin held the back of his hand to his nose to block the repulsive smell that threatened his body to hurl. His body twitched as he forced his reflexes not to gag from his sins.  
  
 _Aule... I did not mean to betray you... My body is a disgusting heathen... Forgive me...  
  
_ Thorin growled at his body. He brought his hands to his arms and dug his stubbed nails into his skin and dragged deep lines down his flesh.  
  
 _I did not ask for this body..._  
  
Dain is right...

_This thin and weak body is of no dwarfs..._   
  
_Am I not of dwarven heritage?..._   
  
_Am I merely the spawn of some perverted exile that mated our females..._

_Am I... A descendent of the nûlukhkhazâd... Those vile creatures that are still connected to our race's history... (petty dwarves)_  
  
 _To leave me to creep into the royal family to steal their riches like some common thief.._  
  
Thorin grit his teeth as he continued to claw his skin. His god cared not for the nûlukhkhazâd and allowed them to be hunted into extinction. Even if there was a feint line that strived throughout the ages and allowed Thorin to be born, he would receive no mercy from his deity. Thorin squeezed his arms tightly embracing himself as he felt Aule's hatred gnaw at his flesh. _  
  
_Thorin was alone, he could no longer speak with Dain as a equal. No longer walk proudly in his grandfather's hall, nor ask for blessings from Aule. There was no one who could help him, nor understand his struggles. He had been abandoned on that cliff, left to dwell to his miserable existence. An emptiness spread throughout his body as his hold on his arms barely brought him comfort.  
  
 _I don't..._  
  
 _I don't want to be alone..._  
  
Thorin shut his eyes trying to remember the welcoming warmth of friends and family that awaited his return to Erebor. They knew not of his betrayal but Thorin needed comfort. A heat wrapped around him as his mind calmed under the imaginary presence. It did not judge him or hate him, it sought only to comfort him as he needed. Something soft pressed against his lips, gently sliding his lip in between. Thorin opened his eyes to the vacant cliff, his fingers drifting over his lips. He starred at the direction the orc ran off too, longing for him to return.  
  
There was a clash of metal and harsh cries that lept over the edge and stormed Thorin's ears. Thorin scrambled to his feet and ran to look at the ongoing battle below. Shock and horror filled his eyes as truth washed away the grim fairytales he sheltered himself with. This wasn't Aule divine wrath. He was no descendant of the Nûlukhkhazâd. He was a Durin still, one that sought out lecherous acts with an orc in the midst of battle. As his kin fought for their lives through their exhausted state, he was off bedding their very enemy. _  
  
_Thorin bellowed a pained roar as he delved a bone-crushing punch into the nearby tree's bark. He grit his teeth against the pain of the bones in his hand cracking. He fed off it, wanting more pain as payment for his treachery.  
  
 _How dare you abandon them for your sick pleasure!_  
  
The sound of a warg barely reached his ear and the orcs below began to retreat. Thorin drew his attention to the dwarves, scanning for casualties. He sighed heavily when he found they were spared, no life was lost as a result of the foolish prince. Not this time...  
  
  
Thorin watched the orc's disappear into the dark of night. They left without leaving a single victim from their attack. Thorin growled through his teeth.  
  
 _He planned this..._  
  
 _He knew you would abandon the battle for that thing to be inside you..._  
  
 _Repulsive whore..._  
  
Thorin snarled and glanced for his weapon. The bow he brought lay broken in half near the jagged wall. He hissed knowing he should have killed the orc the moment he woke to the orc raping his body. A real warrior would have seized such an opportune moment to kill their enemy, but not Thorin.  
  
 _No not you..._  
  
 _You were too busy fucking that creature..._  
  
Thorin looked to the troops that were checking each other for injury. A horrifying relief washed over him as he was thankful the battle had drawn their attention away from him. Thankful they had not come to his aid to find the Erebor prince willingly riding an orc, moaning for more. Thorin fell to his knees as his stomach hurled its contents onto the ground. Thorin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
 _How dare you thank the orc..._  
  
 _This was his plan all along and you keep falling for it..._  
  
 _He..._  
  
Thorin inhaled sharply as he realized his breeches would be stained by the blood from his marking. He quickly contorted his body to look for any indications of his rape that might attract curious enquiries from the physicians he would have to face. He pulled his cloth from his skin and didn't see any stains, at least not from his angle. He prayed that there wasn't a single drop on his cloth. Thorin glanced to his shoulder where it was obvious he was attacked. Large puncture wounds sunk into his skin, surrounded by the bloodied cloth.  
  
Thorin's attention shifted back to his cousin who he guessed was the dwarf frantically running from warrior to warrior checking for injury. Dain stopped for a moment and glanced toward the cliff. Thorin quickly hid behind the bare tree and slunk down in his shame. Thorin could not bare to face Dain now after the lord had been through terrible hardships. After returning from war and losing his father and grandfather, to be put back into battle so his pathetic excuse of a relative can go fornicate with a lecherous orc. One that easily fondled the prince into submission.  
  
 _I can not let Dain find out..._  
  
 _He had warned me not to come..._  
  
 _King Thranduil warned me not to go..._  
  
 _Why do I not learn from my mistakes..._  
  
Thorin gripped the roots of his hair, cursing his disgusting body, wishing to pry his tainted body from his mind and throw it into a mountains fiery pit, then send his mind along with it. He let out an agonizing scream and turned his body to thrust his broken fist into the tree's splintered bark. Thorin tried not to wince from the pain that spiked through his nerves. He refused to console his broken hand for he did not deserve to place a simple luxury upon his traitorous self.  
  
Thorin's angry returned to grief as he hunched back against the tree, holding his head in shame.  
  
 _A curse be damned..._  
  
I could have longed to hoard jewel, rule countries, even become a gluttonous beast, but I am this! I chose lust above all else! Lusting for a murderous creature that's killed my kin...  
  
 _Killed children..._  
  
 _Fili..._  
  
Thorin's mind wandered to his nephew he left in Gundis' care, praying he was safe. Judging by the battle it seemed the Kingdom was safe. Fili was safe.  
  
 _No, I cannot bend over for this murderer whose hands are tainted with the blood of its victims..._  
  
Scampering sounds neared the base of the cliff and Thorin saw the troops were heading to the path leading to his camp site. Dain must have noticed Thorin's lack of involvement in the battle, or even seen him get kidnapped.  
  
 _I cannot hide this for long..._  
  
Thorin took a deep breath before standing and made his way down the path. From below he could hear his cousin heaving as he ran in his wearied state. The full weight of his armor slowing his movements with every stride. Dain was an admirable leader to still stand until every one of his dwarves was safe.  
  
As Dain neared, Thorin slowed to a halt and lowered his gaze, remembering the orc's residue on his skin. He hung his head low and didn’t see the oncoming fist of his come surging towards his jaw. Thorin flew back, colliding to the ground, gagging breathlessly as his rib pinched his lung. He grasped his unseen wound and squinted his gaze towards his cousin.  
  
If Dain felt a shred of remorse for his action it was buried beneath the bitter hatred he held for his cousin. Thorin turned his head away, hiding his face beneath his mangled hair, praying Dain had not seen the white residue that flaked off his chin. He didn't know if Dain had seen Azog, but felt his cousins hate was justified without doubt. He had abandoned the battle, there was no reason beyond that.  
  
Dain snarled when Thorin turned away, accepting his anger. Thorin knew damn well what he'd done and Dain could sense it. Throughout the battle his worried mind panicked over the disappearance of his cousin. He felt a wave of relief when he saw his cousin alive and moving towards them, but a grim cloud haunted Thorin's steps and enraged Dain. He may have forgiven Thorin just slightly, clobbered less forcefully if he'd known Thorin was oblivious to the orc packs' plan. But the sickening look on Thorin's face spoke words the prince had not meant to say. He knew he was the target of their attack and put himself and others at risk for the sake of his puny pride. Dain couldn't forgive such a selfish act that placed his men at risk. One of his dwarve's may have been killed while his attention was drawn to the cliff.  
  
Dain watched Thorin topple back and grip his chest. The sight of his cousin cowering away from his face sent a pulsing rage through his body. He clenched his fist tighter, desiring to beat Thorin senseless for endangering his people.  
  
There was an unsettling tension in the air as the wind quietly blew through the feuding cousins. Dain's men stood bewildered at the sight. They had always known the two Durin's to be chummy lads together. They had not seen what could have separated the bond between them as they were focused on the battle. No matter the reason for it, something about Thorin's actions spoke to their dwarven heritage. Dwarves were upfront with their emotions and easy to anger at times, often leading into a hysterical brawl. But when Dain punched the prince to the ground, Thorin did not counter or take to a defensive position. He cowered quietly beneath their lord's fury. There may have been another underlying meaning, family matters perhaps, whatever the reason they brushed it from their minds and waited for their lord's commands.  
  
Dain snarled and turned his back to his pathetic cousin, marching passed his troops without a word. They turned to follow their lord as a few went to Thorin's aid. Thorin waved them aside and painfully staggered to his feet, following quietly as the Lord of the Iron Hills lead his dwarves back home.  
  
The walk back was devoid of conversation, clattering bits of metal travelled with the troops as they came upon the kingdom's gate. The Iron croaked as it separated and a hoard of dwarves rushed out to greet them. They were the ones that had been left behind due to exhaustion and injury. The surrounded the oncoming troops, dismantling the weapons they were to weary to lift.  
  
“Uncle!”  
  
From the distant corner of the entrance hall, Fili looked through the bright passage to distinguish his uncle from the mass of dwarves. His voice dissolved into the relieved voices ahead that were tending to the injured soldiers. The lad took a step but his wrist was held back by the large female beside him. Gundis tugged the lad back into his spot.  
  
“Stay Fili, it is not your time yet.”  
  
“But why not? They are going, I should go too.”  
  
Gundis didn't respond to the lad staring at her. She looked onwards over the crowd, searching for her husband. Her expression hardened as her husband tried to push his way through the crowd. Tension loomed over his shoulders she did not recognize. She could sense Dain's anger crawling up her skin. Her eyes flicked over the troops, counting each armored dwarf she could see.  
  
 _Not a one missing but what angers you my lord..._  
  
Gundis continued to gather any bit of details the troops could relay to her over the distance. They bore the familiar signs of battle that should not have enraged her husband. Something was missing.  
  
 _Where is that ikhuzud.... (lesser dwarf)_  
  
“ **ENOUGH!”**  
  
Dain's ferocious voice bellowed throughout the hall. His men trembled and froze in place, staring in awe at their lord. Dain's glare ran across the dwarves starring at him, the ones that blocked his path stumbled away. Their lord marched off as the soundless hall watched him vacate the area. Gundis watched her husband cautiously, bewildered by this foreign fit of rage. Dain had not been the kind of dwarf that allowed foolish emotions to take hold of him. He was a a lord, raised to rule his kingdom fairly and unbiased towards his people. Anger was a useless emotion that would never aid anyone.  
  
Gundis stayed in the hall as her husband left. She did not know what had caused her husbands outburst but their people still required guidance even though the battle was over. Now that the dwarves had cleared the entrance, and the gate had closed, she could see the ill-bred cowered hiding behind the other soldiers. Gundis' gaze narrowed at the sight of her in-law trying to slip out of sight as their doctors moved in to aid the returning dwarves. His face covered by his hair as his head held low in an unfitting manner.  
  
She was there when Dain commanded Thorin to stay, though she was far out of the way she could still read her husbands lips. The way the prince cowered, spoke of his failure in battle. Gundis knew well of the casualties that battle claimed as a result of one valour driven weakling. Thorin was just a brat wanting to become a hero. Gundis hissed when Thorin recoiled from a doctors approaching hand.  
  
“Aye master Thorin wait right there.”  
  
Thorin had managed to sneak half way around the edges of the room before a nosey doctor spotted him. They would strip him bare to examine every inch of his body. He could not risk any one of them finding out, no matter if they swore him secrecy. But that was not the first thing that plagued his mind. It would not matter if they stripped him, the excess filth of the Orc on his cheek would be easily recognized by the trained physicians. They would draw the surrounding dwarves attention to it with a simple question. There would be no secrecy in that.  
  
The doctor reached out to grabbed Thorin's wrist and the prince lept back.  
  
 _Damn these dwarves..._  
  
Thorin's royal image was already tainted by his reclusive actions. It would only draw more suspicious stares if he did not meet the doctors gaze face-to-face. Thorin gulped and inched further from the hanging lanterns in hopes they would not reveal the residue on his skin. He tilted his head back as if looking down on the dwarf nearing him. A member of royalty was expected not to show weakness in front of other dwarves. Thorin eyed the doctor with a firm expression.  
  
“I need no attention, attend to the others.”  
  
“Ye can't hide a wound from us now.”  
  
 _Damn doctor..._  
  
Thorin turned to leave but the elder dwarf bolted in front of him. He was familiar with stubborn patients like this one. Be he royal or of common class, it was the doctors who held the futures of kingdoms in their grasp. Whether a prince or King would accept aid was beyond them, the doctors made sure no matter the patients lineage that they would be treated until they were healthy again.  
  
Thorin new the nature of dwarven doctors would not let him escape so easily. The doctor might back away if he were as mighty as Dain but Thorin had gained no such respect from the dwarves of the Iron Hills. He was no more than a commoner in their eyes.  
  
“I told you I need no attention.”  
  
The doctor glared at his defiant patient, stepping forward with arms raised ready to capture his prey. Thorin snarled as his body trembled nervously. He stepped back as the dwarf in front of him tried to close the distance. Slowly his head lowered into his shoulders with every step as his hopes for escape crumbled beneath him.  
  
“Don't waste valuable time on dwarves who do not require aid, doctor.”  
  
The room turned as Gundis' voice resounded through the hall. Fili was in her arms as she glared passed the doctor onto Thorin. Thorin gulped and turned his head away from her sight. The doctor gave her a questioning look, almost challenging her right over his duties. But Gundis never drew her hateful gaze off of the prince before her and the doctor soon picked up on that hatred and bowed his retreat.  
  
Thorin could feel the dwarves watching his repulsive display. The room grew quiet again as the dwarves slowly understood their lord's reaction. It was with silent loyalty that they accepted their lords hate toward the prince, though they did not understand nor need to question why. They turned their backs to the prince, scorning Thorin's presence.  
  
Thorin clenched his fist, he failed to keep his stature. Fili could feel Gundis' body tense from anger and tried not to make a peep in her arms. He wanted to run to his uncle, away from the burning hatred that held him, back into welcoming arms. But his uncle did not spare the lad a single glance as he finally began to walk passed them, out of the halls. Fili looked over Gundis' unturned shoulder to his uncle vanishing down a corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love for insaneboingo for proofing :P


	13. Outcast (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's fear grows stronger as he tries to control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angst, Self inflicted pain (i'll update the tags)
> 
> -btw I put naughty drawings in the last chapter
> 
> this was the deleted portion, I tried to plow through it as quick as I could. This one wasn't proofed so I pray I didn't leave any notes this time (i checked it but I don't trust myself)

  
Thorin quickly walked through the halls to the private quarters, built by Gror for his brothers family visits. There would be no servants there waiting to attend him this time. He would be alone to rid his body of the filth that caused his shameful display. Thorin burst through the fine chamber doors and ran to a cool water basin resting on a stylized vanity table. He Plunged his head in while he fiercely scraped his skin. His nails peeled off the dried excess fluid and dug deeper. He removed himself for a moment to breath and returned to the icy water. His hands madly scraping his flesh even though the orc's filth was gone. Thorin could not relinquish the repulsive essence that stained his mind. He pulled back, both hands gripping onto the basin as he watched his disgusting reflection ripple against the water.  
  
Thorin hissed at himself remembering Dain's hated sneer turning away from his disgusting appearance. The glances of the other dwarves acknowledging him as a lesser dwarf not fit for these halls. Thorin rested his elbows on the counter, burying his face in his palms. Heavy breaths huff out of his nostrils. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, unsure how to proceed. Lifting his head up, his hand slides down his face to rest over his mouth, looking aimlessly around the room. He wasn't looking at the fine tapestry or ornate bed frame. The polished floor or the drapery hanging from the ceiling as an art piece with a chandelier with lighted candles hovering over his head. Thorin's mind was cluttered, unsure how to respond. Unsure how to cope with all that has passed.  
  
His eyes drift back to the mirror, staring at himself. Thorin puts his hands on the counter, resting his weight on them as he leans in to look at his reflection staring back at him. Hoping it will give him an answer. He waits for it to come, but the person behind the glass tightened their expression into despair. Thorin huffed again, resting his forehead against the glass. His thoughts so unfocused he couldn't tell one from the other. The images of his kin getting muddled with others. Appearing and vanishing behind another. From dwarf to landscape. From armor to orcs. From Dain to fighting. From his room to the crowds and onwards. He was lost in his mind, trying desperately to focus on one thought at a time.  
  
Thorin's body tensed as he gripped the edge, forcing himself to think of only one thought. It was random, though perhaps not, unknown to himself, he clung to the image of Azog standing in front of him. The image blurred and slowly began to dissolve, being overwritten with another, but he continued to focus. He focused on the details of the orc's pale skin, the self carved pattern over the orcs shoulders and across his chest. Mixed in with the battle wounds on his chiseled face. Radiant eyes far more brilliant than the princes'.  
  
Thorin squinted his eyes open, his reflection slowly dissolving to form the orc's details. He focused harder as the image became clearer. He could see the orc's upper body staring back without expression. Thorin's eyes looked down at the blank space where the rest of the orc's body should be. His mind outlined the orc's leather belt that kept his tattered loin cloth attached to his hip. The edge of the mirror cut off the rest, Thorin had run out of room for his imagination to expand. He squinted at the orc's eyes, trying to drown out sounds of talking dwarves in his mind. It was slow and still a few straggling thoughts lingered, but Thorin managed to keep his mind focused on the orc in front of him.  
  
The orc seemed to kneel to meet Thorin's eyes face-to-face. The reflection slowly started to gain a personality. The orc slightly tilted his head, almost curious, eyes wandering around the dwarf's face. Thorin kept struggling to keep the orc there, he watched it tilt its head to the other side with the same expression. As Thorin continued to stare into the mirror, his demonic urges stirred inside. The strain on his eyes lessened with the roll of his hips against the counter. He didn't realize his body urging him closer to the mirror. His eyes were locked on the orcs' as he drew himself closer. The orc mimicked the dwarf as his lips pursed in expectation. Thorin's eyelids fluttered shut, pressing his lips against the glass surface. His pelvis rocked against the counter drawing his tongue out to glide against the illusion.  
Thorin breathed through his nostrils, eyes fluttering open again, looking at his reflection that replaced the orcs'. There was a sharp inhale as he launched himself away from the mirror, eyes locked in horror at his own reflection. A small wet mark lingering on the mirror. Thorin covered his mouth, the urge to vomit tumbled in his stomach.  
  
 _What...  
  
What am I doing...  
  
_ Thorin backed himself into the bedpost, he frantically looked at it thinking it was either dwarf or orc behind him. He stumbled away overwhelmed by his horrifying display. He hit the counter, slightly spilling a bit of water from the basin. His hands quickly steadied the bowl as he looked at the mirror again.  
  
 _Did I just...  
  
_ Thorin's heart pounded with anxiety, his body trembling from the shock of his actions. His mind was racing again, this time with more focused thoughts. He remembered the cliff and the vow he swore to himself. A low snarl grew inside his throat, clenching his fists tightly, feeling his blood build from the strain. Thorin glared at his reflection and launched his fist directly into his betraying face.  
  
His eyes sprung from their angered state into pain. He stumbled away from the mirror clutching his bloodied hand, realizing it was the hand he damaged earlier. The pain screamed through his arm as he tried to clamp his grip around his wrist, trying to stop the pain from travelling. Bloodied glass clattered and bounced against the ground.  
  
Thorin staggered a hiss, wincing from his pain. He looked at the shattered mirror, larger pieces still stayed in place with web-like cracks causing the mirror to reflect different sections of the room. One piece revealed the pain filled dwarf kneeling on the floor.  
  
 _You...  
  
You deserve this pain...  
  
_ Thorin weakly pried his hand from his wrist, trying not to give himself comfort. His injured arm dropped straight to prevent further movement. His ears pick up the sounds of drips splashing against the floor. Thorin looked at his bloodied hand knowing even though he deserved pain that he shouldn't let his tainted blood dirty the kingdoms floor. Angrily, he marched off to the bathroom in the far corner of the room.  
  
There was an empty copper tub in the middle of the bathroom. In the back there was a furnace for boiling two large water-filled cauldrons to heat the bath. Chopped wood laying on the floor beside it. There was another counter with a larger mirror and another basin for use.  
  
Thorin dipped his hand in the clean water, grunting from the pain. When he pulled his hand out he noticed there were only minor cuts from the glass that bled out, but beneath his skin he could see his broken appendages protruding slightly. He was unable to move his fingers. Thorin brought his arm to rest at his side, sighing heavily as he rubbed his forehead, pinching the area between his brow. His mind strayed again, warm hands rubbing his shoulders. The sensation bolted his eyes to his reflection noticing his demon growing beneath his breeches. Thorin snarled and brought his injured hand to his teeth, biting down hard, driving off his damned erection. He continued to bite as his fears constantly struggled to claim him.  
  
 _Enough! I do not want this!  
  
_ Thorin bit harder feeling his erection trying to rise again.  
  
 _I do no not seek pleasure!  
  
I do not seek the orc!!!  
  
_ His hips rolled with the very mention of the orc. Thorin huffed through his nose again trying to find a way to control himself. His bodies need for companionship was stronger than his anger and now stronger than his pain.  
  
 _No! I do not desire Azog!  
  
_ Again his hips rolled to attention. He watched his horrifying body struggle against him. More thoughts of the orc flooding it with desire. It was then he realized it, his bodies lust feeding off every thought of the orc, whether it was hate filled or not.  
  
 _Do not think...  
  
You must...  
  
You must do something...  
  
Anything...  
  
_ Thorin hurriedly scampered around the room trying to stave off his thoughts, trying to find his control. His heart panicked as he gathered wood for the furnace, using his injured arm to cradle the blocks between his joint. The moment he finished setting the logs his mind panicked for the next action, unable to plan anything ahead of time.  
  
 _Do not think...  
  
Do not think...  
_  
He ran back to the bloodied basin, grabbing it not knowing what to do next and unable to lift with his broken hand that could only press his palm into the side of the bowl. He withdrew his hands then went to the tub with no water in sight. Thorin continued to panic around the room, looking for anything he could do.  
  
When he turned in spot and saw nothing else, he began to remove his clothes. He was about to leave for a towel when his reflection caught his eye. The slight red mark curling over his arse came into view. Thorin stood still, paralysed in fear but curious to find out. His body trembled, he'd never seen what had been written. His families interruptions delaying his curiosity.  
  
Thorin gulped, pursing his lips. Slowly he twisted his hips, shifting his feet until he could see it clearly. As his eyes mapped out his scraped skin his anger returned. Large runes he recognized were of Angerthas Moria spelled the orcs name for those who still remembered their teachings to understand. Beneath were smaller etchings he did not recognize. They were vaguely familiar that he may have laid eyes on similar letters once before. Thorin assumed it to be the orc's language displayed across his rear, a message written only for orcs to read. His body trembled with hate and fear, as he stared at the markings.  
  
 _Why does he seek me...  
  
Do I look like an orc?  
  
Am I truly not a dwarf but a creature whose body attracts those vile beings?_  
  
The slightest tingle down his spine shocked him out of his questions. Thorin ran out of the bathroom with his scattered thoughts, looking around his bedroom to distract himself once more. He notices the mirror and quickly walks towards it, stopping when he realizes there is nothing he can do with it at the moment. He paces around the room, looking for a towel. Thoughts of Azog trying to creep back into his mind. He constantly attempts to rearrange his thoughts.  
  
Azog.  
  
Dain.  
  
The mirror.  
  
Gundis.  
  
Azog.  
  
The towel.  
  
Back and forth until frustration took hold. He burried his face in his palms, resting his elbows on the counter, ignoring the small shards of glass slightly poking into his feet and arms.  
  
A creaking sound followed by an abrupt thunder as the half opened door was slammed against the wall. Thorin jumped, tripping over his feet and falling onto the floor. His heart pounded rapidly as his face was locked in horror. The doctor from earlier laughed, holding a medical bag. Thorin panicked, scampering backwards, his body trembling violently as his breaths stuttered uncontrollably.  
  
“Ha ha! Ye jumpy thing. Thought the misses were going to keep me from fixen ya didn't ye?”  
  
The dwarf stepped forward, making his way to the frightened prince stumbling away.  
  
“Don't go makin this difficult on me, I'll fix ya whether ye like it or not.”  
  
Cold hard stone met Thorin's backside as he reversed into the wall. He looked back horrified that he'd been trapped. If he were to stand and run, his mark would show. If he stayed, the doctor would find it either way. There was no place to go now.  
  
The doctor's shadow loomed over him, Thorin's mind blanked from overwhelming shock. The doctor huffed a laugh watching his amusing patient.  
  
“Ye look like a child gettin medicine. Haven't ye seen a doctor before, ye stuck up prince.”  
  
The doctor's insult somewhat attracted Thorin back to his senses. He clenched his jaw trying to calm his stuttering lungs long enough to allow him to speak without breaking his words. However, no words come to his mind and the doctors exploring eyes didn't aid his anxiety. Thorin looked away then back to the doctors eyes before following them down to his body. The doctor was scanning him for further injury but Thorin's mind focused on his exposed genitals that his spread knees were revealing. His mind saw a chance to save himself from the humiliation carved into his rear.  
  
He wasn't embarrassed to be naked but it would aid him to act like he was. He quickly covered his genitals with his un-injured hand and snapped his knees shut.  
  
“At least give me a towel!”  
  
Thorin managed to shout without emitting his fear. The doctor bellowed another laugh.  
  
“Aren't ye a shy thing. If it'll make ye cooperate then I don't mind indulging in yer embarrassed hide.”  
  
Thorin growled at the dwarf's insolence, but the doctor turned to find the prince's salvation, dropping his medical bag on the bed. Thorin stood, keeping his arse firmly pressed against the wall. A hand-towel was found and tossed at him. It was small but Thorin covered himself quickly, holding onto the corners that he was unable to tie into a knot. The doctor motioned to the bed and Thorin carefully took his seat, keeping his eyes on the dwarf's movements. The doctor dragged a table, scraping its legs against the stone floor with a horrid noise. Thorin shifted nervously as the dwarf slowly set out his tools. The sound of the prince's feet thumping against the floor started to agitate the elder dwarf as well.  
  
“Calm down ye brat it'll be over when its over.”  
  
“Curb your tongue!”  
  
The doctor chuckled, soaking a bit of white cloth with the antibiotic liquid from his vile, bringing it to gently disinfect the prince's bitten shoulder. Forceps pinched his skin to allow the doctor to see if there were any added damage or debris that might have sunken inside. Thorin's eyes shifted from the doctor to the room and back. The prolonged worrying wracking his nerves caused him to tremble further.  
  
“Quit yer fidgeting or it'll take longer ye piny brat.”  
  
Thorin tried to still himself, the constant berating should have angered him further, but Thorin almost welcomed the banter. It kept his mind distracted from waking his demon. A conversation would help pass the time as well, but the doctor went quiet as he focused on cleaning the wound.  
  
“If you moved faster I would not be so agitated by your unwanted presence.”  
  
“Oh ho ho! Are ye now?”  
  
The dwarf put his tools down to grab a needle and a bit of thread. Thorin's body was jumpy from the entire development. He did not mean too but the moment the needle came to his skin he twitched back.  
  
“Pfffff, stay still.”  
  
The doctor managed to weave his thread through the prince's skin but each time the needle came back into contact, the prince jumped making the doctor laugh with amusement.  
  
“Have ye never been stitched before ye momma's child.”  
  
“Damn dwarf, I am not in pain...”  
  
Thorin spoke quietly hoping it would spur the doctor to berate him more. The doctor laughed, setting his tools down to pick up a large spindle of cloth. His eyes picked up the sight of the broken mirror with blood spots. He turned back to the prince and eyed his shoulder, letting his sight drift down the princes arm until he saw the source of the blood oozing from the prince's hand.  
  
“Ye probably can't feel anything the way ye treat yerself.”  
  
The doctor nodded toward the mirror, Thorin's eyes followed then immediately looked away.  
  
“Am I not allowed to do as I please in my own quarters that you have trespassed in?”  
  
“Heh heh, I can trespass where I wish if there’s a piny princeling going around smashing himself into things.”  
  
The doctor wrapped the prince's arm in the cloth bandage, tying a knot when he was finished.  
  
“Aye, let me see yer hand now.”  
  
Thorin looked away shamefully, lifting his self-inflicted injury for the doctor to inspect. Delicate hands cradled it, gently moving his hand around for a better look. The berating nature of the doctor left as he noticed strange marks that looked as if it had been bitten not by a beast. He looked at the prince suspiciously, a calm and worried tone followed his words.  
  
“Ye alright Master Thorin?...”  
  
Thorin whipped his attention back in fear.  
  
 _Does he know?!  
_  
Thorin realized how absurd his reaction was when the doctor flinched back from the sudden movement. He quickly looked away unable to speak. The dwarf holding his hand watched him cautiously preparing his next words in a low calm and caring voice.  
  
“Ye seem like ye might have a mental illness young master... Unless ye got into something strange, but I don't think ye did now...”  
  
Thorin's shoulders lifted as he slightly slunk back knowing it was true. His absurd obsession with the orc that haunted him despite all logical reasoning. He didn't know how to cure it, nor who to turn to for guidance. He turned his face out of sight, his hair covering the remaining view of his cheek. Compassion flickered in the doctor's heart, for all his bantering he had a kind soul in the end.  
  
“It's alright young master, I swear I won't poke fun if ye feel like telling me the problem. Ye know I'm here to help ye if there’s something I can fix.”  
  
Thorin let out a quite sigh.  
  
“I do not need help...”  
  
“Ye sure sound like ye do, young master.”  
  
The doctor proceeded to clean the prince's wound with the same procedure. He removed the shards of glass and became grim when he noticed the full damage.  
  
“I'm sorry master Thorin... I can't help yer hand now... Ye smashed yer bones damn good, I doubt even they would fix themselves...”  
  
Thorin winced from the news, squinting his eyes shut. He stupidly damaged his hand beyond repair and would be forced to stay out of battle as a result of his handicap. The doctor wrapped his hand tightly, unable to aid the prince any further.  
  
“My Mahal bless ye good...”  
  
A lump grew in his throat at the thought of his deity blessing him. He would never gain any such kindness again. He was a heathen that stole Aule's blessings and discarded them like cheap rocks. The doctor watched the prince grieve over his loss. He placed his hand gently on the prince's forearm.  
  
“Ye don't need to be alone when ye got things to overcome. If ye won't share yer mind with me I hope ye will share them with someone young master.”  
  
Thorin didn't respond to the dwarf's words. The doctor sighed and continued with his duty. Thorin sunk into his depression, ignoring the space around him and forgetting the doctors presence. He was lost and useless worse than before. He would be unable to aid his grandfather and protect his homeland. He would return home and his companions would look down upon his crippled self. They would go to battle without him, but perhaps that was best. He would not have to burden...  
  
The skin of his back crawled and his nerves pinched tightly as he froze on spot. The doctor's hand ran a wet cloth over his dirtied back to find hidden injuries. The edge of the cloth lightly brushed against the towel at his waist he luckily still held onto. His breaths stopped as the cloth drew lower down his spine. The doctor sat back, withdrawing his hand, unable to find anything. Thorin quietly exhaled his relief, but behind him the doctor stopped from taking his leave when his eyes caught something. A bit of red damaged skin just barely peeking out of the edge of the prince's towel.  
  
The dwarf's thumb slid into the towel to pull it down. The next moment was too quick for the doctor to realize. He was flat on his stomach with his arm pinned to his back, the piny prince gripping his wrist painfully as a knee pressed into his spine. He tried to struggle but a quick pain to his shoulder told him to cease unless he would want to dislocate it. He couldn't see the prince but felt a great deal of rage filtering through the prince's strained muscles holding him down. A venomous voice filled with malice spewed out of the prince's mouth.  
  
 **“Your service is over... LEAVE NOW.”**  
  
Thorin pressed his weight into the dwarf's arm, threatening the doctor's shoulder. The dwarf winced a grunt trying to look around, still stunned from the cowardly princeling overpowering him so unexpectedly. He misjudged the prince greatly, thinking he was hardly a dwarf fit for battle in the first place. The prince's strength was beyond what he originally assumed, knowing he was no match for the prince. He had a duty to his patient, but a battle he knew he would lose would help no dwarf.  
  
However, the prince's reaction made no sense at all, to go from cowering weakling to an enraged animal without instigation. He scanned the room trying to understand the events that passed. The broken mirror gave off random reflections and one caught his eye. His vision was a bit blurred and hard to focus from his position but he could make out an intricate design of red against skin. Not a cut or gash from a weapon he had been used to seeing from warriors. This was more thought out.  
  
It was what he assumed caused the prince's curious behaviour. In the doctor's mind, it was Thorin who made those markings, but what sent a chill through his spine was the abrupt anger. The prince was reckless and dangerous to others. His Lord's anger seemed more logical now, though Dain may not have known Thorin had contracted a disease. The doctor delved into his mind searching for a diagnose. The prince must have contracted some form of rabies on his travels that would deteriorate his mind until his death. If it was true, there was nothing left for the doctor to do, but the disease would spread and inflict his kingdom, bringing its ruin. That he would be able to prevent if he could escape...  
  
“Aye... I will leave...”  
  
Thorin gave the doctor's wrist a final warning, gripping it hard before releasing. The dwarf winced as the prince stepped off the bed and glared at him dangerously waiting for him to betray his words. The doctor rose and packed his tools quickly, eyeing his vile of antibiotics. He glanced at the deranged prince and left the vile on the table along with the spindle of bandages. The doctor headed to the door and stopped without turning.  
  
“Use that on yerself if ye still can...”  
  
The door closed and Thorin's anger slowly receded as he stared blankly. He glanced to the table, analyzing what the doctor left behind. Beside the table was his towel laying on the floor. Thorin took in a sharp breath, his anger dropping immediately. He looked to the mirror, seeing a bit of his reflection then stared at the door in horror.  
  
 _He saw...  
  
He knows...  
  
_ Thorin dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. He remained in shock for moments on end until his body slowly began to calm under his realization.  
  
 _It is fine...  
  
It is my fate...  
  
I could not hide this forever...  
  
I must face my judgement...  
  
_ The prince sat there quietly as he accepted his future. Dain would know the truth. The entire Kingdom would know of his lechery with the orc. He would be shunned and forced into exile where he belonged. It was the fate he deserved for giving into his temptations. Thorin exhaled deeply, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment, imagining his deity with a scorned look watching him. There were no words of apology he could possibly attempt to say. He sighed and looked back to the table, eyeing the ointment.  
  
 _I do not know if I deserve this treatment...  
  
_ Thorin picked up the vile and rolled his thumb over the glass wondering if he should apply it to himself. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he slumped his shoulders.  
  
 _It would not matter either way...  
  
_ Thorin bit the cork off and slipped his finger inside. He leaned against the bed avoiding his broken hand and applied the liquid to his scar. When he was finished he pondered the thought of the bandages. They would at least cover his mark incase another incident occurred, but it would not matter if his kin already knew. He returned the vile and ignored the bandages, standing to head to the bathroom. He struggled to lift the heavy cauldrons with one arm and filled the tub with cold water. There was a bar of soap on the counter he grabbed and tossed into the water before he stepped in. His body shivered from the cold and he let his arm with his broken hand and injured shoulder hang over the side to prevent the bandages from getting wet.  
  
It was difficult but he managed to scrub himself clean, his body eventually growing accustomed to the cold. He lathered his hair and sunk his head down, rubbing away the excess soap. Thorin finished bathing and returned to his room, dressing himself and patting his hair as he sat on the bed, looking down at the floor. He stayed there silently thinking to himself.  
  
 _Dis is expecting Fili to return..._  
  
 _We should leave now..._  
  
Thorin sighed deeply and stood, tossing his towel aside and headed towards the door. He grasped the handle and prepared himself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more part then we are free of these blasted hills and can take a break from all this depression (sorta)


	14. Outcast (part 3)

The halls were quiet as Thorin made his way towards his cousin's chambers. The sight of a few dwarves walking in his direction had his heart skipping with every step. He clenched his jaw tight to keep his chattering teeth still. The dwarves ignored the prince as they had done so in the entrance hall and continued onwards without speaking a word to him.   
  
_Do they know?...  
  
_ The prince swallowed his fears, praying he would escape the Hills before word spread. Dain's chambers were in sight when the door burst open and the doctor from earlier marched off, huffing his way passed Thorin. Thorin's body tensed as he watched the doctor stomp off.  
  
 _Dain...  
  
_ His heart raced as he trembled in fear of Dain now knowing his secret. Thorin tried to calm his breathing and muster the strength to move his frozen body.   
  
_You must move..._  
  
You must face this...  
  
His fists clenched tighter as he forced his limbs to move against their will. The prince stood infront of the haunting doorway, staring straight to his cousin sitting at the back of the room in his desk. Dain didn't see him as his eyes were fixed on his parchment. Gundis was reading aloud to Fili sitting in her lap. He flipped the pages as Gundis finished speaking and began to read the next page ahead of her. Gundis huffed a small laugh through her nose and listened to the boy almost shouting his words.   
  
Fili's words died out as he noticed his uncle standing in the doorway. The little lad leaned over with excitement on his face but stopped himself from speaking to look back to Gundis for permission. The female dwarf flicked a hideous glare towards the prince. Thorin gulped and clenched his fists tighter for encouragement.  
  
“I have come to take Fili back to Erebor...”  
  
Gundis gave Fili a pleasant smile, closing the book and placing it aside.  
  
“It's time to go back to your mother Fili. Would you like that?”  
  
Fili perked up, nodding his head in delight. He jumped off the dwarf's lap and ran to his uncle with his arms spreading wide with expression.   
  
“Uncle, Uncle! Guess what I found!?”  
  
Thorin smiled and stroked the lad's golden curls.  
  
“Just a moment Fili, you can speak of everything on our way home.”  
  
The little dwarf's face dropped into a saddened state and nodded his understanding. Thorin turned his gaze to Dain who was busy ignoring his presence, tearing his parchment with his constant scribbling.   
  
“I will take my leave now... Is there news you would have me deliver to King Thror, Lord Dain?”  
  
The quill between Dain's fingers trembled as he held back the urge to break it. Gundis caught Dain's silent hint and walked towards Fili.   
  
“Little Fili, let's prepare your pony while they talk.”  
  
Fili nodded and took off without another word, running towards the stables. Gundis snarled a hiss as she passed the tensed dwarf infront of her. A cold chill curled down Thorin's spine as she left, slamming the door behind him. The room was quiet as Thorin stared, waiting for his cousin to speak. Moments passed on until the halls outside were vacant of noise. The prince shifted uncomfortably and leaned to finally speak.  
  
“Dain...”  
  
Dain threw his chair back and charged for the prince, grabbing Thorin's collar and thrusting his forearm against the prince's chest. Thorin choked a cough as his back collided with the door.   
  
**“YOU KNEW THE ORCS WERE AFTER YOU!”**  
  
Thorin inhaled sharply as he weakly held onto Dain's arm and turned his gaze.   
  
**“LOOK AT ME!”**  
  
Thorin's eyes squinted an apologetic look back at the lord that caused a surge of anger to flood the dwarf's body. Dain's fist rammed into the iron metal beside Thorin's head, sending a terrifying wave through the prince's body. Thorin's jaw quivered against Dain's arm as he gulped nervously.   
  
“I did not know before the attack...”  
  
“ **DAMMIT THORIN IS THIS WHY YOU HAVE COME TO MY KINGDOM WITH YOUR BROKEN BODY!!!”  
  
** Dain's voice roared through the room and escaped down the hall, though no one was there to hear it. The lord hissed and pressed his spare hand into the prince's ribcage. Thorin winced as Dain began to squeeze his body. The lord's fingers stuttering to control themselves under his boiling rage. The prince clenched his jaw trying to take in the pain. Thorin's acceptance over the lord's actions only angered him further. Dain snarled and let his fingers taste one last whimper from the weak dwarf before he removed himself back to his desk.   
  
“ **Leave.”**  
  
Thorin fell to the floor, grasping his chest and panting with his forehead touching the stone beneath him. He stared at the floor as his cousin dismissed him.  
  
“ **Worthless dwarf...”**  
  
The broken prince stayed in spot trying to find words to speak his regrets but there was no apology he could ever deliver to the lord. Thorin struggled to stand from his broken rib and hand. Dain was infront of his desk standing with his back towards his cousin. Thorin said nothing and bowed his respect before leaving. The walk down the alienating halls with other dwarves seemed less concerning than the now severed bond with his cousin. There may never be another day in the future they would be able to speak to each other as equals, or even as family.   
  
The prince found his way back to the stables where his little nephew was sitting atop their pony waiting for him. Thorin walked passed Gundis with his head low and grabbed onto the saddle, wincing from the sharp pain in his hand. He drew his hand back and propped himself onto the pony by his elbow.   
  
Fili watched in curiosity as his uncle climbed behind him. The scorned look on Gundis' face gave Fili the sense he should stay quiet as the adult dwarves communicated in silence. Thorin grabbed the reins with both hands and winced again. Fili watched in disbelief as his uncle's bound hand recoiled away from the leather strap and shifted under the boy's arm to secure the lad in place. Thorin wrapped the reins around his stronger hand and gave a quick snap. They clopped toward the slowly opening gate, parting with the little heir and the outcast he travelled with.   
  
They were free from the oppressive atmosphere that loomed in the Iron Hills. Thorin stared aimlessly at the vast landscape, barely noticing a pair of amber eyes watching him patiently. A tug of his beard finally drew his thoughts back to the quiet youth. Fili's eyes widened in hope as his uncle smiled kindly to him.   
  
“I'm sorry Fili, speak what you have learned.”  
  
Fili took in a deep breath before his voice cracked with a hundred syllables mixing between Westron and Khuzdul. Thorin's ears could barely keep up with the excited youth rambling constantly with quick breaths to keep up with his finally broken silence. Thorin smiled and returned his attention to land around him that still belonged to Dain, reminding him he was no longer welcomed to cross these lands again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long and short update. I plan to update another chapter this week (i've got tons written out im just lazy when it comes to editing) 
> 
> WE'RE FINALLY OUT OF THE STUPID HILLS!!! GOD~! FREEDOM!


	15. Where do I go now...(part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name of these chapters, the last one didn't fit the way I had planned

“Which do you want Fili?”  
  
“I want the yellow one please!”  
  
The ginger haired dwarf with a large roped beard hanging over his impressive stomach, handed the lad a stick covered in crystallized sugar. It could have very well been mistaken for a poorly cut jewel that lacked in brilliance.  
  
“Âkminrûk zu!” (Thank you)  
  
Fili attacked the sweet as it tickled his taste buds and curled his cheeks into a cheerful smile. His uncle gently pushed on his shoulder to move him aside while Thorin passed a bit of coin to the other dwarf.  
  
“yâdùshun my princes” (You are welcome)  
  
The dwarf chuckled merrily and bowed his respects. The elder prince smiled a nod and walked off with the little lad up the slanted streets of the market in Dale.  
  
“Do you want me to carry you Fili?”  
  
“No, I can walk.”  
  
The lad marched proudly kicking his feet out as he crunched on a bit of edible crystal. Thorin smiled at his nephew but his thoughts regressed back into depression. He was free from the Iron Hill's and no dwarf in Erebor knew of his secret. The prince could wear his false mask of pride and dignity again before his fellow kin, alluding them away from his shameful mind. Although Thorin had a great deal of relief wash the thick coating of disdain and revulsion off his skin, he was still trapped fighting by himself. The thought of Dain pierced his heart, but he had to force himself to recall the bit of advice that might aid him in defeating his demon.  
  
 _There are others who have died from this illness..._  
  
 _I do not wish to believe it is inescapable..._  
  
 _Thorin glanced to the little prince walking beside him, parading without a care._  
  
 _I cannot allow Fili to fall in this despair if it should claim him..._  
  
 _What ill things may befall your future I do not dare imagine..._  
  
 _Little Fili..._  
  
 _I will find a way to spare you from this fate..._  
  
 _I must..._  
  
Thorin's mind drifted from his darkened terrors to the light in the distance. The glimmering hopes he fed himself to believe that some day he would break his lines tragedies for good. The little heir at his side gifted him with the strength to pursue that faint hope, if not for himself but for his nephews future.  
  
 _I cannot give in. Dain knew of this illness before me. Father may know more though I do not understand why he has not spoken of it before..._  
  
The prince's pace quickened with anticipation, but his little nephew doddling behind kept him from sprinting off madly.  
  
The two dwarves finally reached Dis' door and the elder had to calm his anxious body before it broke through the steel and disturbed the peaceful silence within. Fili gave his uncle an odd look as he continued to lick his treat. Thorin slowly pushed the door open and found Dis resting by the fire with the infant suckling on her breast. She smiled at her returning son, running up to her with yellow stained cheeks, waving a stick and giggling wildly.  
  
“Amad! Amad! We went to the Iron Hills, and you know what?!” (Mother)  
  
“Shhhhh Fili, calm your voice when you are at home.”  
  
Fili brought a finger to his lips and let out a quiet hush before he continued.  
  
“It's big but it's small. Our home is bigger but they've got lot's of fighting toys. I saw all of them! One was called a .... gal.... birg.. “  
  
“Halberd, Fili.”  
  
The lad's uncle sat down in a sturdy chair adjacent to his mother.  
  
“Ya that, and then rakhâs came!” (Orcs)  
  
Dis flinched as her face flooded with horror. She whipped a glare towards her brother who winced back against the padding of the chair. Thorin lowered his head apologetically and opened his mouth to speak but Fili was too quick with his words.  
  
“They tried to take over the Iron Hills but Dain scared them away with uncle. Dain's big. He is like grandpa.”  
  
Dis gaped as her son carried on with his stories. He foolish brother went back into battle despite his injuries that had yet to heal. She glanced over to Thorin and noticed his bandaged hand that concealed every inch of skin from sight. Thorin noticed her gaze and hid his hand beneath his sleeve.  
  
“Thorin...”  
  
Dis hissed quietly under her breath. Thorin didn't speak and turned his head towards the flaming pit heating the room. Dis returned to listening to her son while throwing deadly glares to her brother with every spare glance. Fili continued in what seemed like an endless tale until he drew a wide yawn and tipped his head till he slept only a moment later. Thorin sighed heavily now that the lad finally ran out of energy. He stood and held out his arms to the little one that had finished his meal sometime during the story.  
  
“May I?”

  
Dis sneered at him for a moment then handed her son over to her crippled brother. Thorin cradled the boy in his good arm and lightly tried to brush his bound hand against the little one's cheek. Kili's eyes grew wide with intrigue and grabbed onto the strange thing. Thorin winced as the boy played with his broken hand, cooing his delight.  
  
Dis stood and scooped her other son off the floor, bringing him to rest on her chair. She stared at her brother who peacefully held back his pain and adored the child in his arms.  
  
“Is what Fili said the truth?”  
  
Her brothers relaxed expression tightened and grew cold.  
  
“Aye... It is true...”  
  
The sound of the fire lightly comforted the silence that took over the room. Neither sibling wanted to speak but Thorin needed to find out information on his bloodline. Be it his father or sister, he needed any information he had not known before. The prince pursed his lips nervously, daring himself to speak.  
  
“Dis... Do you know of the Durin curse?...”  
  
Dis scoffed and folded her arms.  
  
“You can't blame a curse for the orcs, you know better.”  
  
Thorin's head sunk, his sister misunderstood his meaning but her words expressed a great deal of truth. Trying to convince himself to believe in a curse to excuse himself for his lechery...  
  
“Dis... That is not what I meant...”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Dain spoke of our line's history of misfortune. There there is a shadow that haunts our every breath, waiting to ensnare our minds into an insatiable obsession that brings misery to our kin. Do you know of this Dis?”  
  
Thorin rocked the little infant in his arm as his sister hummed in thought.  
  
“I don't recall that being mentioned. Does Dain truly believe in such tales?”  
  
“Aye...”  
  
“What ill tragedies befall a dwarf is not bad luck, Thorin. Dark days come to us all, but we will outlast them in the end.”  
  
Dis watched her brother in awkward silence. He slouched back in his chair and watched the flickering fire. Dis could sense the disappointment she brought her brother with her truthful words, but she did not wish to see him depressed over such a trivial thing.  
  
“I received a letter from Frerin while you were out. He will be arriving home by the weeks end. You could... ask him about this _curse_ that worries you.”  
  
Thorin smiled at his sister, even if she thought he was a fool.  
  
“What other news did he write?”  
  
“You will have nothing to speak of if I tell you now. Wait until his return.”  
  
“Aye...”  
  
The prince sighed watching his sleeping nephew on the chair beside his sister. The other curiously tugging at the metal clasps on his braids that now were trapped in the infants mouth. Thorin smiled and carefully freed his braid with his ungraceful hand. He stood, bouncing the child gently in his arm and walked closer to the fire. The two watched the dancing flames, flicker reflecting lights off the walls. The elder dwarf gazed into the fire, trying to burn away his ill memories. Thorin began to hum and a deep melodic voice filled the room. It was soft and gentle, but Dis could hear a sadness in her brothers melody she did not recognize. One she had never seen befall her brother before. Unsure of how she should respond, Dis quietly listened to the lullaby coaxing her child to sleep.  
  
Alone...  
In the darkened cave  
  
No tools to mine...  
No treasures lay  
  
What sorrow brings  
Will ail the day  
  
Time to move on  
And leave whats gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe.... common dwarf lullaby.....


	16. Where do I go now...(part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u got a major update notice ignore it I'm re-editing chapter formats (august 25/2013)

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet awe. Thrain entered Dis' chambers, nodding to his daughter as he glanced towards his eldest son.  
  
“Thorin, We must speak. Come.”  
  
Their father turned and left without another word and Thorin obediently nodded towards the vacant space. Dis welcomed the return of her youngest son to her arms, but continued to watch her brother carefully. Troublesome thoughts slowly scratching at her mind as Thorin avoided her gaze. As he left the room, the sound of his name escaped in a whisper from her lips.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
Thorin breathed deeply as he prepared to face his father and king. He returned to the great hall where Dwalin and Balin stood infront of their monarchy, waiting for their prince. Thorin's eyes passed over them quickly as he took his place between them, looking onward to his father standing beside King Thror. King Thror tapped his fingers against his stone throne and examined Thorin carefully. The young prince tried to avoid flinching when he noticed his grandfathers continuous stare.  
  
“A raven arrived from Dain just before your return.”  
  
Thorin's muscles stiffened, trying madly to resist the urge to move in the slightest amount of shock at the news.  
  
 _Calm yourself...  
_

King Thror's eyebrow raised curiously at his grandson who stared back at him without a word. He glanced to the prince's guards who seemed more interested in what the letter had to say.

“Orcs attacked the Iron Hills in order to target my grandson.”

“ **WHAT?! THOSE FILTHY HUZ** **ÛG!** ” (monsters)  
  
Dwalin clenched his fist as he snarled curses. His brother turned to their prince, horrified by the news.

“Is this true my prince?”

The young prince kept a dead stare on his grandfather as his fingers twitched from strain. His blue eyes flicked towards his friend before returning to the throne.  
  
“Aye... I was they're target...”  
  
The younger Fundin whipped his attention back to his prince with anger and disappointment washing over his face as he finally realized Thorin had been heavily damaged. Dwalin quickly looked at Balin who shared his thoughts. They had both been unable to protect their prince, who may have been lost in the battle.  
  
Prince Thrain grit his teeth, glancing over his son. He too noticed the new injuries to his sons already broken body. Rage flooded his mind and clouded his judgement.  
  
 **“I WILL BREAK THEIR SPINES!!!”**  
  
King Thror ignored his enraged son and eyed Thorin suspiciously, pondering a curious thought.  
  
“Are they the same as the ones in Mirkwood?”  
  
Prince Thrain's rage died instantly as he turned his attention to his father. The connection ran across his mind as he looked to his broken son whose gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
“Aye...”  
  
 **“THOSE BASTARDS ARE STILL PISSED WITH US?!”**  
  
“I think it goes beyond that, brother...”  
  
Dwalin growled under his breath as his brother's face demanded him to restrain himself. King Thror nodded to the eldest Fundin and stood infront of his throne.  
  
“Orc's are trying to kill my family. You will hunt every last one until their screams fill my dungeons.”  
  
Dwalin hollered a vicious war cry, pumping himself up for the hunt. Balin remained quiet, keeping his eyes on his prince who remained oddly silent and still the entire meeting.  
  
“I have sent word to Dain and Thranduil and we will have a meeting the day of Frerin's return.”  
  
“Eh? Why do we need elves here?”  
  
“Hush brother, they are our allies now. We can't harbour ill thoughts of the past now.”  
  
Dwalin groaned in annoyance, he had yet to understand the new expected behaviour from the alliance. Prince Thrain stepped forward after regaining his composure.  
  
“Balin is right. Even if the orcs are after my son they are a threat to our kingdoms. Thorin, you are not to leave the edge of Dale do you understand?”  
  
Thorin bowed his head without protest.  
  
“Dwalin, go to Fundin and have him prepare weaponry. You will gather our troops and patrol our borders night and day until they are slaughtered. Balin, you will not leave my son's side until then.”  
  
The two Fundin sons bowed to the elder prince and king. Thorin's body shook as he gulped in fear, not sure how far Balin's loyalty to his duties would go. Though he had no intention to disobey this time, he feared what he might reveal to his friend if he was never left alone for a moment. Prince Thrain walked with Dwalin out of the hall and King Thror took off into the mines. 

Thorin headed towards his room, listening to Balin's steps following behind him. He entered his room and sat on his bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and concealing his broken hand. Balin closed the door behind him and eyed his prince staring at the floor. The Fundin son walked towards the window that overlooked the massive gate below and onto Dale. Sensing Thorin's depression, Balin said nothing and continued to look out into the land ahead. 

Thorin's nerves itched at him with the awkward presence of his friend. His eyes trailed over his bandaged hand, knowing it was foolish to try and conceal it now.  
  
“Do you have something to say?...”  
  
Thorin finally broke the silence, but his jaw stuttered to control itself.  
  
“Aye... But you don't want to hear it...”  
  
The young prince inhaled deeply, sulking his head further.  
  
“It is fine... Speak my friend...”  
  
Balin turned and glanced to his prince, considering his words carefully. He did not wish to bring his prince anymore blackened thoughts. ****  
  
“ No orc did that to your hand did they?...”

“No...”  
  
Balin sighed and walked over to stand beside his prince.  
  
“It's alright my prince. Don't go holding onto the past so tightly. You still have a long life ahead to be fretting such things.”  
  
Thorin's arm flinched at the thought of his future and tensed his muscles further to prevent himself from trembling infront of his friend. The Fundin son noticed his attempt failed and took to his knee to meet his prince's saddened expression.  
  
“You don't need to be beating yourself for things you can't control.”  
  
Thorin met Balin's concerned eyes trying to lift his spirits.  
  
“You don't need to say nothing further. You know I will always listen if you have something to get off your mind.”  
  
The prince forced a smile and nodded as a loud groan rumbled from his stomach. Balin perked up immediately with delight.  
  
“Aye! Let's get you dinner.”  
  
Balin headed straight for the door before realizing Thorin had not moved. He glanced back as his prince went back into depression at the thought of other dwarves seeing him in this state. Luckily for Thorin, Balin was clever and understood other dwarves feelings alot better than his brother.

“Alright, as long as you promise you will be here when I come back.”  
  
Thorin looked to Balin and nodded a faint smile.  
  
“I won't be long.”  
  
Balin was gone and the prince glanced around his room.  
  
 _Frerin will arrive in a week..._  
  
And father...  
  
No...  
  
I do not with to trouble him further...  
  
It can wait until then...  
  
The troubled prince stood and picked out a book from his shelf. He sat back on the bed with his leg propped up and the book resting on it. He flipped through the pages carelessly but felt his mind trying to stray from its focused state. Thorin quickly decided on a page and began to read. As boredom arose Thorin began to read aloud to drown out his thoughts. His voice raising louder with every word until he could no longer hear himself think.  
  
 **“AND SO SHE CAST HERSELF INTO THE SEA!”**  
  
Someone cleared their throat at the shouting prince and Thorin jumped slightly. Dwalin stood at the doorway with his brow raised. Thorin gaped back at him before turning his head away.

“I look like a fool don't I...”  
  
The laugh that came from Dwalin's chest seemed unnaturally loud and disturbing to the atmosphere between the two dwarves.

“Aye, ye been looking like that for awhile.”  
  
Thorin dropped his head and shielded his face from sight with his dark locks. Dwalin's smile dropped into remorse and the large dwarf took to his knee and bowed before his prince.  
  
“I am sorry Thorin...”  
  
The prince's heart stung from the apology as it was not Dwalin's fault he was a lecherous dwarf.

“You have nothing to apologize for...”

Dwalin pounded his fist into the ground, startling his prince.

“ **I LET YE FIGHT ALONE!!!”**

Thorin sighed, staring into the Dwalin's unsettled expression.

“Your duties were elsewhere. It was not in your control.”

Dwalin hissed, clenching his teeth, knowing it was true but still he hated not being there to protect his prince from harm.

“Are you not supposed to be with your father right now?”

“We sent word for the others to gather and Father is always forging for our troops. I don't need to be standing around waiting.”  
  
Dwalin stood, grabbing Thorin's shoulders and holding him at arms length. The prince could feel the terrified rage his friend was holding back as the large dwarf's hands trembled with strain. Thorin starred at Dwalin whose actions seemed strange and out of the ordinary for the brute. Dwalin took in deep breaths as he tried to quell his anger.

“I do not want to dig your grave...”

Thorin's lips curled into a mischievous grin. Rarely did the prince skip the chance to pester his friends choice of words.  
  
“I am glad. I would rather have my grave inside the mine than buried on men's land.”  
  
Dwalin huffed a grin to the smartass prince. Unexpectedly, the young Fundin embraced his prince gently as worry returned. Thorin gaped never knowing his friend to show this amount of restraint when dealing with injured dwarves. The princes eyes shifted around the room awkwardly as Dwalin stayed still.

_It is my fault I brought this fear to you my friend..._  
  
Thorin let his head fall against the fur padding of Dwalin's shoulder. It was comforting to be surrounded by his warmth, but once more Thorin's monstrosity awoke. Goosebumps crawled up his aroused skin as his body ever so slightly leaned into the brutish dwarf. Thorin's eyelids fluttered before he held his breath trying to stop himself. 

_Do you know no shame!!! He is your friend!!!_

Thorin stiffened his body in Dwalin's embrace, desperately trying to fight off the growing erection in his breeches.  
  
“Dwalin... You should return to your duties...”

The slightest breath crept across Thorin's ear as Dwalin pulled away. The prince quickly shielded his tented trousers from sight with his bandaged hand. The Fundin son took a moment to glance around the room before returning to his fuming state.

“ **HE LEFT YOU ALONE!?”**

“He ain't going to run off anytime soon brother.”

Dwalin clenched his fist and snarled towards the doorway where his brother stood, carrying two trays of food. The younger brother stomped over and towered over his elder brother.

  
 **“You disregarded Thrain's orders!!! Those damn things could have killed him!!!”**

“What orcs are going to get in here? None if ye don't get back to keeping them out.”

Dwalin snarled and turned, pointed back to his prince and glaring at Thorin.

“ **Don't ye dare....”**  
  
The elder Fundin smirked as his brother grumbled, marching out of the room. Balin chuckled and looked towards his stunned prince.

“He's just as worried as I am.”

“I know Balin...”  
  
 _But neither of you should be..._  
  
Balin set the trays on the night stand beside the prince's bed. Another pair of dwarves entered the prince's chambers carrying a chess table along with a spare chair. They set the table infront of Thorin and excused themselves. The prince leaned back on his good arm intrigued by the game.  
  
“I thought you might get bored.”  
  
Balin playfully tilted his head as he attempted to tease Thorin's competitive side. He took his seat and gestured towards the board for his prince to take the first move.  
  
“You first my prince.”  
  
Thorin smirked and cocked his brow, returning the gesture.

“Be my guest.”  
  


Balin chuckled knowing his friend would take the challenge. He moved his pawn and freed his queen for the next move and a quick victory. Thorin laughed knowing Balin was teasing him. He moved his queen side knight in position to take down Balin's queen if he dared to invade the prince's forces so quickly. The elder Fundin smiled at his prince whose mind finally seemed to ease from the game.

Balin glanced to the trays of food and took a moment to grab a bit of bread, motioning his head for Thorin to eat as well. The prince looked confused, already lost in his competitive side. He stared unsure of what he was looking at before he recognized it as food. He followed Balin's lead and opened a piece of bread, placing a chunk of meat between with his free hand. Thorin chomped on his food looking back at the game board. There was no movement on Balin's part and the prince realized his friend had been watching him with a gentle look upon his face. Thorin chocked trying to speak.

“What is it?”

Balin smiled and moved his king side knight.

“Nothing my prince.”

The game dragged on into the night with Balin's aid. Pints of ale were summoned to Thorin's chamber and helped delay the prince's victory.  
  
“You have no where to run my friend.”  
  
Thorin cocked his brow and leaned back mocking his friend with a smug expression. A few chess pieces stand, cornering Balin's king.

“Aye, it appears that way.”  
  
Balin smiled and knocked over his king, finally accepting his defeat.  
  
“Should we play again?”

“No, that is all for tonight.”  
  
Thorin stood with his ale and walked towards the window, glancing at the stars.

“And here I thought you'd like to beat me again.”

The prince chuckled, gulping down his ale as he looked towards Dale's never ending glow. Balin stood, still smiling at his prince.

“We should celebrate upon Frerin's return.”

“Aye.”  
  
Thorin quietly stared on aimlessly as Balin gathered the trays.  
  
“I'll come for you in the morning my prince.”  
  
Balin bowed from the doorway and Thorin nodded to him thankful he would not have to sleep with his friend watching him. The Fundin son left to attend his guard post infront of the prince's door. Thorin finished the last of his drink and fell onto his bed, welcoming the immediate sleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya i know i suck at updating


	17. Where do I go now...(part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 for insaneboingo to proofing again

The birds sang as they flew together and landed on the window ledge. The male chirped and flaunted his wings, starting to dance. Thorin groaned quietly as he slowly awoke to the birds courtship. The cool morning wind blew in gently with the sun shining behind it. The prince rolled his head and stared vaguely at the bouncing bird wrapped in the warm light. As it danced for it's mate Thorin smiled and chuckled from the odd display only suited for birds.

“A good morning is it then young master?”

The prince continued to chuckle from Balin's voice creeping through his door from the hallway.

“And if it is?”  
  
This time Balin was the one to laugh heartily.

“Then I ought not ruin it, but I will be waiting here when your ready to eat.”

Thorin smiled and rested on his pillow, staring at his ceiling. From beneath the sheets his morning erection called for his attention. The prince breathed heavily through his smile and arched his hips against his blankets. He brought his hand up his hip and twitched when a slight pain started to rise from his fingers. Thorin managed to cup his erection over the blanket but the moment he put pressure on himself a rippling pain surged through his arm.

The prince gargled a shout and gripped his wrist with his good hand. His fingers tightened around the veins trying to stop the pain from spreading. Thorin hissed at himself and noticed the birds had flown off. He rolled over till his feet were on the ground and held his arm tightly.  
  
 _You forgot again you disgusting beast..._

 _What is the matter with you..._  
  
“Thorin?...”  
  
The prince flinched at the sound of Balin's voice.  
  
“It is nothing, I will be out shortly...”  
  
Thorin clung to his arm a little longer until the pain lessened into a bearable state. The prince struggled to remove his dirtied clothing and replace them with cleaner attire. The Fundin son listened closely to the grunts and hisses that came from his prince's room. Worry and curiosity drawn over his face, but the dwarf knew better than to ask. He stood patiently until Thorin finally emerged from his quarters. The prince was silent but his face strained with frustration. He said nothing as they headed towards the dining hall.  
  
It was a bit of an odd place, tables clumsily pushed together or set in a bizarre circle. Dwarves climbing over the randomly placed buffet piles to either talk or spill their drinks. From the chaos down below there was a short set of stairs leading up to a long table with immaculately designed chairs. It was dusty and unused as the royals who were supposed to sit there were down below, merrily entertaining and being entertained with the common folk.  
  
Balin smiled and nodded to his brother and father who were busy laughing with Prince Thrain. Thorin nodded as well when his father glanced to him and made his way to a more abandoned table, away from the mass in the centre. There was a bit of food still left behind, though by now it had already cooled down.  
  
Thorin immediately reached for a pitcher of ale, forgetting to avoid using his wounded hand. As he tried to clamp down through his bandage onto the handle, he stifled the loud grunt that tried to escape his body and accidentally knocked over the the pitcher. The prince snarled when he went to pick it up with the exact same hand.  
  
 _Dammit... How can one be this incompetent..._  
  
Balin watched the dwarf awkwardly and went to get another pitcher. Thorin drew his arm close to himself in an attempt to avoid using it. He managed to scoop a pile of food in front of him as Balin returned and placed the pitcher on the prince's opposite side so he would not feel composed to use his injured arm again. Balin joined the prince and grabbed himself some breakfast as well.  
  
The prince's guard tried to ignore the scornful sounds of the prince angrily chomping down on his meat, but the tension grew and finally Balin sought to distract his prince.

“It's been awhile since I have seen how deep the mines have grown. Care to join me?”

Thorin glanced to his friend with a piece he'd been chewing on for much too long. He looked back to the meat and his hand before he realized his unsettling actions.

“No, I have research I wish to look into.”

Balin smiled gratefully that his prince had plans today. He would not have to force anymore entertainment onto his friend to distract him from his woes.  
  
“Aye, and I will help you there. What are you looking for?”

Thorin paused and wondered if he should answer, but there was indeed no harm in revealing a little of his intentions.

“I want to find records of the Durin line back to Durin the Deathless.”  
  
“Oh? What were you hoping to discover?”

The prince held back a sigh, Balin was too clever a dwarf to fall for so little details. He paused and thought quickly how to allude his friend.

“I seek the wisdom of the King's before our time. How they ruled and brought our dwarves to greatness.”  
Balin hummed curiously at the thought and nodded his understanding for an heir to look into such things. They returned to eating and Thorin glanced at a bit of delicious meat on the pile in the center of the table. Forgetting in that moment once again to avoid using his broken hand. He winced and drew back without the meat, silently sighing to himself.

 _I will learn to live with this..._  
  
It is my punishment afterall...

Thorin stood and abandoned the rest of this meal. The Fundin son followed closely as they went to the archives and began pulling out historical ledgers and scrolls. The prince sat after he found a few and Balin continued to pile more onto the table. Thorin struggled to unravel a few scrolls but eventually found himself trying to sort through the mess of records that were not in chronological order.  
  
Hours passed as the prince tried to put the scrolls in some sort of pattern but there were king's missing as Balin was still tracking down the rest. Thorin read what he could, only finding the same occurrence over and over. Information on some kings but not of all. Misfortunes and death here and there but vast amounts of lineage lost.  
  
 _Were our records lost when the drake attacked the Grey mountains? How can I find a reason for this madness when that information was destroyed..._  
  
The prince grabbed his forehead and hit the table with a frustrated grunt. His arm trembled but his mind was distraught. The Fundin son stopped sorting through scrolls and came over to sit beside his prince.  
  
“What is it, my prince... What causes you to suffer like this?”

“It is nothing... I am simply tired...”  
  
“I do not believe you. I have known you since we were lads, Thorin. Have I lost your trust?”

Thorin gripped his forehead tighter.  
  
 _Of course my friend..._

“I trust you Balin... It's...”  
  
No! _This is not his problem, do not bring him into your sickening world!_

  
 _“_ I am tired, I will retire to my room now.”  
  
The prince picked up a ledger as he left the room with Balin watching him suspiciously. He walked down the long halls and made his way far from his room. Thorin went down into the depths of the mines where dwarves were busy clattering their pickaxes against the stone. A few greeted the prince along his way but Thorin only nodded back silently.

He made his way to an emptied tunnel, with no jewels left to mine. Where the rocks closed in on each other and the path ended, Thorin sat against the stone wall with his knees up and his arms hanging over them. He brought the back of his hand to his forehead, the ledger falling somewhat in his face. The prince sighed deeply, troubled with the thoughts of his friend concern over his trust.  
  
“I cannot burden you... Nor Dwalin... Or father... None of you need to fall prey to my sickness. I should not be here... I will only bring misfortune to you all...”  
  
“Honestly brother what has become of you.”  
  
Thorin bolted from his spot to see Dis down the cave, frowning at him with little Kili in her arms.

“Dis why are you down here?”

 __  
“I am looking for Fili.”  
  
“Did something happen again?”

“No, we are playing a game when I heard you whining to yourself. What has gotten into you saying such things. You cannot abandon your kingdom because of your foolish superstition.”  
  
Thorin shifted back against the wall gripping the ledger tightly. His sister had always been a proud dwarf and strong with her words, but Thorin had fallen far into despair to counter her banters as the elderly sibling he was.  
  


“It is not like that Dis...”

“Is it not? You want to leave us, that is what you said. What cowardly dwarf would do such a thing.”  
  
Thorin winced at her words and clenched his teeth tightly, recoiling further into the rock. His strength over his emotions crumbled with every word from his sisters mouth. As Dis continued to trap her brother's mind into a corner,soon there was no place left to hide.

“Why are you such a selfish dwarf!”

“You do not understand DIS!”

The prince's desperation and fear flowed into his sisters ears. Dis froze, starring at her brother she had always known to match her words. A strong and powerful dwarf though utterly careless. Not one that would break so easily from her berating tone.

“Thorin?”

Her brother stood, trembling in fear before her eyes. Thorin breathed heavily as he opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself before he muttered a word.

“What has happened to you...”

Her words were kind and gentle as if she were comforting her own child. Thorin lowered his head and looked away. He began to walk and left the cave quietly, neither acknowledging his guard standing at the intersection. The prince was gone and Balin looked to the princess with concern that mirrored her own.  
  


“What has happened to my brother, Balin?”  
  
“I do not know... Though I suspect his trip to Lord Dain has caused him great grief...”

Balin glanced down to the little dwarf, chewing on his blanket.

“Has prince Thrain spoken to you of the orcs?”

“The orcs again? Thorin has spoken of the attack on the Iron Hills.”

“My lady, you must be careful. Those orcs were targeting Thorin, we do not know what other plans they will scheme. They may come after you as well.”

Dis instinctively held her child closer.  
  
“What? I have heard none of this?!”

“Aye, I believe they were after Thorin in Murkwood as well.”

“MOM!!! YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME CAUSE IM NOT NEAR ANYTHING THAT LOOKS LIKE THIS BIG...ummm..... RED ROCK THING!”  
  
Balin chuckled softly and smiled.

“Take care my lady, and don't wander too far from home.”

  
“Balin... Keep Thorin safe...”

“Aye...”  
  
\----------------------  
  
Balin returned to Thorin's room and found the door locked.

“I promise I won't break down the door if you let me know your inside.”

The dwarf listened closely for the quiet Aye that snuck through the door. He smiled and sat on his chair, returning to his duty to protect the prince from harm.

Thorin sat on his bed with his axe over his lap and a whetstone in hand, slowly sharpening his blade with his elbow holding it into position. The ledger he brought left open and abandoned on the floor. The thoughts of its contents sunk in his heart and he continued to stroke the stone against his blade. Scrapes of metal oddly drifted out of the room and Balin glanced back and forth to the prince's door.  
  
The prince pushed the whetstone harder against his blade trying to push away his thoughts. Slow passes on each side until his mind went blank. The rumble on his fingertips travelled up his arm and down his body. His strokes became longer and he breathed out heavily as each vibration worked his groin into excitement. Though he hadn't realized his hips were shifting as he sharpened his blade.

Thorin groaned as he pressed harder into the metal, the sound curling delightfully into his ear.   
  
_I need it..._

The prince moaned while his tongue licked across his lips. His hips curved and rocked against the bed.

_No... Stop that..._

_I need it... I want it..._

Thorin placed his axe and stone aside and laid on his back, gripping his pillow and holding his broken hand to his chest, trying to control his reawakened urge.

_Stop it..._

His hips rolled towards the ceiling demanding attention.  
  
 _No..._

_You want it..._

_I will not let you..._

_Azog..._  
  
Thorin's eyes closed as he imagined the orc's hands trailing up his thighs. Light moans starting to creep out of his lips.  
  
“Azog...”  
  
The prince's tongue sneaked out of his mouth, licking at his imaginary captor. He moved his injured hand from his chest and grabbed onto the blanket. The pain surged through his body and pulled him back from his lusting state. Thorin sat upright screaming a curse. He snarled a grunt and jumped off his bed.

The door flew open and Thorin burst through, stomping his way past Balin.  
  
 **“I AM GOING DRINKING!”**  
  
Balin quickly followed, trying not to run to catch up to the marching prince. Thorin kept his speed up so his friend would not see the undying erection poking from his breeches. Balin watched as his prince headed towards the gates of Erebor.

“Where are you heading my prince?”

Thorin ignored his friends question and continued to head out in the night. The cold air aiding his attempt to contain his unwanted desires. He headed to the glow of lights from the city at the base of the mountain. Still awake as always and ready for all who need a nightly drink.  
  
The two dwarves walked down the city of men with vacant streets but loud boisterous voices flooding the air. They stopped at a common tavern, one that was familiar to their presence. It was filled with men and dwarves that needed no rest tonight. The young dwarf prince immediately demanded an ale from the tall bartender hunched over the counter.

“Balin! Ha Ha!”

Dwalin emerged from a crowd of dwarves and smacked his brother's shoulder.

“You've finally join us!”

The two Fundin sons head butted each other in their ritualistic greeting.  
  
“Where's Thorin?”

“Over there already.”  
  
Balin motioned toward the prince gulping down his ale quickly and demanding another. Dwalin stalked over and hurled his arm over the prince, making Thorin choke on his drink.

“Ha! Don't be thinking your drinking alone!”

Thorin winced in pain and growled as his careless friend pulled him into the crowd. The surprised compassion from earlier easily overwritten by a well bodied ale. Balin followed with a mug of his own as his brother shoved the prince to sit with Dwalin's troop.  
  
“Master Thorin you haven't joined us in awhile!”

“Aye!! You've finally stopped ignoring us have you?!”

The dwarves laughed wholeheartedly as they toasted their drinks to their prince. The prince clung to his mug tightly, feeling un-eased by their presence. He watched as his fellow dwarves tossed food to one another in a drunken game. As their rowdiness grew, Thorin slowly eased from his tense state of mind.

Dwalin slammed his fists on the table, cheering as the dwarves hurled their smaller axes and knives towards the ceiling. Some imaginary target somewhere in the wood. Dwalin took his turn then let out a proud laugh. He glanced to his brother and tossed him an axe.

“Try and beat me!”

Balin smirked to his younger brother before turning his attention to his prince, who've he noticed has warmed up again.

“The winner takes the gold!”

The eldest Fundin tossed a coin in front of the prince hoping Thorin would join. The other dwarves cheered and added their bits of gold to the pile. Thorin grinned and gave into his friend's attempt to cheer him up. They took turns, though in some random drunken order, with axes flying far from the target.

As the dwarves became more intoxicated, with extra ale coming to their table, they swayed and stumbled. Falling off their chairs and chucking their axes inches away from each other. The rest of the tavern joined and cheered, being far to drunk for anything logical. Dwalin roared like a beast from the top of the table and hoisted Thorin up with him. They laughed and sang, kicking the plates wildly. The two dwarves jumped off and switched places with others as the song continued, and they danced with their arms hooked around each other.

  
Thorin laughed as they stomped in circles, forgetting his troubles. It had been a long time since he last rejoiced with his fellow dwarves. He managed to ignore his injuries and not collide his hand with any objects or dwarven limbs during his dance. As he continued to switch from dwarf to dwarf the ale finally took its tole on him. His eyes fluttered and a heat unlike that caused from intoxication arose in his cheeks.

Every contact with another dwarf's skin was appreciated fully by the prince's body. His breath deepened as his nether regions warmed to attention. Thorin slowed his movements each time he switched to make the contact last longer. His eyelids grew heavier as his mind clouded with arousal.  
  
On the next pass, the intoxicating drink dizzied his mind and Thorin stumbled into the next dwarf. The impact rushed through his body as a soft moan slipped through his lips, over the dwarf's shoulder. Thorin was pushed back but his eyes were filled with lust and his mouth continued to pant.  
  
“Thorin?”  
  
The prince didn't recognize his name at first but when his vision cleared he could see Balin looking horrified at him. Thorin pushed himself away but the dizziness returned and he tripped backwards. Dwalin was behind him and caught the tumbling prince, laughing meanwhile. He didn't notice Thorin's head flung back and the prince's urging desire breathing out to him.  
  
“Ha Ha ye can't handle your liquor!”

Dwalin laughed with the others as he tried to steady Thorin, whose legs were trembling from his actions. The prince stumbled away from the larger dwarf, trying to catch himself.

 _Can I not control myself in front of them...._  
  
Balin cautiously walked towards his prince.  
  
“I think we ought to bring you home.”

Balin glanced to his brother who put down his drink and took a serious tone. They were Thorin's guards after all. The prince had turned away meanwhile to hide his erection.

“I do not need escorts...”

“Quit with your crap I ain't going to let you whine your way outta it.”

“I do not whine!”

Dwalin smirked and marched over to Thorin, hurling his arm around the prince's neck and dragging him out of the Tavern.

“Your whining right now yer majesty.”

Thorin tried to break free but his weakened body made it impossible. As Dwalin fought against him the prince's body gave into his lust. Each strengthened pull and shift of the dwarf's arm against his body urged him to want more. As Thorin's self control dwindled again, small moaning breaths escaped.

_I can't... Stop please..._

“ _Dwalin.._.”  
  
Thorin's voice was a quiet murmur, begging pathetically to the dwarf. Dwalin stopped immediately looking into the glazed over eyes of his prince breathing heavily in his grasp. He released his hold and joined his brother watching the prince stagger in front of them.

They gave their prince a little distance as they followed behind, watching him sway from side to side. Dwalin looked to his brother for an answer.

“Something ails him..”

“I don't want to agree with you.”

“Aye... I do not want to believe it either...”

“Those damn **huzûg** might have poisoned him with their filth.” (monsters)

“He may have suffered a blow to his head...”

“Why don't ye get that old doctor to check him”

“I'm sure they looked at him in the Iron Hills. What would be left for them to find?”

“Don't know... Something...”

“Or nothing...”

It was an awkward trip back to Erebor but Thorin finally made it to the safety of his room. Dwalin left his brother to guard the prince as he returned for another patrol. Thorin sat on his bed gripping his face in horror.  
  
 _Do you want to bed them as well..._

Thorin shuttered at the image and fell back on the bed. His groin ached and begged for attention.

_You do not deserve it!_

The prince's mind wandered into a frightening direction. The visualization of his best friends rubbing against him. Thorin hissed and turned to his stomach, clenching his fist to his forehead.

_Enough of that! Do not think of them!_

Thorin's mind raced to get away from his putrid desires. They came upon that white figure that caused the prince his grief. Thorin's hips rocked against the blankets as he imagined the orc's tongue delving into him again.

_No dammit! Not that..._

Thorin rolled onto his back to fight off the feeling in his rear. He let out a frustrated grunt when he looked down at his clothed erection.

_How do I rid myself of you...._  
  
Thorin clenched his fist remembering his repulsive display in the tavern.

_What will they think of you now..._

He hissed and forced his hand to removed his buckle and free his erection. Thorin gripped it as tight as he could, painfully even, and began to stroke.

_You will not make a fool out of me again._

The prince rubbed harder, humping into his own hand but the feeling alone wasn't enough to satisfy his body. His arse shifted against the bed, wanting to be pleasured.

_You will take what I give you!_

Thorin continued and ignored the growing desire coming from his rear. He pumped himself angrily into the night with no finish in sight. His frustration grew as he could not force his wretched orgasm to come. Finally the prince gave in and allowed only his mind to visualize the orc claiming his body again, until at last he released into his sheets.

The prince rested on his back hating very existence.

_I should not leave this room..._


	18. Where do I go now...(part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/spoiler: This story will not have incest but this chapter does have an incestuous thought that will not go anywhere. 
> 
> Thank you Insaneboingo for proofing and helping work out some of the plot for this one. See notes at the end of the chapter for extra details on the men of laketown

It had been a long week of strange clattering noises and harsh shouts from within the prince's room. He had not left since their trip to the tavern. The loyal Fundin-son stood unsettled in front of the door, preventing any visitors from entering. 

Even Dis, despite Balin's warning, was thwarted in her attempts to see her brother. She scoffed at him and dared to enter, until she too heard the clatter and bellowing roars from within. Fili hid behind her and tugged at her clothing for them to leave. 

Thorin marched around his room as his heated desires desperately ached for attention. The books he clung to in order to distract himself only made his lust quake stronger. His control would break and gave into servicing himself, but that grew increasingly difficult as his body demanded stimulation to his rear which he refused to fulfill. 

It was then that the furniture collided with the walls and smashed into pieces. As the day went on he shifted to and from the bed, gripping his sheets and giving into the imaginary predator having its way with him. Stroking himself as he imagined that thick shaft penetrating him once more. Thorin snarled after he finished and destroyed more of his belongings. 

By the third day of resisting any real penetration, he allowed his fingers to slip into his wanting body. The prince's mind fluttered with relief as he shifted his fingers hard, drawing out all the pleasures he so desperately sought. Hours passed as the dwarf continued, switching hands when one grew tired. His body did not want to give up the opportunity to savour and draw out this moment; his mind had finally abandoned its logic for pleasure. The morning came and the prince woke to his sullied sheets covered in his saliva and cum. Once again, his furniture collided with the walls. 

The puzzled Fundin-son, stood idly by, keeping quiet through the princes abrupt tantrums. He retrieved food and awkwardly knocked on the prince's door. The door opened, a hand came out, and the tray was gone. In a few hours it was placed outside of the room after another bizarre tantrum. It was a trial for both the prince and his guard as they waited for Frerin's return. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The day had finally come and Thorin hurried out of his room with Balin in toe. The prince listening gratefully to the loud voices and cheerful laughs he deprived himself of. As they headed out of the dwarf kingdom, little children ran up ahead towards Dale. Thorin smiled at the giggling youths and took to a jog beside them. They laughed and ran faster. 

“Race you prince! Try to beat us!” 

Thorin chuckled and ran ahead of them. 

“Noooo!!! That's too fast!!!” 

The prince laughed and turned around, slowing his pace as he faced the children. 

“I thought we were racing, have you run out of energy already?” 

The kids caught up with a pout before taking off in front of him, screaming withlaughter. Balin came up beside Thorin and laughed, but the prince looked at him daringly. Balin shook his head at his friend who sprinted off with all his pent up energy. 

When the prince made it to Dale he stopped and panted with the other children, chuckling as he eyed Balin taking his time to catch up. 

“You are certainly lively this morning, Prince Thorin.” 

“It's been a long time since I've seen Frerin.” 

“I am sure that is not the reason for running like a child.” 

Thorin grinned and chuckled, waving to the little dwarves that scampered off. They walked down the streets with the prince smiling a nod to all of the citizens, tall and small. A few dwarves had shops mixed in with the men of the city and were cheerful as ever. Though down the hill there was a commotion as an oddly hair-shaped dwarf sprung out of the old Doctor's shop. A copper haired dwarf running out after shouting curses of thievery. 

A few of the guard men caught notice and chased after the rogue thief, bumping into a smaller pint sized dwarf with a bowl cut hair. He shrieked and bowed an apology before slipping off down an alley. The guards ran off in search for the thief they lost sight of. Thorin smiled kindly and chuckled to himself. 

“You seem easily amused today.” 

“Aye, as I should be.” 

Balin smiled in agreement. They continued to the edge of Dale and watched large caravans reach the city. Both men and dwarves jumped out and gathered their belongings. A dwarf, a bit wider than Thorin, jumped out with a long mustache curled to the sides with small beads attached to the bottom. His beard lightly twisted as well into a metal clasps like Thorin's. Clumps of hair gathered into larger clasps near his ears and the rest pulled back and held in spot by a similar clip. 

The prince wasted no time in welcoming his brother home and embraced him from behind with one arm locked around his neck, keeping his other hidden from sight. Frerin jumped from the unexpected action. 

“Thorin! Ha! Is this how you welcome dwarves home?” 

Thorin released his brother giving him a light headbutt. 

“It has been too long since your last visit. You have grown wider in my absence.” 

Frerin laughed and patted his brothers shoulder, glancing to Balin. 

“Balin! You have come as well? Where is Dwalin?” 

“How have you been young master? My brother has business elsewhere, not that you aren't disappointed by his absence.” 

Frerin laughed as Thorin hurled his brother's bags over his shoulder and walked beside him, keeping his injured side out of sight. 

“I am glad to be home, Erebor feels like a welcoming breeze that grows cold and lonely. A friend to itself with no one else to speak too.” 

Thorin raised his brow to his brother. 

“You have spent too much time in other mountains.” 

His brother laughed and gazed at the lonely mountain longingly. Balin pushed him forward with a chuckle. 

“If you do not stand outside of it, it will gain an old friend soon.” 

Frerin smiled and nodded, walking forward still looking at the mountain. 

“How are our kin in the west?” 

“They are a bickering sort, troublesome the lot of them **.** Nevertheless their attitudes cannot darken the beauty that beholds Belegost. We have been slowly working our way through Lord Azaghâl's ruins and recovering many magnificent relics. Despite my efforts the descendants of Nogrod still do not see why they should join their efforts with their Kin of Belegost. At times they are content to working beside one another until we have found a sparkling treasure that they've kept for themselves." 

"It has slowed trade with the elves of Forlond and we are still trying to discover where they've hidden the Nimphelos we just uncovered. Quite a petulant batch of dwarves.” 

The hard rattle of wood caught Frerin's attention as he looked to the shopkeeper handing a young lad a toy. The younger prince smiled and turned to his brother. 

“Hold on, I wish to bring a present for Dis's children.” 

“You did not bring anything from the Ered Luin?” 

“There is only broken artifacts for little lads to play with.” 

They stood in front of the shop as the hatted keeper bowed to them. 

“Oh Aye! Welcome back prince Frerin!” 

“Aye, and what new trinkets have you created that the young ones have not been spoiled with?” 

“Ha ha! Nothing new I'm afraid but I can have one ready by days end.” 

“Excellent, bring it to the kingdom when it is complete.” 

“Aye!” 

The dwarf bowed with a wide smile as his costumers left. 

“You've spoiled them, Thorin. What am I to offer them other than stories they find no interest in.” 

The elder prince chuckled. 

“Fili has grown into a strong lad.” 

“Dis has written that he does not get along with Kili?” 

Balin burst out laughing alongside Thorin. 

“I do remember hearing stories of when you were born.” 

Frerin frowned and glared at his elder brother who turned to hide a snicker. 

“If I recall Balin, you fared no better with Dwalin. I am sure you are the reason for his destructive behaviour...” 

The elder Fundin-son laughed merrily at the thought. 

“I was far too busy chasing after dreams to torture him like that.” 

Frerin chuckled along with Thorin. 

“Yes, I remember your pestering and troublesome acts as a result of those dreams.” 

The younger prince glanced to his elder brother, inspecting him curiously. 

“It seems you have done well in protecting Thorin. I am pleased.” 

Frerin looked back to his long awaited home, not realizing the two dwarves beside him had taken to an awkward silence. The trio entered Erebor with dwarves cheering and welcoming the younger prince. They made their way to Dis' room and Fili shrieked in delight. 

“Uncle Frerin!!!” 

He ran up to his younger uncle and circled him quickly for inspection. Looking through his uncle's pockets and up his sleeves. 

“Did you bring anything?” 

Frerin bellowed a laugh. 

“Where is the gift I sent you last year? It was a relic of Belegost, a truly valuable piece of our restorative efforts” 

Fili let out a prolonged “ummm....” as his face drooped into a guilty look. He hummed and glanced to his mother who raised her brow in waiting. 

“Nope! I don't need anything!” 

The lad marched away hoping he would not be punished for losing his gift. Frerin chuckled and turned to Dis, holding little Kili. 

“And who is this?” 

Frerin picked up Kili from Dis' arms and held him for a look. The little child looked at him curiously as the other lad returned with an excited spring in his step. 

“This is Kili! He just came out some months ago. He cries a lot.” 

“I hear you have caused those tears to fall.” 

Frerin gave the lad a curious look; Fili gasped and turned to his mother wide-eyed. Dis glared at him with her hands on her hips and stood firm. 

“You didn't think you could hide that did you?” 

Fili pouted to his mother and turned back to his uncle with a terrified look across his face. 

“Did you tell 'adad?...” (Father) 

“Ha ha, I apologize Fili. He has been informed as well.” 

The little lad gasped and walked over to his elder uncle with his arms folded as he pouted. His voice pitched with sincere disbelief. 

“Can you believe them?” 

The dwarves laughed at the blonde lad; Thorin kneeled down and let Fili climb onto his shoulders, holding onto the lad's foot with one hand. 

“Is that all you're going to ask Frerin?” 

Fili hummed in thought for a moment and Frerin returned to coddling Kili. 

“Why didn't father come?” 

“He stayed behind with Nar to keep the peaceful relations with the other dwarves in my absence. He will come next time Fili.” 

“Next time soon?” 

“Ha ha, Aye” 

Frerin passed Kili back to his mother who starred at their elder brother. 

“Has Thorin brought up his issues yet?” 

Thorin's body flinched and he gulped, turning to Balin who had been watching them. 

“Balin... Wait outside...” 

The elder Fundin-son glanced between the Durins before nodding and taking his leave. The lad on Thorin's shoulders looked down to his quiet uncle. 

“It's ok, orcs did it cause they are bad.” 

Thorin's gaze dropped and he kneeled to place Fili back down. Frerin glanced over Thorin's wounds and finally saw the side his brother had been hiding. 

“How did orcs cause that level of injury? Were Balin and Dwalin not present?” 

The eldest brother dropped his head and turned towards Dis' study. 

“Let us speak in here...” 

Frerin glanced to his sister glaring at their elder brother. He followed and closed the door. 

“What is wrong Thorin?” 

Thorin leaned against the desk pondering this question. 

“Have you been told of the Durin's curse?” 

“Durin's curse? I know of no legends that have mentioned anything more than Durin the deathless.” 

Thorin's heart stopped, his hopes for answers once again destroyed. 

_He does not know either..._

_Why is Dain the only one? Is it a trick..._

Frerin walked in front of his brother and tapped on his shoulder worriedly. Thorin jumped slightly and his younger brother gave him a curious look. 

“You have been acting quite peculiar brother ... What is this curse you speak of?” 

“It is said our line is cursed to befall obsession and then tragedy...” 

Frerin stepped back considering their history. He paced around the room, analyzing tragic events of the past. 

“It is a possible theory... But I do not condone it as a curse. Have you asked father?” 

“I do not want to burden him...” 

“Burden him with what? He is our father, we have always been his burden.” 

Thorin breathed out a light laugh and went silent. His younger brother watched closely as the elder's face dropped into depression. Frerin took a seat beside Thorin's uninjured side and stared ahead. There was a long pause between them and then Thorin shouted as his brother punched his shoulder. Thorin tried to console his shoulder but his bound hand protested and he waved it in the air to stave off the dulling pain. 

“What was that for?” 

Frerin sat with an amused look. 

“You seem to have required it.” 

The elder prince glared through a grin and readied his own fist. Frerin brought his finger up and wiggled it. 

“No, now remember which hand you're about to use.” 

Thorin paused and glanced at his broken self, then he grabbed his young brother's collar with his good hand and smashed their skulls together. Frerin grunted and chuckled, turning back to grab his brother's wrist and twist it back. Thorin grunted in strain. 

“I'm growing fond of this handicap of yours, you should lose a battle more often.” 

Thorin hissed and launched his legs to kick Frerin off the desk. The elder laughed and stood, holding his bad arm behind him and readying to fight. The young brother recovered and shook his head towards Thorin. He walked and stood face to face with his elder brother, both grinning like vicious idiots. They grabbed each others collar and repeated their previous headbutt. The Durin brothers grunted in pain and rested their bruised foreheads together, laughing at their stupidity. 

The elder prince's body twitched and Thorin lazily opened his eyes to see his brother in front of him. Feeling his body heating from Frerin's presence. The younger brother had his eyes closed and did not see his elder brother eyeing his lips. Thorin breathed heavily and licked his lips lightly. The younger felt the elder moving forward and opened his eyes. 

Thorin froze instantly, eyes paralyzed in horror. Thorin shoved his brother away and ran out of the room. Frerin ran out and glanced around the room to Dis who shook her head at their elder brother who left. 

Thorin ran down the halls, looking down each one frantically. 

_I have to find father!_

_Please help me!_

The frazzled prince ran without a specific location in mind and ended up deep down the mine where his grandfather's treasure was kept in secret from most dwarves. The elder prince paused in the darkened hallway with two faint lights guiding the way to the treasury. He turned on his heel to leave but heard laughter coming from within. Thorin crept towards the door as the laughter continued to rise. He snuck inside, following the sounds that echoed in the vast cavern of pillars and littered amounts of gold and jewels scattered about the floor. 

There were candles lighting his way and he found himself on the edge of a pathway, glancing down to the lower level where his grandfather danced and spun in circles. Thror grabbed handfuls of his treasure and threw it about in his joyous dance. Maddening laughs leaving his crazed body. From above the prince was quiet and watched in awe as his grandfather's madness unfolded in front of him. 

_Grandfather..._

Thorin rested behind a pillar, stroking his forehead. His hand dropped and covered his mouth. He looked to the ceiling thinking about the orc that bedded him. Thorin's mind filled with horror at the visual. He tilted his head to look back to his obsessed grandfather who was losing his mind to his gold hoard. 

_I don't want to become like this..._

The prince's mind flashed an image of himself riding on the orc's cock screaming for deeper penetration. Thorin whipped his head away and hurried out of the cavern, back down the halls. 

“Thorin!” 

The elder prince looked up to see his brother chasing after him. Thorin stood in place, the thought of his previous actions towards his brother erased by the thoughts of Azog. 

“Dain has arrived, we must greet him!” 

Frerin smacked his brother's back and took off joyfully, waving for his brother to join. Thorin clenched his fists and forced his body to step forward. They went to the balcony overlooking the gates. Dain and a small troop were riding up the road. Frerin looked in awe, scanning for the elder lords. 

“Much has changed hasn't it? I did not expect Lord Gror to pass an opportunity to visit Thror again.” 

The elder brother turned his gaze away from the approaching lord down below. 

“Lord Gror was killed... Along with Nain...” 

“What?! How is that possible?!” 

“They have been at war with the Easterlings for the past few months. It has only been a short while since they have returned home...” 

Frerin looked sadly to Dain and bowed his head in silent prayer for his deceased kin. Dain spotted the two dwarves and recognized Thorin immediately, glaring with no intention of removing his hate-filled stare. The elder prince winced and bowed his head, keeping his eyes on the Lord and resisting the urge to cower. 

“They return home from battle... Only to meet another that tries to slay yet one of our kin. There is far too many evil creatures in this world Thorin...” 

Thorin gave a weak nod and turned when Dain entered their home. Frerin followed and they walked back to the main hall. The elder prince slowly fell behind his younger brother as they drew closer to the Lord of the Iron Hills. Frerin cheerfully welcomed his younger kin while brother stood back. 

“Dain! Good to see you!” 

“Ah! Frerin welcome back!” 

The two dwarves laughed merrily and patted each other. Thorin slowly inched backwards, wanting to escape Dain's presence. His backed into Balinwho pushed him forward with a stern look. 

“It would disrespectful to leave now...” 

The elder prince bowed his head in understanding. 

“You are right...” 

_I have disrespected him enough..._

Thorin stayed with Balin as the other dwarves continued to welcome Dain. Thrain was the last to throw his arms over the dwarf both, with cheer in his face and sorrow in his heart. He nodded his grievances to Dain and they bowed their heads in respect. Thrain turned and noticed his son hiding away. 

“Thorin! Do not dwell when we have guests!” 

Dain seethed with anger at the cowardly dwarf. 

“There is no need. I am not here as a guest.” 

Thrain and his family glanced between the two dwarves oddly. The sound of an elvish horn caught the attention and Dain pardoned himself, walking off into the kingdom with his troops. Frerin raised his brow at his older brother who shook his head at him. They turned to greet the elves but men entered the hall instead. 

A burly group, glancing around in distaste. A confused Thror stepped forward as the men stopped before the throne. Their leader was shabby with a large leathercoat, padded with random fur skins around his shoulders. His hair was shoulder length, dark and unkempt. He had a short beard that seemed to emphasis his distaste for the dwarf kingdom. 

“What brings you here? 

“HA! Just like a dwarf to be ill informed. We have come to attend the meeting as well.” 

The dwarves glared at the impudent man, barking at their king. 

“I do not recall inviting you.” 

“Nor will I stand for your disrespectful presence.” 

Thrain stepped forward ready to throw the men out of his home. The men laughed at the shorter creature and then sneered down at him. 

“Your king is too old to remember how to rule. It would be beneficial to your kingdom if you fed him to the wargs and ruled yourself, though you would not fare much better. 

“ **HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FATHER! DO YOU FORGET WHOSE HOME YOU HAVE ENTERED!”**

Nearby guards and civilians alike hoarded into the hall at Thrain's bellow. Proud dwarves wielding their weapons, ready to defend their kings honor. The leader of the men looked around and grinned menacingly. 

“Ha! Your people are short in words as they are in stature.” 

“ _Enough!”_

The Elvenking called out as he entered the hall with his company parading behind him. He glided through the parting dwarves and tilted his head to King Thror. 

“Thranduil, explain this. Why have you brought the men of Laketown here?” 

“There is a peace treaty between my kingdom and Laketown. As they are susceptible to an attack as well, it would be impolite to abandon my ally.” 

King Thror glared towards the smug creatures taunting the dwarves with their crooked grins. 

“They are welcome until the end of our meeting, then they must leave.” 

Thranduil smiled with a slight tilt of his head, but the men were itching to set a rift between the dwarf and elven kingdoms. 

“We do not want welcome from a tattered race seeking the protection of those tall enough to fight.” 

The company of dwarves hissed and gripped their weapons tighter as the men left down the hall, laughing along the way. Thranduil ignored them and nodded to Thror. The king and his family headed down the hall in the same direction as Dain and the men had taken. Thorin was idling behind, waiting for the Elvenking to follow. Thranduil had a slight smile across his lips as he walked up to the prince. 

“Are you well, Thorin son of Thrain?” 

“Aye, and I pray your travel was well my King?” 

“As much to be expected...” 

Thorin shifted his hand out of sight. He stared at the Elvenking before him, trying to keep still as the elf continued to glance over him. Thorin's injuries twitched as if trying to reveal themselves. 

_I have already been injured in front of you once..._

_Why must you stare at me..._

Time passed slowly as it seemed the elf would not proceed through the hall. Thorin unconsciously shifted back slowly as his mind raced with thoughts. 

_Why does he not follow the others..._

_Is he expecting something, a greeting? A custom I do not know of?_

_Why must he stare..._

_You were strange back then too..._

_I do not understand elves..._

Finally Thorin had enough. 

“Is there anything I can tend to, my King?” 

Thranduil smiled and raised his brow, striding passed the dwarf prince. 

“Perhaps...” 

The puzzled prince gaped at the graceful elves leaving the throne hall. Balin patted his shoulder and snapped him out of his disbelieving trance. 

“I do not approve of these men, but I cannot say King Thranduil is any less strange...” 

“Aye... It will be difficult to endure this meeting... For more reasons than one...” 

The prince left with his guard following behind and went to the reserved dining room where the meeting would be held. Dwalin was sitting near the other men at the far side of the table, with elves sitting beside him. Balin took his seat across from Dwalin and Thorin sat beside Thranduil. Across from the elder prince sat his brother and the rude leader of Laketown to Frerin's right, across from Thranduil. Dain sat beside him with Thrain across from him and Thror at the head of the table. 

Thrain, Thror, and Dain conversed with each other as food was set on the table. The group of elves, dwarves, and men began eating. The men conversed with themselves and ignored the other two races and Balin took it upon himself to chat with the elves while his brother eavesdropped on the loud men. Frerin dug into his food, starved from his travels. His brother sat awkwardly eyeing his complicated position. 

Thorin kept his injured hand out of sight and eyed the portions of meat. It would only draw enquiry and humiliation if he were to try to reach for a meal with his arm behind his back. He cursed himself and grabbed a cup of freshly poured wine and sipped it slowly. 

To Thorin's benefit, he was not the only one who chose not to eat. The man sat glaring at Thranduil with his arms crossed and the Elvenking paid the man no mind as he sipped his wine. Thorin's slight gaze caught Thranduil's attention and the elf glanced to his plate. 

“I have never seen a dwarf pass up a feast, it is an unusual sight.” 

_Dammit why must you torture me..._

The dwarf prince brought his cup to his nose and sniffed it. 

“I prefer only wine tonight.” 

A sudden burst of laughter came from the scraggly man. 

“He knows as well not to eat this poison. Surely he survival instincts kicked in” 

Silence dawned on the room as the dwarves tensed in anger. The elves gracefully turned to listen as the other men gasped and dropped their food. King Thranduil smiled and tilted his head tauntingly as he delicately grabbed a bit of meat, cut a piece and savoured the taste in front of the man. The man huffed and turned to King Thror. 

“Must we wait any longer? I would prefer to dine at home.” 

Thrain growled through his teeth. 

“Hold your tongue Iluvatar brat. You are our allies now as well.” 

The man hissed and recoiled away from the notion. 

“We don't need any association with cowards who hide inside the mountains.” 

Frerin swallowed his food quickly to speak. 

“Father, King Thranduil is also a child of Iluvatar...” 

Thrain recoiled in his seat and sealed his mouth shut, looking away from Thranduil. The man cocked his head and laughed. 

“Your race is as ignorant as they are unwanted in this world. Speaking to you creatures is as valuable as speaking to the orcs.” 

“If you know there is no value in speaking to us, why have you come here of your own accord, Lord Brand of Laketown. It would appear foolish to waste time that could have been used to dine in the comforts of your own dwelling. Instead you have chosen to offer your time for our presence.” 

Frerin looked up as Lord Brand snarled and stood abruptly, his chair shrieking backwards. 

“Brand, take your seat.” 

A twitch of fear ran down the man's spine as he eyed the warning smile on the Elvenking's face. Thranduil leaned back swirling his wine as Brand sat in quiet contempt. 

“If you are bored then you should eat to refrain from your childish outbursts.” 

Brand growled and refused to eat. The uncomfortable silence slipped away as conversation picked up again. Frerin went back to eating and Thranduil turned his attention to the prince beside him. Thorin kept his head down not noticing the elf's stare. He tilted his glass but did not drink and went back to staring at the rippling red liquid. The smell of it tickled his sense and his eyes clouded over. 

The prince tipped his glass slowly, slipping his tongue out to savour and pull the wine into his mouth. His hips rolled ever so slightly and his eyes closed, lost in thought. Thranduil raised his brow at the prince as the corner of his mouth piqued with interest. Thorin licked his lips as he brought his glass back down to the table. His tongue continued to slide against the edge of his teeth. 

“I should have brought an old bottle from my cellar. They have been ageing for years and I'm sure would please your taste.” 

Thorin snapped out of it and whipped his attention to the elf. His eyes raced to his cup and back to the elf. The prince forced a quick smile though his face struggled to fight off his embarrassed expression. 

_Not now... Dammit how much more must I embarrass myself in front of them._

“Have you kept wine since the first age, King Thranduil?” 

Frerin leaned in curiously, unknowingly sparing his brother further embarrassment Thranduil's smile died slightly as he answered the younger prince. 

“I have...” 

The Elvenking looked back to Thorin whose cheeks had reddened meanwhile. The elf opened his mouth to speak again but the younger prince was too quick. 

“I have heard you lived in Lindon. Their wine is wonderful indeed and they too have a bottle or two left reserved from the first age. Of course they would not trade a single jewel for that treasure.” 

Thranduil nodded and sat straight in his seat, sipping his wine annoyed at the young prince. Frerin happily drank wine as well and carried on about the taste and aroma while Brand ignored him and Thranduil continued to stare at Thorin. The prince tried to focus on his brother's talk but his eyes flicked back nervously to the elf still watching him. 

Brand raised his brow at the elf and watched the two awkwardly glance at each other. Thorin clenched his teeth trying to resist his hips constant urge to arch towards the table, knowing the elf was watching him. His had crept out in an attempt to cover his erection but it only drew Thranduil's attention to the broken limb. 

“Have you been travelling recently?” 

Azog flashed through Thorin's mind but a sudden thud against the table snapped his mind from his thought. Everyone stared at Dain who scowled at his food, angrily chewing his meat. Brand's patience finally wore out and he stood without care of the elf's threats. 

“Ridiculous, summon us when you're ready.” 

Brand left with his men awkwardly following behind. The tension in the room died once the men were out of sight. Thror slammed his cup merrily against the table. 

“Thranduil! My grandson says you can out drink us! I challenge to best me! Ha Ha!” 

Thranduil's mouth twitched with slight smugness. 

“I would indeed join you once our meeting is finished before we forget its purpose.” 

The dwarf king leaned back laughing and accepted the elf's terms. The meal continued as it seemed the only ones left eating were the dwarves except for Dain and Thorin. Thorin tried to keep his brother talking as Thranduil's eyes were on him constantly throughout the dinner. When their plates were empty they called the men back and finally began their meeting. 

King Thror began as a map was brought out onto the table. 

“There are a number of orcs running rampant throughout Wilderland.” 

“They attacked the Iron Hill's only a week ago.” 

“And they are trying to kill my son.” 

As Dain and Thrain added their grievances with the orcs, Brand huffed and mocked them. 

“What do we care. It is your problem, not ours.” 

Thranduil brought his wine glass and swirled it, keeping his eyes on Thorin who dared not to look at him. 

“The orcs have taken residence in Dol Guldur. It would seem they are building their forces. Do you not see that as a threat to Laketown?” 

Brand glared at the Elvenking who didn't even spare him a look. The man hissed and stared at Thorin who shifted his gaze to his brother who was focusing on the details. Thror gulped his ale and thumped his drink on the table. 

“Thranduil, how long have the orcs been in your forest?” 

“I cannot say for certain but I am sure it has been over 2 months now. What could have caught their interest there is a mystery...” 

Thorin eyes flicked over Thranduil's watching him still. He resisted hiding his face and tried to speak towards his grandfather. 

“Perhaps they have decided to relocate their home...” 

Frerin stood and leaned into the map, drawing a line with his finger from Dol Guldur to the mountains west of it. 

“It seems odd to abandon Moria for desolate ruinswith their enemies nearby.” 

Frerin leaned back in thought and looked to the Elvenking for answers. Thranduil said nothing and continued to stare at the elder prince while sipping his wine. Dain took the pause as a moment and pointed to the map south of the Iron Hills. 

“Our growing issues with the Easterlings have put my people on edge. They plan to wage war on Gondor and may try to recruit the men of Laketown and Dale to do so. “ 

Brand raised his brow, glaring at the dwarf's implications. Dain glared at the suspicious man and folded his arms. King Thror waved off the idea. 

“No matter which enemy we face, we must be prepared for battle at any moment. We cannot allot these beasts to cross our lands any longer.” 

Dain turned to Thror and addressed to thetable. 

“If either of them slip passed our sight we will send word of their route.” 

King Thror nodded and turned to Thranduil, who was preoccupied. 

“Thranduil, how would you advise we infiltrate Dol Guldur. We cannot have orc's living so close by.” 

The Elvenking's attention was drawn back to the meeting and he swirled his cup to amuse himself. 

“There is no amount of force that would conquer the unknown. There would only be heavy losses and nothing gained if we were to attack so carelessly.” 

“A spy then?” 

“Yes.” 

Thrain stood proudly. 

“Then it is settled, we will send one of our dwarves immediately.” 

Thranduil nodded and turned back to Thorin who continued to evade him. Frerin eyed the elf suspiciously and leaned into the table. 

“I apologize but I must convey that our race has no mastered stealth as the elves have.” 

“Frerin! Our dwarves are enough to gather this information.” 

Thrain barked to his son and Brand snickered to Frerin. 

“Are you trying to back out dwarf?” 

“No, it would cause further problems if the orc's found out our plans. It is best we do not risk exposure and maximize our chance for success. “ 

Dain nodded approvingly. 

“I agree with Frerin. A dwarf alone has no chance in those woods if spotted. With your kingdom nearby, it increases the chance the information gathered will not go to waste.” 

King Thranduil hummed and drank his wine again. 

“Then I will send one of my elves upon my return.” 

“Very well, then our meeting is over.” 

King Thror glared at the men who stood quickly and stomped out of the hall without further exchange of insults. Thranduil and his elves left the table and well and Thror called out to the Elvenking. 

“Where are you going Thranduil? You promised a drinking match.” 

Thranduil turned and smiled at the king before glancing once again towards his grandson. 

“I have grown bored of sitting for the moment and would like to walk around your halls if that doesn't trouble you.” 

Thror smiled and cheered with his drink in hand. 

“Come back when you're ready to settle this!” 

The elves bowed slightly and left. 

  


Thorin stood and excused himself, leaving the dining room and heading back to the main balcony. The prince breathed heavily as he tried to control his urges, though he knew it was pointless. He stared at the small shapes of people scurrying about the streets of Dale and the men of Laketown leaving his home. Thorin's hips rocked lightly against the stone rail and he looked onward toward the forest. 

_That place..._

_I do not want to enter that forest again..._

_If I had not ventured there..._

The prince scanned over the trees and caught a pale silhouette moving in the dense woods. It was too far away to see any distinguishing details but Thorin could sense it was looking his way. His lips shifted and he breathed out a light moan, rutting his hips forward. 

“ _Azog...”_

_No..._

_Even though grandfather..._

Thorin swallowed and shoved himself away from the railing. He stomped quickly to the dining room again. The room was vacant except for a few dwarves cleaning the tables. 

“Where has my father gone to?” 

“I'm sorry my prince, I do not know. He left with King Thror not long after yourself.” 

The dwarf bowed his apologies and the prince left back down the hall. 

_Father I pray you have not fallen to this madness as well..._

_I do not know what to do if you have..._

Small whispers curled around a corner and Thorin followed the sounds until he stopped at the sight of Dain speaking with Thranduil. The disdained look on the lord's face returned once he spotted Thorin, frozen on spot down the hall. Dain growled lowly, clenching his teeth. The Elvenking only smiled at the prince. Thorin clenched his fists and walked towards them, trying to stop his jaw from trembling under Dain's scornful eyes. 

“Is something wrong, Thorin son of Thrain?” 

Thorin stopped in front of them and tried to keep his attention on Thranduil. 

“I am looking for my father, has he passed this way?” 

“ **No.”**

Dain barked out his answer, wanting nothing more than the prince to disappear from his sight. Unfortunately the elf did not pick up on his emotions and proceeded to answer the prince correctly. 

“I have seen prince Thrain heading into the mines after King Thror.” 

Thorin bowed his thanks and turned to leave quickly but the elf stopped him again. Dain hissed at Thranduil who ignored him. 

“Prince Thorin, I wish to speak with you after if you will permit it.” 

“Yes my King...” 

The prince nodded to the elf and left the two to continue their chat. Back down the mine Thorin questioned every miner until he found his father's whereabouts. Thror had retreated back to his treasury and Thrain as well. As he reached the long hallway he heard the door open and his father leave the room. Thrain rested his back against the door and sighed sadly. His son glanced him over quickly analyzing the displeased look on his face. 

_Has he seen grandfather..._

_Does he know what has become of him?_

_He must know..._

The elder dwarf noticed a shadow lurking down the corridor. Thrain glanced up to his spot his son watching him carefully. He shook his head and exhaled dejectedly, heading towards his son. 

“Thorin, why are you down here?” 

The prince swallowed and gathered his courage, he needed answers before it was too late. 

_Don't hold back now or else you will not have another chance..._

“I need to speak with you father...” 

“Then walk with me.” 

The two dwarves aimlessly traveled around the mines. Thorin's fingers rubbed against themselves, trying to keep himself focused as his erection bothered him with every step. He spoke deep with concern and fear. 

“Was grandfather inside?” 

His father stopped and paused for a moment, staring at an odd rock. Another hopeless sigh left his body and his voice quieted into a soft tone. 

“What do you know Thorin?” 

Thrain continued to stare at the rock as his son shifted beside him. Thorin fidgeted from his hips constant need to thrust and the lack of forward movement increased their desire. 

“I have heard we are cursed...” 

The prince watched his father intently for the slightest reaction. Thrain hummed quietly still taking in the sight of the odd rock. 

“I do not know what its true name is, but I know we will all suffer from it in the end...” 

“You have not found a cure?” 

Thrain turned to his grieved son. 

“It is not an illness that one needs herbs and remedies for. It is like our pride, impossible to crush.” 

The prince winced and stared at the floor, defeated. His erection lightly peeking in his trousers. 

_I will never be rid of this then..._

The elder dwarf eyed his son whose spirit was lost. Sadness and sympathy spread through his body and he bowed his head in apology. 

“How long son?” 

The prince flinched not realizing his actions expressed his troubles. He looked away from his father, clenching his teeth and fists, daring not to reveal anything further. 

_If I lusted for gold I would not be ashamed to tell you father..._

_I cannot tell you how far I have fallen..._

Thorin twitched when his father's hand patted his shoulder. 

“Do not punish yourself, Thorin... You will only drive yourself mad...” 

The younger dwarf turned with pleading eyes, begging for his fathers help. 

“What then? How do I face this alone?” 

Thrain hugged his son tightly, fearing for his child's fate. 

“As long as you still hold power over your mind, you should hold onto your sanity for as long as you can my son... It will overtake you in time... But do not dwell on what cannot be fought, live long well after that time comes...” 

Thorin's hips rocked forward and he turned away from his father. 

_This is a curse, and I will become a monster unfit to be your son..._

_There will be no living with myself then..._

The prince slowly walked away from his father without another word. Thrain brought his hand back to his hip and watched his son in dismay. Thorin slowly headed back to his chambers, eyeing old paintings of dwarves before his time. 

_I will never become a dwarf worthy of such praise..._

_I will become a..._

Thorin clenched his fist and hit the wall weakly. He shook his head vigorously fighting against his self pity. He did not want to believe his fathers words. He did not want to give in so easily. The prince snarled and pressed his fist harder into the stone. 

“Are you alright Prince Thorin?” 

Thorin gasped and spun around to see Thranduil watching him from afar. He quickly bowed and held his head low for an odd amount of time as the elf approached him. 

“You do not need my permission to rise.” 

The prince blushed and stood quickly, still panicked by the Elvenking's stealth. 

“You asked to speak with me?” 

“How is your body fairing since your last trip to my kingdom?” 

Thorin bowed his head slightly not wanting to answer, but he knew the Elvenking would see through his lies if he tried. 

“It cannot seem to repair itself... And the damage continues to worsen...” 

“I see...Then I would like to continue the healing process your dwarves interrupted.” 

Thorin bowed again and remembered to stand. 

“I cannot ask of further assistance from you my King.” 

“Would you prefer to face the orc's with a handicap such as that? I would imagine you would not want to risk the lives of your fellow kin in exchange for your pride.” 

Thranduil's words seemed to echo those of Dain's. Thorin grimaced and bowed accepting the truth. He needed help and he could not stand to be useless no longer. 

_He is right. I have no pride left to hold onto. It is meaningless to turn his offer down..._

“Then please... Please heal me...” 

Thranduil smiled and walked off with Thorin following behind, embarrassed of his plea. The prince sulked as they walked down the corridors and did not recognize the path the elf took. Thranduil stopped and opened a door, ushering for Thorin to enter. The prince took a step inside and paused perplexed by his surroundings. It was his room that the Elvenking wished to perform his magic in. 

“Is something the matter?” 

Thorin looked at his trashed room, covered in broken bits of wood and tattered cloth. His bed that remained unwashed from his personal stains. He blushed not wanting to enter but the elf passed him and motioned to his bed. Thorin kept his head low and closed the door, taking a seat. 

_Why would he choose my room... Can he not see it is in no shape to fit a healing place?_

“Remove your shirt and lay on your back.” 

Thorin nodded and took his shirt off, not realizing the elf's eyes scanning over his body. The prince paused when he had to lay down and prayed the elf would not see his erection peaking in his cloth. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed, making the dwarf shift away slightly. The Elvenking gracefully lifted Thorin's damaged hand, unravelled the bloodied bandages, and whispered elvish words that the dwarf didn't understand. Thranduil's voice was low and calm, a relaxing melody to the prince's ears. 

_Damn those elves..._

_Why must their voices allure my senses..._

Thorin turned his head trying not to fall asleep under the relaxing sensation that ran over his body. The elf repeated his words and placed the prince's hand back onto the bed, moving to his shoulder. Thorin blinked to keep himself awake but the sound of the elf's voice and heat against his skin drained his energy. His hips twitched lightly against the bed but did not draw attention to themselves. 

The prince's eyes closed for a moment and sprung open at the feel of the elf's hand against his chest. Thorin tensed beneath the heat and tried not to reveal his uncomfortable position. 

_Calm down, don't act foolishly now body!_

“I will not harm you, please relax prince Thorin.” 

Thorin breathed out heavily as Thranduil continued. His mind traced the size of the elf's hand against his skin, large but not as big as the orc he bedded before. As Thranduil's hand glided down Thorin's body, the prince's hips fidgeted from side to side. 

_Stop..._

_I can't fight it..._

The prince grunted quietly trying to restrain his body but Thranduil's hand slid lower and lower over his abdomen. Thorin breathed out a quiet moan and felt his hips arch upwards. Thorin jumped and quickly sat up, pushing himself away from the Elvenking. Before he could request the elf to leave Thorin noticed his hand didn't sting with pain from the pressure he placed on it. 

_It doesn't hurt? Nor is it broken?_

Thranduil smiled at the prince testing his hand and clenching it into a first. The prince placed his hand over his ribs and took in a deep breath, feeling no pain there either. While the prince was distracted with himself, Thranduil crawled closer to him. 

“I am not sure if I was able to finish before you interrupted me. Lay back down.” 

Thorin blushed and crawled back, falling off the bed. Thranduil let out an annoyed sigh and removed himself from the bed, walking around to the scampering prince backing away from him. 

_Why must elves get so close!!!_

“What is wrong prince Thorin?” 

_No don't come closer..._

Thorin's voice stuttered as the tall being closed in on him. Azog's silhouette flashed through his mind and his eyes fluttered with longing. Thorin gulped and remembered his grandfather's ally standing in front of him. He bowed quickly and slipped passed the elf, standing beside his door. 

“Thank you for healing my injuries, King Thranduil. I owe you a great deal of debt. Please summon me if there is ever a chance I can repay it.” 

The Elvenking smiled and walked back over to the trembling prince, leaning down to meet Thorin's eyes. The prince backed into the door, blushing, trying not to show his excitement. 

_Go away..._

“I do not seek payment but I will offer my services to you again if you should need them.” 

Thranduil stayed in his position andstaredat the dwarf longer. Thorin couldn't take his bodies need to expose himself and quickly stepped aside, opening his door and bowing his head praying the elf would leave without further guidance. The king hummed his disappointment and left, smiling when he turned around to see the prince desperately wanting to shut the door. Thorin's body tensed, trying to hold himself steady and not slam it shut. 

_No more, please let me be..._

“Please join us for a drink.” 

“I must decline, I have had enough wine for now...” 

Thranduil's smile lessened and he nodded respectfully to the dwarf. 

“Then I will request your grandfather to allow you to visit my kingdom in the future. Until then Thorin son of Thrain.” 

Thranduil tilted his head slightly and left, disappearing into the halls. 

_Finally..._

The prince left out a heavy exhale and locked his door, resting his forehead against it. He panted and rolled his hips forward. 

_Why can I not control this.._. 

_I need..._

Thorin removed his buckle and let his trousers drop to his ankles. He pressed himself firm against the door and licked his middle finger, slipping it back and pressing it into his hole. Thorin moaned deeply, rubbing his shaft against the cool door. 

_Give me relief, please..._

The prince's finger reached far into his body and stroked over the gland he found earlier in the week that made his toes curl. His tongue reached out and coated the door in his saliva as he fingered himself harder. 

“ _Azog harder please...”_

Thorin wiggled another finger into his body and thrust into himself quickly trying to replicate the orc's force but to no avail. Thorin fell to his knees, bending over to taste the metal door against his taste buds. He craved the orc's thick tongue sliding into his throat without care. The dwarf licked the door sloppily in between moans and pleading words. 

“ _More... More... More...Azog..._ ” 

Thorin grabbed his cock and pumped himself in time with his fingers, arching his back and continuing to tongue the door. He sped up faster and eventually leaned backward moaning without care as he found his orgasm quickly. The prince laid on his back panting and staring at his renewed hand. He smiled, pleased he was able to bring himself off much easier with its help. The longer he stared he realized it was covered in his cum and the door dripped with his drool. 

Thorin hissed and stared at his ceiling, rubbing his cum off on his stomach. His fingers traced his healed ribs and he smiled again feeling his strength renewed. However, the sight of the ceiling slowly morphed and Thranduil appeared, kneeling over his body, leaning into him as his clothes slowly vanished. Thorin quickly shouted a curse and covered his eyes . 

**“Dammit!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background information about Brand. Brand is not his real name. He was originally from Dale but was sent to kill Girion, the lord of laketown, because Girion established a settlement there against Dale's wishes. After Girion's death he took the name of Brand and pretended to be Girion's son. Now that he betrayed Dale and took over Laketown he immediately made relations with the Woodelves for protection. Dale's alliance with Erebor keeps Brand on edge and he distrusts the dwarves heavily, feeling they will try to kill him one day.


	19. Back to the forest... (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Also some of you may have noticed and read a strange updated chapter. I updated the wrong fic, sorry

It was a quiet night on the lonely mountain. There were a number of moving lights in the distance, spaced out greatly between each other. A troop of dwarves rode on their ponies, patrolling the border. A wolf's howl drew attention to the forest but they did not proceed after it. Back on the mountain there was another light high up towards the peak. A lone light with no others nearby, glowing in the snowed mountain top.  
  
There was a small outpost built on a sturdy cliff. It had a roof but no walls, only a railing configuring its shape. A small fire burned in the center of the stone floor, blowing out smoke through a hole in the roof. Beside the blazing warmth laid the prince, clothed in warm furs but panting profusely. His cheek pressed hard against the stone with his hips in the air and a hand reaching to his arse under the coat. Thorin licked his lips as he groaned out quietly, fingering himself slowly.  
  
 _Azog..._

He moaned the name over and over, allowing his mind to pleasure itself with thoughts of the orc. The dwarf's hot breath escaped into a visible form from the cold.  
  
Weeks had passed since the meeting had ended and Thorin's lustful body became unbearable with Frerin constantly interrupting his privacy. His brother was cheerful and inquisitive about everything he had missed, including his family. However the elder prince feared that one moment in Dis' room would reoccur, and he closed himself off to his younger brother. Thorin ignored Frerin's questions and passed him over to the closest dwarf within talking range, mostly Balin.  
  
As his actions grew more suspicious in isolating his family, Dwalin and Balin were focused to discover the truth. Though, Dwalin lacked the social etiquette and approach, his brother was quick to cover for him. Balin did his best to get an answer from Thorin, while pushing his brother away from the conversation. However, the frustrated prince refused to speak. Thorin hid in his room for a time, but his door was constantly harassed by his kin. His body continued to beg for attention at every moment and with the pounding at his door he could not relieve himself.

So the prince searched for a place of privacy. As a result of the meeting, he was not allowed to travel far under his father's restrictions. Balin also insisted the prince not risk leaving the kingdom as well. It was difficult to find a place where the elder prince did not have to worry about pleasuring himself at a moments notice. Thorin overheard dwarves talking about shifts in the outpost on the mountain side, and instantly pestered them for information.

Thrain looked at his son oddly, unsure about the prince's sudden request to take a common lookout shift. Thorin pleaded for his father's understanding and Thrain caught a hint of his son's problem. It was strange to the other dwarves but Thrain allowed Thorin to take all the shifts he wanted. The prince gathered up a few of his belongings and blankets, then headed into a narrow staircase the lead to the peak of the mountain. It was a risky climb as the steps grew colder and had a thin layer of ice covering each step.  
  
The prince switched places with the guard and made up camp, watching for enemies. Thorin didn't attend to himself right away though, he waited and learned who would come to the outpost and who would not. Frerin still came at odd times but he did not appreciate the chilling height. Balin would bring the prince his meals and play chess until the prince became agitated and the Fundin son returned back down the mountain..

Thorin still had his books and ledgers to scribble his thoughts but his mind and body were distracted by his uncontrollable lust growing stronger. He spent hours servicing himself and hours after resting and starring into the distance. When he starred longingly at the forest he immediately laid on the ground and played with himself again. The outpost was the only place he wanted to be, and he stayed up there, never coming down except for when he needed something specific.

The prince groaned as he finished and cleaned himself quickly in case someone would visit. A flap against the air and a terrible croak sent a shiver into his bones. Thorin nervously turned to see the large bird that had been haunting him for nights. It twitched eerily and flapped its wings in an aggressive manner. It seemed to watch him and leave once spotted. But there was something special about this creepy bird that made him cringe. It only travelled at night which made it difficult to track but it seemed to head back to the forest.

Thorin had heard of this type of bird before. He didn't think much of it at first and assumed it was a large crow, however there was something dark and evil about this particular creature. The prince was puzzled when he researched the beast in his books. Why had it travelled so far from its homeland? A lone Crebain of Dunland spying on him and fleeing to the forest. The dwarf prince could only assume the orc was spying on him, otherwise there was no reason for a Crebain to be near Erebor.  
  
The prince hissed at the bird starring at him. It's legged flicked up and shook, dropping an almost invisible string. It fled with a squawk and left the prince alone. Thorin suspiciously investigated the dropped item and blushed a deep red. It was a strand of dark hair with an odd white residue dried onto it that the prince recognized instantly. He sat behind the rail and hid from sight.

 _You bastard, your out there watching me..._  
  
 _And that monster has been..._  
  
Thorin inhaled sharply when he realized the amount of times he called the orc's name out allowed. It wasn't until he saw his hair from the bird that he was certain it was sent by Azog. That bird watched him, listened to him, and reported everything back to the orc. Thorin shook his head and snarled.

“ **You know don't you!”**  
  
The prince growled and dug his nails into his scalp.

_Why must you be the one that haunts my mind, I would rather think of my kin!_

Thorin's eyes widened in disgust at the last thought. He stood quickly and kicked his books across the floor.

“ **What are you saying! You want to bed your kin now!?”**

Thorin screamed harshly and sank back to the floor breathing heavily. He leaned his head back against the cold stone and rocked his hips.

 _Dammit... Not again..._  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
“Balin! Are you going to visit Thorin?”

Frerin ran up behind the wider dwarf who carried a bit of parchment in his hand.  
  
“No, I am delivering another letter from King Thranduil.”

The two dwarves walked up a large set of stairs heading to the narrow passageway.

“Another? I have noticed he has been receiving a numerous amount but I did not realize they were sent by the Elvenking.”

“Thorin does not reply to them, but I can only guess it contains reports on orc sightings.”

“Hmmm... That is odd indeed. Why would the Elvenking not send the report directly to my father or grandfather?”

“I do not know my prince.”

Balin stood at the narrow staircase and ushered for the prince go before him. They reached the top of the cave and marched through the snow. Thorin sat on a chair, picking the strings of his harp, not playing any song in particular, simply appreciating each note.  
  
“Thorin, you have a letter.”

The younger prince stomped through the snow with the Fundin son behind him. Balin smiled when they broke free and stood in the stone hut. Thorin was quiet and emotionless towards them, he waited for Balin to pass over the letter before fumbling through it quickly and placing it aside. The two dwarves starred at him perplexed, but Thorin continued to strum his harp.

“Was that not from the Elvenking?”

Thorin didn't spare his brother a glance, and focused on his instrument.  
  
“It was.”

“Are you not going to respond?”

“No.”

Frerin growled feeling his blood boil.

“It has been ages since the feud between our races finally broke enough for this alliance. You can't destroy this new found friendship with your stubbornness!”

The younger brother fumed. His elder brother had changed greatly since he'd been away. Now Thorin was selfish and cared for no one but himself.  
  
Thorin stopped picking his harp knowing his actions were far too conceded and suspicious. He looked at Balin whose patience with him also seemed to dwindle. But Balin was his guard and knew he had no right to order the prince around.

“Balin, send a letter to King Thranduil.”

Frerin sighed in relief and Balin perked up to listen.

“Tell him no.”

“ **What!”**

They shouted together.

“ **Whats the matter with you!”**

“I am giving my responce, and my answer is no.”

Frerin snarled and marched over to his brother, snatching the letter before Thorin could hide it from him. Thorin jumped up quickly, hissing to himself. He didn't dare attack his brother but he stood still clenching his fists.  
  
 _Dammit Frerin..._  
  
 _You won't understand..._  
  
The younger prince scanned the letter thoroughly, it was short but he looked it over on both sides for any hidden message. He glanced back and forth between his older brother and the parchment. Slowly his anger rose and his fingers crumpled the paper.

“He requests your presence. That is all he has been sending you?!”

“I do not want to go to the forest...”  
  
Frerin cursed and stomped to his brother, grabbing Thorin's collar.

“ **THORIN**! I expected this kind of behaviour from the dwarves of Nogrod, not from you!”

The young prince continued to glare at his brother.

“What are you hiding from...”

Thorin winced and looked away.

“Fine then, hide ontop of the mountain. I will ensure the Elvenking's offering of friendship is not discouraged.”

Frerin released his brother and walked off. He didn't hear the quiet gasp from his elder brother, starring at him worriedly.

_Azog is in the forest... If he captures Frerin and..._   
  
_No I can't let you become a monster!_

“ **Frerin**! You should not go into those woods.”

The younger prince whipped back and Balin finally jumped into the conversation.

“I agree with Thorin. It is not safe for either of you.”

Frerin gaped at the Fundin son.

“It is our duty to respond and keep peace between our nations.”

“That is not why you should not go my prince. Have you forgotten the orc threat?”

“Dwalin has been fairing well with his troops and the Elvenking's kingdom is not so deep into the forest we would encounter problems. The elves keep their borders well protected and there would be no risk in travelling there.”

“Frerin, the orcs...”  
  
Thorin paused, not wanting to continue. Balin looked to the elder prince knowing the incident still giving him grief.

“The orc's attacked me while I was with Dain... Do not underestimate them...”

“You ran off and became an easy prey.”

Thorin starred at his brother in disbelief. He hadn't told anyone the details of that battle.

“How did...”

“Dain wrote a letter informing me of the details. You went into battle despite his protests.”

Frerin took a deep breath and calmed himself. The younger prince walked over to his brother, and patted Thorin's shoulder.

“Your well enough to fight now. You no longer have to fear your abilities Thorin...”  
  
 _Frerin please..._

The younger prince marched proudly back into the cave.

“He's going to the forest without you my prince.”

Thorin breathed deeply and straightened himself.

“No, I am going with him.”  
  
“Are you certain?  
  
“I will not leave him to face the orc's alone.”  
  
“Then we will go together. I will call for Dwalin, we will not let the orc's near either of you.”

*********************************************************  
  
“Dwalin, Balin, do not fail me.”

Prince Thrain bellowed out his concern to the two Fundin's. They bowed and headed out of Erebor first, each with their own troop. Dwalin strode out beside Thorin and Frerin on their ponies.

“Balin and I will clear a path, don't go astray.”

Thorin nodded and watched the other dwarves get a head start.

“This is unnecessary.”

Frerin sighed.

“You lived in the Ered Luins far too long Frerin. You do not understand these orcs.”

The younger prince hummed in curiosity at his brothers words.

“It sounds as though you are hiding important information. Do not forget who I have been trying to domesticate...”

Thorin tried hard not to react to his younger brother.

“No...”

Frerin starred at his brother suspiciously but stayed quiet. They eventually reached the border of the Mirkwood forest and Thorin clutched his reigns tighter, scanning the trees for any signs of the pale orc. He could see his dwarf's scattered between the trees, but that provided little comfort. The elder prince's heart raced as their ponies entered the forest. Frerin eyed his brother concerned still not understanding why Thorin was so easily agitated by the orcs.  
  
A few elves jumping on tree branches sent a shudder down Thorin's spine. He tried to calm his breathing but more continued to jump around them. Frerin looked up at the elves watching them and smiled back.  
  
 _Why must they jump around! I can not tell when an orc will attack!_

One elf dropped down infront of them and spooked the ponies.  
  
“Welcome back Thorin son of Thrain, my father has been waiting.”

Thorin nodded to elf prince.

“Frerin this is Legolas of the Woodland realm.”

“It is a pleasure master elf. I apologize for our late arrival.”

Legolas smiled and walked onward.  
  
“Will your guards be staying in our home?”

Thorin glanced back quickly to Dwalin, already retreating from the forest. Balin sent his dwarves off and joined the two princes.

“Just one, the others must protect our kingdom.”  
  
“Legolas you are Sindarin?

The elf prince glanced back awkwardly at the unexpected question.

“I am.”

“That is wonderful! I have been in close contact with the elves in Forlond and they have been blessing me with their wonderful culture.  Peditham hi sui vellyn?” (May we speak as friends now?”)

Thorin and Balin gaped at the elvish language leaving Frerin's mouth. Legolas laughed to himself.

“Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? Agoreg vae.” (Do you speak Elvish? You did well.)  
  
Frering smiled delightedly and continued to chat with Legolas in the elf's language. Thorin smiled gently towards his brother then returned to scanning the trees.  
  
 _You are very strange Frerin._  
  
 _I will protect you from him..._  
  
Legolas led the trio passed the gates and brought them to a bright room overlooking the Forest River. King Thranduil stood at the window, designed with curling roots and vines. There was a number of immaculate chairs carved from ancient wood and other fine sculptures decorating the room. They stood before the Elvenking waiting for him. Legolas spoke nothing to his father and simply nodded when Thranduil turned to greet them.  
  
King Thranduil immediately scanned over the two unexpected dwarves. His brow hitched lightly in annoyance when he recognized Frerin then glanced to the prince he'd been trying to summon for weeks. Thorin starred back with the same annoyed expression. Frerin was far too delighted to contain himself but he could sense the Elvenking was unimpressed with them.

“Please forgive our late appearance, King Thranduil.”

Frerin bowed to the elf along with Balin but Thorin stood still. The elder prince and the Elvenking's eyes never parted but Thranduil's voice pitched with displeasure.

“Thorin son of Thrain, why have you come?”

“I am sorry I did not write a response. My brother suggested we make a frontal apology.”

“You do not wish be here.”

“I am sorry King Thranduil, but at this time it is dangerous to stray from our home.”

“And yet you have travelled nonetheless.”  
  
“My brother is curious about your culture.”  
  
“And you are not?”

Balin and Frerin shifted uncomfortably as the Elvenking cut off the elder prince's words. Thorin had no response that did not sound any less insulting. Thranduil hummed and walked around the dwarf prince. He stopped and turned to Frerin.

“You are here to learn our culture?”

Legolas grinned and turned to his father.  
  
“Prince Frerin can speak in our own tongue. It's quite impressive Father.”

Thranduil smiled to his son that allowed an idea to pop into his mind. He looked back down to the dwarf and tilted his head.  
  
“Then I hope you will not mind if my son continues to teach you.”

“Thank you King Thranduil, it is a pleasure!”

Frerin bowed graciously and followed Legolas out of the room. Thranduil turned to Balin who stayed with them.  
  
“Why don't you join them sir dwarf?”

Balin opened his mouth to protest but Thorin jumped in before he could speak.  
  
“Balin will stay with me, he is my council.”

Thranduil hummed annoyed and turned back to the window.

“Sit then.”  
  
Balin and Thorin glanced at each other awkwardly before taking a seat. The Elvenking tapped his fingers against the wood avoiding the two. A servant brought wine for them and they drank in silence. The elder prince didn't pay attention to the quiet atmosphere as he concentrated his efforts on keeping his body in control. Balin drank cup after cup, more unsettled than the two royals in the room. The Fundin son's fidgeting caught Thorin's attention and the prince finally attempted to converse with the King.

“Why did you send for me King Thranduil?”

Thranduil turned and hummed, looking over the prince.

“I wanted to speak with you in private but it seems difficult to accomplish that alone.”

“What is of such importance that it would require privacy myself?”

Thranduil chuckled.

“I wonder, prince Thorin...”

The Elvenking tilted his cup at an angle that Balin could not see what the elf was doing with his tongue. Thranduil licked the rim of the cup imitating Thorin's actions during the meeting. Thorin noticed immediately and turned away blushing.

_He saw that..._   
  
_I don't want to speak about that, not with him. Not with anyone._

The dwarf prince quickly downed his drink and stood.

“I apologize, I have no interest in private conversations...”

Thorin walked away, ushering Balin to follow. Thranduil grinned to himself and licked his wine, watching them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely trying to skip forward a bit


	20. Back to the forest... (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the horrendous wait! the personal shit is gone now. Thank you Insaneboingo for fixing my horrible tense switching!

Every hour spent in the Elvenking’s realm itched at the elder prince’s neck.  Thorin stayed close to his brother at all times, knowing Thranduil was not far behind; waiting for the perfect chance to corner the dwarf for a moment of privacy.  The elder prince didn’t understand what purpose the Elvenking had for him but did not care to find out.  

_Thranduil…_

_You have seen me at a moment of weakness, both in mind and in body.  You should have never witnessed such a thing and yet you have restored my strength._

_But…_

_In that time you may have also caught my body’s intentions as you touched…_

_No!_

_Concentrate!_

_You cannot lose yourself again!_

Thorin shook the lustful memory from his head before his urges could stir.  He was faring well with his desires during the days spent in the forest.  Frerin refused to leave, as the Elvenking’s son provided a variety of information to the dwarf that he’d been yearning for.  The attitude of the elves were a welcomed relief to the dwarvish ambassador.  The young prince did not hate his race but the troublesome Nogrod dwarves always caused him grief.  

Frerin often visited the elves of Lindon to take a break from his kin.  The wood elves brought that comforting reminder to him.  As his relationship with Legolas grew by the day he continued to ignore his elder brother’s annoying presence urging him to return home.  Thorin never spoke but his actions spoke orders to his little brother.  

Balin would follow Thorin, knowing the elder prince was distressed with the Elvenking.  He too caught glimpses of Thranduil following them and questioned the king’s exhaustive need for the prince.  It seemed far more than politics between the races at this point.  

The two dwarves followed Frerin awkwardly in silence as the young prince continued to speak with a fluent elvish tongue.  Being corrected only a few times from Legolas.  Their conversation did not matter to Thorin, his body was in constant need of monitoring and discipline.  

The elder prince managed to settle himself down during the day and at night he serviced himself quietly beneath the sheets.  The trio of dwarves slept in the same quarters and Thorin would have it no other way.  If he had a room to himself, Thranduil might try to speak with him again.  

_No, I cannot be alone with him.  I do not know what my body may try again…_

Thorin fingered himself slowly, keeping his breathing calm and avoiding moaning.  He palmed the tip to prevent shifting the sheets and making too much noise.  The vision of the orc penetrating him on that bed, drowning the dwarf’s moans with his massive tongue, helped bring Thorin towards his finish.  It took a long time going at the slow pace.  When he finished it was only a few hours before the others would wake and a new day start.

Everyday the prince woke with far less energy to stay awake.  Balin nudged him from time to time trying to help the prince.  The Fundin-son could only assume the prince was on edge at night.  He tried to stay awake and watch over the prince but that only seemed to make Thorin wearier.  The elder prince said nothing to him but Balin could sense Thorin needed a break from being constantly watched by others.  Balin slept as best as he could, and on the nights he was distracted by the prince’s struggles he left the room for an hour or two.  It helped a little bit but Thorin was still more exhausted each day.

The elder prince struggled to keep up with his younger brother.  His mind was overworked from keeping his lust under control.  It nagged at him the instant his mind strayed even a little.

_I’ve made myself vulnerable again._

_Dammit, I have no where to relieve myself in this place.._

A glimpse of the Elvenking’s eyes, caught his attention as they turned a large tree root.  In a moment, a faint moan breached his lips as the Azog flashed through his mind, lust filled eyes scouring his body.  A shiver ran down his spine and goosebumps teased his chest.  He did not realize he had stopped moving until Balin nudged him.  However, the elder prince did not move and the Fundin-son looked around for what caused this to occur.  

Balin spotted Thranduil lurking in a shadow, far off in the distance.  He grabbed his prince’s arm and led Thorin away behind the large root which they came from .

“Thorin!”

Balin tried to whisper his shout.

“Why don’t you return to Erebor?  I will stay here with Frerin and keep him safe.”

Thorin winced and gritted his teeth, looking away from his friend.

“I must stay with him…”

“You do not need to stay, I promise I will keep him safe my prince.”

Balin’s heart broke when Thorin’s gaze returned to him, broken and defeated.  He didn’t speak, but his eyes pleaded to the elder Fundin.

_It is not your fault…_

_I do not blame you…_

_Azog captured me when I was with you…_

_And again with Dain…_

_You cannot protect him…_

The prince’s struggles began the day the Fundins failed to protect the prince in the forest the first time.  The night the white warg dragged the prince off in front of them.  It changed the prince and Balin blamed himself entirely.  The Fundin-son bowed his head, accepting the prince’s distrust in his abilities.  

Thorin returned to following Frerin, keeping his eyes on the ground to avoid another scene with Thranduil.  The young prince came running back towards them with a smile on his face.

“Thorin I am off to see the spiders Legolas has spoken of that lurk in the forest.  Join me!”

“What!  Frerin those creatures are dangerous and will kill you!”

Frerin frowned and glared in annoyance.

“Cowardly dwarf…”

Thorin hissed as his brother turned away once more, walking off to do as he pleased.  

_Dammit Frerin…_

The elder prince would have no more of his younger brother’s curiosity.  Thorin marched in front of Frerin and grabbed his collar.

**“You will not go into that forest!  That is an order”**

The younger brother growled and grabbed Thorin’s cloak in return.

“You are not my king yet brother. Do not think you can command me as one of your subjects.”

The dangerous warning in Thorin’s mind grew as he visualized his brother facing Azog.  His nude form taking Thorin’s place upon the orc’s lap.  Thorin slammed Frerin into a nearby root, surprising his brother with his sudden anger.

“ **YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE!”**

Thorin voice boomed and echoed in the vast cavern.  The elder prince’s grip on the younger’s collar tightened and pushed the dwarf higher from the ground.  Frerin struggled to remove Thorin’s grip but his brother was stronger.  The younger prince let his anger die and calmed himself.

“Fine…  Have it your way…”

Thorin glared narrowed further at Frerin before freeing his hold.  The younger prince brushed himself off and fixed his clothes till he was proper again before walking off to find Legolas.  Thorin kept a close eye on his brother the rest of the day, glaring constantly as a reminder.  

When night came it took Thorin awhile before his anger finally calmed.

_I’m sorry Frerin, but you do not understand his strength…_

_He will destroy you as he did me…_

_Cowering from all forms of contact and pleading for relief…_

_I will not let that happen to you…_

With that last thought Thorin allowed his thoughts of Azog to take over and began to service himself again.  A few hours later he was still unfinished but he heard the blankets stir beside him.  He held himself still thinking it was Balin leaving the room.  The prince was in a compromising position and did not want to draw attention to himself now.  Thorin waited and listened as the door closed before continuing to finger himself.  After he found his release he rested on his back sighing.  

_When will we return home..._

Thorin rolled onto his side, blinking and staring at the empty bed beside him.     **  
**

“ **BALIN!”**

The Fundin jolted up, seeing the prince scurry to dress himself.  

**“Frerin is going after the spiders!  We must hurry!”**

Balin jumped out of bed and equipped himself quickly.  They ran down the hall as elven guards eyed them suspiciously and proceeded to ignore them.  Outside of the kingdom’s gate, Thorin spotted Frerin’s silhouette in the distance.  

**“FRERIN!”**

Hearing his name Frerin took off in a sprint through the woods.  The two dwarves chased him throughout the early morning until he finally found traces of webs.  Frerin grinned and stopped to admire the trees covered in sticky threads that could easily catch a warg.  The sound of crushing leaves and branches caught up to him and he was spun around.

**“Frerin!”**

“Shhhh! Thorin or you’ll alert them.”

Thorin growled at his brother.

**“You are to return to the kingdom now.”**

The elder prince attempted to quiet his rage.  Frerin stepped back and freed himself from his brother’s grasp.

“I will leave when I am ready.  Do your best not to get us killed brother…”

“Prince Frerin, listen to Thorin.  We must leave now.”

“You of all dwarves should know better than to ask me to pull away from this research.  Are you not curious about these beasts?  Or have you had enough time to study them in my absence?”

“My prince, I am as curious as you are but I know there is a time and a place for curiosity, and it is not now.  We are too few in number and we do not know what we are up against.”

“And that is why we should investigate while we have the chance.”

**“Enough Frerin, do you know the risk you have put yourself in?”**

“Thorin our lives are at risk everyday, why has that escaped your mind now!”

Frerin spat back to his changed elder brother.  Thorin clenched his fist and restrained himself from clocking his younger sibling.  

“Get ahold of yourself.  Either join me or leave, but I will not go back now.”

The younger prince stood proudly, ready to fight for his research.  Thorin growled and glanced around the trees, looking for any lurking enemies that weren’t spiders.  

“Fine…  But if orcs show, we leave immediately.”

Frerin cocked his brow curiously and pondered the arrangement.

“Agreed. Now come.  If they are anything like their lesser forms they will be called to us by any vibrations to their webs.”

Frerin lead the two dwarves deeper into the web-covered trees until they could see black figures scurrying about in a mass ahead of them.  They took cover under a ditch beside a large tree with bushes to hide them from sight.  Thorin glanced around frantically searching for any sign of Azog’s orc’s.  Balin did the same, refusing to let his prince down again.  

_We should not be here…_

_Damn your research!_

The two dwarves remained on guard as the young prince watched in fascination at the spiders behavioral patterns.  Hour’s passed and Thorin winced and shifted oddly as his urges continued to call out to him.  He berated himself to keep focused until they at least returned to the kingdom.  

_Azog is out here…_

_Don’t think of him._

_He wants to find you…_

_Shhhhhh, quiet._

_He’s going to have your body again._

Thorin’s hips rocked and his erection pulsed in his trousers.  He snarled and hissed at his brother.

“Frerin, have you studied them enough?”

“No, be quiet or they’ll notice us.”

More hours passed and even Balin was beginning to twitch from Thorin’s annoyed state.  An odd sound of wood scraping sprung their attention upwards to an arrow pointing directly at Frerin’s head.  Legolas stood above, in a tree in front of them with a dangerous look in his eye.

“Legolas mellon, what are you doing?” (friend)

Legolas quietly lowered his bow and climbed down the tree.

“The woods are no place for you three.  I have come to take you back.”

Frerin nodded with a smile to his elven friend.  Thorin sighed heavily as finally they could return.  They began making their way back and Thorin staggered to keep up.  His eyes flicked across the trees and his body pinched and tensed knowing he was being watched.  He was certain Azog was nearby.  Balin slowed down to check on his prince.

“Thorin?”

“Stay close to Frerin, I do not trust these woods.”

Balin nodded and caught up with Frerin and Legolas, glancing back every now and then to keep an eye on Thorin.  The elder prince struggled through his lust.  Each step he took became heavier as he tried to fight through it.  The more he knew Azog was watching him the more his will to suppress his need crumbled.  Light breaths escaped his mouth as random sensations of the orc’s tongue licked at his skin.  

_Concentrate…_

_He’s there…_

_He knows what the bird has spoken of.  He knows you're wanting him even now…_

_Dammit Thorin!_

_He’s after Frerin!_

_Don’t fail him now!_

The elder prince did not realize it but they had already entered the elven kingdom and he was further behind them now.  Thorin walked, still glanced around suspiciously as if he were still in the forest.  A deep voice called his name and he stopped in front of Thranduil who cut off the others from his sight.

“Something disturbing you about my halls, Thorin son of Thrain?”

Thorin cursed and stepped back, he glared and hissed instinctively.  Thranduil eyed the dwarf curiously, taking in the sudden anger on Thorin’s face.  He smiled sinisterly and spoke with a lighter voice that seemed almost kind but riddled with devious intent.

“I did not expect the dwarves to have buried their hatred between us so quickly.  And now I see it standing before me.  You wish to fight me now?”

Thorin’s eyes widened and he stepped back.

“I’m sorry, I mistook you for an orc.”

The prince froze and stood still.  He could not tell if he said too much or insulted the king’s appearance.  Either way he bowed his head quickly.

“I apologize for how that may have sounded.”

“Good, I’m glad.  I did not think I could have been so ugly as to be mistaken for an orc, so easily.”

Thorin raised from his bow with an apologetic look on his face.  He did not want to start a war because of his lust for an orc.

“You are as fair as the falling snow that graces our mountain with its presence.”

A genuine smile grew on Thranduil’s face to the compliment.  He glanced the dwarf over quickly before gesturing his hand towards a different path.

“Well then, I believe you owe me your presence now.”

Thorin bowed and walked with Thranduil away from the others.  As they drew closer to the first room they talked with the Elvenking upon arrival, Thorin realized his grave situation.  His shaft hardened in the forest and started to leak against his cloth.  The brush of the fabric against his skin threatened to bring him to his knees and moments he would be alone with the Elvenking again.

_Do not repeat what happened at Erebor…_

The prince clenched his fists as he entered the room, trying to steady his breathing.  Thranduil closed the door and stepped around Thorin curiously.  The prince glanced up at the tall being, remembering Azog towering over him, and looked away quickly.

“Why do I trouble you?”

“I am a troubled dwarf.  It is not you that troubles me.”

“Then what?”

Thranduil gracefully glided over to a table with a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself.  He sipped it listening for Thorin’s reply.

_I want to sit on an orc’s lap…_

“I am concerned for the safety of my family.”

_Begging to have him inside me…_

Thranduil turned around and walked back to the prince, holding the glass for Thorin to take.  The prince looked at it oddly as the King had just sipped from it.  Was Thranduil the type to share one glass or was he insulting the dwarf?   

“Do you not trust your brother will be safe here?”

Thorin took the glass and pondered his own response carefully.

“With all due respect, the orc’s may attack here as well and I have just witnessed my brother running off to watch spiders for amusement.  I do not trust him with his own safety.”

A corner of Thranduil’s lip curled.

“An interesting response…”

_Is it?_

The elf poured himself another glass and sat on his chair.  Thorin took the seat opposite, with a short table between them.  Thranduil watched Thorin closely, swirling his wine.

“Would you play a game with me, Thorin son of Thrain?”

_He called me here for a game?_

Thorin glanced at the elf worriedly.

“What game do you suggest?”

Thranduil grinned and raised his leg over the armrest, casually relaxing without a care.  Thorin sat, hunched over his knees trying to resist palming himself as his eyes wandered over the elf’s long body.

_Stop that!_

“It is a game where I offer you an idea.  You reply with the opposite of what that idea caused you to think of.  And we continue.”

“Is this a game of words or of the mind?”

Thranduil hummed and smiled delightedly, bringing the cup to his lips.

“That’s it entirely.”

Thorin gave a weak smile, he was in no mood for the elf’s tricks.  His erection pulsed at the sight of the elf’s lips against the rim of the glass.  Thorin gulped his wine and nodded for Thranduil to start.

“A lark”

_A bird?_

**“A fish”**

Thranduil smiled before responding.

“Nothing”

_A dark abyss…_

_That’s where my life will lead…_

_Where did nothing come from?_

_What was he thinking?_

**“White.”**

Thranduil hummed amusingly with a wide smile.

“Dwarf.”

_Me?  You were thinking about yourself weren’t you…_

_I see your vanity now._

**“You.”**

Thorin cocked his head at Thranduil whose face lit up with a great smile.  The Elvenking said nothing and sipped his wine still smiling.  Thorin rested back pleased with himself.  The game gave his mind a slight distraction to ignore his aching groin.

**“I believe that’s my point.”**

“Perhaps.  You may start this time.”  
  
Thorin grinned with a plan in his mind.

_This is more than just a game over wine._

_You want something, I am sure of it…_   
  
**“Indifference.”**

Thranduil quirked his smile and lowered his leg from the arm rest.

“Desire.”

Thorin paused as his plan backfired.  Azog ran across his mind and his breaths started to weigh down his chest.  He swallowed dryly, trying to resist gripping the fabric of his pants.  His cock twitched and thankfully his cloak covered his erection.

**“Elf…”**

The Elvenking stood and paced around the table, thinking to himself, unable to hide his pleased grin.  Thorin watched him nervously feeling stalked by his predator once more.  His eyes drifted over Thranduil’s body and his eyelids began to show his lust.

“Standing”

Thorin quieted a moan, visualizing the orc in front of him, ready to take him.  He wanted to beg for sex.  Beg to be pushed down and ravaged by the monstrous creature.  

_Take me…_

**“…Command…”**

_Take me…_

Thranduil had walked behind Thorin and watched the dwarf prince carefully.  The dwarf’s breaths deepened with his back vulnerable.  Thorin closed his eyes and waited for those claws to drag against his spine.  Thranduil leaned in to Thorin’s ear and whispered through his satisfied lips.

“Below me…”

The dwarf prince shuddered and breathed out deeply.  He lowered his glass and clung to the seat, shifting his hips.  There was a wet stain on the inside of his trousers rubbing against his tip.  The heat from the Elvenking’s body grew closer and sent a shiver down his spine.  The elf’s breath tingled his ear until lips barely grazed it with the Elvenking’s head gently pressed against Thorins.  The elf’s fingers slid across the dwarf’s hand to take the cup from him.  

_That touch…_

_I want more…_

Thorin panted heavily as the elf murmured into his ear.

“Do I win?”

The dwarf opened his mouth and the sound of a horn filled the kingdom.  Thorin jerked out of his thoughts and realized Thranduil had been so close to him.  He jumped from his seat and blushed at the Elvenking.  

_What have I done!_

Thranduil glared but his mind was not targeting Thorin but the noise that disturbed them.  He turned his attention towards the door and listened as his guards shouted at each other.  Thorin grit his teeth, glancing from the door to the elf and back again.

_Did you beg for him to bed you!_

Thranduil looked back to frazzled prince without the glare in his eye.  The Elvenking seemed oddly calm, different from his usual attitude.  The smile that Thranduil displayed worried Thorin.  It wasn’t cocky, smug, or endear.  

_What have I done…_

“Something’s come up and I must leave for a moment.  Stay here until I return.”

“What is wrong?”

 _I did not want speak your name again but I have no one else to thank for this, Aulë_   _…_

Thranduil had already started walking towards the door and Thorin stood quietly, praying for privacy.  The Elvenking opened the door and turned back to the dwarf prince, still smiling strangely.

“Nothing that concerns you, prince Thorin.”

The doors closed and Thorin could hear Thranduil speaking in elvish, but no one seemed to respond to it.  

_What does that mean?_

_That sound was a horn of war was it not?_

Thorin began to panic and ran to the door.  He tried to push it open but to no avail.  It was like stone and didn’t move an inch as he slammed his body into it.  

**“THE ORCS ARE HERE AREN’T THEY, THRANDUIL?  WHY HAVE YOU LOCKED ME IN HERE?!”**

The prince screamed and pounded on the door.  The sound of the horn echoed in his head.  Frerin was in danger, that was the reason he was being watched in the woods.  They were there all along plotting their attack.  

**“DAMMIT ELF, LET ME SAVE MY BROTHER!!!”**

“Father, the orcs are attacking from the south.  Scouts have reported they are pouring down the slopes of Mirkwood’s mountains.”

Legolas ran up to his father who was coming down a set of stairs.  Elves were running about preparing weapons and heading off to the front gate.

“We cannot allow those filth to take our lands.  We will send them back where they came from.”

The elf prince nodded and took off with Frerin following close behind.  Balin pulled Frerin’s arm and stopped him.

“Not you.  The orcs are coming for you my prince.”

“You have become cowardly like my brother.  We do not hide because our lives may be at risk, Balin.”

Frerin jerked his arm away and followed after Legolas.  Balin shook his head in frustration and turned to the Elvenking who was leaving down another path.

“King Thranduil!  Where is prince Thorin?”

Thranduil smiled and looked back to Balin.

“You need not worry, he has chosen to stay out of this fight.  Frerin is your task now, tend to him.”

Thranduil left the Fundin-son in shock.  Balin looked towards the area Frerin left and the place Thranduil came from.  His mind was on Thorin, he had to find what happened to his prince.  The other would fair well for the moment but there was no guarantee what the Elvenking’s plans may have been these past weeks.  And Thorin would not abandon his brother to battle alone.

Balin ran up the stairs and followed the sounds of thunder echoing down the hall.  He stopped in front of the door the sounds came from and recognized his whereabouts.  However, the door in question had elvish symbols glowing oddly around the frame.

“Thorin!  Are you in there?!”

**“Balin!  What is happening!  Where is Frerin?!”**

“It’s an orc attack my prince, Frerin has joined Legolas in the battle!”

**“NO! YOU CANNOT LET HIM BALIN!”**

Balin shook his head not knowing who to save.  Thorin continued to bang on the door and Balin attempted to open it.  

“It’s no good!  There must be a spell on it!”

Thorin cursed the elf and looked around the room, noticing the windows.

**“Balin go to Frerin!  I will join you!”**

“What?!  How!”

**“The window!”**

The dwarf prince grabbed the Elvenking’s chair and threw it at the glass.  The chair bounced back and the window remained intact.  

**“DAMN THAT ELF’S MAGIC!”**

Balin sighed in relief not wanting to worry about the prince falling to his death.

“Just stay here and I will bring Frerin back, my prince!”

Thorin paced around the room trying to escape.  A light breeze grazed his cheek and he looked for the source.  There was a staircase in the corner of the room behind a bookshelf.  Thorin’s heart raced as he saw an open door that lead to a balcony.  

**“Balin, I have found a way out!”**

The Fundin-son had yet to leave, wanting to be certain the prince would be alright.

**“No Thorin, WAIT!”**

It was too late, the prince was on the balcony looking around for a way down.  Towards the north was a waterfall and a great distance below him was the river with a steep bank.  There was gigantic tree root that came from the water and curled over the kingdom.  It was gnarled enough to grip onto, and a jump out of Thorin’s range reach.  

He climbed onto the marble rail and sprinted into a jump.  The distance was greater than he thought, but he grabbed hold of the bark.  Bits of wood broke off and fell as the dwarf shifted himself around the massive root.

Thorin grabbed hold of a darker piece of bark that had separated slightly from the root.  As he shifted his weight the piece broke and Thorin’s feet slipped.  He hung from his fingertips and tried to grab onto another bit of bark but the area was damp and the wood was weak.

**“Dammit!”**

Thorin’s fingers slipped and he fell, clawing at the wood still trying to save himself.  His breath stopped as his fall continued and the water approached.  Thorin was unable to take a breath before his body plunged deep into the rapids.  His feet hit the rocks as he was swept away, tumbling through the water.  The weight of his clothing kept him from rising and his lungs started stinging in pain.  Thorin knows he would drown soon if he didn’t find air.  

His body hit a rock and forced him to take a breath of water, sending a burning pain into his lungs.  Thorin tried to cover his mouth to prevent him from coughing in more water, but the pain in his lungs made it impossible.  His body crashed into larger rock that kept him still in the current.  Thorin choked and inhaled more water.  Knowing his life is just above him, he climbed up the rock as he continued to cough and his vision started to fade.  

Thorin breaks free from the water and collapses on the rock, choking out water with horrible gasps following.  The durin laid there coughing until his breath returned and his body recovered slightly.  He was still in the river but had found safety on a rock.  Thorin laid still, as his mind slowly came back from the shock.

_I must get to Frerin…_

The prince heaved himself up, wobbling slightly, and removed his heavy wet cloak.  He didn’t dare take his boots off, for he would need them in battle.  Thorin left his cloak behind and submerged himself in the water again, swimming towards the shore with great difficulty.  The rapids pushed him further downstream before he could pull himself out onto a small bank before a dirt slope.  Looking back he saw the distance between him and the elven kingdom was great.

_There’s no time to get weapons now, I have to reach Frerin before they enter battle._

Thorin climbed up the slope of the cliff in front of him.  Once he reached the top he stood and glanced around, a familiar growl rumbled through his body.  Across the stream was the orc the plagued his body, riding on top of the white warg.  The dwarf’s heart stopped as his fear stood before him.

“Azog…”

He breathed out the orc’s name like a whisper.  The warg’s ear twitched and Azog grinned wickedly.  Thorin’s breathing quickened and his body was trapped in paralysis.  Azog stared at his prize and looked around for a crossing.  Thorin followed Azog’s gaze and noticed a bridge further away down stream.  He whipped his attention back and snapped himself out of his shock.

_RUN!!_

The prince bolted through the woods, rushing south in hopes he would reach Frerin in time.  

_That warg will catch you soon, you have to move faster!!!_

Thorin pushed his legs hard, stomping through the forest in his wet boots.  Frerin’s safety was the only thing that mattered.  The river had pushed him south luckily but Azog was still close behind.  A noise made him duck behind a tree.

**“Thorin, where are you?!”**

The prince emerged and saw Balin a few meters away.

**“Balin! Why are you not with Frerin!”**

“Frerin is in the safety of the elves but you are far more reckless than he is.”

Thorin hissed and ran off with Balin following.

**“Their leader is close behind, he will take Frerin whether the elves are protecting him or not!”**

Balin could not argue as they continued to run as fast as they could.  There were sounds of clashing metal echoing through the trees.  They were getting closer.

**“Find Frerin and DO NOT leave his side this time!  THAT IS AN ORDER!!!”**

“You have no weapons to defend yourself!”

**“I will get them!  Now go find Frerin!”**

“It’s a trap Thorin!”

Thorin hissed and gritted his teeth as his lungs pounded under the strain.

“I know…”

Balin’s face contorted in pain knowing he would lose one of the prince’s today.  He would choose Thorin, to stay with him and protect him.  However if Frerin should be the target, Thorin would become more devastated than ever.

**“Keep Frerin close to the elves incase the orcs try to separate us again.”**

“Yes, my prince…”

The two broke off once they reached a hill overlooking a part of the battlefield.  Dead bodies began to litter the forest floor, the elves seemed to have the upper hand, jumping gracefully from branch to branch with their arrows flying.  Thorin rushed to a dead orc and took its dirtied blade, heading deeper into the battle.  Orc’s launched at him and he cleaved through them quickly, advancing towards the center.  Small hills and large tree’s broke his vision and he continued to scan for Frerin while moving quickly.  He ignored the horrid pain in his lungs and pressed forward.

_Frerin where are you!_

Clattering metal and harsh cries filled his ears as he tried to focus on Frerin’s voice.  There was a valiant cry over the next slope and he spotted his brother fighting alongside Legolas and the other elves. Thorin smiled and his chest heaved in stuttered breaths.

_You’re safe…_

_Thank you Aulë_   _…_

The prince panted and glanced around the battle for Balin who was nowhere in sight.  South down the forest he spotted Azog approaching the field.

_He got in front me!?_

Thorin eyes widened as he noticed Azog looking towards Frerin and slowly making his way down the hill on his warg.  

 **_“_ ** **FRERIN!”**

The prince shouted and scoured through the orcs blocking his path, nearly avoiding gashes and flying arrows.  He slashed through body after body until he was back to back with his brother, keeping his eye on Azog.  Frerin snarled as he noticed Thorin behind him.

**“I’m not going back Thorin! I will defend this land!”**

**“I know you will!”**

Despite their feud they fought in sync with each other, turning and spinning to slash through more orcs.  Breaking apart for a moment and returning once their enemy was dead.

**“Stay with the elves and slay these monsters!”**

**“Where are you going?!”**

**“To deal with the others!”**

Thorin kicked a dying orc from his blade and once Azog’s eyes were locked on his, he began running again.  The prince fought his way back to the edge of the battle with orcs trying to follow him.  Thorin killed them with the help from the elves arrows.  From there he stood facing Azog and slowly inched backwards trying to challenge the orc to follow him.  

_Come to me your bastard!_

_I’m the one you want!_

Azog grinned and snarled before kicking his warg into a sprint after the elder prince.  Thorin smiled victoriously and began running away from battle.  

**“YOU WANT ME, YOU BEAST?!  THEN COME AFTER ME!!!”**

Thorin tried to ignore the his struggling lungs, his burning calves, and his vision which began to spin.  He glanced back to see if Azog was still chasing him.

_Do not dare turn back you monster!_

The warg jumped over logs and launched off trees, struggling to keep up to the dwarf.  It was only a matter of time before it caught up to him.  A horrible chill burned into his aching lungs.  He started feeling his limbs less and less, but still he pushed on.  His heart trembled with anxiety and fear as his fate closed in on him.  His chest thumped from his pumping heart but he dared not to stop.

_He’s coming…_

Thorin breathed quicker.  Frerin was safe but now his end was closing in.  

_He’ll catch me…_

The only thing the prince could think of was his fate coming to claim him.  The darkness his bloodline was cursed with.  Enslaved by his own desires until his death.

_What will I become…_

Thorin clenched his fists tightly, jumping over roots and swerving around trees.  Every thumb of the warg’s feet behind him sent terror through his body.

_I’m going to die…_

The durin’s breath grew shorter and panicked, making his heart beat faster.

_He’s coming…_

Tear’s stained down the prince’s cheek as he fled from his oncoming death.  

_Run…_

His pride meant nothing.

_Don’t stop…_

His anger was child’s play.

_Don’t let him take you…_

His life was ending.

_He’s there…_

Thorin jumped over another root, knowing it was meaningless to try and escape.

_He’s coming, keep running…_

_Why are you running?_

_I do not want to die!_

_You want him to catch you._

_I don’t want to die!_

_Why are you so afraid?_

_I cannot fight him!_

_It’s your fate…_

_Shut up!_

The beast’s snarl thundered through his core and the prince slipped around a tree.  The sound of claws scraping against dirt and the crackle of leaves were just behind him.  Thorin didn’t look back and pressed his worn out body forward.    
  
His muscles trembled to continue moving.  Thorin could barely feel his limbs now, but they were still moving. The prince weaved through the trees, listening as the monster’s stomps were catching up to him.  At each turn he slowed down and the tiredness from his muscles flooded through him, trying to pull him to a stop.

His pulse pounded hard in his chest and his lungs begged for mercy.  Thorin’s head dazed as he turned and his eyes fluttered to stay functioning.  Another tree and his body continued to slow down.

_NO!_

_MOVE!!!_

Thorin cried out as he pushed his body beyond its strain.

_Don’t stop, please!_

_I don’t want to stop!_

_I don’t…_

Thorin’s vision blurred and he staggered to keep on his feet.

_Want to…_

_Die…_

Thorin inhaled sharply as a root clipped his foot and sent him tumbling across the ground, kicking up dead leaves and twigs.  When his body came to a stop, so did his world.  Thorin’s muscles hardened and turned him into a rock laying on the ground.  His will shattered and despair swallowed him as he stared blankly at the ground with a broken mind.  His energy vanished but his voice still trembled as his lungs desperately tried to keep functioning while his mind abandoned him.  There was nothing left now but the sound of death’s footsteps to claim all that he once was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im also terribly sorry *rereading past chapters* the writing is terrible! but you've all just dealt with it so thank you! Next chapter is being proofed and will be up soon


	21. Thorin's Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex chapter
> 
> <3 you Insaneboingo for proofing again and putting up with my constant obsession to suffocate thorin

The dwarf’s chest heaved heavily as he laid still.

_I can hear his breath…_

_I can hear his steps…_

_Like a mouse I have fallen into his trap._

_Knowing it was a trap…_

_He’s coming closer…_

Thorin’s spine tingled at the thought of being weak prey.  He took deeper breaths trying to cope with his desire to welcome that title. 

_I am dwarf, but I want to be the one he hunts…_

_The one his claws dig into…_

_The one to plead for mercy…_

_I will die…_

_Even now I feel the urge within me.  The desire to die by his hands…_

_Why do I seek such a thing?  The dwarf I used to be would never settle fpr this…_

_I would have never willingly sat on his lap._

_His hard, thick, lap…_

_Allowed his hands to hold onto my body…_

_Or tremble as he clawed my chest…_

_Lowering down my spine, tracing his markings…_

_Slipping into me.  Moving and shifting inside my body…_

_Then next…_

Thorin moaned weakly, rolling his head lightly against the ground.  Feeling his hair shift and tingle around his ears.  His hips barely managed to move as his shaft hardened.  There was a shuffle of dirt near his head and his breath trembled.

_He’s above me, watching my every move._

_I will end here, as my forefathers before me…_

The night of the prince’s first meeting with the orc flooded his mind.  

_You were beautiful standing there under the moon.  The light wrapping around your body.  My heart pounded and my breath ceased.  The strength of your presence pulled out my soul.  You’ve kept it haven’t you?  Waiting for my body to return for it._

_The moment I tried to run, I wish I had embraced you…_

_I fought you as you as you tried to devour my will._

_I wish you had succeeded…_

_I wish I could have known then how much I need you now.  Given myself to you then instead of wasting all this time…_

The prince hummed and rolled his head at the touch of the orc’s fingers combing through his hair.  Thorin opened his eyes slightly and stared into the vibrant blue eyes of his predator.  The dwarf’s breathing calmed and his memory faded from his sight.

_It does not matter now.  You are here to take me…_

_And I am ready…_

The dwarf prince took in a deep breath, accidentally inhaling a puff of dirt.  He coughed and weakly pushed his aching body onto his elbows with his head hanging in surrender.  Thorin eyed the sharp plates of metal boots standing in front of him and fear crawled over his skin.  He was a terrified little mouse bowing before a snake.  He knows his death is coming and he is powerless to prevent it.  But Thorin relished in the tremble that his exhausted muscles managed to make.  As long as it was Azog, the durin prince would smile to his death.

_“Azog…”_

Thorin panted moans and raised his head slowly towards the orc’s wide frame, kneeling infront of him.  Azog’s grin made the dwarf shiver and brought his large hand beside the prince’s face, finally greeting his prize.

**“Izg-dik lat urzkû horngaz-izub.  Zaug-lat dorozg-zaarsh?”**

The Durin looked away, breathing heavily as his heartbeat increased.  The weight of his body multiplied from his exhaustion, keeping him grounded.   His instincts told him to run but he refused to leave the orc this time.  

_This is it…_

Thorin looked up into the orc’s bright blue eyes.  His arduous struggle that led to this moment rushed through his weak, crackling voice.

“I have longed for you all this time…  Wanted you to return for me…”

Thorin’s head slowly rested against the orc’s hand that curled and stroked his hair.

“Longed for your touch against my skin once more…  Your breath against my neck…”

Thorin rubbed his hair into the orc’s firm hand.  Azog moved his thumb to brush over Thorin’s beard and caress the dwarf’s lip.  Thorin continued to breathe heavily through his confession while the orc’s touch set off sparks of pleasure in his skin. 

“I have called your name out in my dreams and while I was awake…  I have begged for you to come and claim me as you did before…”

Thorin’s hands gently grabbed onto the orc’s hand and pressed it harder against his skin.  He looked up pleading and needy for his predator.

“Please take me Azog…  Use my body…”

Azog groaned at the dwarf’s undefiant voice.  Thorin closed his eyes and waited.  The scrape of the orc’s nails against his scalp, parting his hair, sent excitement through his body.  His lip trembled in anticipation.

The prince’s head dropped lower and Azog grabbed the dwarf’s dark hair, bringing the grunting prince to his feet.  Thorin weakly reached out to hold onto Azog’s wrist and looked up through half lidded eyes.  He did not fear Azog.  His body quivered from the orc’s power, but he was not afraid. 

Azog watched the Durin shake in his grasp.  He released his hold and watched the dwarf stagger and fall into his waist cloth.  A tingle ran up Thorin’s spine as he welcomed the orc’s heat against his body.  The prince rubbed his head against the cloth, finding the warmest part that started to grow hard against his cheek.  The prince sniffed and inhaled the scent of the orc’s genitals through the odd fabric.  The smell overwhelmed his senses and he looked up to Azog moaning and panting.

“Azog…”

The sound of Azog’s victorious chuckle made Thorin’s eyes flutter and another moan creep out.  The orc’s hand curled around Thorin’s neck and the prince let out a soft breath.  His body shivered from the orc’s every touch.  He weakly kept his gaze on Azog’s eyes, and murmured his words.

“More…”

Slowly the grip on his neck tightened and the overpowered sensation made Thorin’s hardened cock twitch.  The world spun as Azog began to cut off the dwarf’s air, it seemed like the orc’s favorite activity.  Thorin caressed the orc’s leathered arm, avoiding the sharp spikes.  He whimpered when Azog raised his body from the ground, and grunted trying to hold onto the orc’s wrist.  It was by instinct alone that he tried to resist in that moment, but truly Thorin desired Azog to suffocate him as he pleased.

Thorin’s vision faded in and out while he was sat onto a tree branch.  Azog released his grip and the Durin gasped for breath.  The orc roughly removed Thorin’s wet trousers, almost pulling the dwarf off the branch.  Thorin’s body reacted on its own and clung to the bark.  When the Durin was bare, Azog clawed the dwarf’s twitching thighs and worked his way under Thorin’s shirt.  With the dwarf’s help the damp bit of clothing was removed.  

The dwarf kicked off his soggy boots and his toes curled from the cool air.  He now sat naked with the bark scraping his rear.  The sensation was rough but Thorin’s erection welcomed it.  He looked at Azog’s scarred chest and traced the rigged skin with his fingers.

“You carved these yourself…”

Thorin spoke, not really thinking any thought in particular, admiring the orc’s body.  Azog was the only thing in his mind now.

Azog ignored the dwarf’s language and spread Thorin’s knees, positioning himself in-between.  Thorin moaned and pressed his head into the hard pale chest as the orc’s nails clawed down his spine.  

Thorin groaned appreciatively and rocked his shaft into the orc’s belt.  He panted wanting to feel the orc’s thick cock fill him with heat.  The dwarf sniffed the orc’s chest wantingly and his tongue crept out to lick it.  The orc tasted of metal and dirt, but Thorin didn’t care.  Azog’s nails traced over his name etched into Thorin’s rear again and he groaned deeply.  The orc’s voice resonated from his chest and the dwarf moaned, trembling in bliss.

Azog pushed Thorin’s shoulders back and grinned at the prince’s lust-filled eyes.  Thorin’s mouth gaped, with his tongue still out, panting with desire.  The dwarf brought his fingers to his own mouth and licked them as Azog watched with intrigue.  Thorin rocked his hips before he leaned back and raised his knees, holding onto Azog’s belt with his feet.  The prince reached between his legs, past his hardened cock and slipped his fingers inside his demanding hole.  Azog growled a smile as he watched in amusement.

**“Zaug-lat gathrok latkraur Horngaz-izub.  Fauthkû –izg htollat.”**

Thorin tilted his head back, moaning at Azog’s deep voice.  

“Azog…  I need you…”

The prince’s tongue lashed out and the orc was happy to comply.  Thorin’s mouth was filled with the orc’s fingers pinching and fondling his tongue.  Thorin barely held onto the branch as he pleasured himself.  However, Azog still had his strong hold on the dwarf’s shoulder and kept him from falling.  The orc leaned down and used his fingers in the dwarf’s mouth to tilt Thorin’s head back further.  Azog used the opportunity and licked Thorin’s neck.  He dragged his teeth over the dwarf’s collar bone and to Thorin’s expanding chest.  He could feel Thorin’s body tremble away from menacing teeth prowling at the dwarf’s nipple.  

Azog opened his mouth wide and tried to bite the dwarf’s muscular peck.  He relished in the pitiful whine and the way Thorin’s body quivered against his teeth, biting harder until he could taste the Durin’s blood.  Thorin rutted his hips against Azog’s waist, whimpering a moan and sucking the fingers deeper into his mouth.  His own fingers had slipped out of his entrance while Azog was biting him and he held onto the orc’s shoulder tightly.  

The pale orc stood back up and withdrew his fingers from the dwarf’s mouth.  Thorin began to fall backwards as Azog had stopped holding him.  He yelped as his body arched and hung backward on the branch, bark scraping more into his skin.  Thorin’s hair fell and the braid on his beard hanged in front of his nose.  He tried to hold onto the branch and pull himself up but he was too weakened from the earlier chase.  

“Azog…”

The orc grabbed the dwarf’s quaking thigh and lifted it for easier access.  Thorin whimpered as his body rose and his shoulders slid off the branch more.  His fall would be imminent if Azog released him.  The prince moaned feeling the tight squeeze and sharp nails holding his thigh.  He was a doll the orc could easily manipulate into any position.  The breeze that blew through his spread cheeks and over his sack made his cock drip and his body tremble again.

 _“_ Yes…  Azog…  Use me…

The pale orc let out a satisfying growl, watching the dwarf’s wet hole clench impatiently.  Thorin licked his lips trying to thrust his cock against any surface, feeling only his stomach and the string of precum attached to it.

**“Olkûrz-lab has rûgh aarsh-ûr izishat skaat-krut… “**

The dwarf shudderes and groaned deeply as the orc’s large fingers began prodding his semi-worked open etrance.  Thorin moaned and released his hold on the branch to caress his chest, clawing it as Azog would have.  The orc’s fingers pressed into his body easily and Azog quickly thrust them in and out of the dwarf.  The prince hollered a moan and arched his back as far as he could, blood rushing to his head.  Azog could only see the dwarf’s chest moving and hear the panting whimpers from where Thorin’s head had fallen hidden.

The orc frowned wanting to see the dwarf’s face and lifted the prince’s hips till his shoulders were firmly on the branch.  The dwarf’s head no longer hanging.  Thorin looked up to Azog’s head hovering over his small desperate body with the orc’s fingertips scraping against his calves.  Azog bent the dwarf in half until Thorin’s knees touched his shoulders.  A portion of Thorin’s back laid against Azog’s stomach.  

The dwarf prince shivered from the vulnerable position.  The orcs fingers dove back into his body with an intense speed.  The prince writhed and shouted his pleasure as the orc gazed down at him.  

**“Brusizg kozlab zrii bugdat zaabr-skaat Ereborna”**

Azog thrust his fingers harder into the prince, adding more every time the prince’s moans settled on the same pitch.  The prince’s mouth gaped, panting madly at the stretch he’d been unable to give himself.  The welcoming thickness of the orc that would soon come and plunge into his body.

Thorin’s hands found their way to Azog’s hips and held tightly.  He watched Azog eyeing every expression on his face and moaned louder for the orc’s pleasure.  A smile grew on the prince’s panting face as the orc stroked Thorin’s prostate and reminded the dwarf how long he’d been fantasizing about this day.

“Thak me Azog…” (Mine me)

The orc grinned, hearing the dwarf’s protected language call out to him.

**“Brishzelisg zrii honlat grish-zaarsh, Thorin** **undag Train-ob…  M** **olkû oshadhûr aarsh.”**

Azog withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his massive tongue.  Delving inside the whining dwarf without care and wetting the dwarf’s muscle.  Thorin squirmed as the orc’s saliva dripped and tingled over his sack.  He groaned and breathed heavily as his toes curled and tried to touch the orc’s arm.  Azog withdrew and stepped back to flip Thorin onto his chest while holding the dwarf’s hips.  

Thorin slumped his arms over the branch with his forehead resting on the bark.  The rest of his body was pulled away and his legs dangled from the orc’s hold.  Thorin’s body seemed limp within Azog’s grasp.  It was unlike the past times he’s laid with the orc.  He wanted more than ever for the orc to thrust into his weakened body.  His worn out muscles only made him more pliant and at ease.  Having given in, there was nothing to hold him back from enjoying the pleasure Azog brought him this time.

Thorin groaned and clenched his teeth.  He closed his eyes as he felt the orc’s slick tip rub between his cheeks and his cock ache with need.  Slowly it pushed into him, making his head roll against the hard bark with desperate breaths.  He curled his toes on the orc’s knee, trying to arch his hips more.  The prince bit his lip as his felt his entrance expand and welcome the orc’s thick tip.  It still burned but the thought of the orc’s size alone washed away the dwarf’s mild pain.  

“More…”

Azog pushed in slowly, feeling the dwarf’s muscle resist him slightly.  His tip being the widest part of his shaft only needed to make it past the prince’s ring before he could slide in with ease.  Thorin trembled and moaned as his muscle started closing around the end of the orc’s tip.  His clenched weakly around the heated cock, smiling with a satisfied groan.  

The orc’s cock caused him the burning pain and sting of almost being ripped apart.  It only excited his shaft more by the orc’s victorious claim over his body.  He had earned many battle wounds before and the pain was masked with adrenaline.  This was no different to him, only this time he was filled with sexual pleasure that he had not once experienced in his sheltered life.

Sex was not a leisurely activity for dwarves.  They would only participated in the activity for the sake of childbearing.  And there were only few that ever had that chance.  It required them to submit to the will of another, and no dwarf would place their pride aside for such thing.

It was a different situation for Thorin.   He was forced to submit and receive pleasure against his will.  The idea angered him during the past months, but now he welcomed this new sensation.  The pleasure Azog forced into his body before riddled his mind with for more nights on end.  It may have been his naivety to the act, or the curse on his bloodline that raised his bodies response to it.  The pale orc had the perfect prize in his grasp, writhing to please his every need. 

Azog groaned menacingly behind the dwarf’s hanging body, Thorin clenched his teeth and smiled knowing what was to come.  He braced himself as a hard snap drove the orc’s cock deep into the his body making Thorin scream a harsh moan.  The prince whipped his head back, hollering loudly without care of being found.  Thorin’s legs pushed against Azog’s thighs in reflex and his fingers dug into the bark.  The thickness that filled his body rushed through his senses.

 _“_ Yes, give me more…  Ubzar Azog…” (deeper)

The prince breathed out and Azog took his time pulling out slowly for the dwarf to appreciate every inch of his cock.  Thorin whimpered when he felt his skin stretch around the tip again and the orc’s cock slipped out.  The dwarf’s hole closed quickly and Thorin looked back, moaning to the orc.

“Azog?...”

Thorin threw his head back, choking on a scream as Azog slammed his hips back into the dwarf.  The sudden opening to his ring sent a shock through the dwarf’s body and his eyes fluttered.  Azog groaned deeply as the dwarf’s muscle spasm around his cock.   Thorin’s voice stuttered a breath as he felt the orc’s shaft pulse and caused him to twitch.

The orc chuckled as he admired the dwarf’s spine, slowly pulling out his cock once more. Thorin quivered and panted as the orc left his body empty.  There was a thick slap to his back and he felt the heat of the orc’s cock dripping on his spine.  

**“Kramplat hon mal honlat gaz gazat?  Shaatii-izub brishzel zung hûnlab ghung tuglizg.”**

Thorin didn’t understand a word and only felt the orc rutting against his back.  The sheer length of it made the dwarf’s legs thighs spread further apart.  

“Kahomhîlizu Azog…  More…  I want to feel you inside again…” (please)

The Durin proceeded to beg for the orc’s cock and Azog grinned.  He curled his fingers under the dwarf’s stomach and raised the prince from the branch.  Azog turned Thorin over until only the back of his head rested on the branch.  He watched as Thorin began to slip forward, unable to hang his arms for balance.  Thorin jerked his dangling arms and hooked them onto the branch, trying to muster the strength to keep himself from dropping.  Azog showed no intention of helping him and only stood there holding the rest of the dwarf’s naked body.  

Thorin blushed at the feeling of showing off his chest in that position, not that he should have felt embarrassed by that alone.  Azog grinned and slid his hand up the dwarf’s hip and flicked the dwarf’s nipple with his nail.  Thorin gasped and his chest expanded into the orc’s hand.  Azog chuckled and flicked to nipple again to hear the dwarf’s pitched grunts and see Thorin’s contorted expression.  

**“Lab Kraur gûrir shaatii-izub tug largizg nargzab-lagat lat akash horngaz-izub…”**

The Durin twisted his body trying to escape the next flick.  His knees started to rise above his body, blocking most of Azog’s sight.  The orc pushed Thorin’s knees back under his arms and pressed his elbows into them to keep them in place.  Azog’s hand slid back over the dwarf’s body and his fingertips brushed under the dwarf’s beard.  

Thorin tilted his head back slightly moaning at the gentle scrape to his neck.  The orc’s thumb curled over his jaw and slipped over his bottom lip, pushing its way over the dwarf’s teeth.  Azog propped the dwarf’s mouth open and hummed.  Thorin panted heavily and gazed into the orcs eyes.  His tongue slid over the orc’s thumb and his lips closed in on it, sucking desperately.

**“Kramplat nargzab-shiipog izish, gaz gazat?”**

Thorin only sucked harder wanting Azog to thrust into him again.  Azog removed his fingers and grabbed his cock, positioning himself to re-enter the dwarf.  Thorin panted before it even touched his entrance and smiled at the orc, glancing down to his cock.  Thorin licked his lips and gulped, watching the space between his hips and the orc grow.  He clenched his teeth and looked back to Azog, clutching the branch tightly.

Azog slammed back into the prince’s body and watched the dwarf’s head curl and sink into his chest, arms trying to squeeze together.  Thorin pressed his head hard against the branch groaning loudly.  His body trembled from the impact and he whimpered feeling Azog leave again, readying for another strike.  Azog repeated, sending shock waves through the dwarf’s body.  Thorin screamed and cried out a few times, while others he choked on a moan and barely made a sound.  

Tears streamed down the dwarf’s cheek from his mind resetting every time his hole closed from the orc leaving his body.  Each jolt caused his head whip back and hit the branch he pressed himself into, and drive his senses insane.  

“Stop… Please…”

Thorin words broke out in a cry with the next slam to his tortured hole.  Azog growled and watched the prince’s face carefully.  The dwarf’s stomach had a small trail of precum dribbling from Thorin’s cock.  The prince said nothing and Azog slid out at a grueling slow pace.  He watched the dwarf’s face relax and a pleasurable hum rumble from his lips.

“More…”

Thorin moaned faintly, and Azog chuckled at the prince’s prior lie.  He kept himself inside the dwarf’s body and slammed the dwarf into his hips, taking to a heated pace.  Thorin’s cock smacked against the orc’s leather belt and the prince panted a multitude of whines and moans.

“No… yes…no…yes…”

Thorin’s mind couldn’t figure out what to say, but Azog knew the dwarf wanted to be stuffed with his shaft until he passed out.  The orc rammed the dwarf’s hips into his thrusts, groaning at the prince’s sweat covered hairy chest.  Tears staining the eyes of the debauched prince, losing himself to the much needed pleasure.

“Azog…”

Thorin panted mid whine, his tongue leaving his mouth every so often.  Azog bucked hard at the sound of his name but a growl louder than his own broke his concentration.  His warg was alert and on guard, the hair on her spine spiked with danger.  Azog snarled and pried Thorin’s stiff grip from the branch.  Thorin’s mind dazed as he tried to understand, but the orc’s cock inside him shifted and drained his strength.

Azog held onto Thorin’s back and kneeled to pick up the dwarf’s clothing.  He quickly jumped on the warg’s back making Thorin’s body jerk on his shaft.  Azog turned Thorin’s body around, still on his cock.  The prince cried out and his body was planted against the warg’s warm fur.  The dwarf welcomed the touch to his skin and felt the orc lean down and press hard against his body.  

The orc held onto the warg’s fur with both hands, keeping his chest low to keep Thorin from falling.  She took off and ran through the forest.  Azog’s cock drove deeper than ever into Thorin’s bouncing body as they ran through to forest.  Thorin cried out and curled at every thrust, feeling Azog’s cock wanting to stay buried deep inside him for longer moments.  However the warg’s running disturbed that and Azog had to wait until they were further away.

Thorin’s fingers tightened on the warg’s fur and the next impact caused his body to shudder as his orgasm spilled under him.  Azog could feel it and he snarled his displeasure.

**“Globûrz Golug!”**

The prince’s body melted and his moans came less.  Azog headed back north towards the river.  Thorin watched his surroundings though he did not fully take them in.  The orc’s cock still jolted inside him, drawing out faint gasps.  The warg stopped and slid down the steep slope before the river bank.  Azog glanced around for enemies before dismounting.  Thorin hummed and gasped quickly as he was handled.  

Azog sat down leaning his back against the dirt slope, and turned the dwarf towards him.  Thorin’s hair fell over his glossed over face.  The Durin’s head drooped slightly as he sat on Azog’s lap panting lightly.  

**“Rûk-izish.”**

Azog bucked his hips and the prince bounced.  Thorin glanced to the orc through his parted hair and held on weakly to the orc’s hands on his hips.  The Durin raised himself off the orc’s lap and sunk back down slowly.  Azog’s fingers clawed his arse and pushed the dwarf down harder.  Thorin groaned weakly and his pace was unsatisfactory for the orc.  Azog took control quickly and raised the dwarf high on his cock and watched it disappear once again.  

The orc enjoyed seeing how far the dwarf’s ring stretched around his pulsing shaft.  Despite his hatred of the sun, it showed off more of the dwarf’s body than the shadows of night ever did.  Azog raised Thorin again and tilted the dwarf back so he could look at the dwarf’s red muscle.  The prince’s hole spread imaginably wide and devoured the length of his cock.  

But still the orc wanted more of the dwarf’s body to respond before he could finish.  Since Thorin came on his own he reacted with less interest.  There was still the lusting hint in the dwarf’s eyes but no energy to show it.  Azog stood again and walked to the edge of the bank.  Thorin held onto the orc’s chest moaning quietly and resting in his relaxed position.  

Azog chuckled and dropped into the cold water, emerging quickly with a trembling Durin whimpering against him in shock.  

“Azog!  Why!”

Thorin’s teeth chattered and his body shivered.  The current didn’t sweep the orc away and they were in a shallow area that Azog could stand with his chest out of the water.  He pressed Thorin’s back against the bank, with only Thorin’s head resting on the edge.  Thorin’s hands raised from the water and trembled against the orc’s chest.

Azog grinned feeling the dwarf’s every shiver causing the prince’s muscle to close in on him tighter.  He thrust madly into the stuttering dwarf.  The friction from Azog’s thrust helped heat the inside of the prince’s body and keep him from freezing completely.  Thorin’s quivering moans and cries tickled Azog’s ears and made him growl as he thrust into the small body.  

Each thrust only made Thorin’s ring clench down tighter from the cold around him.  He grunted but the pain from the friction was masked by the water cooling his skin.  His nipples hardened under the water and brushed against the orc’ belt.

“A-z-z-og, p-p-p-l-leaseee.”

Thorin’s words stuttered and only drew the orc closer to his orgasm.  Azog snarled and called out to the prince.

**“Pukhl bugud-izub gaz gazat.”**

“Wh-h-a-a-a-t-t?”

Azog bucked hard and pounded the dwarf against the bank.  Thorin grunted and hissed.

“A-a-z-z-z-zog!  D-d-a-m-mit!”

Thorin moaned feeling the orc’s cock shudder and release inside him.  His pained expression dissolved as the orc’s hot cum filled his body.  Azog grinned and lifted himself out of the water.  The orc kneeled down and placed the shivering Durin down against shoulders again, bending the dwarf in half.  Thorin’s body shook as he gazed up through his bent over legs, seeing Azog prowling over him again.  The orc pushed Thorin’s hips so the prince could see the orc pull out of his body.  

Thorin moaned at the sight, feeling his face flush with heat.  He’d never truly seeing the orc’s size clearly.  As the pale shaft pulled out it was covered in the orcs dripping cum.  Azog’s cock popped out and bounced, splattering cum onto Thorin’s face.  The prince flinched at the sudden drops and looked up to see his gaping hole leaking cum over his sack and dripping down his cock.

The prince blushed and his body stopped trembling.  A desperate moan left his lips at the sight.  Azog shifted and delved his fingers back into the dwarf’s hole unexpectedly.  Thorin groaned loudly and the fingers slipped out, dripping with cum.  Azog leaned down and shoved his fingers into the dwarf’s mouth, making the dwarf savor the taste.  Thorin grunted and whined from the intrusion to his mouth but his tongue lapped over the orc’s digits. The prince’s lust-driven eyes blinked and moaned to the orc.  He mumbled over the fingers in his mouth.

“More…”

Azog smirked wickedly and moved, standing and squatting over the dwarf’s bent over legs between his thighs and Thorin’s head directly below his hips.  He stroked his cock quickly for any leftover cum to emerge.  When the orc felt it rising through his cock he squatted lower till the tip of his cock pushed into the dwarf’s small mouth.  Thorin opened wide but his jaw couldn’t open enough for the large cock to enter.  

He licked the tip hungrily waiting for the hot spurt to rush into his mouth.  Azog snarled feeling only a little bit come out.  Luckily the dwarf’s mouth was small and the little bit of cum was enough to coat the dwarf’s tongue and drip down his throat.  Thorin moaned, savoring the taste and kept it in his mouth as long as he could.  

The orc stood and let the dwarf’s body unfold.  Thorin’s legs rested, spread out as the remaining cum in his body spilled out.  Azog pulled on Thorin’s beard, tilting his head slightly and propping open the dwarf’s mouth.  He eyed the cum in the Durin’s mouth and smiled.  Azog lifted Thorin’s beard and pulled the dwarf up.  Thorin sat and the orc continued to pull his beard until the dwarf faced the sky.  The prince’s mouth closed and he swallowed, glancing back to the pleased orc.  

Thorin smiled and Azog laid the dwarf back down, licking the dwarf’s neck and down his hair covered chest.  The prince chuckled and hummed as the orc’s tongue tickled his torso.  He arched his back as Azog licked down the dwarf’s stomach to his thigh.  The prince yelped as the orc bit him suddenly.

“Dammit Azog!  I was enjoying that!”

Azog whipped his head back to Thorin’s face menacingly and growled with a smile.  

**“List-izg lat zrii zamal.  molkû lat paashnar brus-zrii zi gashnatizb.”**

Thorin groaned and licked his lips feeling the orcs powerful presence devour him.  He watched the orc’s fingers slide over his mouth and gripped his cheek.  His head was jerked to the side and Azog attacked his ear with a barrage of licks.

“No! Not *moan* this *moan* again!”

Thorin started to chuckle through his moans from the pleasuring assault to his ear.  Azog flipped him over without warning and began licking the dwarf’s back.  Thorin whimpered from the shiver running down his spine.  Azog pulled Thorin from the ground and made the prince stand as he continued to taste him.  Thorin moaned, curling his back and rocked his hips against the orc’s chest.  When Azog’s licked his way to the Durin’s arse, Thorin bit his lip in preparation and raised his hips for the orc..  

He grunted as Azog bit his firm cheek, sinking teeth into his flesh.  The pain tingled an odd pleasure inside him and he groaned through his teeth as the orc licked the blood burning out from the wounds.   Thorin was hard again and his hand automatically reached to stroke himself.  

Azog noticed and moved his teeth to the dwarf’s hip, biting and licking the dwarf’s blood.  Thorin moaned louder, gripping himself tighter.  The orc proceeded to bite the dwarf’s skin, making his way up the dwarf’s body.  Thorin cried out when the orc bit his shoulder and hissed feeling himself about to cum again.  The orc slid his teeth against the dwarf’s neck to Thorin’s ear.

**“Lat nargzab-izish hotl-lat urzkû?**

Thorin shuddered at the deep sound followed by a hard bite to his ear.  A small amount of cum escaped his tip as another orgasm swept through his body.  Thorin panted and rested against Azog’s body.  The orc grinned and licked the dwarf’s cheek before laying Thorin back down.  Thorin groaned appreciatively and hummed the orc’s name.

“Azog…”

**“Gimb-izg nûkhud traf gat horngaz-izub.  Fauthizb.”**

Azog stood and mounted his warg, tossing the dwarf his clothes.  Thorin laid there lazily and watched perplexed as the orc turned from him.

“Where are you going?”

Azog didn’t look back, only chuckled and kicked his warg into a sprint up the slope.  Thorin rolled onto his side and pushed his upper body up.  

_He’s left?..._

_What does that mean?_

_Is he coming back?_

Thorin pondered and rolled onto his back, staring at the sky.

_I thought I would disappear with him…_

_Why did he leave me behind?_

_Does he not want to use my body any longer?_

The prince wondered over and over, watching the sky as the sun dried his skin.  A bird flew through his vision and he followed it.  It headed up river and Thorin realized the woodland kingdom was up that direction.  Beside him his clothes lay untainted.  Thorin grabbed his shirt and looked it over carefully.

_Not once has he ripped it, nor left my clothes behind._

_Back then…_

_The first time he dressed me before leaving me to rest alone…_

_Does he want me to return to my home?_

_Why?_

_Why can he not just keep me for his use?_

_I don’t understand…_

_If he wishes to lay with me again then it would save him resources to keep me…_

_I wanted to go with you…_

_Why did you leave me..._

Thorin dressed himself slowly, feeling lost and confused.  He stood puzzling at the river and back towards the woodland realm.  It took what seemed like ages before he understood.  

_You just want to pleasure yourself with my body.  Not take care of me as some pet._

Thorin smiled and chuckled to himself.

_I see._

_That is how it will be._

_Our secret._

_I was foolish to think my life would end like that…_

_I can live with my desire for you just as father said…_

_I should have accepted it sooner..._

_Till next time, Azog I will find you first…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thorin drama boy


	22. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was impatient and didn't wait to get this one proofed first.

The battle waged on with casualties rising every second.  The elves were faster and more agile than the reckless orcs, but that didn’t always protect them from death.  Unlike his woodland friend, Frerin was covered in dirt and blood.  Slowly the orc’s numbers diminished and they had a moment to breath.  Other elves continued to kill off the other orcs and soon the battle was over.  A few escaped but not many.

Frerin breathed heavily and cheered for their victory.  Legolas seemed amused by the worn out dwarf, of course the elf prince didn’t seem tired at all. 

“Prince Frerin!”

Balin cried out and the two turned towards the approaching dwarf.

“Balin, we’ve won!”

The Fundin-son smiled and nodded nervously.

“What is it?”

“I have not seen Thorin since we separated to find you.”

Frerin’s smile died and he quickly scanned the surrounding field with Legolas.  The elf ran to a tree and climbed up to look farther.

“I do not see him.”

Legolas continued to glance around but there was no Thorin in sight.  Frerin worriedly turned to Balin.

“He was with me on the field and then took off.”

“What did he say?”

Balin tried to keep himself calm but he knew in his heart that he lost the prince.  Between the two princes, he knew his choice would lead him here.  Frerin’s voice cried out in anguish. 

“I don’t remember!  I was infuriated at him!”

Balin placed his hand on the young prince’s shoulder bowing his head in sorrow.  The Durin shook his head and stepped back.

“Why do you look at me like that?  This does not mean he is dead, only that we cannot see him.”

“The orc leader was coming after you Frerin.  Thorin knew and was running to get to you first.  I don’t know what the orc did to him the day he was captured but he was never the same after that…”

The younger prince didn’t know how to respond.  All the hatred that he let build inside him blinded him to Thorin’s suffering.  No matter how cowardly his elder brother acted, he still came to spare him from the same fate. 

“He did not want you turn into him, or watch you get killed.”

“But he hid from everyone!  He hid from the battle!  Why did he come when he chose not to fight?!”

Frerin paced around frantically trying to find answers to a lost cause.  Balin glanced at Legolas who came back and stared at the young Durin awkwardly.  When he noticed Balin staring he raised his brow awkwardly.

“What is it?”

Balin shook his head.

“I’m sorry prince Legolas, but your father trapped Thorin in a room using some kind of magic.”

“What?”

Frerin turned to Legolas and back to Balin.  The Fundin-son shook his head again to the young Durin.

“Thorin did not choose to stay behind, he was forced to.”

“What?!”

Frerin shot a glance at the elf prince, searching of a reason to the Elvenking’s actions.  Legolas’ eyes narrowed and he turned to look for his father.

“I do not trust my father’s judgment, but I cannot question it either.  I do not know why he did such a thing.”

The young Durin hollered with rage and slashed through a dead orc body with his axe. 

“We must find my father and tell him of Thorin’s disappearance.  If he’s still alive we’ll be able to find him.”

Both dwarves nodded and they ran off to find the Elvenking wandering the battlefield in disgust. 

“Ah, Legolas…  And Frerin too...  I’m glad you’re both alive.” 

Thranduil smiled strangely to the young Durin and glanced over Balin suspiciously.  The Fundin-son tried not to glare and forced himself to bow. 

“Father, prince Thorin has gone missing.”

The Elvenking whipped his attention to his son in utter shock.

“What did you say?”

Thranduil’s eyes panicked over Legolas’ face.

“Thorin joined the battle and disappeared sometime after.  I cannot see him in my vision father.”

The Elvenking gasped deeply and turned around scanning the trees frantically.  His face slowly contorted with fear and anger. 

“We need to dispatch a search party father.  He may still be alive.”

Thranduil ignored his son and continued turning until he stopped.  Far within in elvish sight, he spotted the missing prince wandering towards the woodland kingdom.  The Elvenking sighed a deeply in relief and shouted to the surrounding elves. 

“Send out word to find the dwarf prince and escort him back to my kingdom.  He is travelling west along the forest river.  Reach him quickly!”

The wood’s filled with elvish chatter as they passed the message to each other.  It travelled to the elves nearest the Kingdom and they ran off to find Thorin.  Frerin sighed happily and chuckled, patting Balin’s back.  However the look on the Fundin-son’s face was not of joy.

“Balin?  Thorin’s alive, is that not good news?”

Balin nodded with a weak smile then stared back at Frerin.

“Every time the orc’s have attacked he’s gotten worse.  I fear what has become of him this time…”

Frerin nodded, feeling the same concern grow within him.

“Then let’s hurry."

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thorin smiled happily as he lazily walked back to the kingdom.  He glanced around his surroundings, lost in a trance. 

_I have not felt this happy in long time.  I cannot wait to go home today.  I wonder what Fili has been up to._

The sound of the water drew his attention.

_I should teach him how to fish.  Unless Dis has beaten me to that.  I should take them to the Iron Hills.  I am sure Gundis and Dis will enjoy each other’s company._

Thorin smiled and hummed to himself.  His world was finally at ease and he no longer had to stress about his cursed affliction.  The prince’s urges were settled for the moment and he knew how to deal with them now.  Thorin stopped at the though and paused.

_How will I find Azog next time?_

The dwarf puzzled over the thought.  A bird flew by and Thorin smiled and proceeded to walk.

_That Crebain knows where he is, I am sure it will return.  I do not have to worry._

“Prince Thorin!”

A couple of elves shouted out as they ran through the woods.  Thorin turned and watched them curiously, still keeping a gentle smile on his face.  The elves bowed when they reached him.

“Are you alright prince?”

“Aye, and yourselves?”

“The battle is over and we have been ordered to escort you back to the kingdom.”

Thorin’s smile grew and he bowed his thanks.  The elves looked at each other confused as the dwarf prince carried on.  They followed and no one spoke another word, though the prince seemed to hum quietly to himself.  When they reached the bridge Thorin stood still and looked on to the forest. 

“Prince Thorin, please wait inside.”

“I will wait here, there is no danger in waiting.”

The elves glanced at each other and stood beside the prince, making sure his life was not at risk.  It took some time and Thorin stood on the ledge of the bridge as elves returned.  He scanned the returning warriors for his brother and continued to smile without a care. 

From over the hill, two small dwarves ran towards the kingdom.  Thorin chuckled and jumped off the bridge running towards them. 

“Thorin!”

Frerin called out before he was tackled by his laughing brother. 

“Thorin?”

The elder Durin pulled back and stood, grabbing Balin in a tight embrace.  Balin chuckled in confusion.  Was this the same Thorin? 

“Ah you’re both safe, good.”

Balin groaned in pain as the prince gave him a mighty head-butt.  Frerin didn’t understand the sudden change either but he was overjoyed to see his cheerful brother again.  He stood and exchanged head-butts with his brother.

“Has something changed my prince?”

Balin asked with a hint of fear.  He did not want to cause any unwanted feelings to return, but the Prince’s changed attitude was astounding.  Thorin smiled and patted Balin’s shoulder.

“I am ready to go home.”

“What?”

Frerin and Balin both said in unison.  They gave each other puzzling looks but Thorin continued to smile as he turned and walked back to the Elven kingdom.  They followed him and watched oddly as Thorin grabbed his belongings from their quarters.  Frerin didn’t protest but didn’t gather his things either.  Balin did the same, too lost in confusion to truly respond. 

The three walked back into the main hall just before the exit.  Thranduil had finally returned with Legolas and stepped in front of Thorin.

“Are you alright prince Thorin?”

The Elvenking kneeled, drawing strange stares from other elves, and met the prince’s face.  Thorin nodded and bowed his head.

“Aye, I will be going home now.”

Thorin tried to side step but Thranduil closed in on him.  The Elvenking leaned close to the dwarf’s face and eyed him suspiciously. 

“Are you sure?”

The elf’s nostrils moved slightly as he moved his head around to inspect the dwarf prince.  The smile that widened on Thorin’s face only made the Elvenking glare slightly. 

“I will be returning now.” 

Thranduil stood bitterly and watched the dwarf bow once more.  His eyes twitched and he scowled at the prince.

“Do as you will.”

The Elvenking turned and left the hall quickly.  Legolas curiously watched his father leave before he turned to Frerin.  Thorin had already reached the gate as the other two dwarves stood in awe. 

“Are you leaving now, prince Frerin?”

Frerin glanced at the elf unsure then back to Balin.  Balin shrugged and ran over to Thorin before he left.

“My prince are you sure you want to leave Frerin here?”

Thorin turned back with that strange smile.  He nodded to Frerin and glanced at Legolas.

“Will you keep him safe, prince Legolas?”

“Of course.”

“Wait, Thorin.”

Frerin joined Balin and stared at his brother quizzically.

“What is going on Thorin?”

“I am going home to see Fili.  Have you changed your mind?  I will wait.”

“What?  No, it’s not that.  What happened during the battle?  Where did you go?”

A gentle calm washed over the prince’s cheerful face.  Azog was his blissful secret now.  One that he couldn’t wait to see again.  Thorin said nothing and nodded to Frerin.

“Come home when you will.  We no longer have to worry about the orcs now that the elves have defeated them.”

Balin huffed in disbelief.

“Why don’t you stay here with Frerin, Balin?”

“Do not make me choose again, I have had enough for one day.”

“Then let’s go home.”

“Thorin.”

The elder prince didn’t turn back this time.  He continued to walk into the woods.  Balin turned to Frerin and gave him a slight smile.

“I will take care of him, do not you worry my prince.”

“Keep me informed if he changes back.”

“I will.”

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prince marched happily back into his home.  Dwarves stared at him in wonder after not seeing him for quite some time.  Hearing only rumors he had gone mad and secluded himself from others.  Thorin greeted them all no matter how awkward they seemed to react to his presence.  The two walked into the throne hall and Thrain welcomed his son with a strong hug.  Thror seemed to be elsewhere in the kingdom.

“We heard there was a battle in the forest, what happened?  Where is your brother?”

Thorin smile widened and he patted his father’s shoulder. 

“All is well now, the orcs are defeated.  But I’m afraid we lost Frerin to curiosity over the magic of elves.” 

Thrain bellowed a laugh along with Thorin.  Balin simply shook his head at the two of them, smiling slightly from the prince’s warm laugh. 

“An odd one he is but we need someone to understand those elves.”

“He is doing well with that.  He’s already befriended the elf prince and constantly flaunts his ability to speak their language.”

Thrain shook his head trying to accept that fact.

“What have the Ered Luins done to my son?  I have no idea.”

Thorin chuckled and pressed his head against his fathers’.

“It has saved me from having to stay there any longer.”

Thrain laughed and hugged his son again.  A slight worry drifted over his face as he recalled their prior discussion over their bloodline.

“Balin, would you excuse us.”

Balin nodded and Thrain wrapped his arm around Thorin’s shoulder and dragged him into an emptier pathway overlooking many others down the mines. 

“You have changed.  May I ask why?”

Thorin chuckled and looked down at the rivers of gold flowing down into the mountain. 

“I have made peace with myself.”

“Good, I did not need a son who was afraid of his own shadow.”

Thrain chuckled and swatted his son’s back jokingly.  Thorin laughed and nodded.

“I’m sorry.  I should have done so sooner.”

“You would not have known what to make peace with if u had.”

Thorin smiled gently and bowed his thanks. 

“Is Dis home?  I plan to teach Fili how to fish today.”

“Fish!  After a victory?!  You need a whole bore to stuff your stomach with.”

The prince chuckled again.

“Aye, but Fili would only need a fish.  It will be his contribution to the feast.”

“Ha, ha!  Aye that little laddie is spry and impatiently waiting to grow up faster.”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balin was unsettled as he watched the royals talk from afar. 

“I came as soon as I saw ye two return.”

Dwalin stepped beside his elder brother.  Balin nodded, never removing his eyes from Thorin’s smiling face.  Doubt still filled the elder Fundin-son’s mind.

“I take it Frerin is still with the elves?”

“He stayed behind.  The orcs attacked but the elves defeated them.”

Dwalin roared and picked his brother up at the news.  He laughed madly as he squeezed the life out of his elder brother.

“Put me down!”

“This is why Thorin’s returned to normal!  We must feast tonight!  I will call father and Erebor will not sleep tonight!”

Balin gave a half-hearted chuckle.

“I hope this will not change.”

“You think he is faking that laugh?”

“I do not know, but you remember how he was before we left.  How does one change so quickly?”

“Victory will do that brother.”

“I also do not believe this war is over.  They were not all killed, simply pushed out of Thranduil’s borders.”

“Only the weak ones would have fled and they won’t last long.”

“I did not see their leader either…  I have a feeling Thorin fought him…”

“Then he is dead.  Thorin is alive and that is all there is left of those orcs.  Why do you keep frettin over this?”

“I am only concerned for him.”

“Fine, keep worrying.  I’ll get him drunk tonight without you.”

Dwalin smacked his brother’s back hard and laughed insanely.  Balin shook his head and continued to watch.  His younger brother took off to plan the celebration.  The elder Fundin-son waited until the royals separated.  Thorin turned to him and nodded, heading down a bridge.  Balin soon caught up and they made their way to Dis’ room.  Thorin knocked and entered when she answered.

“Thorin?”

“Uncle?!”

Thorin chuckled playfully and picked up Fili.

“Uncle your happy!”

“Aye!”

Fili burst into a fit of laughter when Thorin began to tickle him.  His crackled cries filled the room with joy but Dis looked at her brother as if he’d lost his mind.  Thorin stopped abruptly to let the little dwarf breath.

“Dis we are going fishing.”

“What?!”

“YES!”

Fili jumped up and ran around the room.  Balin chuckled at the lad’s energy.

“I don’t understand, what happened to you?”

“Uncle got happy _amad_!” ( _mother)_

“Yes but why?”

Dis sounded agitated after having to listen to her brother’s insanity grow over the days.  Balin smiled at her and forced himself to speak what he believed was a lie.

“The orc’s have been defeated.”

Dis gasped and smiled, hugging the littlest durin in her arms.

“Finally we can be at peace.”

“Does that mean we can go outside again?”

Thorin tossed the lad onto his shoulders.

“Aye, now let’s go.  Dis do you want to go to the Iron Hills to visit Gundis tomorrow?  I will take you.”

All this information overwhelmed the female Durin’s mind. 

“What? No, Gundis is pregnant and Dain has been stressed as of late.  It’s best not to bother them right now”

“I did not know.  Another time then.”

“Yes!   _Dagh_ time now!” _(Fish)_

Thorin smiled and nodded.  He glanced back to his sister and down to Kili starring up at him with big brown eyes.

“Come with us.”

Dis sighed and nodded.  She gathered up Kili’s needed supplies and they left together. 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fili pouted as he reeled in his line with no fish attached. 

“Try again Fili.”

Dis smiled and patted her son’s back.

“Wait till the fish grabs on tight before you bring it in.”

“I thought I was teaching him?”

“You cannot teach patience.”

Thorin gawked at his sister while the others laughed.  They sat on the on the bank of the River Running.  Not far from Dale but not close to Esgaroth either. 

“I think it is Kili’s turn.”

“He is too small Fili.”

Dis shook her head with a gentle smile.

“Fine, then I will catch a _dagh_ for him!” (fish)

The female Durin smiled at her son and starred at her brother who grinned towards the forest.

“Are you happy over your victory?”

“Yes.”

_I want to go back already.  Dis is right, I am not patient._

Thorin stood, propping his rod up between two sticks. 

“Fili, can you handle two?”

“Of course I can!”

The young lad grabbed both in hand and wobbled in his spot.  The others shook their heads at the silly child.  Thorin laid on the grass, staring at the sky.

“What else can we do?”

The eldest Durin pondered out loud. 

“Are you bored of fishing already?”

Thorin chuckled and sat up, taking Kili from Dis’ arms.  He sat the child on his stomach and wiggled his finger for the baby to grab. 

“I want to enjoy all that I can.”

“Dwalin is throwing a party tonight my prince.”

Balin chipped in as he passed Fili a sandwich.  Fili sadly looked at the food and back to his full hands.  He reached out and grabbed the food with his teeth and used his knees to hold it still.

“Interesting tactic little lad.”

Balin smiled and Fili mumbled a thank you in-between bites.

“Should we wait for Frerin to return before celebrating?”

Dis asked her brother and glanced towards the forest where Frerin stayed.

“Frerin can party with the elves, he seems to like them better.”

The female Durin sighed.

“That does not mean he should ignore his family.  We’ve had enough of that for now.”

“I am sorry Dis, I will not let that happen again.”

Dis smiled to her brother who didn’t return into his depressed state from her words.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the entire kingdom partied.  Thorin invited the toymaker from Dale to join along with his larger brother who hounded the feast. 

“I can’t thank you enough my prince.  It’s an honor to be invited into the kingdom.”

“Fili enjoys your toys greatly, though he seems to misplace them a lot.”

The little Durin ran up to the toy maker holding the latest creation he was given.

“Bofur this one is incredible!  Can you make more?”

Other dwarf children surrounded the toy maker in awe at the new toy. 

“Aye, I can make them right now if you all sing with me!”

The children readied themselves to shout as the toy maker began the song.  Thorin left them be and jumped onto a table with Dwalin.  They roared at each other and danced on the table.  Dis bounced slightly with Kili watching in amazement and giggling with the songs that filled the dining hall.

It was a lively evening and everyone was overjoyed with the prince’s cheerful return.  Thorin swung around and danced from one dwarf to the next.  A few of the ladies tried to constantly be his next dance partner.  The elder prince managed to break free and rested against a pillar behind the crowd. 

_This is a great life I live.  I never want to feel sorrow again.  I don’t have to now._

Thorin chuckled to himself and looked around the crowd.  He spotted Dwalin’s bald head moving but a strange unsettled expression darkened his face.  The younger Fundin left the room abruptly and the prince headed out to follow him.  When he managed to escape the hall he looked around and didn’t see the Fundin-son. 

_Odd…_

_Perhaps he needed to relieve himself._

Thorin shrugged and turned back but an echoing shout came from one of the hallways.  Thorin sprinted and listened as words started to form.  He slowed down before another corner, hearing the conversation grow louder.

“I should hang you now, Thief.”

“Oh but you need your master to order you around first.”

A grunt came around the corner that Thorin knew wasn’t from Dwalin.

“How dare ye break in here tonight.  Can scum like you never give us any peace?”

“It must be nice to be gifted with peace, maybe that’s why I enjoy taking it away.”

A loud thump followed by loud choked out sounds that traveled around the corner.  Thorin stepped out to see a dwarf with star shaped hair curled on the ground as he held his stomach.  Dwalin picked the dwarf up by his collar and slammed him back into the wall. 

“Dwalin!”

“Thorin?”

Slightly caught off guard, the Fundin-son eased off the thief slightly. 

“What are you doing with my guest?”

“What?  He is a thief Thorin!”

“Whatever he was outside these walls does not exist here.  He is my guest and you will release him.”

Dwalin snarled and hissed at the accused thief.  The dwarf only responded with a snarky smirk as he was released.

“Dwalin, return to the party.”

The dwarf growled and stomped off, keeping his eye on the star haired dwarf.  The thief shrugged at the prince who stared at him.

“Are you expecting me to bow, oh high and mighty son of the rat king?”

Thorin smirked at the dwarf.

“I do not expect anything from you.”

“Oh well then, I will be on my way.”

The dwarf slid around on his feet and trotted down the hall.

“That is not the exit.”

The thief slinked back with his head cocked to the side.

“Yeah but you see I’m not leaving this way.  That comes later.” 

Thorin chuckled.

“Dwalin will be back for you any moment.”

The thief turned out his palms and gave a cocky bow.

“Well then you should not keep me.  I have work to do.”

“How many times have you been in this place?”

The thief started to pace around, keeping himself ready to run at any moment.

“Oh it’s my first time and I won’t let it go to waste.”

“I see, then I should tell you to avoid the southern room on the 5th level.”

“Ah and why Is that?”

“I wouldn’t want you wander into Thror’s room by accident.  He can get quite angry if he find’s someone in there.”

The thief shook his head and tutted.

“Oh no, no, no.  Don’t worry.  I wouldn’t go anywhere I’m not supposed to.”

The dwarf winked with a quirked grin.

“Good.”

Thorin smiled and turned away, listening to the thief scamper away. 

**“I KNEW IT!”**

Dwalin burst around the corner at the sound of running footsteps.  He ran past the prince and darted after the thief.  Thorin laughed and rejoined the party.  He glanced around the room and smiled warmly when he spotted a nervous dwarf stumbling around with a knitted scarf handing from his neck.  The dwarf seemed out of place and constantly glanced at other dwarves waists.  He held his hands to his chest and nervously reached out a few inches before withdrawing them back. 

The prince kept his eye on the dwarf as he walked towards his father.

“Thorin! Come here!”

Thrain took a swig of his drink and cheered as he patted Thorin into his shoulder.  Unknown to Thrain, Thorin quickly untied a bag of gold from his father’s belt.  He hid it behind is back and spun around his father.

“I have many dwarves to party with father!  You should dance with Dis and Kili!”

“And I shall!” 

Thrain merrily went on his way and Thorin walked through the crowd until he crossed paths with the odd dwarf.  The bowl haired dwarf was slightly hidden behind a pillar.  He tried to work his way into the crowd but to no avail.  Hands with knitted gloves still tried to reach out of something.  Thorin purposely bumped into the dwarf and dropped the bag on the floor beside him.

“I apologize I am drunk!”

Thorin shouted happily as he wobbled back into the crowd.  He glanced back once he was further away and watched the dwarf hurry out of the dining room. 

“I saw that.”

Balin tutted at the prince.

“Saw what?  I do not recall seeing anything my friend.”

The Fundin-son chuckled at the prince and handed him a drink.

“Dwalin left in a hurry earlier.”

“Aye and he won’t be happy when he returns.”

Balin cocked his eyebrow at the prince’s wide grin.

“Oh?”

Thorin chuckled.

“I owe him a drink later.”

“It looks like the children are running out of energy.”

The two looked over to Bofur who still danced as he carved, but the kids that sang along laid on the ground with a few who still sang through yawns.  Dis walked over with the other parents and scooped their sleeping youngsters up.  Dis managed to hold both over her children before she departed the party. 

“If only the elders would drop so easily.”

Thorin and Balin laughed and toasted their ales together. 

“I am glad you are back to normal my prince.”

“Aye, let it never happen again.”

“Aye.”

Dwalin hollered and stomped back into the room.  A few dwarves glanced his way but no one really cared for his outburst.  Thorin smiled and offered the Fundin-son his drink.  Balin was never one to hide a lie on his face, but at least his younger brother never knew the difference.

“And what has aggravated you now brother?”

“That damn thief escaped out Thorin’s window.”

“Is that so?”

Balin raised his brow to the prince with a quirked smile.  Thorin chuckled and stole a stumbling dwarf’s drink. 

“I hope he did not break anything.”

Dwalin was about to give the bad news but Balin cut in.

“I do not believe there is anything left to break.”

The Fundin-son smirked, hinting at Thorin’s outbursts from earlier in the week.  Thorin chuckled and they both laughed together at the confused look on Dwalin’s face.

“Drink Dwalin, or the party will continue without you.”

“I can’t let that happen now can I?”

Dwalin released his thoughts of the escaped thief and gulped down his drink. 

“Ah! Let’s Go!”

The younger Fundin-son grabbed the two dwarves and hurled them back into the drunken mess.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Thorin managed to break free and stumbled back to his room.  He was horny and couldn’t wait to service himself.  The prince closed his door and fell on his bed, falling asleep for a moment before his loud sores woke him.  He climbed on the bed and laughed to himself. He gripped his shaft hard and began to stroke.  He was too lazy to reach for his arse so he laid there giving attention to his cock alone. 

Thorin moaned loudly without care and thrust into his hand.  A flap of a bird’s wing blew a slight breeze on his face.  He smiled sheepishly towards the Crebain cawing at him.  The agitated bird hopped on the windowsill and pecked at the stone.  Thorin snickered and threw his head back while he chuckled and moaned. 

_Good, you’re impatient too._

The prince continued to rut into his hand until he finished with a sticky mess on his shirt.  Thorin looked at his fingers that dripped with his cum.  He smoothed his thumb against his fingertips while he inspected it.  The thought of Azog’s fingers stuffing his mouth with the orc’s cum filled his mind and he licked his lips. 

He sniffed his fingers and groaned deeply.  The smell was almost the same as the orc’s scent.  Thorin licked his cum before pushing his fingers into his mouth and thrusting them against his tongue. 

_Azog…_

The prince moaned as he sucked on his fingers and his cheeks burned with desire.  He glanced at the Crebain again and removed his fingers.  Thorin dipped them in the leftover fluid on his shirt and pulled a hair from his head.  Thorin covered the strand with his residue and stood up.  He looked around the room for a bit of paper and a quill.  He drew a quick sketch and marked a point on the Northside of the mountain, knowing the orc could reach him without being detected.

The prince folded his hair into the paper and tied it to the bird’s leg.  It took off and a perverse grin grew on his face.  Thorin jumped back on his bed and instantly fell asleep.  The orc’s name murmured between his snores as welcomed dreams teased his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex times to follow. Alot of sex times.


	23. Sparring, lessons, and a prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the female anatomy lesson... I try to not give those lessons XD
> 
> Also this one was not proofed either. I am doing impatient updates!
> 
> If anyone hasn't realized it yet there are 3 relationship arcs in this story. We are currently in the Azog arc. Next is Thranduil and then Bilbo. Each arc is huge.

“Watch your footing Fili!”

**“Uuahhh!!!”**

The golden haired prince fell onto his back as his mother’s wooden spear yanked out his foot. 

“Are you going to let me do that again?”

Dis smiled down to her son who slowly stood with his little dagger in hand.  A determined look clear across his face. 

**“Never!”**

“What are you going to do then?”

**“UuuuaaAHH!!!”**

Fili was clipped again and quickly rolled backwards into a fighting stance.  He lunged at his mother, whom simply dodged every attack.  They were not the only ones sparring in the open forge; located on the main floor, nearest the gate.  The smelting scent of metal filled the hot air.  There wasn’t a single dwarf around the forge that wasn’t breaking out in a sweat.  Specially Thorin and Dwalin thundering their unblunted weapons at each other. 

“Ye better watch your beard Thorin.”

“You seem to be watching it just fine.”

They snarled their words through challenging grins as they struggled to overpower each other.  Dwalin began to chuckle a deviously.

“Ye won’t beat me you piney prince.”

“Fili, watch me.”

Dis stopped herself just before tripping the blonde lad and turned towards them with Fili.  Thorin grinned mischievously as Dwalin chuckled through his teeth.

“Don’t ye even try.”

“Is the mighty Dwalin afraid of defeat?”

The brutish dwarf grinned and pressed his weight into his axe, pushing the prince backwards.  Thorin smirked and gave in, turning on his foot as Dwalin’s axe smashed into the ground.  The prince quickly hurled is axe over Dwalin’s to lock it into the ground.  Thorin larked over his victory but was cut short when the Fundin-son threw a punch into his royal his face. 

“Oh I forgot ye haven’t seen these ladies in awhile. “

Dis frowned and shook her head.

“Do not pay attention to Thorin’s strategies, Fili.  He does not plan anything well.”

Fili burst into a fit of giggles as he watched the elder dwarves duke it out.  His mother’s weapon slid under his chin and the lad straightened up.

“Break time is over.”

Fili cheered and once again charged his mother without learning his prior lesson.  Both Fili and Thorin managed to fall down repeatedly.  However they were too stubborn to forfeit.  The little durin’s energy was slowly wearing out as his feet wobbled towards his opponent.  The next attack sent him back to the ground and the blonde durin was unable to lift himself. 

“Come on Fili.”

“Aye…”

The lad breathed heavily and stayed on his back.  Balin had been sharpening his weapon with Fundin in the back corner.  He came back with his repaired mace and stood in front of Dis.  The princess smirked at the challenge and grabbed a real spear off a nearby rack. 

“Are you ready Balin?”

“Aye my lady.”

Dis charged Balin ferociously and the elder Fundin-son could only defend against her attack.  Thorin and Dwalin took a moment to glance over before returning to punching each other senseless. 

“You seem better with that weapon my lady.”

Dis kept quiet and continued her barrage of thrusts.  Balin braced his mace as her strikes pounded against his weapon.  She glanced to the corner of her eyes quickly and Balin launched away from his position.  A thunderous boom echoed in the forge as a giant axe broke the ground where the dwarf once stood. 

**“Ye wee things don’t know how to use those weapons.”**

Dis stepped back and prepared to attack along with Balin.  Fundin pulled the enormous blade out of the ground and hurled it around his body.  It was too heavy to handle quickly but the impact was no less mind-boggling.

Thorin and Dwalin stopped their fight and quickly picked up their axes to join the others.  Fundin’s menacing laugh poured fear into their brave little hearts.  The smithy was larger than Dwalin with many more scars coating his toned body.  Fundin’s wild hair only made him look insane as he swung that great axe around. 

**“Balin, I taught ye better than to leave yerself open like that!”**

A turn of the handle and Fundin smashed the flat side of the axe against his eldest son, sending him towards the wall.  Dis tried to jab with her spear but Fundin released his hold on his axe to reach for it.  She quickly retracted it out of his grasp while her brother ran behind.  Thorin tried to swipe his axe at Fundin’s feet but the dwarf easily stomped on it. 

**“You’ll die of ye swing like that.”**

The dwarf prince froze in fear along with his trapped blade.  Thorin abandoned his weapon as Fundin swung behind him, forcing his large body to spin on spot.  

“Excuse me father.”

Dwalin hooked his axes on the haft and tried to hold his father back. 

**“Dwalin what took you so long my boy!”**

Balin had recovered and charged Fundin from the other side.  Their father laughed darkly and mustered ever muscle in his arm to swing his axe back, bringing Dwalin along with him. 

**“Off ya go!”**

The two Fundin-sons crashed into each other, sliding across the ground.  Thorin ran to pick up his axe while Dis hooked her spear through the decorative hole in Fundin’s axe.  The deranged father raised his axe and brought Dis along as she held onto her spear. 

“Ye still haven’t figured that out yet.”

Dis kicked Fundin’s head back and the dwarf staggered.  Thorin raised his axe for another strike and the mighty dwarf swung around, binging Dis within range of the prince’s attack. 

**“Watch where your swingin’ brat!”**

“Dis!”

Thorin cried out, unable to stop his attack.  They both stared in horror as his blade caught on Dis’ spear, still stuck in Fundin’s axe.  Dis laid on the ground merely inches away.  She managed to drop herself in time before the collision.  Thorin collapsed breathing heavily along with the rest of the exhausted dwarves.  Fundin bellowed a terrifying laugh and dislodged Dis’ spear from his axe.

**“If ye don’t fight with your life then none of ye should be fightin’ at all.  Did you hear that Lad?!”**

Fundin shouted, looking for the blonde haired prince.  Fili squeaked and hid behind an anvil.

“Yes…”

**“What did you learn?”**

“Don’t fight you…”

Fundin’s laugh rumbled the forge and scared the little prince. 

**“Dis come, we must fix repair these again.”**

“Yes Sir Fundin.  Fili join us and learn how to fix your weapon.”

“I am ok!  I will buy another!”

Fili still hid, not wanting to be near the fearsome smithy.  Dis shook her head and walked over to her son.  She picked Fili up and forced him to watch as she helped Fundin repair the blades.  Thorin chuckled and stretched out his worn out limbs. 

“I think I will leave you two for now.”

“Runnin’ scared ye bratty prince?”

Thorin chuckled and walked away from the two Fundin-sons.

“I will return to see your mangled bodies later.”

“Oh don’t ye wish that.  You’d still be the weakest dwarf in the land.”

“Still alive enough to watch your father dance on your graves.”

The dwarves burst out in laughter but Balin rolled his eyes at them.  He followed the prince away from the forge before Thorin even noticed.

“Are you stalking me, Balin?”

“I am concerned for you.”

“Why?  I am happy my friend.”

“You are going off to your room again.  Might we be expecting some more broken furniture?”

Thorin laughed.

“No there will not be.  I need a moment to myself.  I will return soon.”

“Are you certain?”

Thorin patted Balin’s shoulder before giving the dwarf a surprised hug.   Balin was still in disbelief but the prince’s uplifting actions only made him want to lie to himself.  He smiled back to his prince who nodded and disappeared into his room again.  Balin stayed and stared at the door.

“I am fine Balin!  I will find you when I am ready.”

The Fundin-son looked curiously at the door, wondering what the prince could be getting ready for.  Thorin listened, with his ear against the door, for Balin’s footsteps to disappear.  He sighed happily as he bit his lip and stripped himself bare.  The naked durin launched himself onto the bed, gripping his hard shaft and licking his fingers quick.  Thorin arched his back as he reached for his entrance and immediately thrust his digits in. 

_I cannot wait for night, why must we only meet then._

_Yes…_

_Azog…_

The prince threw his head back with a great smile, groaning with little restraint.  His fingers moved quickly along with the strokes to his cock.  Harder and faster as he let himself unravel at his own hands.

 _I’ll have your irkat_ inside me soon _... (shaft)_

 _You have blessed me Aul_ _**ë.** _ _I thank you for leading me to him, whether that was your intention or not._

_Does this please you?_

As Thorin continued to play with himself, his face slowly contorted in pain from an unpleasant burn building in his entrance.  The prince tried to force it out of his mind and stroke harder but that only increased his discomfort. 

_Come on body, submit to me._

Thinking it was just a result of the heavy sparring match, he forced in his other two fingers.  The durin was practically gripping his arse as he thrust all of his fingers in as hard as he could.  There was a sharp pain that jolted his body and forced him to stop.  His erection still longed to be stroked but there was a wet substance dripping down his wrist. 

_What happened just now…_

Thorin removed his hand and noticed it blood dripping from it.  He gasped and quickly stood, noticing a small stain on his sheets.  The prince gulped wondering how to explain that later.

_I have not bled before…_

The prince blushed as he looked down at the trail of blood trickling down his thighs.  He cocked his head towards the mirror behind him, trying to inspect himself further. 

_Where am I bleeding?_

Thorin grabbed a cloth and patted himself till the blood stopped.  He tossed the rag aside and spread his orc-engraved cheeks apart, looking for the ripped skin.

_I can’t see…_

_What do I do?_

_I cannot see the doctor…_

The prince sat on his bed, wincing slightly, and pondered his choices.

_Azog’s name is still visible, I cannot let anyone see it._

_They will not understand why I must seek pleasure from an orc._

_Azog and his large body…_

Thorin hummed as dirty thoughts threw off his focus.  He chuckled and licked his lips wanting to ride the orc’s lap again.  The prince threw himself back and gripped his cock.  Once more he tried to finger himself, forgetting the strange injury.  He cursed and growled when pain shot through him again.  His fingers still dripped with blood and he cleaned himself quick.

_Dammit how am I to ride the orc tonight if I cannot handle my fingers!_

_I have to fix this…_

_DAMMIT!!!_

_How can I seek aid!_

_I need to lay with him tonight!_

The prince snarled and yanked his dark hair. 

_I have finally found relief and…_

“Thorin?”

_Balin…_

_Dammit I promised I would not throw a tantrum…_

“I know you’re still in there.”

Thorin cursed under his breath and quickly dressed himself.

“I am not hiding Balin, I am fine.”

“I heard you shouting my prince…”

“I cut myself that is all.”

The prince flipped his blankets to hide the stain and gathered up his bloodied clothes.

“How did you cut yourself?”

_Your curiosity never ends…_

Thorin took a deep breath and forced himself to smile.

_I am happy, I do not need to be unsettled by this problem.  Balin’s concern will not depart if I do not control my emotions._

The prince relaxed himself and thought of his future visits with Azog.  Despite having to keep it a secret to continue their lecherous activities, Thorin could see nothing wrong with his lust. 

_Tonight and many more to come._

_I cannot be any more excited for nightfall._

Balin stood outside, waiting suspiciously.  The door burst open and the dwarf was whisked from his spot and spun around. 

“Balin!  I am full of energy that I cannot contain!”

“Indeed!  Now put me down!”

Balin chuckled nervously and held onto Thorin’s arms. The prince finally settled the dwarf back onto his feet and Balin kept himself out of reach.

“I was far too overjoyed and foolishly tossing my daggers around.  I blame your father’s influence for that mad behavior.”

The Fundin-son burst out in a merry-some laughter and swatted the prince’s back. 

“Aye!  You are lucky you did not have him as a father!  Dwalin resembles our father much better than I, but I have learned to keep my distance!”

They both laughed at Fundin’s insane training style.  The dwarf was known for his reckless behavior and his brilliant weapon designs.  Like a rampaging bear with two sons trying to capture him.  All those who reside within Erebor have looked on at the Fundin-sons with utter respect for surviving for so long.  There was speculation that there was a third brother who did not survive their father’s intensity, but that was only a rumor. 

As Thorin laughed along with his friend his mind ran through possible solutions to his secretive issue. 

_I am not the only dwarf to partake in sexual relations._

_There have been others, yes._

_They may know how to fix this quickly._

“Thorin?”

Balin paused and his mind wracked with worry from the prince’s silence.  Watching Thorin think to himself only reminded the Fundin-son of the shut-in prince from weeks ago.  Thorin shook his head and smiled.

“I was just thinking.”

“Yes, I can see that and it is not good for you.”

The prince laughed and swung his arm around Balin’s shoulders, walking off down the hall.

“Balin, have you found a dwarrowdam to betroth?”

The Fundin-son broke down in tears from a hilarious fit of laughter.

“Why would I be married?”

“Why not?”

“I have you to worry about and your more than enough trouble.”

Thorin chuckled.

_Who else has experience with sex?_

_Only those whove given birth would have that knowledge…_

“You are thinking to yourself again and I do not approve of it.”

“I need…   Advice.”

“Ah!  Now that I can give.  First of all stop thinking those ill thoughts again my prince.”

Thorin laughed and smacked Balin’s shoulder hard.

“I am happy!  I just need to find out a few things from others.”

“Others?  I cannot be of use?”

“Only one that Is married would be able to help me my friend.”

Balin hummed with intrigue gave the prince a quirky glance.  His voice chimed with suggestive nature.

“Have you found someone to betroth?”

Thorin blushed and stiffened, trying not to shout out his response.

_Of course I have not!_

_I have an orc to lay with but I cannot tell you that…_

“No, but If that day should come, I would like to be prepared.”

“Ah, but there is no preparation for that I am afraid.”

Thorin couldn’t hold it back any longer as his lips contorted into a playful grin.

“There are some **_things_** one can prepare for.”

Balin stopped immediately and stared at the prince oddly. 

“I do not understand.  Are you wanting to have children my prince?”

“No Balin, it is not the child bearing I am interested it.  Merely the process.”

“The process?  Do you not understand it?

 “You seem like you have information my friend?”

Balin chuckled and shrugged in defeat.

“Ha!  I do not, but I am not sure you will find the answers you need.”

“Aye…  Though it might be wise to pay the doctor a visit.”

“Mmmm.  Yes he would be the best to ask.”

“Do you know where he is working today?”

“I believe he is in Dale for today.  Tomorrow he should be scheduled for work in the mountain.”

“Very well.”

The two dwarves travelled to the doctor’s shop in the town of men.  Upon entering they were greeted by the doctor’s copper haired brother.  Erebor’s banker that took it upon himself to establish a branch in Dale for both the lower class dwarves and the men. 

“Ye ain’t scheduled to come in today.  Both of ye leave now.”

“He is the prince of Erebor!”

“I don’t care who he is he ain’t comin’ here today.”

“I have money.”

“Oh! Well then come right in!”

Balin glared at the easily persuaded dwarf.  Thorin walked through the back door with the Fundin-son trying to follow.

“But not ye.  After all ye aint royalty.”

The two dwarves fumed and huffed at each other.  Meanwhile Thorin found Oin flipping through some ledgers.

“Master Oin, I have a question for you.”

The dwarf turned around, surprised to see the prince today.

“Prince Thorin!  What brings you down to Dale?”

“I have a question I believe only you can answer.”

“Oh and what be that?”

Thorin paused, realizing what he was about to say seemed more embarrassing than he first thought.

“How does one…  Lay with a female?”

“Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!”

The prince turned away quickly, making his way to the exit.

“No, no, that’s alright prince Thorin.  I’ll tell ye, but why do you ask?”

“Must I be asked that question?”

The dwarf laughed heartily at the prince.

“No, I suppose not.  Obvious as it is.”

Thorin shook his head.

_At least they will not suspect Azog.  It might be best to play this off as a relation with a dwarrowdam.  But I should be careful…_

_I do not know when they might come prying._

_Wait…_

_If he suspect’s I am already betrothed it may be easier to get what I came for…_

“I need to know…”

“Yes prince?”

“How do you stop the bleeding…”

The doctor burst into a fit of laughter again.

“You should check the day of the month first.”

Thorin growled his annoyance and hissed his response through his teeth.

“It is not _**that** _ which is causing the bleeding.”

Oin hummed with a serious tone.

“That shouldn’t be bleeding if that’s the case.  I hope your not jumping in ahead of preparation.”

“Preparation?”

The doctor shook his head at the naive dwarf.

“If you don’t prepare the lass she’ll rip from you trying to get yourself up there.  You have to work her open.  Use your fingers or hers.”

The prince pondered it curiously.  He never realized how much the orc prepared his body before intercourse. 

_I thought he was torturing me before…_

_Back when I denied him and my body’s needs,  I forced myself to play but I did so slowly…_

_“_ I see…  How do I repair the tear?”

“Don’t jump in again, young prince.”

Thorin rolled his eyes at the doctor and motioned to their surroundings.

“Alright prince Thorin.  You can use this.”

Oin rummaged through a drawer of viles and passed one to Thorin.

“Tell her to dab a bit on her finger and apply it carefully.  Repeat 3 times a day till she’s recovered.” 

“How long will it take?”

The doctor came over and smacked Thorin’s head.

“Don’t you dare.  You can be patient for awhile.”

Thorin sighed again, knowing the doctor would not give him the answer.  He continued to wonder about his previous encounters with Azog.  He didn’t know enough about sex to really understand if he was doing anything right.  Since he had the doctor infront of him, who believed he was bedding a female, the prince decided to exploit him.

“Is there anything else I should know?”

“Hmm…  That depends.  How many times have you tried?”

Thorin tried not to blush or show the slightest bit of embarrassment. 

_How can I control myself when I can’t stop thinking about touching the orc’s body tonight…_

“Three times…  But we did not try, we were successful.”

“That is interesting.  She was prepared then?”

“Yes, I just did not realize it when you asked.”

“I see…  Then she might have another problem if this time didn’t go well.”

Thorin sat at on a stool as did the doctor. 

“Is she secreting enough fluid for both of you?”

_Doing what?_

“I do not understand.”

Oin leaned back with a slightly baffled look.

“I’m thrilled she is still with you.”

Thorin slumped and glared at the doctor.

“Alright if you haven’t figured it out yet.  Your lass secretes fluid from her vagina so you can get in easier without hurting her.  If she isn’t producing that, she’ll be dry.”

_Do I produce that?_

_I have only felt a wetness when Azog licked me.._

Thorin surprised a moan as he thought about Azog’s tongue delving into his hole.

The prince’s eyes fluttered as he suppressed another moan.  The bulge in his pants slowly hardened with every image.

“What do I do then?”

“Eh?”

The doctor inhaled deeply, trying not to burst out in laugher again.

“Just get some oil or butter.  You just need something slippery that isn’t going to irritate her or yourself.”

Thorin flinched back in slight confusing and unsure if he should be disgusted.

“Butter?”

“Or oil, though I’m sure you’d smell like a hearty breakfast if you used some butter!”

Oin smacked his knee as he cracked up, laughing at the prince’s options.  Thorin shook his head and left, leaving the larking dwarf to fall off his chair.  He opened the door and passed Gloin, who was still blocking Balin’s path.

“Did he tell you anything?”

_You will not let me be if I answer you…_

“No, he was too busy ridiculing me.”

“Don’t’ forget to pay now, **prince**.”

Balin glared at the copper haired dwarf.  He was about to snap at Gloin but Thorin tossed a bit of coin on the counter and left without him.  Balin scoffed at the banker and took off after the prince.

“Well don’t be bothered by them.  I’m sure you will be fine on your own.”

Thorin looked away slightly embarrassed for damaging himself recklessly.  The vile he was given was neatly tucked away in his pocket.

_I need to apply it immediately.  Then I should be fine for tonight._

_Do I use oil?_

_Butter seems stranger to use…_

“Balin I have to meet with my father.  Will you keep Dis company for the rest of the day?”

“I can until nightfall.”

“Thank you.”

 

_That will keep you from prying outside my room this time._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

Back in the prince’s bedroom with his trusted guard off entertaining his younger sister, Thorin kneeled beside his bed.  Legs spread with the uncorked vile in his hand.  Lightly he dipped his fingers and bent over, rubbing along his rim slowly before pushing inside.  The prince hissed as the medicine stung his torn skin.  Thorin put the cork back in and glanced at the mirror, noticing how ridiculous he looks. 

_Fool…_

The prince stood and pulled up his trousers. 

_I should check no one is patrolling the north side tonight._

_And Balin…_

_He said he would only be with Dis until night.  I must arrange for a group to travel to Dale so I can escape unnoticed.  I cannot take Dwalin, he will only follow me…_

_I need to find others._

Thorin tucked his vile in his pocket and went off to find his father idling over a crossway.  Thrain reported there were no dwarves scheduled on the outpost tonight but that was not always the case.  Thorin bowed and ran off to find King Thror to make sure.

“Aye, someone will be there tonight, Thorin.”

“Can I switch places with them grandfather?”

“Oh that again?  You shouldn’t be hiding away.”

“It is not that grandfather.  I want to enjoy the stars in peace tonight.  You know how Balin follows me around.  I care for him but I need a moment to myself.  You understand?”

Thror smiled, thinking of his lovely, private, treasure room.

“I do.  You can have tonight but only tonight.  I don’t want you thinking you’re too good for your family.”

“Thank you grandfather.”

Thorin bowed with a appreciative smile and sprinted off.  The king only chuckled at his odd grandson and proceeded with his duties.  The prince ran down the mines looking for dwarves who held no ties to Balin or Dwalin.  He found a few miners and requested their presence for a night of drinking.  They all were shocked by the request but never thought to turn it down.  The prince had his drinking group set and he retreated back to his room to apply more ointment.

_There is still time left._

_I want to feel that body of yours tonight._

There was a slight temptation to stroke his throbbing erection but Thorin controlled himself.  He did not want to accidentally forget about his tear and reopen it again.  The prince rolled around on his bed trying to waste time.  Unfortunately it only made his lustful desires grow and aggravate him.  Thorin left his bedroom and spent the daylight walking around and entertaining himself with idle chit chat.

As night came he ducked behind sculptures when Balin returned.  Thorin stalked the Fundin-son to his next location.  The dwarf joined the guards at the terrace overlooking the great doors of Erebor. 

_Of course you are on guard tonight…_

_You do not make anything easy for me._

Thorin slunk away and gathered the dwarves he had invited earlier.  He switched into some darker, less royal clothing, so he was less noticeable.  Unfortunately he was still on the slimmer side so he put on a heavy mantel to make him appear more dwarf-like.

 The prince walked in the middle of the group keeping his eye on the other dwarves he passed by.  He kept his head low as the gates opened.  It was dark with little torches lighting the entrance of the kingdom and stopped at the edge of the stone path.  Lighted torches started again down by the city of Dale.  There was a pit of blackness between the two locations, as the Moon was hiding behind the mountain.

Once out of the torch-light the prince would be able to sneak away without trouble, however Balin was on guard this night.  He would spot the prince, there was no doubt.  Thorin kept his ears open for any sudden shouts of his name.

Bain paced back and forth on the terrace until he heard the gates open.  It didn’t worry him at first but as he stared at the group he suspected something amiss.  The Fundin-son quickly scanned over the dwarves below until he spotted Thorin.  His hand pounded against the stone and he ran off. 

The prince could hear the gates closing slowly behind him.  It would take a few moments to reopen them again and he knew Balin was on his way. 

“I challenge you all to a race!  The last one pays for the drinks!”

The dwarves cheered and roared as they immediately ran down the dark hill.  Stumbling and tripping on each other like hungry pups.  Thorin separated and headed east towards the waterfall pouring out of the kingdom.  It was a steeper hill but hid him instantly as the doors re-opened.  He listened to Balin’s footsteps trailing after the group ahead. 

The prince quietly crept along the river until he reached a bridge.  Dale was far away now and there were no dwarves to catch him.  Thorin glanced to see how far Balin was and as he was about to bolt off when he froze in shock.

**_I FORGOT THE OIL!!!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i cut this chapter in half cause it was long, so the next one is all sex again.


	24. Wrong night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Azog has a blood kink and likes to taste it

_Dammit!_

The prince sprinted back as fast as he could, slowing down when the light revealed him to avoid suspicion. He re-entered the kingdom with the guards gaping at his sudden arrival.

“Prince Thorin?  Are you alright?”

The prince was sweating and no one had seen him leave the kingdom.  The front guards looked at him with concern and suspicion.

“I am fine.  I will be on guard tonight but I forgot to bring my weapon.”

The dwarves saluted the heir as he ran off towards the armory.  He grabbed a weapon to continue his lie and snuck to the kitchen.  Dwarves were busy cooking and the bottles of oils were being used.  Thorin glanced around and saw a stick of butter slightly out of the way.  A grabbed a portion and stuffed it in his pocket, not wanting to cause any further suspicion.

He returned and carefully left the gate, unsure if Balin would have returned in time.  The path was clear and he dashed back to the river. 

_That was dangerous._

_What will happen if he returns and the other’s tell him my location?_

_No…_

_It will be fine, he thinks I am in Dale.  He will search there until he finds me._

_I am sorry my friend, but tonight I must lay with that orc._

Thorin eyed his surroundings as he ran around the mountain.  The landscape was fairly barren with a few trees here and there.  He looked towards the north of the forest where the trees came to an end.  There was no orc pack in sight but the prince didn’t despair.  He was sure Azog would find some way to reach him. 

The prince panted and sweat into his casual clothing.  It was a long run just to reach the path that headed up to the outpost camped in the middle.  It was the perfect location for a rendezvous full of sexual intent.  Thorin staggered to climb the mountain and collapsed at the outpost.  He chuckled, ready to have the orc claim him again.  The prince hummed and rolled his lip under his teeth.

_Come to me…_

A Crebain cawed at the prince’s tired form and the dwarf’s eyes lit up.  Azog was waiting for his signal.  Thorin grabbed a strand of his hair and tied it to the bird’s leg.  It took off with mad flaps of its black wings and the prince laid back, chuckling at the stars.

_May this life never end._

_May I always feel Azog’s claws on my skin, and his teeth always seeking my ear_

_His grip always placing me on his irkat.  (shaft)_

The prince groaned thinking of the orc’s cock that would soon be his to ride.  Thorin stretched and started a fire in the carved pit inside the outpost.  There was a hole for the smoke to escape through the roof and the entire structure was made of stone.  The mountain was cold but Thorin had spent enough time playing with himself outside to not be bothered by it.  He stripped and laid on his clothes, scooping out the mess of butter from his pocket.

_I do not want to explain that later…_

Thorin glanced at the butter oddly, unsure if he wanted to smell like a meal. 

_I have nothing else…_

The dwarf shrugged off his unsure thoughts and began to work himself open.  Thorin couldn’t help but moan delightedly when his finger slipped in much easier than it did with his saliva.

_It slides in so quickly and doesn’t burn like before…_

Thorin groaned deeply as his hole clenched around his slick finger.

_It feels incredible…_

_How could this feel so different…_

The prince continued to slowly finger the butter around his hole.  He had plenty of time to stretch himself before the orc showed up.  The prince bit his lip with enjoyment as the slippery mess excited him.  He began to stroke his cock and thrust into his hand.  Thorin rolled his head around as he pleasured himself.  Calling out the orc’s name over and over.

“Please Azog, thak me harder.  I must have you.”

 **“** **Gorgulb-izg htol-morûrz olkûrz lab** **snû za, Torin undag Train-ob.”**

Thorin glanced down his body to see Azog striding up the hill towards him.  He smiled and laid there with his knees spread, presenting himself.  The prince removed his hands from his body and grabbed onto the cloak beneath him in anticipation.  Azog grinned and let out a deep rumble from his chest.  Thorin groaned deeply, licking his lips and rolled his hips enticingly towards the orc.

“Thak me now.” (Mine me)

Azog grinned at the dwarf’s demanding voice and dismounted.

 **“** **Gundul-Lûl”**

The warg huffed and walked away, pacing around the area.  Azog stalked over to the naked durin, eyeing Thorin’s moving chest.  Watching the dwarf’s stomach muscles roll into his hips. 

 **“** **Fauth-izg lagat lat.”**

“Join me Azog.”

Azog chuckled and dropped to his knees suddenly.  Hounding over Thorin’s body with his arms on either side of the dwarf.  He buried his nose in the thick hairline that started at the dwarf’s stomach.  Thorin moaned and arched his body as the orc sniffed up to his chest.  He tiled his head back as the orc’s hot breath curled over his neck.  Azog pushed his head beside the dwarf’s ear and groaned, rubbing his hand up the dwarf’s hip.  His nails slightly dug into the prince’s skin as the orc’s deep voice curled into the dwarf’s ear.

 **“A** **arsh skaat amukh larg-izg shiik-lat.  Molkû atish-izg has-lat.”**

“Please Azog, thak me now.” (mine)

Thorin grabbed onto the orc’s wrist and brought Azog’s fingers to his lips.  His tongue lapped out at them as they curled and combed through his beard.  The prince’s blue eyes flickered with the fire-light as he stared into the orc’s bright iris’.  Thorin smiled and breathed heavily as he tried to seduce the orc further.  Licking between the orc’s fingers, never breaking eye contact. 

_You want me, take me already._

Azog’s intense stare never glanced away from the prince’s eyes.  They didn’t even budge to look at the prince’s small tongue trying to slick his large fingers.  Thorin rolled his hips trying to rub against the orc’s waist but it was too high for his reach.  A pathetic whine came from the prince as his expression pleaded for the orc to continue. 

“Do not make me wait any longer…”

Azog withdrew his hand and stood on his knees, glancing over the dwarf’s body.  Thorin laid there panting and arching his body for the orc’s touch.  The light from the fire danced over the dwarf’s frame with shadows outlining his muscles.     

Azog pressed his large hand against Thorin’s chest.  Spreading out his fingers as he clawed down, feeling every ab and hair shift from his nails.  The prince’s heart beat faster, spreading heat throughout his body.  A tingle of fear spread from his nether regions as Azog’s claws slowly surrounded the dwarf’s small cock.  Thorin inhaled deeply, watching the sharp tips lightly scrape over his foreskin.

“Azog…”

The prince’s teeth lightly chattered while his body stiffened from the orc’s touch.  Danger rose in his mind as the orc’s hand tensed and fingers twitched with his movement.  Thorin gripped his cloak tighter.  Every inch up his shaft the sharp nails pressed into him a little harder as if they dared to cut him.  A studdered breath left Thorin’s mouth as Azog’s nails lightly pulled the foreskin on his tip. 

When Thorin’s cock was released from that torment the durin let out a relieving sigh.  Azog grinned at the dwarf’s body trembling beneath him.

 **“** **Amirz kul lab goth?”**

The prince’s mouth twitched into a smile as he listened to the orcs deep melodic voice.  Azog’s bore his teeth through a wicked grin.  He stood and shoved the tip of his plated boot under the dwarf’s ribs and flicked Thorin onto his side.  The prince cooperated as he was guided onto his stomach, laying on the cold floor instead of his clothes. 

Thorin shivered and his shaft shrunk against the carved stone.  Azog chuckled and pressed his foot down on the dwarf’s arse.

“What are you doing?”

The orc pressed down on the dwarf before easing off and repeating.  Thorin was confused at first but the attention to his rear was mildly stimulating.  The dwarf pushed himself onto his elbows and tried to rock against the orc’s boot.  Azog groaned and moved his foot back, watching the slightly tapered end fit between the dwarf’s spreading cheeks. 

_You are strange but even this arouses my body._

_Is there nothing you can do to me that won’t excite me?_

Thorin moaned as he worked himself against the boot, ignoring the strangeness of it.  All he wanted was the orc to fuck him and if this would entice Azog then Thorin didn’t care. 

“Please Azog…”

The orc groaned at the dwarf’s voice pitching in desperation.  He leaned down and grabbed a fistful of the prince’s hair, yanking him to his feet.  Thorin hissed as he was forced towards the fit pit. Fear rose in him again as he was pushed closer to the flames before Azog stopped.  The orc kneeled, gripping Thorin’s throat and jaw in one hand.  The other slipped between the prince’s cheeks and began working in a finger. 

“Yes Azog…”

Thorin bit his lip from the orc’s nail brushed against his muscle.  Azog let out a puzzling sound as he realized how slippery the dwarf’s hole was when his finger popped inside.  Thorin jerked from the sudden movement and moaned up to the orc.  Azog pulled out his finger and sniffed it curiously, causing the dwarf to blush madly and shut his eyes in embarrassment. 

_You could not have ignored that could you…_

The orc pulled the dwarf’s hair and leaned down to sniff the prince’s arse.  Thorin’s muscles tightened and he tried to pull his hips away.

 **“Lat** **skûm zash dagrî” (You smell like a goat)**

The confused tone in Azog’s voice only deepened the red color on the prince’s face. 

“I could not get oil…”

Azog made a curious sound and tilted the dwarf’s head back.  He brought his finger to Thorin’s mouth for the prince to smell. 

**“I know what it is!”**

Thorin blushed madly as he stared up at the orc behind him.  Azog bore his teeth down to the prince and he pressed his finger onto Thorin’s lips.  The prince frowned and licked the buttered finger awkwardly.

_At least it tastes better than oil…_

_But damn your fingers…_

_I cannot resist you..._

Thorin’s lips wrapped around the orc’s finger and sucked it into his mouth.  Azog grinned mischievously at the dwarf’s reddened face.  He still had a hold of Thorin’s hair as he watched the dwarf admire his finger.

Azog leaned back to reach for the dwarf’s cloak, dragging Thorin with him.  The prince yelped as he fell off balance, still being controlled by the orc’s hand. 

“Dammit Azog, what are you doing?”

When Azog was finished rummaging through his clothes they both returned to their position infront of the fire.  The orc chuckled down at the prince trying to remove his hold on the dwarf’s hair.  Thorin covered his face with his elbows while his fingers worked on the orc’s grip.

“Why are you staring at me like that!”

The orc brought out his other hand that was covered in a thick yellowish substance.  Thorin gaped in shock as Azog had just scrapped out butter from his pocket. 

“What are you going to do…”

Thorin asked sheepishly, keeping one eye on the orc’s face and the other on his hand.  Azog licked his pale lips and began rubbing the butter on the dwarf’s chest.  Thorin gasped and pushed himself away, backing into Azog’s body. 

“Stop that!”

_Aulë why must that arouse me!_

_Damn…_

_Those hands…_

_“Azog...”_

The prince’s growls broke into moans as the orc’s hand smothered butter down his stomach and rubbed his cock quick before continuing to his thighs.  Azog massaged the substance deep into the dwarf’s skin.  He pushed Thorin forward and covered the prince’s back.  Thorin panted as his head was still held back and slick fingers rubbed between the crease of his arse. 

The prince was slicked down to his ankles and Azog was enjoying the slippery feel.  His hand stroked all over the dwarf’s body, fondling Thorin’s genitals when he passed them.  A quick tease with his nails to the dwarf’s hole made Thorin’s cock harden again.

_Yes, more…_

_“Please Azog.”_

The dwarf prince moaned and bucked his hips towards the fire as Azog finally slipped his fingers back inside.  The heat from the flames melted the butter and it dripped down the dwarf’s body.  Thorin’s senses tingled from the constant dripping and heat that threatened to cook him If he was pushed any closer. 

Azog tilted Thorin’s head further back and watched the prince twitch as he fingered the dwarf.  He couldn’t help but smile from the dwarf’s slippery entrance making his fingers dive in faster.  Thorin moaned and bounced from every sudden thrust, send buttery drips off his cock towards the fire pit. 

The prince rested his head back on the orc’s chest, groaning from the slick strokes of the orc’s large finger.  He stared dazed at the orc, breathing heavily.  Azog couldn’t help but release his hold on the dwarf’s jaw and claw down Thorin’s slippery skin.  He positioned his second finger and the dwarf’s hole that took it easily.  It plopped in and Azog fingered the dwarf harder. 

Thorin fidgeted from the tease to his chest and the growing pleasure inside him.  His hands moved to capture Azog’s wrist and followed it as it travelled around his body.  The orc shoved his fingers in faster making the dwarf pant and moan louder.  Thorin’s grip on the orc’s wrist lessened while his cock began to drip with precum. 

However the heat of the flames started to burn his skin slightly.

“Azog…  It’s too hot…”

Azog ignored the dwarf and continued to jab his fingers inside the moaning body.  The orc sniffed and chuckled at the smell of the heated butter.  He forced in his third finger quickly and rammed his digits in hard.  Thorin shouted in pain and gripped onto the orc’s arm, trying to force it away. 

_No it opened…_

Azog paused and looked down at the prince’s contorted face.  He groaned deeply in curiosity and pushed his fingers in more.

_Dammit Azog…_

The prince cried out again and hissed through his teeth.

“Stop Azog.”

The orc looked over the dwarf with his fingers twitching inside.  Thorin squirmed and cried out with every movement.  Azog snarled and withdrew his fingers.  The prince screamed as they pulled out and grunted as his muscle twitched.  The orc inspected his fingers, noticing blood dripping from them. 

_Dammit it opened…_

Azog couldn’t help but snarl malevolently and growled for Thorin to open his eyes .  The dwarf hissed, still stuck in the same position and watched the orc lick his blood from those sharp claws. 

_Why must you put everything in your mouth!_

“Your disgusting…”

_And no less arousing…_

_Curse your disgusting habbits…_

The orc grinned and let the dwarf stand up straight, holding onto his hips.  Thorin grabbed Azog’s hands and felt the orc’s breath trailing down his neck. 

**“Nargzab-izg ha lat fol, gaz gazat.”**

The orc’s tongue licked a tingle down Thorin’s spine.  The prince moaned again, pressing the orc’s hands harder into his hips.  Azog leaned down and shoved his tongue between the dwarf’s cheeks.  Thorin flinched when the orc touched his bleeding entrance.  The dwarf grunted in pain but hummed in slight pleasure from the sting and warmth of the orc’s tongue. 

“I should not be enjoying this…”

_It is filthy…_

Azog chuckled and continued to lick the blood, groaning in satisfaction.  Thorin yelped as he was lifted up.  His feet caught the slant curve of the orc’s thighs and managed to stand slightly.  Azog held the dwarf over his body so he could continue to lick the prince’s thighs.  Thorin’s blush only deepened as he was put on display.

“Damn how can you create pleasure from that!”

Thorin tried to force the grotesque thoughts of Azog licking the blood from his rear out of his mind.  The orc’s warm licks on his skin only make his cock pulse with need.  Thorin moaned, trying to keep himself up by his hold on the orc’s wrists.

Everything you do makes my body lust for you even harder…

When Azog finished he groaned and pulled the leather cloth covering his cock aside.  He pulled the dwarf onto his lap with his shaft between the dwarf’s thighs.  Thorin’s body was pressed tightly into the orc as Azog didn’t sit, only leaned back slightly.  The prince glanced at the giant erect cock intimidating his own size. 

_Every time I lay my eyes upon it I cannot begin to imagine where it goes once it is inside my body._

_But no…_

_I cannot continue tonight, no matter how much I want that inside me…_

“I am sorry…”

The dwarf prince sulked, despairing over their lost night.

“I called you out here for nothing…”

As if understanding the dwarf’s apology, Azog growled dangerously into Thorin’s hair.  The prince shuddered at the orcs intention and realized his mistake. He whipped his head up in fear as the orc grinned down to him.

“No, wait you’re not going to!”

Thorin gasped and yelped as the orc pinned him on his back and sat on his stomach.  The prince grunted from the weight crushing his body and the orc’s thighs that trapped him.  He tried to push the orc away but Azog was too strong.

“Azog, I cannot proceed tonight!!!”

The prince’s voice trembled as the orc snatched his hands and pinned them above his head.  Azog bucked his hips into the dwarf, rubbing his massive cock against the trail of hair.  Thorin shuddered as he looked at the orc in horror.  His eyes wandered down to the orc’s erection nudging into the braid on his chin as it rubbed against his chest. 

_No I cannot take that into me now._

_What is he doing…_

The prince’s breathing slowed and he calmed, watching it thrust over and over towards him.  The length of Azog's cock was covered by the leather skirt, but his tip still managed to creep out.  Thorin picked up the sound of Azog’s groan and seeked pleasure in his rutting.

_Is he going to try and force that into me?_

_Or is he going to do this all night?_

As Thorin calmly started to rationalize the orc’s actions, his body began to relax from his sudden panic attack.

**“Lag-izg lat ishi akash gaz gazat.”**

The prince stared up in confusion but Azog only chuckled at him.  Thorin groaned and arched his chest against the thick pulsating cock.

 _By Aulë,_ _do I want to feel that inside…_

_Curse you useless body._

The prince moaned and licked his lips.  The orc’s hard shaft dripped precum onto his beard.  With a harder thrust, Azog rocked his cock’s tip over the dwarf’s lips leaving a trail behind.  Thorin panted as his lust built up inside him again.  He glanced at Azog who eyed him curiously.  The prince opened his mouth and curled his tongue out.

“Let me taste you again…”

Azog grinned and thrust his cock against the dwarf’s tongue.  Thorin licked at it when it came within range, moaning at the musky smell.  His beard scraped at the orc’s cock but Azog only seemed to enjoy it.  Thorin opened his mouth wider and tilted his head forward.  The orc’s tip slipped into his mouth and Azog let out a delighted grunt.

The orc shifted himself up closer to the durin’s head and pushed his tip into Thorin’s mouth.  As the prince licked the tip slowly pushing passed his lips, Thorin’s jaw started to hurt.  A bit further and the dwarf had to retract his jaw to keep it from locking.  Azog jerked from the mild bite and growled.  The prince eased off a little for the orc to move and continued to lick the tip.

Azog snarled and stood back up on his knees. 

“I’m sorry, I cannot open my jaw that far…”

Thorin brought his hands down to touch the orc’s thighs that straddled his entire upper body.

**“Shulg-izg lagat lab pu rad ghung shatûp lab rak nar zrii-izg…”**

The orc continued to growl at Thorin and the dwarf prince turned his head away in shame.  Azog snarled, baring his teeth at the dwarf and stood angrily.  The orc stomped out of the outpost and shouted for his warg.

“No do not leave!”

Thorin pushed himself up and ran infront of the orc, placing his palms against Azog’s belt.

“Wait please, let me try again!”

Azog glared at the dwarf at first but when Thorin rubbed his face into the leather skirt he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Please Azog, I need to feel your body tonight.”

 **“Amol paash-lat kramp** **kulûk rad gazat?**

Thorin looked up at the questioning tone.  He quickly pulled the orc’s cock out again and sucked on the tip, stroking the rest with both hands.  Azog groaned deeply as he watched the little durin work on him.  Thorin gripped onto his shaft as tight as he could and sucked hard to keep the orc from leaving.  Lûl returned and growled at Thorin, nudging her head under her master’s hand.

Azog stroked her head and pointed into the outpost.  She laid near the fire and watched her master drag the dwarf over by his hair.  Azog released Thorin and sat against his warg, motioning the dwarf to his lap.  The prince smiled and crawled between the orc’s thighs, resting one elbow on Azog’s leg.  He went back to work tonguing and sucking on the orc’s throbbing shaft.  Thorin’s fingertips barely reached his thumbs as he tried to grip tighter. 

_I can please you like this._

_Even if I do not feel you inside me tonight, I just want you to stay._

The orc licked his teeth, grinning at the dark bobbing head.  He stroked his fingers through the dwarf’s hair and pushed him down every so often.  Thorin looked up every once in a while and flushed red from the orc’s stare.  Azog’s grin widened with every flash of blue to meet his own.

 **“Lat hon-tor zu-izish zash za.  Hont-lab** **gûk ob slaium.  Aarsh skaat-amukh  gûk-izgul tiimor-sha “**

Azog continued to stroke Thorin’s hair, catching the braids on his damaged nails.  Thorin moaned as he greedily sucked on the orc’s cock, flicking his tongue at the small hole on the tip.

**“Lat zrii za, Torin undag Train-ob?"**

Thorin stopped to look up at the orc.  Azog’s tip just out of his mouth.  Thorin’s eyes were drowned in lust as he stared at those predator eyes peering down at him.  He quickly licked at the tip tauntingly.  Azog chuckled deeply and guided Thorin back onto his cock.  He groaned at the wet sounds and groans from the dwarf lapping at his shaft.  As Thorin continued, he grew hungrier for the orc’s taste. 

_Just like before…_

_Let me taste it again…_

His tongue slithered around the orc’s shaft and back to the tip.  Stroking hard, trying to get the orc to cum in his mouth.  Thorin removed one hand unconsciously and began to stroke himself as he sucked.  The prince rutted into his grip, moaning his desperate need for the orc’s cock.  The night wasn’t a total loss for either of them.

Azog groaned deeply, thrusting his hips into the dwarf’s sucking mouth.  Thorin moaned louder to help aid the orc’s orgasm.  With the dwarf’s tongue quickly flicking over his tip, Azog shuddered and quickly shoved Thorin onto his back.  The prince flinched as the orc’s hot cum shot out and covered his face, dripping down to his chest.  It mixed in with his long hair and beard, dribbling over one eye. 

“I did not expect that.”

Thorin opened his other eye and smiled at the orc.  Azog chuckled and straddled the dwarf again, rubbing his fingers into the thick white substance and mixing it deep into the dwarf’s braided beard.  Thorin raised he brow and let out a slightly annoyed sound.

“You are making a mess of me aren’t you?”

Azog laughed and gripped the dwarf’s jaw, turning his head and coating the dwarf with more of his fluid.  Thorin chuckled at the orc and furrowed his brow at the stickiness on his face. 

_I am enjoying this but I still have to clean it off later._

“Are you done yet?”

The orc laughed deeply as he took joy in making a mess out of the dwarf.  The warg turned her head and huffed at Thorin’s head.  The dwarf looked up at her large nostril and smiled.

“He is your master, it is not my fault.”

The warg snarled at him and turned away.  Azog continued to prowl over the dwarf’s unsated body.  Thorin moaned still needing to rub himself.  He tried to push himself out of from the orc but Azog grabbed his wrists quickly and pinned him back down.  He yelped as teeth sunk into his arm quickly, followed by the orc’s tongue licking his blood again.

“Must you do that every time?”

Thorin couldn’t hide the smile on his face when he heard the orc’s pleased groan.  Azog bit him again and he hissed in pain and pleasure.   Thorin moaned deeply into the ear beside him.

_Aulë please let me have him tonight._

 “Azog please Thak me.” (Mine)

Azog groaned and shoved his tongue into the begging prince’s mouth.  Thorin moaned in appreciation as the orc lifted him.  Azog sat back against his warg and turned the dwarf to sit in his lap again.  Thorin’s back rested on Azog’s stomach while the orc slipped his cock through the durin’s legs.

Thorin’s shaft was tiny compared to Azog’s as they lined up together.  Azog tilted Thorin’s head back and slipped his tongue in while he forced Thorin to grip his own cock.  The prince moaned and stroked himself with Azog began to claw at his chest, leaving red trails on his skin.

The orc drowned out Thorin’s sounds with his mouth and sucked out the dwarf’s air, leaving him breathless.  The prince rocked his hips against the orc shaft pressing between the crease of his arse. 

 **“Skaat gaz horngaz.** **Dorozg lab kraur”**

Thorin moaned greatly at the orc’s voice helping his pleasure grow.

 **“** **Brishzel lat brogb-izg tram-lat?”**

The prince moaned and bucked harder into his hand.  A quick bite to his ear sent a shudder through his body and his cock spilled onto his stomach.  Thorin panted and smiled, resting his head against the orc’s chest. 

“Thank you.” 

If only you could have been inside me tonight…

Thorin’s smile slowly vanished as he stared at the orc.

“I am sorry for calling you out here tonight.”

The durin rubbed his hair into the orc’s chest, taking in a deep breath of the orc’s scent.

“I needed to smell you and feel the heat of your body against mine.”

Thorin moaned as he turned around, facing Azog, and rubbed himself against the orc’s body.  Azog hummed and clawed down the dwarf’s still slick back.  The prince moaned as the orc clawed his arse hard, leaving more red streaks that crossed with Azog’s engraved name. 

“Azog, I want you to stay here longer.”

The orc looked at him curiously. 

“I need more, I cannot let you go back yet.”

The prince hummed as he pressed his lips against the orc’s chest, sucking and licking the scarred skin.  Azog raised his hand and pushed his thumb into Thorin’s mouth.  The dwarf sucked on it trying to convince the orc to play with him again.

 **“** **Gratum-izub kul-amub snû lat.”**

Azog stood, pushing Thorin off his lap. 

 **“** **L **ûl**  ** **âdhn!”**

The warg stood and walked with her master.  Thorin ran and blocked his path once more.

“Azog, I…”

Quickly the dwarf’s head was tilted aside and teeth sunk into the base of his neck.  A sharp clawed strike down his back left beads of blood dripping down his spine from the orc’s nails.  It was all too fast for the dwarf to understand and his body shuddered from the burning pain.  He whimpered and breathed heavily as the orc continued to leave more markings for him to cover up. 

Azog dropped the dwarf and proceeded to leave.  Thorin panted as his mind tried to catch up to his heart.  He turned around listening to the orc mount his warg.  His back burned but it only increased his desires for the orc.

_Even though you draw blood from me, it only makes me want you more…_

“When can we meet again?”

The dwarf was more flushed with heat now than he was earlier.  He wanted that raw power to come back and relieve him of his body’s constant need.  Azog looked back at the kneeling dwarf lusting for him.  He snarled with a grin and chuckled. 

 **“** **âdhn-izg lab kraur âdhûn-zi htol-izg lat.”**

Azog shouted to his warg and they took off down the mountain.  Thorin groaned in frustration and rolled his lip under his teeth.

“Curse your voice…”

_Fine I will finish myself_

 

The prince flipped on his back with his perverted smile growing wider and continued to stroke himself until his body was spent. 

==========================================

Thorin waited until the next guard came to switch places with him.  The sun just barely started to rise and the night slowly lit up.  When the dwarf came Thorin ran back towards Dale incase Balin was still looking for him.  He stopped at a creek to wash the orc's dried fluid from his face and shivered from the icy water.  

_Dammit Azog._

Thorin's fingered barely moved as he tried to clean his beard.  Blowing heat into his hands every so often but it did little to help.  He squeezes the water from his beard and dried it with his cloak.  

_You have no hair to understand how long it takes to clean..._

Thorin shook the cold off and continued to run towards the city.  The streets were just waking up and people were starting their chores.  The prince searched through the streets to find which tavern his group of dwarves drank in.  They would be passed out still if they continued without him. 

It took a few taverns but he finally found them and doused them with a pitcher of ale he purchased.  The dwarves groaned and wobbled to their feet.

“Prince Thorin?...”

“Aye.  Time to go home.”

The confused and hung-over dwarves staggered to follow the prince back to Erebor.  Balin was overlooking the gate and glared at the prince.  He stomped down the stairs as the doors opened to the prince’s return.  Thorin gulped as his enraged friend marched over to him.

“Why did you not tell me you were on guard tonight!”

“It was not important.”

“You are important Thorin!  And why did you have to sneak off with these dwarves!”

The drunken dwarves covered their ears and left the raging dwarf to the prince.

“There are times I need to be alone Balin.”

“I know that!  You do not have to lie to me!”

“I am sorry, but you gave me no choice when you stick close by in my private time.”

Balin huffed and fumed through his nostrils trying to calm himself.  He paced back and forth before he stopped and pointed at the prince.

“I am concerned those orcs are not defeated.  I am concerned you are keeping a secret from us like before.”

Thorin tried not to look suspicious from hearing Balin’s words.

_I will always be hiding a secret from now on…_

“What are you hiding Thorin?”

The prince dropped his head, unable to stop his smile.  He could not tell Balin where he was getting his joy from.  Thorin placed his arms on Balin’s shoulders with a gentle smile on his face.

“Do not worry, I have dealt with their leader back in the forest.  We do not have to live in fear anymore my friend.  I am happy and want to enjoy that freedom again.”

“You dealt with him?”

The smile on the prince’s face was too genuine for the Fundin-son to doubt.  Balin tried to resist giving into that pleasant expression but it was too rare to ignore.  The dwarf smiled back and nodded to the prince.

“Very well, I will stop worrying then.”

Thorin hugged Balin and patted his back.

“You should only worry about your father killing you during training.”

Balin burst out laughing and smacked Thorin hard for that remark.

“Aye, and just wait for Dis to catch up to him.  They’ve been working hard to become a menacing force!”

Thorin shuddered through a forced smile at the thought.

“That is a terrifying thought indeed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to think of a way to get some lube into this story somehow and I refused to let azog carry oil around. 
> 
> *snickers* buttered durin. I couldn't help but let you guys know Azog was calling thorin a goat for that. But thats all your going to get out of me.


	25. Another meeting part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added fanart to the last chapter

“Balin is suspicious of you.”

Thrain stood at Thorin’s bedroom door while the prince scribbled on a bit of parchment.  The young Durin glanced up and discreetly hid the map he had been marking. 

“He is always suspicious father.  That is why he is my guard is it not?”

The prince’s father chuckled and walked towards the open window.  The sun still shining over the mountain top.

“I entrusted Balin to be suspicious of others, not of you my son.  Why have you been sneaking around lately?”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle.  Days passed since his last rendezvous with Azog and in that time he had been practicing escaping the poor Fundin-son.  He was still healing and found himself agitated from his boredom.  Balin kept close as usual and always reminded Thorin he would have to outwit the dwarf to have a night of lechery with the orc.

“I have been bored.”

Thrain laughed heartily and returned to the door he forgot to close.  A stern look overcame his face when he turned back to his son.

“I have been watching over my father for years Thorin.  I know you are hiding something that involves your afflictions.”

Paper lightly crumpled as the young prince nervously slid his arm against the desk.  Thorin stared into his father’s eyes, unsure how to respond.  He glanced out his window trying to resist smiling from his newfound happyness.

“Yes I am.”

“And what is it?”

Thorin lightly huffed in slight amusement and gave his father a sly look.

“That would defeat the purpose of hiding it.”

“Thorin…”

A hand came to the prince’s shoulder as his father joined him by the desk. They starred at each other intently as Thrain continued.

“It pains me to witness both of you being affected by the plague of our bloodline.  I would rather have been claimed by it all to spare your future struggles.”

Thorin offered his father a kind smile and patted Thrain’s arm.

“I am fine now father.  I promise I have never felt better.”

“Neither did your grandfather but that will not stop either of you from making rash decisions.”

Nodding in agreement, Thorin glanced at the floor in thought.  Thrain’s eyes wandered over his son until he saw the map Thorin had tried to hide.  Walking behind the prince without a word, he grabbed the map and analyzed it.  Thorin heard the rustling and looked back before jumping out of his seat.  He stood still trying not to expose any details of his plans.

“What are you planning?  Please do not tell me you are going to kill me and take over Erebor?”

Thrain questioned worriedly as he glanced at all the cross marks around Erebor.  The young prince laughed at the silly accusation.

“No father, I am not planning to attack my home.”

Thrain smirked and fondled the parchment with a devious expression growing on his face.

“No, of course not.  You are too busy courting a lass to plan that.”

The young prince starred in shock with his mouth gaping in disbelief.

_How?_

_No he spoke lass, he does not know anything…_

Thorin’s father chuckled and smacked the prince’s back hard.  His voice burst out cheerfully as he congratulated his son.

“Why have you kept this a secret!?  I will have more grandchildren running around!”

A nervous chuckle crawled out of Thorin’s chest as his father’s bellowing laughs haunted him.

_That isn’t going to happen father…_

“I do not understand father…”

“Oh don’t think you can hide something like that for long.  That old doctor sent his congratulations for your matchmaking.”

_That old bastard…_

_Can no one keep a secret?_

“Who else knows?”

“Only I, but I wanted to make sure it was not just a rumor spread from a senile old dwarf.”

Thorin sighed in relief and buried his head in his hands, chuckling nervously.  Thrain watched his son curiously and patted his son’s back again.

“Why are you so ashamed?”

“I am not…”

_What do I say to him?_

_Damn that doctor._

“You should introduce her tomorrow.”

**“No!”**

Thorin burst out of his chair and blushed when he realized his shouting.  His father only gawked at his bizarre reaction.

“I mean…  No, _she_ is…  Shy…  We must have our _privacy_ …”

“What kind of lass is shy!?  Our women are proud of the dwarves they choose!  Is she embarrassed your too thin to be her mate?”

  Another nervous laugh came from the younger prince as he tried to find reason with his father.

“She is…  _Special_ …  I want to ensure we can _enjoy_ each other in peace…”

Thrain raised his brow and thought about it quickly.  Nodding, he smiled and hugged his son tightly.

“Ah well, as long as I get more grandchildren, I shall not tell a soul.  You will introduce her eventually?”

_I cannot give you children, father…_

Thorin continued to answer awkwardly, wishing he had never gone to the doctor for help.

“Aye…”

Releasing his son, the elder dwarf made his way back to the door.

“Father, do not tell Balin…”

Thrain smiled and nodded to his son.

“I promised not a soul remember?  I will keep him busy when you need to run off to your pretty lass.”

Thorin snorted as he held in a laugh.  The thought the orc wearing a dress and being called a lass was too amuising not to chuckle at. 

“Thank you.”

When Thrain left, Thorin went back to checking off spots on his map.  Looking through the areas of Rhovanion he and Azog could meet in secret. 

_The elves cover the northern area of the forest but I cannot each the southern area alone and unseen.  There may be a chance to meet near the path towards the Iron Hill’s but I cannot trust a scout will not find us._

_There is still the north…_

_But the Grey Mountains were taken over by orc’s and dragons years ago.  Even if Azog did not get attacked by the orcs, there is no guarantee the dragons will spare either of us._

_Dammit, I wish I could speak to him._

_It would be easier than to guess where he is capable of reaching._

A knock at the door interrupted the prince’s thoughts once more.

“Thorin?”

“Frerin?  You have returned?”

Thorin stood and greeted his brother who already entered his room.

“Aye.  I am travelling to the Iron Hill’s to deliver Dain a message from King Thranduil.”

“He did not simply send a carrion bird?”

Frerin smiled and chuckled.

“I wanted an excuse to visit Dain formally.”

“Why?  Can you not simply visit?”

The younger prince shook his head at his elder brother.

“Dain is frustrated these days and only important business matters will he open his doors to.”

“I see.  That is a shame.  Perhaps I should join you?”

Frerin gawked at Thorin.  Surely his elder brother remembered the trouble he caused and the amount of hate Dain held over him.

“Thorin that is unwise…”

The elder prince seemed perplexed from his declined offer.

“Why is that?  We should visit our kin together should we not?”

The younger brother shook his head again and paced around Thorin’s room unsettled.

“He is still angry with you Thorin.  You would only make his temper worse.”

“I see.”

Thorin lost himself in thought, not really caring over his past mistakes with Dain.  His mind kept running over the lands in search for hidden areas.  When he glanced at his map again he smiled brightly and turned to his brother.

“Then I do not have to travel all the way.  Allow me to accompany you for a little while.”

“You do not need to waste time like that.”

“It is my time to waste and I would like to waste a little on you.”

A great hug trapped Frerin as his brother laughed heartily.  The younger brother had stayed in contact with Balin while he was in the forest.  It seemed true what he had heard.  Thorin was happy as he once was and has yet to turn into that dark creature that lurked on the mountain top.  Frerin awkwardly returned his elder brother’ss embrace.

“I will leave tomorrow morning.”

Both brothers nodded and the youngest left.  Thorin had a lecherous grin on his face as he checked his map once more. 

  _I can travel to the forest south of Esgaroth if I use the barren lands.  Balin will not bother to follow if I travel with Frerin._

With the plan set Thorin had one problem left to address.  Azog’s Crebain had not shown since their last meeting. 

_Dammit…_

_There is no time to wait for its return…_

The prince stomped around the room in thought.

_Should I travel there anyway?  I do not know that forest well enough to explore._

_Where is his home?_

_Dol Guldor…_

_That is too dangerous to consider…_

_I do not know what awaits me if I should try…_

_Dammit Azog…_

_Come find me…_

The frustrated prince fell onto his seat in defeat.

_I must wait and pray it comes tonight…_

_*****************************************************************************_

“Higher!”

Young Fili cried out as Dwalin tossed the little lad above his head.  Catching him when he fell back towards the ground.  The little Durin giggled and commanded another toss.

“Aye, aye laddie.”

Dwalin and Fili, along with other dwarves, were hanging around the dining hall.  Thrain had baby Kili on his lap and was laughing merrily at both of his grandchildren.  Frerin and Thorin were lounging around as they ate and chattered.

“Where is Dis?”

Frerin questioned.  Thrain bounced Kili on his knee while he replied.

“She’s with Fundin again.”

“Dis mentioned she was training under him.  Is Balin with her as well?”

Dwalin tossed Fili up again with a loud ‘aye’.

“We know what father’s like and there’s no guarantee she’ll come out alive.”

As the brutish dwarf caught the blonde haired youth, Fili smacked his muscular arms.

“That’s bad joke!”

The Fundin-son chuckled and heaved the lad up once more. 

“That ain’t no joke, we barely survived growing up laddie.”

Thrain burst out in laughter and Frerin shook his head.

“I do not understand why she would choose to learn smith work from him.”

“She wants to kick your sorry arse later.”

Frerin scoffed and drank his ale.  Thorin chuckled at his brother and watched Dwalin place a dizzy Fili on the ground.  The little lad wobbled to their table and collapsed, groaning from the sickening build up in his stomach.  Thorin gave Fili a pat on his back to help remove the feeling.  The eldest of the dwarves laughed at his children. 

“Frerin I hear your doing well to keep our relations with the elves?”

Before Frerin could respond, Dwalin crossed his arms with a cocky smirk.

“Aye he’s got an elfy playmate.”

“I do not!”

“All that time with the elves is making your ears a bit pointy.”

Frerin glared at the rude dwarf and ignored him, turning back to his father.

“Legolas, King Thranduil’s son, has been very welcoming.  I am sure our alliance will last for years as long as Dwalin is kept buried underground.”

Dwalin chuckled deeply and sat beside the resting blonde lad.

“I ain’t going near them elves, you can count on that.  Aye laddie.  Throw up already or I’ll go find someone else to play with.”

Fili groaned and pushed himself up, forcing out a burp.

“All better.”

The little lad climbed onto the brute’s back and Dwalin carried Fili on his shoulders. 

“Where we going?”

Dwalin questioned as he turned in one direction.  Then another and another before the little heir had a chance to respond.  The nausea came back and Fili swayed on the dwarf’s shoulders with his little finger weakly pointing out.

“That way…”

“Eh?  You sure?”

Playfully taunting the youth the dwarf changed directions again.

“This way you say?”

“No, not that way.”

Fili frowned and turned Dwalin’s head back in their original direction. 

“Oh that way?”

“Yes!  Go!”

Dwalin grinned and faked a step forward, taking a step back instead.

“No!  Stop that!”

The group of dwarves laughed at the frustrated youth as the two left the hall.

*******************************

_Oh thank you mighty_ _Aulë_ _._

There on Thorin’s windowsill stood the troublesome Crebain.  He quickly strapped his letter to Azog on the creature’s leg.  Pausing in thought, Thorin sighed heavily as he forgotten their little code to attach.

_This seems foolish to continue…_

_I must find a better way when we meet again…_

The prince leaned against the windowsill, letting his breeches drop and began to rub himself.  The bird squawked at the odd prince and Thorin laughed in frustration.

_It is not my fault this is all he understands…_

When finished he slicked a strand of his hair in his fluids and added it to the letter.  The Crebain flapped its wings and took off into the night.  Thorin pulled up his trousers and headed to the kitchen.  He brought a smaller vile with him so he could take an unnoticeable portion.  As he left the prince’s eyes laid upon the stick of butter that taunted him from their previous encounter. 

_Should I?_

_He seemed to enjoy it…_

_No!  I do not want to be covered in that again!_

Thorin shook the idea from his head and prepared for his long trip tomorrow.

***************************************************************

As if even considering he could make a clean escape, Balin came running up to the two Durins mounting their ponies.

“Now where are you off to!?”

Both Durins chuckled at the heaving Fundin-son. 

“Do not worry Balin, We are only going to the Iron Hills to deliver a message.”

Frerin smiled at the Fundin-son, assuring there would be no trouble.  Relieved to hear the news from a more trusting source, Balin bowed and glared at Thorin.  The elder prince’s smile only worsened the dwarf’s mood.

“You best come right back hear…”

“Aye.”

Thorin chuckled inwardly, feeling the slightest bit of pity for his friend.  As they left Dale Frerin began to question his elder brother.

“Why do you prey on Balin’s loyalty?”

“If he would relax I would not have to play tricks on him.”

“No dwarf can relax around you Thorin.  One does not go from pathetic to cheerful so quickly.”

“It seems no one will accept I have moved beyond that.”

“And you have been sneaking around to avoid Balin.  I have never known you to avoid him in all the years he has followed you around.”

Thorin hummed quietly with a small smile.  All he cared for now was his sexual encounters with Azog, even when his friends are constantly in a state of worry over him.

“I have my reasons and I am happy for them.”

Frerin made an annoyed sound as he starred into the distance.

“I do not believe you.”

“I know.”

Silence followed them as they made it half way towards the Iron Hills.  Frerin stopped his pony first to ensure Thorin would not come with him.

“You should turn back now.”

Smiling, Thorin pulled his pony up to his brother and gave Frerin a hard head-butt.  Frerin couldn’t help but laugh and curse.

“Do not think I trust you because of that.”

“If you trusted me you would not see this coming.”

Frerin hummed in question before Thorin smacked the rump of his brother’s pony.  The younger sped off cursing and the elder laughed, trotting away mischievously.  He waited until Frerin was no longer paying attention before he changed courses.

Heading south, the elder Durin avoided any unpleasant run-ins with the men of the lake. It was a long trek across the barren land and the sun was preparing to set.  Thorin estimated he was only an hour away and would make it before night came.  He smiled as he glanced at the Forest Mountains peeking through the tree tops.

_I am in the right area.  The elves should not patrol beyond the mountains._

_But there is still the river to cross._

Looking in every direction, Thorin approached the forest with caution.  It was possible that men were traveling near the river or delivering trades.  The tree’s provided a little coverage as the Misty Mountains began to swallow the sun in the distance. 

The river was quiet and slow enough to cross.  No man, dwarf, or elf was in sight and Thorin smiled gratefully for their absence.  Ignoring the cold water filling his boots, his pony swam across the river.  He dismounted his pony as the forest floor became difficult to travel through.  The pony’s large hooves tripped on a few roots and slowed them down a bit. 

_Only a little further, the sun is almost setting._

A crackled sound of a branch sped up their hearts.  Thorin glanced around for enemies while his pony was on edge.  She cried out and kicked her front legs up, distracting the prince from what came behind him.  He was grabbed and thrown to the ground with strong arms pinning him down. 

The prince had yet to open his eyes before he realized loose tree roots were being pulled over his back to keep him trapped against the ground.  Thorin’s face was pressed into the dirt and only one eye could open to watch his pony flee in fright.

“Azog!  Dammit!”

Azog chuckled and bucked his hips into the clothed prince’s rear.  L **ûl** took off after the pony and Thorin snarled, praying the warg would not eat his transportation.  A hand quickly fondled through his clothes and found the vile.  Thorin couldn’t see the orc from his position, only the grass and roots of the slowly darkening forest. 

A quick thrust to his rear and a disgruntled pout crawled over his shoulder.   From the corners of Thorin’s eye the bottle of oil lowered into his sight.  The prince chuckled knowing the orc was disappointed in not finding butter in his pocket.

“Did you think I would let you baste me like that again?”

Azog groaned and pulled Thorin’s cloak aside before jerking down his trousers.  Thorin lay flat on the ground with his arms tangled behind his back between the branches.  His aroused cock had been pulled down during the removal of his breeches and lay in reverse between his thighs against the lightly mossed area.  He cried out when the orc sank his teeth into the dwarf’s arse and Thorin lightly bucked from the painful arousal.

“Dammit Azog!  Remove these bindings first!”

The dwarf struggled as blood trickled down his thigh.  Azog quickly laid on the dwarf’s body, squashing him into the dirt.  Thorin grunted as his lungs were compressed.  The vile shook in front of his vision and the orc chuckled as he spoke.

**“** **Ûkil Thrakat** **alai talûn. Nargzabizg skûmlat zash aaps gloizg aarûrz.”**

Thorin chuckled weakly at the orc’s foreign tongue, guessing what Azog could have been saying.

“You will have to offer an exchange if you want it.”

The prince smiled as he looked towards the orc’s head hanging in front of him.  A wicked grin grew on Azog’s face as he withdrew behind the bound dwarf.  Thorin coughed lightly as he chuckled with a pleased look on his face.

He yelped as the cool liquid dripped between the crease of his arse.  Azog moved quickly with one finger already sliding into the tight hole.  Unused the entire time Thorin had been healing.  Thorin hissed from the sudden spread from the orc’s massive digit.

“Dammit orc, you will cause it to bleed again.”

The prince cried out again as teeth claimed his skin again.  The painful sting burned and by his masochistic nature his body found a delight in it.  With the pleasure relaxing the dwarf’s muscle a bit, Azog proceeded to open Thorin quickly.  An uncomfortable burn built from the orc’s rough work and Thorin fidgeted the entire time.  Constant bites to his rear distracted him every so often and helped to open the prince give into the rough treatment.

Panting and sweating into the dirt, Thorin moaned out for Azog to enter him.  The orc chuckled at the begging prince and positioned his tip at Thorin’s entrance.  A deep menacing voice sent pleasure crawling over the dwarf’s spine. 

**“** **Fauthlat kû”**

Before Thorin could plead again the orc impaled the dwarf’s body with his cock.  The prince screamed soundlessly as his body trembled from the sudden invasion.  Azog didn’t allow Thorin a break to adjust and continued to thrust into the prince’s hole mercilessly.  Both arms wrapped around the dwarf’s head as Azog pressed into the prince’s body.  His cock rubbed hard against the soft earthy padding.

The dwarf’s eyes rolled back from the incredible pleasure pounding him into the ground.  Azog snarled and dragged his teeth against the dwarf’s hair as he attempted to bruise the Thorin’s pelvis.  The prince moaned greatly as he felt the orc’s massive cock driving into his stomach region.  He was too lost in pleasure to wonder how it did not cause him pain. 

“Deeper…”

The dwarf licked his lips wondering just how far the orc’s cock could reach.   Even if it filled him completely he would still cry out for more.  Azog chuckled and slammed harder in paced out strokes, sheathing his cock entirely into Thorin’s body.  Smiling whimpers left Thorin’s mouth as he relished in the orc’s size.

His stretched out hole burned from the friction but it just made the dwarf beg for more.  The orc returned to his hammering pace until the prince was unable to cry out orders.  Azog growled as he felt Thorin’s hole clench around his cock, knowing the dwarf had finished. 

The weakened prince continued to moan and drool into the dirt as the orc took his time to finish.  Azog changed paces to draw out the night and went agonizingly slow until Thorin found his pleading voice again.

“Hurry up…”

A sudden thrust made the dwarf’s head pop up from its relaxed state.  Thorin moaned greatly and rested his forehead back against the ground.

“More…”

The prince’s body flooded with heat even in the cold night air.  He began to lose sensation in his arms from the weight of the orc and the binding roots.  However, his pleasure grew again until he came for the second time.  Utterly spent, Thorin drifted in and out of consciousness as the orc continued to ram into him.

As Azog finished with a satisfying growl, he jerked his hips one last time for the dwarf to feel his cum stuffing the dwarf’s body.  Thorin’s eyes fluttered and he moaned weakly as the orc pulled out of his entrance with cum spilling out of the dwarf’s gaping hole onto his already leaking cock. 

The dwarf’s body spasmed randomly as he rested, unaware of the orc’s movements.  The sound of neighing slightly drew his attention but he could not see over the massive root in front of him.  Thorin recognized it was his pony but couldn’t gather his thoughts entirely.  Too drained from the powerful intercourse his body fell prey to. 

Listening wearily, he picked up the sounds of the orc mounting his warg and taking off.  Thorin woke from his daze instantly and gasped as he realized he was still bound. 

“Azog you bastard!  Untie me!”

The prince cursed as the sounds of the blasted orc disappeared.

_Bastard…_

Thorin squirmed and hissed as his arms began to wake from their sleeping state.  An annoying tingle passed through his numb fingers as he tried to loosen the vines.  He managed to push himself forward and crawl out of the trap.  Trousers tangled around his ankles when he broke free. 

_Damn beast._

He winced and fell back as his sore hole begged him to rest longer.  Resting against a large tree, still with his trousers down, the prince began to chuckle as he looked down at their mess.  The shuffled dirt and moss covered with fluids made the prince’s lip roll under his teeth.

_Insanity…_

_That is what this is._

Thorin snickered and hummed pleasantly to himself.  Annoyed but fully sated from the orc.

_I assume he was disappointed from the last time._

_So sore…_

A wet nose pressed into the prince’s hair as his pony tried to console him.  He chuckled and stroked her snout.

“I am fine, but we should leave the forest soon.”

Thorin grunted as he pushed himself up and dressed himself properly.  He guided his pony back to the river and stayed hidden in the bushes.  It was too dangerous to walk in the open and Thorin wanted to take a safer road than he took before.  There were any number of rogue men wandering the barren lands at night.

Still within the boundaries of the forest, Thorin mounted his pony when the floor was evenly leveled enough.  The light of the moon gave them a little idea where they were headed as they did not want to be seen completely.  They trotted through the forest with the dwarf’s ears listening intently for enemies.

Something strange sent a shiver down the dwarf’s neck and he glanced around his weapon drawn.  A sudden whizzing sound passed his ear and he flinched to see an arrow sticking into a tree.

“Whose there!”

Thorin called out though he did not expect an answer.  However, a voice called back but in a language that seemed familiar. 

“What do you want!?”

A shadow dropped in front of them, spooking the pony and startling the prince’s anxious heart.  Gentle hands grabbed the pony’s neck and calmed her with a soothing voice.  Thorin sighed heavily as he recognized what he was dealing with.

_Bloody elves, why must they drop like that at night._

“Prince Thorin, why are you out here at night?”

“Because I am reckless!”

Thorin snapped at the elf.  He was a simple soldier and one the prince had yet to recognize.  The elf bowed but the prince could tell it was forced by the glare directed at him. 

“Why are you out here?”

The prince barked.

“My lord has sent me to deliver a message to you.”

“King Thranduil knew I was out here?”

_Curse these elves.  How long has he known?_

_Did Balin or Frerin warn them I would sneak off?_

“Yes, prince Thorin.  He requests your presence since you are idly wandering our forest and seem to have nothing else on your agenda tonight.”

Thorin hissed at the elf’s insolent tongue, though it was not much better than his own. 

“What does he want?”

“Your presence and I am to escort you so you do not arrive dead.”

“Bastard.”

The elf’s snarky attitude only made the tension rise between the two. 

_What does Thranduil want with me at this time of night?_

_Hasn’t Frerin annoyed him enough that he would want a break from guests?_

Thorin sighed heavily and found it best to attend the King’s summon.

“Lead the way elf.”

The soldier sneered before jumping back into the dark tree tops.  He jumped so far ahead that the dwarf lost track of him.

_Good, return to your shadows you mutant spider…_

As Thorin continued to guide his pony through the forest he winced and groaned with a delighted smirk on his face.

_Aulë_ _I am sore…_

 

 


	26. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update im sure this story is forgotten about. I hope to draw something for the next chapter (its written it just needs proofing). I don't have a beta reader so bear with me.

The moon shined through the window overlooking the river.  Small elvish lanterns barely lit the room and the Elvenking sat on the windowsill.  His hair glimmered with the light enhancing the blue hue in his eyes.  Thranduil’s robes matched the color of his deep red wine but it was obvious from his bare chest that he was naked underneath.  Not that the prince even noticed.

Thorin stood in front of a table with a glass of wine waiting for him.  The annoyed tone in his voice rumbled from his chest.

“Why have you summoned me at this hour?”

Thranduil smiled and elegantly tilted his head with his hair gracefully falling from his shoulders.

“Curiosity towards those who travel at night.  You are alone it seems, so why would you wander into my forest at this time?”

_Getting Azog’s Irkat pounded into me.(shaft)_

A perverse smile took over the prince’s satisfied expression.  Thorin’s sexual activities left his mind clear from fear, but not from the delightful bliss and arrogance he forgot to hold back in the presence of the Elvenking. 

“I don’t recall being ordered to stay out of the forest but I must admit I thought I was beyond your borders.”

The Elvenking’s lips twitched irritably to keep his smile while his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Our borders may have diminished since the orcs returned to this land, but nonetheless this forest remains my domain.”

Thorin smirked, keeping his snarky remark to himself and picked up his glass of wine.

_What is a king when he has no land?_

“May you rule for eternity then.”

Thranduil smiled and they toasted to his rule.  After a quick sip the Elvenking strode towards Thorin and stood beside the Durin prince.

“I did not bring you here for that.”

“I figured.”

Thorin’s quick comments clearly annoyed the Elvenking as he glared each time.

“I invited you to play a game with me.”

The smug expression on the dwarf’s face dropped and annoyance filled his voice again.

“That’s hardly a reason to summon someone here at night.”

“Your right, it’s not.  So what other reason would one have?”

Thorin puzzled over the thought, staring up to the taller king.

“If it’s not war related or news of trades then it is of no importance to me.”

A smile curled onto the Elvenking’s lips as he swirled his cup.

“You seem to have changed.  You no longer blush in my presence.”

Unfortunately for Thorin, the comment itself triggered an immediate redness to flood his cheeks.

_I was not blushing!_

“Ah, there it is.”

_How dare you.  Am I hear to amuse you!_

“I do not appreciate being seen in a weakened state and mocked for it.  Although you seem to delight in taking full advantage of my prior situations. “

“You have also found your voice.  You no longer try to please me with your pampering lies.”

The Durin’s face soured while Thranduil emitted a smugness not unlike the prince’s prior attitude.

“Did you summon me to break the alliance then?”

“No, that would be foolish and I am no fool prince Thorin.”

Glass screeched on the tabled as Thorin returned his cup and stomped towards the door.

“Then I will call forth my brother.  He is far more articulate as an experienced delegate and would better represent Erebor than I.”

“I have no interest in your brother.”

The prince stopped midway towards the door, turning back with a confused expression.

“Interest?”

The Elvenking placed his wine besides Thorin’s cup and glided towards the dwarf.  The moment the elf circled the prince, Thorin had the urge to leave.  As he tried to walk towards the door, Thranduil cut off his path.  Thorin backed away, trying to put distance between them by walking behind the chairs by the table.

_Why is he keeping me here again?  Creepy elf._

“Why does fear claim your eyes when I am around?  Have I done something to upset you my prince?”

_I do not trust you!_

The prince continued to circle around the chairs and table with the Elvenking following slowly.  Thorin tried to use his political speech again to distract the Elvenking.

“When a king stands, so must his subjects.”

“Another lie?  Such a pity.  However if a king moves towards you, what should you do prince Thorin?”

A devilish smirk quickly claimed the corner of Thorin’s lip.

“Run.”

Thranduil chuckled and yanked a chair with enough force for it to slide towards the wall.  Thorin glanced at it knowing the elf was limiting his hiding space.

_Damn him…  What does he want…_

“Do you think I mean to harm you?”

“Your persistence to be near me has put my nerves on edge.”

Just as Thorin finished his sentence the last chair was removed from the elf’s path.  Only the table was left between them.

“Am I your enemy?”

Thorin glared remembering what had happened during the orc attack.

“A friend does not lock one in a room against their will!”

“You were unfit for battle, as I considered from how you swooned during our last little game.”

_Last time…_

Thorin stopped circling the table and blushed through a glare.

_Dammit my body was out of control at that time…_

“I…”

“You may lie and scowl but you know I speak the truth.”

_I couldn’t help it…_

The Durin prince buried himself in thought trying to find his witty remarks.  However Thranduil used the moment to close into the dwarf.  Thorin gasped and backed into a dresser.  He glanced at the wood that blocked him.  One of the elf’s hands placed itself in front of his sight against the dresser.  The other caught Thorin’s jaw and lifted it as the elf gently pressed his soft lips against the dwarf’s. 

_What is he doing?_

Thorin stood there dumbfounded as the Elvenking kissed him.  Subtle moans rumbled from the elf’s throat as his lips shifted against the prince’s.  The vibration and light touch caused Thorin to groan from the stimulation.  Unsure of what to do he backed himself further against the dresser. 

Arousal took over the prince’s lips and he kissed back, mimicking Thranduil’s movements. Thorin found himself wanting to wrap his arm around Thranduil and slowly he allowed it.  His hand sank into the elf’s robes until it found Thranduil’s slender hip.

_Why do these creatures vex me.  I have finally come to understand Azog and now Thranduil…_

_Does he pursue me the same way the orc does?_

_What would he feel like inside…_

_Stop!  Get a hold of yourself!_

_You are a prince of Erebor!  You cannot risk the alliance for a night to sleep with the Elvenking!_

_Keep your sexual desires within Azog…_

_He will not speak to anyone._

_There is no threat of war in sleeping with the orc._

Thorin groaned trying to resist his growing desires and his hands rose up the elf’s body.  The action only caused Thranduil to moan louder and increased his lips’ movements.  The prince groaned while his shaft hardened.  His fingers eventually slid into the elf’s robe and began to map out the Elvenking’s chest.

_He’s not like Azog…_

_Azog is mightier and rougher with my body…_

_Thranduil is gentle and soft…_

The Elvenking broke for a moment to breath and returned his hot lips immediately.  Thorin failed to stop himself from continuing and gave in once again.

_This is a kiss…_

_It’s strange but different to everything I’ve felt from Azog so far…_

_I can feel his breath against my cheek…_

_Why are my lips affected like this?_

Thorin’s hands settled around the elf’s waist and the Elvenking’s robe unfolded.  The prince’s thumbs rubbed the elf’s hips, slowly moving toward Thranduil’s nether regions.  He stopped when he felt the subtle hint of hair.  Thranduil breathed harder and pressed his body against the dwarf’s.  The elf’s slender shaft rubbed into Thorin’s chest as they continued to exchange kisses.

_His shaft is long but not like Azog’s…_

 A gentle hand slid from the dwarf’s jaw and Thranduil’s thumb stroked the prince’s cheek.  Soft fingers delicately rubbed Thorin’s neck.

_I have never felt this relaxed and horny at the same time…_

_I could fall asleep before we started…_

_I want sex but this is too gentle…_

_I cannot be satisfied from this…_

_I want to be thrown and spread against my will.  To become a plaything for the orc whose strength I cannot match._

_I want to ride him until he grows bored and tries to destroy my body with his lust._

_I don’t want kindness that would put me to sleep with my shaft hard._

_I want Azog._

Thorin’s mind finally removed the pleasure from the alluring kiss and he shoved the Elvenking away by his shoulders.  Thranduil looked at the prince in confusion with lust lingering in his eyes.  The Durin showed no joy or desire in his expressionless face.  Despite the Elvenking’s nude form standing erect in front of him, Thorin didn’t bother to glance over Thranduil’s features.

“I am sorry but I cannot proceed.  The peace between our kingdoms is too great to risk.”

An Icy glare leered down on the dwarf as the Elvenking pursed his lips at the rejection. 

“You presume much Thorin son of Thrain…”

_He’s angry.  I did not expect that…_

“You are beautiful my king.”

Thranduil stood, confused yet flattered and hid his body in his robes.  Vanity forced the elf to smile and Thorin bowed his head respectfully, though respect was far from his mind.

_Vain elf…_

“If we were not born to rule our kingdoms, I would graciously accept your offer my king.”

The cold expression returned to the Elvenking’s pale face.

“I would not need another life if time had been on my side…”

The two stared at each other knowing Thorin was lying through his teeth.  The prince’s fingers fidgeted against themselves as the elf’s suspicious words picked at his mind.

 “What do you mean?”

Thranduil smirked but it was clear the Elvenking was still displeased.  He walked back to his wine and inspected it.

“Did you know that elves can see beyond your range of sight?”

Thorin glanced at the Elvenking suspiciously.

“I have heard your sight is keener but I do not understand the relevance.”

Thranduil smirked and walked back to the prince, looking down at the lesser race.

“For one such as myself, I can see all the dwells in my forest…”

Thorin stiffened as the Elvenking leaned to whisper into his ear.  The elf’s words were low and haunting to the dwarf’s ears.

**_“And all that takes place…”_ **

_He knows…_

The prince gulped and stared into the uncaring eyes of the elf as Thranduil stood up.

_He watched us tonight…_

 “And…  What do you intend to do with that knowledge?”

“As night claims the sun I shall watch all become consumed with darkness…”

The expressionless elf turned away and stared out the window.  Thorin’s heart raced as he realized the Elvenking might have seen every outing he’s had with Azog.  Awkward silence filled the room and Thorin knew it was time to leave.  He bowed but the elf did not grace him with a glance.

“Good bye King Thranduil…”

Sun greeted the prince’s face as he trotted nervously out of the Woodland kingdom on his pony. 

_How long has he known…_

_Why did he not say anything earlier?_

_What has he seen exactly?…_

_Is Thranduil even speaking the truth?_

_Back then…_

_The first night Azog laid claim to my body…  Thranduil approached me strangely…_

_He even mentioned Azog…_

_He knew._

_I cannot believe my ignorance…_

_He’s been trying to court me all these months and I did not realize.  I knew it was strange he chose my bedroom to perform his magic on my wounds._

_Thranduil…_

_Did I make the right decision?_

_This is unsettling…  He knows too much and I have rejected him…_

_I should have accepted his offer.  It would not have done harm to have one night alone…_

_Why did I pull away?_

_Because I crave Azog more…_

_Dammit!_

_What if I have doomed my kingdom because I did not accept Thranduil’s request?!_

_Will he start a war?_

_What of Azog?_

_Will he hunt him down?  He can see where the orc wanders can he not?_

_I have to warn him…_

_If Thranduil is truly enraged by my rejection he will destroy Azog._

_Is that not what he meant by time?  If I had not escaped his room and found Azog during that battle I would have submitted to the Elvenking…_

Thorin’s pony reached the edge of the forest and the prince eyed his homeland.

_Damn this, I must find him.  But Thranduil will warn my family if he sees me turn around now?_

_‘The forest is my domain’…  Does that mean he cannot see beyond the forest?  He cannot see me if I step outside of this border?_

_Can I travel around the forest?  That fortress is the only place I can assume where Azog sleeps, but that place is too far…_

_I need a company._

_No, Balin will never leave my side.  Dammit all.._

_Should I send a letter?_

_Dammit that orc cannot speak the common tongue._

_But…_

_How would I inform him in person?…_

Thorin stopped just outside the forest and glanced between the trees and his home.  The danger of finding Azog allured the prince into reckless excitement.  He smiled and kicked his pony into full speed towards the mountain.

_I do not care, I must see him again!  I will go by myself once I remove these clothes and blend in like a pauper._

_I will come whether Thranduil informs my family of my treachery or not I will be gone before they can stop me._

**************************************** 

“ **THORIN!!!!”**

Balin ran up to Thorin the instant he spotted the prince in the halls.

“Enough Balin, Thranduil had summoned me.”

The Fundin-son’s face immediately dropped with his most sincerest apologies.

“I’m sorry my prince…”

Thorin patted the dwarf’s back and chuckled.

“It is not your fault I have become so untrustworthy as of late.  However I have an errand to run and I must be off again.”

“To where?”

“I’m sorry Balin, but this is between Thranduil and I.”

Balin bowed respectively.

“I understand, I will wait for your return.”

The Fundin-son left and Thorin quickly took to his room and gathered a small bag of clothes for his travel.  He still brought his weapons and wore his robes as he left Erebor.  No one was concerned with the prince casually walking down Dale’s streets.  However eyes slowly wandered as they watched the prince enter a more poverty stricken area.

There was a little shop that stood on the border between the low and middle class citizens.  There were a few broken windows and tattered shingles layered the rooftop.  The sign was worn out, covered in mud and drunken scribbles from unruly citizens. 

Thorin peaked into the dirtied window and eyed the empty shop.  Only the clerk inhabited the building, busy scribbling in a book.  He had bowl-cut red hair and a knitted scarf.  Someone Thorin remembered spotting a few times already.

“Pardon me.”

The prince charged in with a loud voice.

“Oh!”

The startled dwarf dropped his quill and scampered to hide his book.  When he glanced at his customer his eyes widened in horror.

“Prince Thorin!  W-h-h-y-y-y have you come?”

The ginger dwarf shook in fear and Thorin couldn’t resist to tease him.

“One does not ask a prince why.”

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me!!”

Immediately the dwarf bowed with his forehead on the counter.  The naughty prince glanced at him sadly with regret filling his mind.

“I am only joking.  Stand, I have business with you.”

“Business?”

The dwarf raised his head and looked at his cobwebbed shelves.

“As you can see we don’t have much…”

Thorin dropped his bag and weapons on the side of the table. 

“I am in need of a banker who will keep this hidden until I return.”

A befuddled look took over the shopkeepers face as he eyed the prince’s belongings.  However he did not realize Thorin was undressing in front of him.  The ginger dwarf eventually saw movement in the corner of his eyes and immediately covered his mouth.  He stopping his disrespectful shout and turned away quickly.

Thorin only removed his outer robes, leaving his more worn out and unrecognizable underclothes on.  He placed his royal attire in the middle of the table and picked up his bag and weapons.

“There.”

The dwarf turned around and couldn’t stop himself from trying to reason with the prince.

“I’m sorry but I think you have mistaken this for another shop…”

Thorin turned with a proud tone in his voice.

“No I have not.”

A perplexed whimper left the dwarf’s throat and Thorin stopped just before reaching the door.

“Oh, of course.”

The prince reached into his pocket and tossed the dwarf a bag of gold coins.  However the shopkeeper did not understand what had been thrown at him and looked at it strangely.  The bag was made out of an animal skin the dwarf had only seen once before.

“Prince Thorin?”

“I will return later.  Do not lose them.”

The shopkeeper picked up the bag and realized the great fortune in his hand.  Then the dwarf remembered it was the same bag he had found during the party in Erebor.  Shame claimed the red haired dwarf as he realized who he had stolen from.

“But prince this is…”

Thorin left without another word and the dwarf stared in shock as another door slammed from the back of the building.  He glanced back and forth before he panicked to hide the prince’s clothing.

“Ori, who was that?”

The shopkeeper’s star-haired brother walked into the room.  Ori tried not to look guilty but he still held a bag of gold in his hands.

“No one Nori…”

“No one?”

Nori glanced at the heavy satchel curiously.

“Oh, well…  No one that will miss this…”

The star-haired dwarf grinned and grabbed the gold before returning to the back of the shop.

“Well done Ori.”

Ori nodded and glanced sadly at the new secret he had to bare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun


	27. Communicate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sure this has alot of errors...im sure of it.... Also i attached some drawings to the last ones incase you missed them

The ragged looking prince continued back through Dale, picking up food supplies from the Ginger farmer.  No one spared him a look, thinking he was some worthless dwarf.  Even the royal soldiers returning to Erebor didn’t recognize him as he smiled and bowed to each one.  Thorin had ensured to tie his braids behind his neck, under his wavy hair and removed the Durin clip from the back.  He also rolled his beard into a ball to hide the metal band.  It was an unattractive style but deterred wandering eyes.

At the stables the prince cautiously snuck his loyal pony out before anyone realized they were gone.  He covered the Durin fashioned saddle with a blanket and made off south down the Celduin river.  The journey was long and nights forced Thorin to make camp.  He hardly slept, keeping an ear out for rampant wild men on the attack. 

Days passed as he reached the southern forest.  The trees looked ill as he analyzed the transition from bright green leaves to none but grey, dead branches.  It was too early for winter and not even the slightest bit cold during the day.  However the trees creaked and groaned without wind, sending a chill down the dwarf’s spine.

_Do not be afraid of trees._

_Even if Thranduil can see this far I believe it is false.  He knows nothing of Dol Guldor and therein lies his limitations._

After checking his map and compass the prince kicked his pony towards the edge of the forest.

_This place is infested with orcs.  I am sure it is their evil that has brought this unsettling plague upon the trees_

_And yet I am drawn to one of them…_

Suddenly the prince’s pony bucked him off and trotted away.  Some of his belongings fell with him but the rest still hung from the saddle.  The spare clothes he brought were gone and luckily a few bits of food fell out. 

“Are you abandoning me?”

Thorin stood, shaking off the painful fall, and watched his pony snort at him.  It stayed still with no desire to run home or accompany him.

“Don’t get eaten.”

He tucked the food into his spare pockets and grabbed his axe before cautiously heading into the forest.  There was a strange aura that the prince sensed.  After a few hours feeling lost and dazed, the prince began talking to himself oddly.

_What are you doing here?_

_I must find Azog._

_You’re going to die._

_This forest is strange…_

_Azog is not worth risking your life.  Run home and wait for his raven._

_But I must speak with him._

_Raven, the raven._

_Hide!_

A rampage of warg riders trampled through the forest.  The prince ducked behind a bush but unfortunately fell into a hidden ditch behind it.  The sound attracted the beasts and he cursed at himself.  Thorin ran off and fell instantly as something caught his foot.  His heart raced and his eyes widened to see a hungry spider hiding under a trap door in the earth. 

“Disgusting creature!”

The Durin gripped his axe and cleaved through the beast’s head.  Wargs were closing in and soon they would spot him.  Thorin eyed the hole the spider crawled out of and shoved the creature back down.  He stood on its dead corpse and pulled the camouflaged door over the entrance.

Thundering stomps rumbled against his hand as he held the sturdy lid shut.  He could hear their large nostrils sniffing for him.  The orcs shouted at each other and his heart stopped when one sniffed the trap door. 

A deep voice hollered and the orcs took off. 

_Are they gone?_

The prince listened closely believing it was a trick.  He knew better than to jump out at the first sign of escape.  Patiently he listened for moments on end.

Dead leaves crackled in his ears and the door sunk in slightly, indicating an orc standing ontop. Thorin could hear the orc was sniffing this time. 

“ **Dwarf flesh…”**

Thorin stopped breathing and starred up into the darkness where the guttural speech came from.  There was a grunt that followed and then the orc walked away.  The prince sighed quietly trying to keep his breathing silent.  He lifted the door just enough to spot the hideous creature walking away with large metal plates piercing its body.  Thorin’s stomach churned at the sight.

_How can Azog be one of you…_

Orcs gathered ahead waiting for their misshapen metal leader to command them.  Thorin watched them closely, waiting for them to proceed.

_They will lead me to Azog._

Ensuring his scent was downwind of the wargs noses, Thorin followed them at a somewhat safe distance.  The prince assumed they were quickly approaching Dol Guldor as more orc packs gathered.  They converged from different directions and it was impossible for the dwarf to continue following the first pack. 

_Hide!_

The dwarf hid in a crevice beneath a large tree root and watched wargs race past him.  He held his breath, praying no one would spot him. 

_Why did you not escape before?_

_Not until I find Azog…_

_Azog will not protect you!  There is no way to escape this forest!_

_I will find a way out when the time comes…_

_Fool…_

Thorin smiled at his recklessness and waited for a chance to run.  He glanced into the distance and noticed an open area ahead of the next hill.  Ducking from one tree to the next once the orc ranks thinned out, he crept closer to the fortress.

The prince looked over the hill with hundreds of orc’s lurking just a few feet away.  He quickly retreated and ran around to scan the perimeter.  It took an hour or so just to reach one side and the prince prayed he did not miss Azog exiting the fortress.

Thorin stopped when he realized there was no other way to cross.  The fortress stood on a hill within a large sunken area.  There was a steep drop from surrounding cliffs with one bridge providing passageway.  It was possible to climb down the dirt and rooted cliff but Thorin knew it was pointless.

_There is only one way into that fortress.  Even if I were to climb that wall it would take too long and I would be seen instantly._

The Durin quickly hid as more orcs scuttled nearby towards the fortress.  There was no way to enter that castle and the only thing the prince could do was wait.

Hours upon hours passed and Thorin rolled his head in boredom.  No more orcs walked nearby as he figured they were all inside now.  The sun was nearly setting and the prince nervously tapped his foot while he ate a bit of food.

A howl startled him and he readied his weapon.  Hiding behind a tree, he glanced around the diming forest.  There was a blurred movement and continuous snarls as wargs chased the fast creature.  It seemed to be running away from them and unfortunately heading in Thorin’s direction. 

The prince quickly changed trees from one to another but the creature was clearly after him.  He braced himself behind a thick tree, listening as the noise increased behind him. 

Out from his side a sleigh of rabbits shocked his sight as it perfectly curled around the tree.  In an instant he was pulled onto the sled by a man in brown.  Thorin clung to the sled starring in horror at what had just occurred.

His brow furrowed in confusion at the rabbits but the sudden turns had him distracted by the trees they were about to collide into.  Behind him were the rabid snarls and shouts from the riders chasing after them. 

More wargs tried to cut them off and a quick turn had the prince almost hurling his supper.  Eventually they out ran the wargs and gained a safe distance.   The rabbits continued to race through the forest and Thorin finally realized he was moving away from Azog.

“Who are you?!”

The prince shouted over the noise of crushing trees and thumping rabbits.

“I am here to save you that’s what I am!”

Crusted bird droppings trailed down the man’s chuckling face and the prince moved back in disgust.

“I do not want to be saved!”

Thorin released his grip on the sled’s handle, forgetting they were still in motion.  The wizard finally stopped his rabbits the moment the prince toppled off.  The Durin groaned at his stupidity and rubbed his aching body.  The man came back and yelled at him in a whiny voice.

“Hold on tighter this time!  We have to move quickly!”

“I told you I do not need to be saved!”

“Well that’s ridiculous, do you know where you where?”

“I chose to be there for a purpose.  Now tell me how to return or take me back yourself.”

The man scoffed at the stubborn dwarf.

“What strange things to say!  They must have poisoned you.  Come quick, come quick!  I will rid you of that pesky toxin.”

“I told you I do not need help!”

The rabbit’s ear’s perked up and the man shook his head in frustration.

“Hurry they are coming!”

“Leave with your own life then!”

Unable to wait any longer the man angrily took off, leaving Thorin behind.  The prince quickly climbed an untainted tree with leaves still growing.  Wargs chased after the sled and a few sniffed the tree but their masters kicked them to follow the others. 

Thorin’s eyes widened with relief when white fur caught his eyes and down below was that familiar white warg with its pale master on top.

_Azog, finally!_

The prince glanced around for other orcs looking in their direction and grabbed a leaf.  He crumpled it in his hand, covering it with his scent and let it fall in front of Azog’s sight.  The pale orc didn’t respond but his warg sniffed it with interest before growling to her master. 

Azog didn’t movie.  They both waited there for the orcs to return and Thorin was quick to hide from their sight.  The pale orc shouted at the others and they returned to the fortress. 

The prince grinned and started climbing down as Lûl began clawing the tree.  Thorin yelped as she climbed up and her weight caused the tree to bend.  The prince slipped and clung to a tree branch.  He was still high enough to damage his bones if he hit the ground.  Lûl continued to climb the tree, causing the branch to slowly break at its base.  Her master had uncounted while Thorin’s back was turned and stood there mocking the dwarf.

“Dammit Azog, help me!”

The pale orc laughed at Thorin’s misfortune.

“Ugly Asshole!”

**“Kramplat** **nargzabghammul?”**

The orc’s bright blue eyes looked up to the dwarf mischievously and grabbed Thorin’s foot.

 “Don’t’ you dare!”

Thorin gasped as he was ripped from the branch and was quickly pinned to the tree by the orc’s chest bending the prince in half, knee to shoulder.  The prince panted with a deep groan leaving his chest as he realized his helpless position.  Azog’s predatorial eyes stared down at him with a triumph smile.  Thorin hissed lightly as the orc began to crush him into the tree with sharp claws slipping under his shirt.

“No Azog…”

The prince moaned out before the orc cut off his words with that massive tongue invading his mouth as usual.  Thorin gripped onto Azog’s firm shoulders, panting between desperate moans and fighting the desire for sex.

_No focus…_

“Azog, I came…”

The orc’s fingernail managed to squeeze between the compressed space of Thorin’s knee and chest to tease the prince’s nipple.  The other hand was already pulling the dwarf’s pants to expose his marked arse.  Thorin groaned for more while his fingers mapped out the scars on Azog’s chest.  After a few moans the prince jerked his head away.

“Azog, I’m serious!”

Azog ignored him and trailed his sharp teeth down Thorin’s neck, biting familiar spots.  The prince groaned and bucked his hips against the orc’s stomach. 

_No, control this!_

Thorin pushed Azog by his shoulders as best as he could.

“No, Azog!”

The pale orc snarled and bit the dwarf’s ear.  Thorin winced but used this chance to speak directly into the orc’s ear.

“I need to communicate with you!”

Azog gave the dwarf a curious look.  It was clear the prince was driven by lust but there was still something irritable in his voice.

“I can’t wait for your bird to arrive!  I must be able to summon you when I’m in need!”

The orc chuckled and worked his finger roughly between Thorin’s exposed cheeks.

**“Lat** **paashnar ghashnizish horngaz…”**

Azog groaned as he enjoyed Thorin’s disgruntled face contort with pleasure.  Thorin removed his hand form the orc’s shoulder and tried to push Azog’s wrist down.  It did nothing but annoy the orc.

“Dammit Azog I don’t know how to communicate with you…  I have to warn you about Thranduil…”

The pale orc grinned and his tongue delved into Thorin’s worried lips again, savoring every moan his thrusting fingers caused.  The prince writhed lightly as the dry fingers stretched him painfully. 

“Damn you…  Harder…”

I need to feel your strength _…_

_I do not want that gentle feeling Thranduil offered.  I want your desires to crush me._

_Stop dammit!_

_Focus!_

Thorin squirmed to free his mouth and begged for Azog to understand.

“Please Azog, can you understand Westron a little?”

The orc groaned in frustration and pressed his body harder against Thorin’s.  The Durin whimpered as his lungs were crushed, yet his cock throbbed for more.

“Speak to me Azog…”

Despite the dwarf’s growing erection he managed to somewhat fight off his lustful gaze with pleading eyes.  Azog snarled and a word rumbled out of his chest.

“ **Yes.”**

Hope filled the dwarf’s eyes as he trembled from his still-being-crushed body.  Azog stopped compacting the dwarf but didn’t allow Thorin any space to move.

“You know it.”

“ **No…** ”

“Do you know a little?  I heard the other orcs speaking it earlier instead of your language.”

Azog didn’t answer and continued to finger the dwarf while biting Thorin’s shoulder.  The prince moaned happily and rocked his hips against the orc’s stomach again.

“How can I send you a letter of my own?”

The prince winced as Azog bit him harder to silence his question.

“Dammit Azog, when I want sex I want it sooner!  Waiting for your bloody bird is a nightmare!”

A shiver ran down Thorin’s spine as the orcs breath trailed to his ear.  The orc growled lowly and slid his teeth over the dwarf’s lobe.  The prince moaned as Azog’s deep voice filled him with desire.

“ **Wait.”**

Azog continued to finger the prince until Thorin cried out in pleasure and pain.  The rough burn in the beginning was alluring but eventually became a nuisance to the dwarf’s pleasure.

“Too dry Azog…”

Thorin was quickly silenced with the orc’s fingers thrusting into his mouth.  They returned to the dwarf’s tight muscle and Azog slipped two fingers inside.  The prince’s face contorted with pain as his hole was stretched too quickly.  However the unexpected action only aroused him further despite his prior complaining.

“Harder, be rougher with my body.”

Azog chuckled darkly and withdrew his fingers.  The prince pouted and gazed up to the orc who seemed to just stand there staring at him.

“What’s wrong?  Touch me.”

The orc just grinned to himself and watched as Thorin squirmed for attention.

“You’re doing this one purpose…”

“ **Yes.”**

“Bastard…”

Thorin glared pathetically while they both knew he enjoyed being toyed with.  As the dwarf continued to stare at the orc’s eyes, his gaze fell upon Azog’s engraved, firm lips.

_That kiss…_

_It was too gentle…  But the sensation was different…_

_What will it be like with him?_

_Azog…_

The orc raised his hairless brow as Thorin held onto the orc’s shoulders, stretching his neck out as far as he could.

“Kiss me.”

Azog growled in confusion and stared at the prince.  Thorin sighed to himself.

_He doesn’t know what that is…_

“Lean down or allow me to move then.”

The pale orc pondered the suggestion and eventually released Thorin’s legs.  He did nothing to support Thorin’s body and the prince held on as tightly as he could.  His arms were wrapped around the orc’s neck and he pulled himself up, stepping on Azog’s belt for support. 

The orc glared at the prince climbing towards him and snarled.  Thorin continued with his eyes glossing over with need. 

“This is a kiss…”

The prince leaned in and pressed his lips against Azog’s.  They were unlike Thranduil’s, firm and rigid instead of soft and gentle.  Thorin began moving his lips against Azog’s as Thranduil had done to him.  The pale orc continued to glare, unsettled by the dwarf’s unusual actions.

_It’s not the same.._

Thorin pulled back with disappointment and looked up to Azog.  The orc noticed Thorin’s dissatisfaction and pushed the prince back against the tree.  Azog tried to mimic the prince’s actions somewhat and dragged his teeth over Thorin’s lips.  His mouth firmly sealed the dwarf’s smaller mouth while his teeth gnawed at Thorin’s lips.  The prince moaned and kissed back, receiving a harsh bite to his lip.  Thorin withdrew his advances but Azog continued to attack.

Hands rubbed down the dwarf’s body until Thorin’s knees were placed over the orc’s shoulders.  Thorin groaned from the orc’s nails sharply trailing down his skin.  A deep groan resonated from the dwarf chest and bit Azog’s lip.  The orc chuckled and battled against the prince’s mouth.  They exchanged bites, bleeding as they went, with Azog being far superior.  The orc savored the dwarf’s blood and darted his tongue in and out of Thorin’s mouth before getting bitten. 

“Harder Azog…  I want more…”

Azog inserted another finger with his other hand and spread the dwarf’s muscle.  The prince grunted from the burn but still he wanted this sexualized pain.  For some reason the orc stopped moving and Thorin pouted, wondering what stopped his pleasure.

“What is it?”

Azog’s eyes glanced over the prince’s body and the dwarf followed them.He realized his beard was still in a knot and he was wearing beggar’s clothes.

_Am I ugly to him now?..._

The prince’s voice pitched with slight worry.

“They are only temporary…”

The orc grinned and trailed his claws down Thorin’s chest.  The prince moaned, arching into the touch.  He hissed as his shirt was painful ripped from his skin.

“Azog!”

The cool air perked Thorin’s soft nipples into nubs.  Azog used the dwarf’s torn shirt to tie the prince’s wrist together, hanging from a branch.  Thorin blushed, watching his pants being shredded before his eyes.

“What do you expect me to wear now?!”

 Thorin shouted without a shred of dignity left in his voice.  The orc grinned mischievously and the prince hung there embarrassed.  Azog slipped his hand behind the dwarf’s back and pulled him closer.  The other hand gripped the prince’s hair, yanking it until Thorin stared into leaf filled sky.  

A pathetic moan escaped the prince as a drop of water dripped onto his chest.  Azog licked it and traveled up Thorin’s neck.  A slight shiver ran down the Durin’s spine and precum began to drip from his tip. 

_I would order you to thak me right now but I know would only tease me longer. (mine me)_

The prince moaned as the orc started to lick his arms and released the dwarf’s hair.  Thorin’s toes curled as a moan mixed with a laugh escaped when Azog licked an certain area on the dwarf’s arm.  The prince looked worried when he saw the orc grin.  Azog continued, sliding his large hands around the prince’s body, feeling every muscle squirm.

“Azog, haha, not there!”

Thorin chuckled and moaned, being oddly aroused by the sensation.  He was stuck there, hanging from that tree, unable to stop his body from being tickled.  It may have been his helpless state or the few drops of cold water teasing his skin that made his cock pulse. 

Finally when Azog stopped tormenting the prince, Thorin was able to sigh and pant in relief.  Unfortunately he had a second arm at the writhing continued.

Azog chuckled, eyeing the red and lustful look on the prince’s face.  His claws found their way to Thorin’s beard and released it from its bounded form.  He also unfastened the knot from the two braids hidden behind the prince’s neck.  Thorin chuckled teased the orc.

“I didn’t know you cared so much about my appearance.”

The prince yelped as Azog suddenly lifted Thorin’s ankles and spread them apart.

“Am I an animal?”

“ **Yes.”**

Thorin blushed as he realized he looked like a boar roasting over a fire.  Azog stood there with a menacing look and massive hands that would always get their way.

“I am your puppet.  Use me.”

The prince moaned, watching Azog trail his tongue down the dwarf’s leg starting at the foot.  Thorin’s toes curled and he tried to yank his foot away while he chuckled.  The pale orc held tight and continued to light down the dwarf’s thigh.  A light gasp left Thorin’s lips as his legs were lifted high enough for the orc to lick his entrance. 

The dwarf writhed with his hips higher than his head.  A quick bite to his cheek caused him to yelp and curse that the orc.

“Dammit Azog give me your mouth and I’ll show you where your allowed to bite me.”

Azog growled and began to sniff the dwarf’s body.  His snarl bore his menacing teeth and the prince gulped nervously. 

  **“** **Kraurlab kulizub glok.”**

Thorin’s legs were dropped but the orc snuck behind the dwarf’s back and quickly bit the prince’s side.  There was a harsh yelp and Thorin kicked himself away using Azog’s body.  The orc yanked him back and bit the other side.  Thorin hissed and cursed until the orc’s nostrils trailed against his spine. 

“Are you going to eat me or torture me?”

Azog chuckled and immediately stuffed Thorin’s muscle with a few fingers.  He continued to bite the prince’s back and Thorin squirmed on the orc’s digits. 

“Not fair…”

The prince jerked away each time but immediately rolled back to have Azog’s fingers stroke his prostate.  The orc licked Thorin’s shoulders after a few more raindrops fell.  The Durin rolled his head back against Azog’s head before exposing his neck.

“Bite me…”

Teeth trailed down the prince’s skin with a growl following.  Azog suddenly pulled away and rummaged through Thorin’s torn clothing.

“What are you looking for?”

Azog turned to Thorin with a sinister grin and the prince’s eyes widened when he realized he forgot lubricant again.

“Well why don’t you bring any!”

The prince looked away as Azog returned behind the dwarf’s back.  The orc removed his shaft and rubbed his tip against the prince’s muscle while stroking the dwarf’s cock.  Thorin moaned and rocked his hips into the orc’s firm grip and back onto the thick cock waiting to enter him.  Azog bit Thorin’s neck again while his sharp claws pinched the prince’s nipples.

Thorin moaned and squirmed at Azog’s will until the orc pumped him dry.  The prince’s cum spilled onto Azog’s fingers and the orc rubbed it into Thorin’s hole.  It was a slippery mess and the prince groaned from the fingers alone.    Azog returned to standing in front of the prince and raised Thorin’s hips once more.

Rain began to pour and the cool water teased the prince’s trapped body.  Thorin watched the water drip down the orc’s bare head and off his chin.  The prince’s arms went numb and his hot breath formed a mist in the cold night.  He didn’t care as the only thing he desired was the orc to ravish him as always.

“Take me.”

Azog wasted no time after the rain started and quickly thrust his massive cock into the Durin’s hole without warning.  Thorin screamed in shock and before he could recover another bruising thrust rammed him into the tree.  The prince moaned between gasps and his body shuddered after each impact. 

The pale orc grinned as he watched the prince black out from a few thrusts more powerful than the last.  Thorin panted, barely capable of looking at the orc.  Heat spread through his body after each deep stroke. 

Rain drenched their bodies but the orc seemed like a furnace against the prince’s shivering skin.  While Azog thrusted faster, Thorin’s body eventually warmed up.  The water drops still teased his skin but it only made the prince rock his hips back harder.

Azog pounded the prince’s body into the bark and clawed Thorin’s skin.  Red marks trailed over the prince’s bruised and bitten skin but Thorin could only focus on the orc’s twitching shaft.  Azog groaned at the sight of the prince’s glossed over eyes begging for punishment.  The orc chuckled and complied until the prince was screaming through the night.

******

When the orc finished he left Thorin hanging from the branch with his cum dripping down the dwarf’s thighs.  The prince panted heavily with his mind slowly recovering.  He hardly recognized Azog’s movements until the orc mounted his warg.

“Azog?”

Azog turned and walked his warg over to the prince, pulling on Thorin’s beard.

“Stay.”

“What?”

The orc turned and walked off.

“Wait! Get me down!”

Thorin struggled as he watched Azog ignore him and disappear into the darkness.  The rain was the only sound he could hear as well as his own struggling. 

“ **Bastard!  Come back here!”**

The prince snarled and hissed trying to fight against his binds but his arms were numb and unresponsive.

_He trapped me here on purpose!_

**“I will free myself and I will kill you Azog!”**

Thorin cursed until his anger faded.  The rain poured harder and began to cool off his body.  He looked up to his bound arms and tried to move them again but his muscles didn’t move.  His eyes wandered back into the darkness hoping Azog would return.

_He’s not coming._

_Why am I hoping he will return?_

_Stop wishing and get out of this already._

Thorin placed his feet against the slippery bark.  They skidded and scratched themselves trying to find a foothold.  It was useless and so the prince began to swing his body and worked his bound shirt to the end of the branch.  His arms may not have been in use but his hips were still functional.  After a quick kick to the tree the prince fell hard to the ground.

Mud covered his body and twigs cut into the scabs on his knees.  Thorin wiped it away with the help of the rain and looked for his belongings.  Neither his axe or torn breeches were in sight and he cursed into the darkness.

“Bastard you stole my axe!”

A chill ran through the prince’s body and he held onto his arms for heat.

_Hate him later…_

_Find a place to hide until this rain dies._

The forest was dark and the rain didn’t aid the prince’s vision.  He stumbled with his hands feeling every bush and branch, trying to find a place to rest.  With a lucky trip he found a ditch in a curved mound.  There was a dirt roof that kept the ground dry but the prince was already soaking wet. 

Thorin squeezed the excess water from his hair and continued to rub his arms.  He breathed warmth into his hands but it barely helped.  The prince curled into the dirt wall trying to preserve what little heat he had left.

_He said to wait, does that mean he will return?_

_Damn him I’m freezing…_

_Will he come back?_

_Since when have I relied on anyone?_

_Perhaps my dearest friends…_

_But Azog is not a friend._

_We use each other for sex and nothing more._

_He will not come._

Thorin grabbed his shredded shirt and squeezed the water from it.

_Why did he destroy my clothing?  He’s never done so before._

_Even if the rain did make them useless it does not mean I could not use them after!_

The prince went back to staring longingly into the rain.

_Did he expect me to die out here?_

The thought caused the prince to smirk and chuckle.

_No, he would rather watch me die.  He’s toying with me again.  Even if he returns, I will be gone before then._

_If I survive the night…_

Thorin’s body shook as he tried to keep his shivering to a minimum.  His teeth chattered and he pressed himself against the wall for comfort.  It wasn’t warm but it seemed to calm him slightly. 

_Bring that warm body of yours back dammit…_

The thought of Azog’s cock burning his stretched muscle pleased the prince.  Even during the rain their bodies maintained their heat during sex. 

_It’s a foolish idea, but is it possible?_

Thorin rubbed himself more considering fingering himself for heat.

_That doesn’t make sense…_

_How could it…_

Despite the prince’s arguments his fingers found their way to his gaping muscle.  They were dirty and Thorin couldn't help but want to try.  He rinsed his hand clean and proceeded to finger his hole.  He shivered as he slowly fingered himself. 

With a few pleasurable thoughts of Azog, Thorin’s erection pulsed and he gripped it hard.  As the prince worked himself faster he felt heat returning to his body.  The prince groaned, keeping his body busy until drops of sweat replaced the water on his skin.  He laid there until another orgasm came and waited till his body shivered again. 

Thorin kept himself awake to play with himself in order to live through the night.  Hours before dawn came he eventually fell asleep to the sounds of the rain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing has really fallen but i just want to get through this story now


	28. Rules of engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the hugely late update and any grammar errors

Warmth filled the cave where the Durin stirred.  A loud rumble resonated in his ear.  There was an oddly warm, yet soft patch of hair pressing against his curled up body.  The prince opened his eyes and panicked at the pitch black darkness surrounding him.

_Where am I?!_

Thorin scampered to his feet, hitting his head against the earthy ceiling.

_This is where I fell asleep is it not?!_

_Why is it so hot in here?_

_What is this?!_

Thorin’s hands rubbed against the breathing body that sealed off the exit.  A massive creature that took the prince moments to recognize what it was.

**“Move Lûl!”**

Pressing against Lûl’s body was pointless but Thorin did his best to annoy the sleeping beast.  She growled from his kicks and eventually walked away, stretching nonchalantly.

The Durin jumped out, breathing in the fresh scent of the forest.  Daylight barely peaked through the leaves but it was enough to indicate the late afternoon.

“Dammit Lûl were you trying to suffocate me?”

The white warg turned with a growl and snarled at the dwarf.  Thorin backed away into a tree as the beast’s jaws readied to bite him.  He gulped as teeth snapped inches before his skin.  Lûl then glared and walked away without further assault. Thorin sighed heavily and glanced around for Azog.

“Where is your master?”

_I did not expect him to return as he claimed._

However, there was no sign of the pale orc only his warg sniffing around without much care for the dwarf.  Thorin climbed a tree for a better look but still no sign.  He slid down and walked around incase Azog was waiting to jump out at him. 

Lûl suddenly charged and slid to cut off the dwarf’s path, growling with warning.

“What do you want Lûl?”

Thorin backed away with his hands raised protectively.  The warg stopped growling and stood there on guard.

“Are you keeping me here?  Is that an order from your master?”

Lûl growled, bearing her teeth again.

“I will not wait here for Azog to return.”

_Even though he destroyed my clothes, it is time to return home._

Thorin walked away and Lûl blocked his path again.  The Durin challenged the beast, praying she was ordered not to hurt him.

“Will your master be upset if you eat me now?”

He placed his hand on Lûl’s clenched teeth, nervously waiting for her response.   The warg growled and snorted at him with her unmoving, ridged body.  Thorin raised a brow and carefully stepped around her with Lûl’s head following his path.  She did nothing to stop him but followed along, growling her frustrations.

“Are you supposed to protect me or keep me from moving?”

Thorin yelped as Lûl snatched his hair between her teeth and dragged the muddied prince back to camp. 

“Dammit beast!”

When she released the Durin he snarled back at her and quickly drew his hair into a frontal pony tail, hanging over one shoulder.

Thorin faced Lûl as he attempted to escape again, walking backwards slowly.  The warg growled and the prince kept himself ready to dodge another attack.  He yelped when he hit an unsuspecting tree but continued until they were far enough from the boundary that Lûl knew she had failed her master.

The prince didn’t drop his guard however but allowed himself to walk forward while frequently checking on Lûl. 

“Why don’t you scout ahead for enemies since you’re only useful as an escort now?”

A low growl had the prince ducking as the warg lunged over him.  It was clear she did not like taking orders from him.

Thorin grinned menacingly and quickly pointed into the distance behind her.

**“Azog!”**

Lûl jumped around in a panic until the laughing dwarf caught her attention.  She jumped on Thorin with her teeth pressed against his face and the prince chuckled nervously.

“Be nice…  You don’t want your master to find out you’ve disobeyed him?”

The warg slowly backed away but rage filled her eyes.  Thorin pushed himself up and stared back at her.

“I’m going back to Erebor and if you want to stop me you’d best run back and retrieve your master now.”

Lûl growled her rejection.

“Join me if you will but I will report your misdeeds to Azog.”

Thorin tried to speak firmly as he knew nothing of Azog’s original orders.  Hope filled him as the beast’s brow moved in thought and slowly she retracted her teeth. 

_Thank Aulë Azog doesn’t want me to die in her stomach…_

“Come beast.”

Lûl growled but walked alongside the dwarf.  Thorin glanced at her occasionally as they made their way through the trees.  His hand curiously pressed against her hair and Lûl whipped her head to snarl at him.

“Deal with it.”

The warg’s body tensed as the dwarf stroked her long strands.  His fingers pressed deeper where the hair softened near the root.

“For a beast you have fine hair.”

At the corner of Thorin’s eye he noticed patches of bald skin around the warg’s neck.  Upon further inspection he realized that she had been marked with the same designs Azog bore. 

“Did Azog do this to you?”

Lûl only answered with an annoyed growl.  Thorin rubbed his fingers on the hairless skin curiously before his own markings came to mind. 

“Does Azog mark all of his possessions?”

Lûl turned away with a huff and Thorin stroked over his marked arse.  Desire warmed his body as he felt Azog’s possessive nature long for him.  Thorin chuckled to himself, noting his cock had already hardened in thought of the orc.

“Are you jealous I’m getting more attention Lûl?”

The Durin strutted away from the beast who snapped and nicked his skin with her teeth.  Thorin jumped with a yelp, rubbing the small wound.  He resisted speaking, knowing he was testing the limits of his luck with the warg’s patience.

Thorin’s cockiness grew quiet as they continued through the forest.  Lûl eventually ran ahead to sniff the perimeter.

_Finally I can relax…_

_Damn jealous beast._

_Forget her, I must find food and clothes._

A low growl came from the dwarf’s stomach and he began searching for a meal before clothing himself.  He set a trap to catch a random animal and waited in the bushes.  Lûl walked by and Thorin waved for her to stop scaring off his prey.

“Lûl get out of there!  How am I to catch anything with you around?!”

Lûl snuffed the prince and walked away.  An hour passed and the prince had no luck with his trap.  Lûl’s wet nose poked behind his back and Thorin turned to a dead coney falling into his lap.  The warg then walked off, unimpressed at the dwarven hunter. 

“Thank you…”

Thorin swallowed his pride at the gesture, reminding himself not to pester the beast after this meal.  However, he had nothing to cook or skin the animal with.  Immediately the prince found a few stones and made himself a fire.  He managed to sharpen a smaller rock and set forth to skinning the rabbit.

It was difficult and he cut himself numerously but eventually he was able to feed himself a cooked meal.  By then he realized how quiet the forest had grown and glanced around for the warg that had vanished.

_Is she fetching more food?_

_I cannot complain…_

_I am not familiar with this territory to hunt properly._

Thorin sighed to himself and gazed into the maze of leaves that blocked the sky.

_I could be walking in circles…_

_What if Thranduil sends for me again?  I hope not._

_I am sure Azog has no intention of helping me out of this forest._

_How long will it take to escape this place?_

Thorin hummed and rested before grabbing one of the burning logs and using it as a torch.  He continued to wander as the light dimmed and night settled in.  A shiver ran through him but the heat of his torch kept him from freezing. 

As the wood burned down, he knew he would have to make camp soon or shiver through the night again.  Setting a fire he curled around the flame, happy there was no rain today. 

A rustle in the woods alerted the prince but a familiar growl calmed him.  Instead of giving attention to the darkness he remained in his spot with his back to the best.

“Welcome back Lûl.”

Footsteps drew closer and the sound of metal clinked in the prince’s ear.  Thorin whipped around and immediately Azog pinned him down.  A bite to the prince’s neck sent the dwarf writhing beneath his captor. 

“Azog!”

Quickly Thorin was flipped with his head pressed into the dirt and a slick substance pouring between his exposed cheeks.  A few fingers later and the orcs cock filled the Durin until he cried out breathlessly into the ground.

_Damn…_

_Azog…_

Possessive snarls rumbled from the orcs chest and an annoyed huff came from the warg who curled away from the display. 

When Azog was finished with his dwarven toy he sat against Lûl’s body with Thorin sitting on his lap.  The orc’s shaft was still hard in the depths of the dwarf’s body.  The Durin panted as he leaned against Azog’s chest with his legs forcibly spread apart. 

“You could have warned me first…”

Nails clawed up the prince’s shaft, sending a worrisome chill down his spine.  Thorin watched Azog’s fingers carefully as his cock twitched from the attention. 

A low chuckle made the prince shudder as both pale hands gripped his thighs.  Nails dug into his skin and dragged lines of beading blood.  Thorin moaned from the pain and his muscle clenched the orc’s cock tightly as he came unexpectedly. 

**“** **Naakhûrz snaga”**

“Azog…”

_How is it you bring me pleasure with this pain?_

_I don’t understand why my body craves this…_

_I want nothing more than your cruel sexual desires to destroy me…_

**“** **Mal latum horngaz?”**

Azog gazed down at the prince’s lustful gaze starring up at him.

“More…”

Another chuckle rumbled from the orc’s chest and he laid back with closing his eyes.  Painful strokes of his nails clawed the dwarf’s cock but nothing else happened.  Thorin whimpered and squirmed from the tease.

“No Azog don’t toy me.  Thak me.” (Mine me)

Azog smirked and relished in the dwarf’s pain-filled spasms.  A few desperate attempts to ride the orc’s shaft were halted by Azog’s muscular arm holding Thorin’s body still.

The Durin fidgeted as Azog’s claws began to wear out his foreskin but still his shaft dripped for pleasure.  Subtle shifts of his hips allowed the orc’s cock to rub his insides but still it wasn’t enough to satisfy the dwarf.

“Please Azog…”

Pitiful whines and pleas carried on through the night even after the orc’s torture had stopped.  Thorin remained awake and needy as the orc slept but his mind was lost in his desires. 

Fatigue settled in as morning came and Azog finally awoke.  He smirked down at the still mumbling dwarf and pushed Thorin off his lap.  The prince collapsed on the ground with his cock raw and pulsing.  Azog chuckled before leaving the area without a word.

“No…  Come back…”

Thorin rolled onto his back and grabbed his cock only to wince in pain from the clawed, red, skin.  Gritting his teeth he stroked himself in an attempt to relieve his lustful state. 

“Azog… Damn you…”

Azog returned later to the dwarf writhing on the ground and chuckled.  Thorin barely opened his eyes to the orc who seemed to place something on the fire.  A horrible stench filled the prince’s nose and confusion staved off his lust momentarily.

“What are you doing?”

Thorin grumbled as he propped himself up by his elbows, gazing into the fire.  An un-skinned boar was roasting on the fire with its hair burning in the flames. 

“It stinks if you leave its pelt on.”

Azog raised his brow to the Durin before picking the dwarf up by his hips.  Thorin flailed helplessly for a moment until he was flipped onto the orc’s lap, facing the orc’s chest. 

A hot, leaking, shaft thumped against the dwarf’s stomach and Thorin’s lust immediately returned.  He rolled his body against the orc’s cock, mesmerized by the size.

“ **Ride.”**

Thorin looked up to Azog and pouted.

“You’ve taunted me all night and now I shall return the favor.”

The prince smirked and pushed away but Azog grinned menacingly.  He lifted the dwarf onto his cock and slammed Thorin down without warning.

The Durin cried as his cock slapped the orc’s belt when he was firmly seated.  Trembling hands held onto Azog’s wrists as a merciless pace set in.  Thorin’s body arched back, exposing his aroused nipples for the orc to bite. 

The prince hollered and squirmed as pleasure mixed with pain filled him with ecstasy.  As the boar cooked the dwarf’s body was ruined with pleasure.  When they finished, Azog removed Thorin and pressed the dwarf’s head against his cum-stained belt. 

Thorin licked his mess off before his head was hurled up by his hair.  He winced as the orc pinched his nipple painfully and whimpered for Azog’s delight. 

**“Zam** **krampûrz horngaz.”**

The dwarf collapsed on the orc’s chest and Azog curled his arm around Thorin.  He reached for the boar and Lûl assisted in tearing it apart.  She feasted on the main body while Azog brought the hair-burnt leg to Thorin’s mouth.

The Durin’s nose curled in disgust and he buried his face against the orc’s skin.

“I will not eat something so revolting.”

Azog grinned and bit into the boar’s skin, eating a bit for himself.  He took another bite without hair and chewed it before grabbing Thorin’s head and forcing their mouths together.

The prince gagged as chewed meat was forced into his mouth but the orc wouldn’t allow him spew it out.  Thorin swallowed it regrettably and spat out smaller bits when he was free. 

“I do not need you to feed me!”

Azog licked his lips delightedly and bit another piece off.  Thorin’s eyes widened as he was force-fed again, nearly hurling into the orc’s mouth.

“Don’t chew it!  That’s disgusting!”

Thorin glared at the orc who was clearly enjoying tormenting the dwarf.  Another forceful mouthful came and the prince winced but luckily it wasn’t chewed this time.  As their mouths were pressed together the prince looked awkwardly at the orc while he chewed his own meat. 

Azog’s tongue quickly ventured into Thorin’s mouth to clean out remaining juices.  The prince mewled from the overwhelming sensation and looked forward to the next mouthful. 

_This is entirely bizarre…_

_Damn you orc…_

_How can I leave this forest when I desire your presence to such a repulsive end?_

_I don’t want to leave..._

Thorin’s eyes wandered to the fire as he realized his predicament.  He couldn’t be without Azog for an entire day without wanting to return to the orc’s lap.  His desire to return home slowly dwindled and he contemplated staying.

_Why do I not stay with him?_

_I have duties at home I should return to…_

_Frerin can handle them._

_Balin will miss me…_

_I have broken his trust over and over._

_What of Azog?_

_Would he even consider allowing me to travel with him?_

While the prince continued to lose himself in thought, Azog noticed and stopped feeding the dwarf.  They sat quietly as the orc finished his meal and the prince stared into the fire.

“Azog…”

The orc tossed the leftover bone to Lûl and raised his brow at the dwarf.

“Can I stay with you?”

Immediately Azog glared and a snarl bore his teeth.  Thorin’s eyes widened in shock as he was tossed to the ground.  He turned around but the orc had already mounted the warg and taken off.

**“What?! Why!?”**

Thorin tried to run after them but tripped in the darkness.

**“Why must you torture me you bastard!!!”**

The prince cried out and beat his fist against the ground.

**“Damn you!”**

After a fit of dirt pounding, the dwarf eventually calmed himself.

_Child…_

_Why am I throwing a tantrum over something so foolish?_

_Of course he would be upset about having a burden follow him home._

_We only meet to have sex then return to our duties with our own races._

_I already knew this.  I was stupid to allow myself ask blindly._

_Idiot…_

Thorin brushed himself off and returned to his fire.

_Will he return?_

_Or is this the end…_

_How angry is he?..._

_If he doesn’t return I can only go home and wait for a letter as usual…_

_Dammit…_

_How could I have been so foolish?…_

***********

Days passed and Azog had yet to return.  Thorin knew he was lost but it didn’t matter as long as he was underdressed.  The prince managed to understand the forest and feed himself without Azog or Lûl’s assistance.  Dew from the leaves kept his thirst at bay but he knew he had to escape soon. 

_Azog please visit me…_

Loneliness settled in and Thorin palmed himself pathetically hoping the pale orc would return.  He glanced around the empty woods but there was no one in sight.

_I’m sorry…_

One morning he woke to the horrors of two orcs about to carve him open.  They fought between themselves as they struggled with him.  For a moment Thorin knew he was going to die but luck came swiftly and a familiar white warg attacked them. 

_Lûl!_

Thorin quickly glanced around while the other orc’s wargs growled at Lûl who stood in front of the dwarf.  Still shaking from the scuffle, the prince was quiet while Lûl defended him.  The orcs chattered and hissed at the white warg.

“What’s she doing here?”

“Protecting that morsel?”

“She wants him for herself.”

“We just want a piece, share with us.”

One orc attempted to make a move for Thorin but Lûl nearly ripped the orc’s arm off.

“Filthy mutt, die!”

“Azog is coming!”

The orc’s fled immediately, knowing death was approaching.  Thorin glanced around and saw the silhouette he longed for.  Relief filled his mind as Azog approached but there was a sense of dread alerting the prince. 

_He’s not happy…_

Thorin backed away as Azog’s aggressively form stalked towards him.  The orc snarled and the prince could hardly find his voice as Azog closed in on him.

“Azog… I’m sorry…”

Within an instant Azog lifted Thorin up by his neck.  The prince kicked as he was strangled but Azog said nothing.  Pain filled Thorin’s lungs as they struggled to breathe.  The next moment the prince was thrown onto the warg and they took off. 

Thorin gasped for air, rubbing his sore throat and tried to keep quiet.  Azog’s anger flooded through his palm pinning the dwarf against the warg’s body. 

_At least he’s returned…_

_But he’s crushing my lungs…_

They ran for hours before Lûl took to a trot.  Azog peered around the trees suspiciously as they made their way to the base of the mountains that separated the forest. 

Thorin glanced up from the warg’s hair and smiled, finally knowing roughly where they were.  Azog eased up on the dwarf as Lûl climbed the mountain until they found a cave.  After a quick inspection, Azog deemed it safe and Thorin was allowed to dismount. 

The prince glanced over the tree tops below him.

_I can see the edge of the forest from up here. I am not too far away from escaping._

Before Thorin could enjoy the sight any longer Azog dragged the dwarf into the depths of the cave, muttering in a bitter tone.

**“Lab gazat hon ûr lat** **molkû narizg bârzuga rad.”**

The pale orc tied Thorin’s arms behind his back with his ankles together.  Shame filled the dwarf from his prior request and he accepted the orc’s punishment.  The stone floor was cold against his skin but Thorin stared at the orc sadly, hoping to be forgiven. 

_I need this to continue…_

_I need him to forgive me…_

Azog set a fire and left the cave with Lûl.  Thorin managed to sit and waited patiently for them to return.

_You saved me from your own people…_

_They may still think I am food for Lûl but the threat rumors spreading you are protecting a dwarf is dangerous…_

_Politics threaten both our lives if we are not careful…_

_Have I put your leadership at risk?_

_This is all my fault…_

_I know nothing of orcs.  Would they follow a leader who sleeps with a dwarf?_

_I don’t think so.  They are a cruel race and would not tolerate weakness…_

_Azog is still one of them…_

****

Back at Erebor Dwalin was unfortunately the first to greet Frerin who returned from his trip to the Iron Hills.  The proud Fundin stood tall in front of the kingdom’s gates as the moon illuminated the pathway.

“Welcome back elf-lover.”

“And what has the ‘mighty’ Dwalin greeting travelers this night?  Did your patrol find you unworthy to lead?”

Dwalin huffed with a grin.

“I don’t wander far from the messengers when either of ye leave the city.  Never know when I’ll have to rescue yer sorry arses.”

Frerin’s eyes narrowed at the brute who was snickering at him.

“You have never concerned yourself with the likes of myself.  Thorin has always been the one in need of your aid.”

“You’ve been lucky, but that won’t last long laddy.”

“Is it my luck or Thorin’s that troubles you?”

Dwalin smugness vanished as he turned away to gaze into the forest.

“Aye…  He keeps running off without us…”

“Running?”

Frerin looked in the same direction and he realized his brother wasn’t home.

“Thorin is gone again?!”

“Aye…  He’s gone back to chat with that elf again but he’s been gone too long...”

“Did Balin escort him?”

“No I did not.”

Balin chimed in and Frerin glanced up at the elder Fundin standing watch on the parapet.  Troubling looks of mirrored bother Fundin-son’s expressions.  Frerin’s heart dropped, fearing for his brother’s safety.

“My brother managed to survive our last trip to the forest.  Do you suspect the orcs were able to rebuild their numbers in so little time?

Dwalin hummed sadly.

“I don’t know…  But it is not the orcs that trouble me…”

Balin added onto his brother’s sad tone.

“No matter what your brother says I know whatever happened months ago still affects him.  He does not seem to trust us enough to speak of it…”

“And now he won’t let us guard him either…”

The three dwarves were startled from a bellowing voice behind them.

“What are you three doing out here?”

Dwalin and Frerin turned while Balin looked over the ledge to prince Thrain.  In unison the Fundin’s bowed to their prince and Frerin smiled to his father.

“Why are you here father?”

“That is not the answer to my question.”

Dwalin was quick to respond.

“We were on watch when the elf lover came home.”

Frerin glared at the younger Fundin.  Thrain chuckled but shook his head at them.

“Yer all waiting for Thorin.  Leave him be.”

Balin ran down the stairs to join them properly.

“But my king, if something should happen we must be ready to move urgently.”

Thrain patted Balin’s shoulder.

“What harm would befall this mountain so quickly?”

“Mountain?”

The three spoke in unison.  Frerin was the first to speak after.

“Father, Thorin is in a meeting with King Thranduil.”

“What?!”

Balin nervously added onto the surprised reaction.

“Thorin said he had to attend business with King Thranduil, did you not know my lord?”

Thrain panicked quietly, trying to keep himself calm.  He thought Thorin was out with a dwarrowdam, not visiting the Elvenking.

“Are you certain Balin?”

“His pony is gone my lord.”

Frerin could see the worry in his father’s eyes and new something was amiss. 

“I have returned early due to a second letter sent by Thranduil.  Dain did not reveal its contents and requested I returned home.”

Thrain looked at his son in confusion.

“Has Dain also been summoned to the meeting?”

“I do not know father.  However we should not dwell in ignorance over this matter.  I will send a letter to Legolas and question Thorin’s safety as well as the purpose of this secretive meeting.”

Dwalin mumbled out loud to himself.

“Keeping secrets with selective dwarves… He doesn’t trust us…”

“Enough Dwalin.  He is our ally and we must not look at the situation so gravely.”

Thrain composed himself and returned to the kingdom with Frerin following.

****

Thorin winced from the robes scraping his skin.  The dwarf’s muscles ached while the side he laid on became numb. 

_Dammit, I accepted this as punishment but if he does not return soon I’ll have to escape on my own._

However his frustrated thoughts kept the Durin waiting patiently.  He rolled onto one side to last longer as the hours passed and moonlight crept into the cave. 

A loud growl of a warg and scraping claws drew Thorin’s attention and he smiled as Azog returned.  The pale orc didn’t return alone however.  Two carcasses were tossed off Lul’s back and the warg began to feast on one of them.

Thorin tried to lift his head to eye the dead bodies.

“Are those the orc’s from before?”

A shiver ran down Thorin’s spine as Azog marched over with a sinister presence.  The pale orc kicked the second body onto the fire and continued to stalk towards the Durin. 

Attempting to resist trembling the prince shifted nervously, lowering his head in shame for his actions.  Within an instant the ropes were torn and Thorin squirmed as he was choked against the cave wall.

“For..give…me…”

**“Narkramplat shakatrog gratumizub!”**

Azog growled and Thorin pleaded forgiveness while trying to stay alive.

“I just wanted more sex…”

The pale orc’s sharp teeth retracted behind his scarred lips.  Azog then sat with his back to the wall and brought Thorin onto his lap, facing his chest.  As the prince gasped for breath, sharp nailed fingers slipped inside him quickly.

Thorin blinked and realized Azog had lubricated him, payment he assumed to quell the orc’s anger.  Azog guided Thorin’s hips and waited for the prince to carry on.

The Durin groaned and held onto the orc’s belt as he rolled his entrance over the leaking tip.  Azog groaned impatiently and dug his claws into the dwarf’s thighs.  Thorin winced and sunk down, moaning loudly so the orc would know how much the Durin appreciated their sexual arrangements.

Azog returned the prince’s moans with a less annoyed groan and began bucking his hips against the dwarf.  Thorin kept himself still as his head bobbed with delight.  He opened his eyes and stared at the large being he sat on, finding a need to convey what had happened with the Elvenking.

“Thranduil tried to seduce me.”

Azog glared instantly with a low growl but Thorin smirked in response.

“You seem jealous.  I didn’t think you cared if my body was shared with others.”

There was a fearsome growl followed by a shocking slam of the dwarf’s hips.  Thorin shuddered as Azog’s cock impaled him and the Durin took a moment to recover.  He panted with trembling fingers but the sight of the orc’s jealous eyes filled him with mischief.

“I felt his body pressing me against his dresser.”

A broken cry echoed in the cave from another angered slam.  Thorin’s eyes fluttered and he moaned deeply, continuing to taunt the orc.

“His skin was soft against my fingers.”

Sharp whimpers left the dwarf’s throat as Azog repeatedly thrusted the Durin down on his shaft, almost silencing Thorin’s voice.  The prince’s eyes were shut tight and he almost lost himself in pleasure while his voice stuttered the next sentence.

“He…kissed… me…”

**“Shar!”**

Azog hoisted the prince up and bit Thorin’s swollen lip.  The Durin’s eyes flashed an orgasm and the orc soon figured out the prince’s plot as cum dripped down the Azog’s chest.

A bitter snarl reverberated out of the orc’s throat and Azog knew he’d been used.  Thorin smiled with his eyes glossed over and slowly sat back on the orc’s cock.

“He couldn’t satisfy me however and I don’t want a gentle elf.”

The prince licked his bleeding lip seductively and arched his back as he began to ride.  Azog watched with slight intrigue but his muscles still tensed with anger.

“I left him to come to you.  He didn’t seem pleased.”

Finally Azog’s lip curled with a satisfying growl.  Thorin grinned and rolled his body enticingly as he rode the orc’s shaft.  Azog rewarded the prince with a few claw marks down the dwarf’s stomach. 

A few times the orc slammed the prince down in order to hear that high pitched cry, but for the most part he merely watched the Durin’s display.

After a while a stench filled the prince’s nose and he recoiled onto the orc’s body.

“What is that foul smell?”

Thorin glanced to the fire and realized the body was burning with clothes and all. 

“Why are you cooking that?”

“ **Eat.”**

The prince looked up with a disgusted expression.

“I will not eat that you cannibal!”

Azog chuckled and bounced the dwarf on his shaft.  Thorin grunted, trying to keep his nose covered.

“Dammit get rid of it.”

The pale orc raised his brow with wicked intent.  He covered the dwarf’s mouth and nostrils with on hand and continued to move the dwarf’s hips.

_You bastard!_

Thorin flailed, trying to break free while he began to suffocate.  When pain filled the prince’s face, Azog released his hand and let the dwarf breath in the stench.  Thorin gagged as the smell intensified. 

The orc moved to suffocate the prince again but the dwarf jumped off and scrambled for the exit.  Azog roared his displeasure but Thorin could only brace himself on the cliff as fresh air filled his nostrils.   

“I don’t know how you can smell anything after your cooking.”

Thorin wiped a few tears from his eyes when he finished gagging and sat on the cliff.  Azog merely chuckled and removed the carcass from the fire.  He joined Thorin outside, chewing on the blackened flesh. 

The prince gagged again as he watched and glanced away to appease his mind. 

“Do orcs always eat their own kind?”

“ **Weak orcs.”**

“You only eat the weak?  What happens when only the strong are left?”

Azog chuckled and sat down beside the dwarf.  He pulled Thorin’s hair and forced the prince to stare up while leaning in an uncomfortable position.

**“One strong.”**

Thorin smirked and squirmed for freedom.

“What happens when someone beats you?”

“ **Kill them.”**

The prince broke free and turned to face the orc so his hair wouldn’t get yanked again.

“You think highly of yourself but that won’t save you in battle.”

Azog grinned and tossed the dead body back for Lûl to finish.  He jumped towards Thorin and forced the dwarf onto his back with his head hanging off the cliff.  The prince gulped and dug his nails into the ground, staring at the shadow above him.

Thorin knew Azog was trying to intimidate him and it was working.

“If some orc does kill you Azog…”

Azog bore his teeth with a malicious growl and rocked his shaft against the dwarf’s stomach.  Thorin licked his lips teasingly and continued.

“I will find them and feel a shaft mightier than yours inside me.”

The pale orc grinned widely and bent Thorin’s knees over the dwarf’s shoulders.  The prince let out a faint whimper as he pushed fell off the cliff.  His arms reached around and found the orc’s loincloth to grab onto but it was little comfort. 

Thorin eyed the fall below and shuddered as Azog’s cock entered his body.  He looked back with a terrified moan escaping his lips.  Azog chuckled, keeping himself grounded without trouble and pumped the scared dwarf senseless. 

The prince’s nipples tightened as the threat of death mixed with pleasure filled the dwarf with lustful desperation. 

“Harder Azog…”

_I can’t get enough of the danger that floods my mind every time I lay beneath him._

_More…_

_More…_

Azog continued to thrust until he filled the Durin with his thick cum.  The orc enjoyed pulling out and smothered the dwarf’s face with his left overs.  After Thorin was allowed to uncurl, he hung his head in a daze.

“Why do I enjoy you threatening my life as you thak me?” (mine me)

Azog grinned.

**“Skaataarsh amukh** **shatûpizg Durinnur.  Htolizg zaashil latu shiik.”**

Thorin chuckled, not understanding a word.

“Bastard.  What’s that?”

A light caught Thorin’s eye.   He quickly stood and peered into the distance.  A trial of lights travelled passed the edge of the forest.

“Those numbers are too great to be a pack of Wildmen…  Could they have gathered so many for an attack?”

Azog glared and dragged the prince back into the cave.

“What is it?!  Orcs?”

“ **Quiet.”**

Azog threw Thorin to the ground and stared at the dwarf intently.  The prince tried to gaze out the cave again but the orc’s dangerous presence distracted him.

“Azog?  Who’s after you?”

The orc didn’t respond and stood there without moving.  Thorin cautiously backed away but his movements sent Azog into a frenzy.  The orc launched at the dwarf again and Thorin found himself trapped beneath Azog. 

Throughout the night Azog didn’t give Thorin any rest as he pleasured himself with the prince’s body over and over.  There was no reasoning behind it but Thorin could hardly think clearly through forced orgasms.  He begged for Azog to stop but the orc refused. 

The prince eventually passed out and woke to Azog’s arms holding him tightly.  Thorin groaned, feeling the ache in his hips and entrance. 

“Damn orc… What came over you last night?”

The prince glanced at the sleeping orc resting against Lûl and smiled.  He tried to escape but Azog sleeping hold was too strong.  Thorin gave up with a light chuckle and whispered to the orc.

“Thak me again when I’ve healed.” (Mine me)

Azog grinned and Thorin huffed.

“You’ve been awake this whole time now release me.”

“ **No.”**

“Why not?”

“ **Stronger.”**

Perplexed the dwarf stared until he understood the orc’s meaning. 

“I am not weak.”

Azog chuckled deeply and rolled on top of the dwarf.  Thorin squirmed from the orc’s weight crushing him.

“ **Weak.”**

“Bastard get off.”

Azog leaned down and gave the dwarf a harsh lip biting kiss.  Thorin moaned and gave into the orc’s dominance.

“You win…  Now thak me….” (Mine me)

“ **No.”**

“What!  Isn’t that what you were planning?!”

Azog tasted the dwarf one last time before standing and mounting Lûl.

“ **Go.”**

Thorin gasped and stared at the orc.

“What?  Go where?”

“ **Home.”**

Azog licked his scarred lips, grinning at Thorin before taking off.  The prince ran out and watched the warg jump down the mountain and vanish into the trees.  Thorin grinned and shook his head.  He brought his hands beside his mouth and hollered over the trees.

“Don’t die you teasing bastard!”

With that the dwarf snickered and looked around the cave.  The only things left were burnt charcoal and scraps of armor and leather that Lûl spat out.  It was enough to make a temporary garment to cover the dwarf’s nether regions. 

  _Until next time Azog._

_Where to now?  I can’t approach the kingdom looking like this._

_My pony should be gone by now.  I hope she has returned to Erebor._

Thorin made his way down the mountain and followed a river he hoped would join with the River Running.  A few days passed and he managed to find random corpses throughout the forest.  They seemed to be orc bodies and he pillaged them for extra covering but it still wasn’t enough.  He looked like a savage with a loincloth and random plates of armor covering him unevenly. 

Once at the joining rivers Thorin spotted a camp full of men across the water.  It was day time and they were busy going about their business.  The prince kept his eye on them from a distance and waited until nightfall. 

_Their leaving…_

Torches moved in the darkness and accounted for the number of men he had watched all day.  Carefully Thorin crossed the river upstream from the camp.  It was difficult and dangerous with the swift current but the prince made it. 

Trembling from the cold he quickly felt his way to their camp.  There was barely any light from the cloud covered moon to guide him but his fingertips became his eyes.  When they found articles of clothing he quickly grabbed them and just as he was about to leave the men’s camp he heard a snort. 

There was a horse nearby and a golden opportunity for the prince.  He dressed himself quickly, eyeing the torch lights growing smaller in the distance.  The outfit was baggy and he knew he would trip if he weren’t careful.

Fear filled the prince as he tried to find the horse, knowing the full size of the beast might crush him if he spooked it.  Finding the source of the snorting, Thorin made various clicking sounds.  The horse seemed calm and stomped its foot in response. 

Thorin carefully reached for the beast’s body, praying it would not step on him, and smiled when he found the saddle.  He struggled to climb on but eventually he was free to go home. 

They ran off towards Erebor but a line of torches sent fear into the prince’s heart.

_It is the same from the other night…_

_Are they from Erebor?  Are they looking for me?_

Thorin gulped knowing without a doubt the weeks he’s spent in the forest would not have gone unnoticed.  Praying the moon would stay hidden behind the clouds, he avoided the trail of lights and snuck back into Dale. 


	29. The Ri family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no proofreader

Upon returning the prince spanked the horse and it returned in the direction of its masters.  Men and dwarves were running around the city and Thorin kept to the dark alleyways.  With his oversized shirt drawn over his head he concealed himself from sight as he ran back to the shop he left his belongings at.

Despite the closed sign, the prince banged on the door until the young ginger haired dwarf answered.  Ori gasped in shock and panicked to bring the prince in.

“Prince Thorin you’re alive!  Please prince, I need your help!”

“What is it Ori?”

Thorin entered the shop and the young Ri closed the door quickly.  Ori fell to his knees, bowing desperately before the prince.

“My brother!  I’m sorry my prince, please save him!”

“What has happened?!”

Ori looked up with an apologetic look with tears flooding his face.

“Nori sold your clothing…  And the guards caught him and suspect him for treason!  He managed to escape but I don’t know where he is and if he’s still alive!  I’m sorry I failed you my prince but please spare my brother death!”

Thorin’s eyes widened at he knew there was little time to spare.

“I must return to the kingdom and change my clothes, but I cannot walk be caught wearing these scraps.”

Ori nodded with understanding and ran to the backroom.  He brought out the nicest clothing the family owned, which wasn’t much but better than Thorin’s stolen attire.  It was purple and baggy but fitting for a dwarf.

“I will find your brother and ensure nothing happens to him.”

“Allow me to come with you my prince!”

“No you must stay and take care of Dori, I know he is ill.”

Ori gasped, never realizing how much the prince knew about their family.

“He will be fine, Nori is in more danger!”

Thorin sighed but there was no time to argue.

“Come quickly, we must sneak into my room.”

Ori followed nervously as the prince ran through Dale.  Clouds shielded them as they sprinted towards the mountain.  Avoiding the trail, Thorin led the Ri to a hidden staircase on the side of the enormous dwarven statues that guard the gate. 

They were exhausted and weakened from the climb but they pushed on to save Nori.  There was a dangerous leap from the mountain’s cliff to the parapet nearest Thorin’s room.  It was clear the Ri wouldn’t make it without assistance and the prince, without warning, threw the dwarf across the gap with the river rushing below. 

Ori crashed and rolled but he was safe.  Thorin took to a running jump, falling a foot short and clung to the railing.  He was strong enough to pull himself up before the Ri could offer assistance.  The death defying act traumatized the little Ri and he covered his mouth while he hyperventilated.

“Prince…  You…  Don’t do that….”

Thorin smiled as if he’d done it many times before.

“There are many times I should have died but my life knows it won’t end here.  Come we are almost there.”

The prince casually brushed himself off and sprinted down the walkway.

“Crazy…”

Ori followed slowly, almost being spotted by the dwarves running around inside.  They hid behind pillars as light poured out of the archways.  No dwarf was concerned with the parapet tonight as there was a prince and a thief to find.

Thorin could hear Frerin shouting orders and Dis’ voice masking everyone’s as she demanded her brother be found. 

_This is chaos…_

_All because Nori sold my clothing?_

“Brother…”

The sound of the angered shouting worried the little Ri.

“Don’t worry Ori…  They have not caught Nori yet.”

“But what if they have?”

“They would not be running around if they did.”

“I see…”

Thorin continued with his death defying leaps as he made his way to his balcony.  Ori whimpered every time he was tossed and clung to the wall when it was finally over.

“I won’t take long.  They only need to see that I am alive and dressed properly.  I should be able to deter them from your brother if I tell them I sold it to him.”

“Aulë please protect my brother…  I know he doesn’t believe in you but please save him…”

The young Ri’s pleas made Thorin’s heart sink.

_It’s my fault your family is suffering…_

_I did not mean to cause anyone misfortune anymore…_

_Why must they always panic?_

_I pray Dwalin has not found Nori yet…_

_He may not be alive if we find them together…_

Thorin quickly dressed himself, finishing with a royal blue mantel. 

“Come Ori, let’s put an end to this madness.”

Ori quickly scanned every inch of the kingdom, hoping to see a tiny hint of his brother’s star shaped hair.  Thorin led the Ri down the empty corridors until a dwarf screamed.

**“PRINCE THORIN!  IT’S PRINCE THORIN!”**

**“WHERE?!”**

**“TOWARDS THE ROYAL CHAMBERS!”**

The dwarf ran up to Thorin out of breath.

“My prince where have you been?!”

Thorin casually brushed off the dwarf’s concern.

“I am looking for my family, where are they?”

The dwarf gaped in surprise at the prince’s attitude.  He understood he was in no position to receive info and pointed at the Durin’s siblings, madly running up the stairs.

Relief filled the Durin’s eyes as they spotted the prince in good shape.  They were tired with dark bags under their eyes.  Frerin was the first to speak as Dis was trying to calm herself.

“Thorin…  Where have you been?”

“I will tell you later, right now I hear there has been false accusations against the Ri family.”

“Ri family?”

The two siblings paused and their eyes wandered to the purple cloaked dwarf hiding behind the prince.  Thorin stepped aside and introduced the terrified dwarf.

“This is Ori, brother to Nori who is being hunted as a result of my absence.”

“That thief?!”

Frerin questioned and Dis added on.

“Oh dear…  We thought he attacked you.”

Thorin spread his arms to show himself.  He needed to prove he was fine but also had to ensure they couldn’t see any marks Azog may have left on his neck.  The hair of his mantel pushed the locks of his hair over his skin and hid everything well.

“As you can see I am alive and well.  You must call off the hunt before Nori is killed.”

Frerin gasped along with Dis.

“Dwalin is already chasing Nori on the north-east side of the mountain.  I’m sorry, but I believe Nori has been injured and it won’t be long before they catch him…”

“Then we must hurry!  Neither Nori nor Dwalin will give up and if Nori is weakened Dwalin may end up killing him.  Come Ori!”

Thorin ran passed his brother and sister with Ori now in a state of panic.

“My brother will be killed?!”

“There is only one way to reach them in time!  Hurry!”

“Where are you going Thorin?!”

Frerin had been following as they ran upstairs towards the top of the kingdom.

“Remember the outpost I took to hiding?  We should be able to reach them faster if we slide down the mountain.”

Dwarves gawked as the trio ran passed, unsure what to make of the sight of the prince they had been looking for.  Thorin’s name echoed down the caverns and everyone knew he had returned. 

Finally they pushed their aching muscles to the outpost nearest the top of the mountain.  It faced the forest but was the closest they could get to Nori’s assumed location.  The trio trudged through the snowy cliffs, with torches in hand, around to the northeastern side.

They could see lights from Dwalin’s troops down below.  Shouting traveled to their ears and it was clear Nori was a bit further ahead of them.  However, Thorin assumed Nori did not have a torch and finding him would end up more difficult, especially if they accidentally trigger an avalanche.

“Ori, without light how does Nori travel?”

“What do you mean prince Thorin?”

“We don’t have time to waste scouring the mountain.  He has no torch to light his way so how does he get around so easily?”

“I’m not sure…  But he always runs around at night…”

“Dammit Nori…”

Frerin chimed in with an idea to find the lost thief.

“Would your brother come to you if you called him?”

“He might!”

Thorin smiled and glanced around the mountain one last time.  The moon wasn’t coming out tonight and despite helping the prince return home he wished it would show the missing thief.

“Nori won’t come if we’re nearby but we know where Dwalin is.  Nori is clever and should be able to see our torches so he won’t be climbing this way.  I’m sure with his injuries he’s not much further than Dwalin.”

Thorin grabbed Ori and dragged him around the ledge to the darker side.

“Ori, can you climb down from here?”

“Yes… “

“You don’t have experience.  I’ll go but we’ll only use one torch.”

“Thorin, what are you planning?”

Frerin ran up behind his brother, worried Thorin would disappear again.

“Frerin, go to Dwalin and call off the search.  I will help Ori find Nori.”

“I am coming Thorin.”

“Nori won’t trust you.”

“And this thief trusts you?!”

“He will trust me enough, I will explain later.  Please Frerin.”

Frerin huffed in frustration but gave in.

“If you disappear Thorin I **will** hold the Ri family accountable.  Dwalin and I will be waiting at the bottom of the mountain.  If we see that torch go out we will resume our search.”

“I will relight my torch once Nori is safe and I will signal you if we need assistance.  He may not want to come if Dwalin is waiting for him so order them to return.”

“I’ll be waiting Thorin…”

“Thank you.”

Thorin quickly doused his flame in snow and guided Ori down the mountain.  Frerin was faster and slid down one snowy slope to another.  They had played on the mountain throughout their lives and knew how to travel quickly. 

The elder prince spotted his brother’s light connecting with Dwalin’s troops and sighed in relief.

“We do not have to worry about your brother being killed but I am concerned about his condition.”

“Thank you prince Thorin…”

“I am sorry I have caused you trouble.”

“It’s not your fault… My brother brought this on himself…”

“Call for your brother now, he might be able to hear you.”

Ori did as instructed, shouting Nori’s name after climbing down each cliff.  Thorin kept out of the torches range so the Nori wouldn’t suspect trickery.  They heard nothing but eventually stumbled on bloodied footprints.

“Ori, look.”

“Nori!  He’s bleeding!”

“Not heavily, but we have a lead now.”

They followed the tracks quickly and heard grunts ahead in the darkness.

“Nori! It’s Ori!  It’s safe now!”

“Ori?...”

A cracked voice called out of the shadows and Ori smiled with glee. 

“Nori!”

The young Ri ran faster until he found his brother collapsed in the snow. 

“You’re injured!”

“I’m fine.”

“No you not.”

Thorin came into sight and Nori readied his knives.

**“I’ll kill you!”**

“Stop it Nori!”

Confusion and hatred filled Nori’s eyes as he glanced from his brother back to the Durin prince.  Thorin came closer without fear of the thief’s threats.

“Get away from me!”

“The hunt has been called off, you are free to return home.  I’m sorry for your suffering.”

“You royals think you can do anything!”

“Stop it Nori, this is your fault and you know it!”

“Ori…”

The unusual angered tone in the young Ri’s voice caused the thief to retract his verbal assault on the prince.

“I am only here to help you return home.  Where are you injured?”

“That’s none of your concern brat!”

“Nori!  He’s worried about you and I’m worried too!  We thought you died!”

Tears filled the dwarf’s eyes as he tried to find the source of Nori’s bleeding.  However the thief refused to accept the prince’s concern.

“I don’t care what he bothered himself with.”

Thorin stepped forward and Nori gripped his daggers tighter.

“There’s still a party waiting for my return down below.  If you attack me they will be on your trail again.”

Nori growled and Ori took the daggers away.

“He’s only trying to help brother!”

With much frustration, Ori found the wound on Nori’s leg.  He was about to tear his clothing to bind the wound but Thorin offered a patch from his finer clothes.

“No prince Thorin!  Your clothing!”

“I am here to help your brother, not look pretty.”

Nori sneered and mocked the prince.

“Funny, I thought royals do that on a daily basis.

Thorin grinned and returned the remark.

“I’m glad you find me attractive, however I only keep my appearance for my family’s happiness.  You should do the same so they do not worry about you.”

Nori glared and Ori snapped his fingers at his brother with a stern look.  Annoyed Nori glanced away while Ori patched him up.  Thorin grabbed his torch, lighting it before waving the flames to signal the dwarves below.

“What are you doing?!”

“Telling them you have not killed me.”

“This is a trap!”

“No it’s not brother!”

Nori flailed a bit, panicking from Thorin’s actions.  Ori managed to prevent the thief from running off before Thorin turned and held a torch to Nori’s head.  The threat of his hair catching on fire caused the dwarf to stop thrashing.

“We don’t need a prisoner like you in our dungeons.  You will only escape and steal everything.”

Nori smirked at the compliment.

“Well then… Now I do want to be captured.  Take me to your treasu- Dungeon, oh mighty princeling.”

Thorin smiled and offered his hand.

“Alright, I’ll take you.”

Nori glared and slapped the prince’s gesture.  Ori smacked his brother’s shoulder lightly.

“Ori, can you handle him?”

“I’ll try.”

“I don’t need help!”

Ori struggled with his brother but Thorin could tell it was merely an act as a result of his presence. 

“I’ll have a wagon brought to take you home.  I believe you can take care of yourself from there.”

Ori nodded but Nori continued to glare.  Thorin led them down the mountain with Nori’s continuous concerns reminding Ori this could be a trap. 

To Thorin’s dismay his brother didn’t send Dwalin away which made it difficult to get Nori to cooperate.  The troops stood at the bottom of the mountain waiting for the three to climb down.  Thorin was holding both torches and kept close to the Ri’s. 

Dwalin was glaring but Frerin kept the brute back a few paces.

“Thief…”

“Oh my, has our date ended already?”

“Enough you two.  Frerin can you arrange a wagon to take Nori home?”

“We only have ponies right now, can he manage riding one?”

“I can handle anything.”

Despite leaning on his younger brother for support, and his rugged appearance, Nori remained proudly defiant.  Dwalin was less than happy to see the thief in the care of his prince’s but remained quiet. 

Thorin helped the Ri’s to two ponies and they took off without anyone following.  Dwalin finally broke from his silence and cautioned the princes.

“Those wont’ be returned you know that.”

Thorin smiled and proceed to walk home.

“I know where to find them if that happens.”

“Care to share that information?”

“No.”

Dwalin glared at the prince.

“Why do ye protect that thief?”

“I would like to know your relationship with that family as well Thorin.”

Frerin joined the conversation as they followed Thorin.  The troops followed the royals lead and walked their ponies instead of riding them.  Thorin refused to take a pony but no one complained.

“They are not a bad family.  Just struggling.”

“No dwarf struggles under King Thror’s rule.  Those living outside our kingdom chose to struggle against us.”

“I have to agree with Dwalin, Thorin…  Those dwarves that live in Dale are unfortunate by their own doing.  They refuse assistance from our kingdom and endure hardships that lead them to petty crimes.”

“Do either of you believe we should force every dwarf to abide by our ways of life?”

“Now that ain’t the case Thorin.”

Dwalin proceeded to grumble to himself.  Frerin pondered the question with deep thought.

“I suppose not, but he is still a thief.  How did he come into possession of your robes if not by illegal means?”

“You are assuming again.  Just as you assumed he attacked me.  I gave them my robes as charity.”

Dwalin gasped and shouted his response.

“And that bastard sells them?!”

“Well it is true that selling your clothes would bring about greater fortune than wearing them…”

“Indeed.”

Silence quickly surrounded the three as they realized the only question left was where Thorin had been.  However, Dwalin and Frerin could hardly find a reason to ask when they knew Thorin would lie to them.

The tension built through the cold night and Dwalin’s fists tightened unbearably.  He jumped in front of Thorin, blocking the prince.  With eyes threatening to tear from worry he spoke with a broken-hearted voice.

“Where were you Thorin?…”

Thorin smiled that same smile they’ve seen before.  He patted Dwalin’s shoulder and passed the dwarf.

“Let’s talk about that later…  I feel I will have to repeat it many times tonight…”

The burly dwarf clenched his teeth as he whipped around and grabbed hold of the Durin’s cloak.  However, Dwalin said nothing, knowing he could not challenge his prince.  Frerin gawked at the Fundin’s restraint but despite their differences he knew Dwalin’s heart was noble.

“I believe you owe Dwalin the first answer this time.”

Thorin’s smile faded as he glanced towards his brother.  Dwalin took Frerin’s hint and held onto Thorin’s cloak.

_I am not ready for this._

The eldest prince stood there lost, staring into his friend’s frightened eyes.  With all the lies he had told, tonight Thorin had run out words in the midst of chasing Nori.  Exhausted from his travels and unable to to deny the worried look on Dwalin’s face.

_I have lied to you and Balin many times before…_

_I am too tired to find an excuse…_

 “I’m sorry Dwalin…”

Thorin grabbed his cloak and ripped it from Dwalin’s hand, leaving the dwarf speechless and mentally destroyed.  The eldest prince left his friend to doddle behind with Frerin who found no words of comfort for the Fundin. 

_I let my guard down._

_I will still have to give a response once we return…_

_There will be no rest tonight._

_But I have no excuses left…_

_*****_

Thorin stood in front of his grandfather’s throne with a court gathered in a line before him.  The Fundin-sons along with Frerin and Dis stood along with a few of Thror’s other advisors.  Thrain was there as well and the atmosphere was grim.

King Thror was the first to speak.

“Thorin, where have you been?”

A lighthearted smile tried to diffuse the tense frowns starring at the prince.  Thorin was weary but he found his words again.

“I was out on an adventure grandfather.”

A boisterous laugh rumbled out of the dwarf king at the absurd response.

“I don’t know what answer I was expecting but certainly not that.”

“This is not amusing grandfather!”

Dis shouted and glared at her brother.

“You’ve caused everyone a great deal of panic Thorin!”

Thorin bowed in respect.

“I am sorry, I did not think you would assume a mere peasant had killed me.”

The court made an array of disgruntled faces, unsure whether to shout at the prince or scold themselves for assuming such things.  Frerin and Dwalin were the only ones to know of the truth behind Nori’s involvement.

“Why don’t you explain how your clothing ended up in the hands of Ri Nori, brother Thorin.”

Frerin stared unamused at his brothers attempt to lighten Thorin’s punishment.  The rest of the court chimed into Frerin’s suggestion, finding reason in their first suspicions.  Thror added onto Frerin’s comment, intrigued by the information.

“Answer prince Thorin, I would also like to know why you’ve let those ‘mere peasants’ sell your clothing if it was indeed not stolen.”

Thorin smiled kindly and Balin watched the prince curiously, remembering the prince’s eyes always keeping track of the Ri family.

“Whether they care to live in our kingdom or not, they are still dwarves within our rule and I will care for them.”

Thror huffed and sat back in his throne, stroking the jewels over his beard.

“Could you have not simply given them without vanishing?  It would save the poor souls from being hunted.”

Thorin gave his grandfather a cocky smirk.

“Perhaps if you did not hunt them they would not be poor.”

Thror laughed at his grandsons tease, however Thrain was quietly boiling inside.  Dwalin had been grinding his teeth the entire time, partially from his hatred of the thief being encouraged by his prince, but also from Thorin’s disappearance being unanswered.

Balin picked up on his brother’s turmoil and spoke for him.

“I can vouch for the prince’s charity with the Ri family.  I am sure he will be a noble heir one day but he has yet to inform us of his whereabouts.”

Thror calmed his chuckling and ordered Thorin to respond.

“Balin is right, where did you go Thorin?”

“I believe I already answered grandfather.”

Dis snapped at her brother.

“An adventure is not an answer Thorin!  Please tell us where you’ve been…”

The princess’s heart sank as her constant worrying took its toll.  Thorin stopped smiling, unable to deal with the sad look on his sister’s face.  His lips pursed, trying to respond.

_Do I tell them I’ve been in the forest?_

_Will they come there later?_

_I should not speak…_

_I would risk our meetings together if they knew how to find me._

_It’s best to say nothing…_

Thrain watched his son in deep thought.  He knew Thorin was cursed but not what afflicted his son.  It was a difficult situation and one he did not want to bring everyone’s attention to.  Especially his father who he’s been struggling with understanding the Durin curse.

“Well grandson?”

Thror called out and Thorin looked up without an answer.  From behind one of the advisors jumped out Fili who ran up and hugged the scolded prince.

“No uncle don’t be sad!  You finally became happy!”

“Fili!  Go back to your room!”

Fili yelped and hid behind Thorin as his mother walked towards them.  The elder prince smiled and picked up the lad, handing him over to Dis.  The princess bowed her apologies but Thror smiled at the young heir.

“I believe our little Fili has a point.”

The council turned to the king and Fili smiled.

“That’s right gamul khagam!  Uncle should be happy from adventures!” (grandfather)

King Thror smiled to the kind lad.

“I’ll forgive him if he receives punishment.”

Fili’s face dropped in horror and looked back to his uncle.

“No don’t punish! I’m sorry uncle!”

“Shhhh Fili!”

Dis hushed her child and Thorin patted Fili’s golden head.

“I have been a nuisance as of late, Fili.  I will take my punishment with pride.”

Fili’s face contorted into worry as Dis removed him from the King’s hall.  Frerin was quietly waiting for them to disappear before finding his right to shout.

“This is not acceptable Grandfather!  Thorin must tell us where he’s been!”

Thrain responded before his father could chuckle.

“Frerin my son, you brother has been everywhere.  It is pointless to ask an adventurer for a single location.”

“Then why did he lie about meeting King Thranduil!”

Thror’s smile lowered slightly and a slightly serious tone underlined his cheerfulness.

“That is serious Thorin.  You cannot use our alliance as an excuse for your mischief.”

Thorin bowed.

“I am sorry.”

“Did you meet with King Thranduil?”

“Once.”

“What was the purpose?”

_He wanted to bed me…_

“I was near the forest on one of my adventures when he summoned me.  He merely wanted to have wine and play games.  I thought it would be rude to say no.”

_Though I am sure I may up displeased the Elvenking ‘other’ invitation…_

The court gawked and Thror laughed again.

“Merely wanted to drink wine and play games?  Those elves!”

King Thror chuckled but the rest of the council was loss for words.  Balin shook his head in frustration with his annoyed brother.

“My king, may I ask the prince how many ‘adventures’ he’s been on?”

“You may Son of Fundin.”

Thorin’s gaze wandered from the Fundin’s eyes to his boots and Balin shook his head.

“Too many to recall my friend…”

“Will you go on more after tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Why can you not trust us to join you?”

The court and Thorin starred at the Fundin quietly.  It was clear that the issue of trust with the prince had been broken with the entire kingdom.  Thorin turned his attention to the king and responded.

“I am untrustworthy, it is you all who should not trust me.”

Thror stroked his beard, pondering how to deal with his grandson.  Thrain stood there anxiously trying to find a way to end the meeting so he could speak with his son privately.

“Father, if my son refuses to behave I believe we should confine him to the kingdom.”

Thror glanced at his son curiously.

“Will your son even obey that confinement?”

“I will.  If that is to be my punishment then I will not fight it.”

“Why now do you see fit to respect your king’s wishes?”

Thorin smiled with a playful smirk.

“You did not say I couldn’t have an adventure grandfather.”

Thror returned to his cheerful chuckling.

“No, I suppose I didn’t.”

Frerin glared at his brother and turned to the king for reassurance.

“If Thorin will only follow your orders then command him to give up his adventures!”

“No, I wouldn’t do that.”

“But why grandfather!  He is risking his life as well as others!”

“That is true Frerin.  Thorin, I forbid you from leaving without notice.  We don’t need another disaster.”

Thorin bowed to his king.

“May I travel alone?”

“You may, but I demand a letter to know you’re still alive.”

Balin and Dwalin gaped at the horrifying news.

“But my king we should assist him!  What if something happens again?”

“That something happened under your watch.  He appears capable of surviving without your assistance.”

Thorin winced at the words of his king and glanced at his friends who displayed great sorrow. 

_We’ve always been together…_

_I’m sorry…_

The prince gazed at his boots with a remorseful look.

“I thought you would be glad to hear that prince Thorin.”

“I did not mean to denounce my friend’s capabilities, nor our friendship grandfather…”

Neither Fundin looked at the prince as they acknowledge their failures as his guardians.

_I’m sorry my friends…_

_I want to give your hearts relief but I don’t think there is a mid-ground here we can reach…_

“May that also be your punishment.  If you continue to be reckless then you must deal with the friendships you destroy.”

“I will not!... destroy…them…”

As Thorin shouted from the harsh declaration from his grandfather he realized that in time it might be true.  The room was silent and no one said a word.  Thrain walked over to his eldest son and swung his arm over Thorin’s shoulder.

“Father, if I may suggest, why don’t we punish Thorin to scriptures under Balin’s supervision?”

Balin looked up to Thrain who had been staring at them with a reassuring smile.  The Fundin nodded but his brother was still left out.

“Aye, I will not let him rest but I think sitting still won’t break through his thick skull.”

Thrain chuckled and smacked Thorin’s shoulder.

“I agree!  Thorin should also be sent to the forges under Dwalin’s supervision.  May Fundin keep them both on their toes.”

Dwalin looked up with a wicked grin that seemed almost vengeful.

King Thror chuckled and agreed with the punishment.

“Thorin you will not leave this kingdom until I say otherwise.”

The court dismissed and Thrain quickly rushed his son into a private hallway.  However, Frerin caught sight of them and followed secretly.

“Tell me Thorin, is a result of your curse?”

Thorin nodded, trying to keep smiling.

“Yes… It is ‘adventure’ that will destroy me father.”

Thrain eyed his son suspiciously, not believing his son’s words.

“Do not take me for a fool my son.  I have lived through enough mistrust with our own family to know the truth is not so easy to come across.”

“What would you have me say father?  You have more experience with this than I and you know what will eventually happen…”

“I did not expect you to run to your death so soon my son…”

“I run to it gladly.”

Thorin gasped as he was shoved against a wall with his father crying on his shoulder.

“I do not want to bury you my son…  I buried your mother and I do not want to bury you as well…”

Frerin watched with tears in his eyes from the echo of his father’s sobs. 

“Your mother was afflicted my son…  That is why she is no longer with us…”

Thrain hugged Thorin tightly and the prince was lost for words.  His father left and Frerin ran up before Thorin could escape.  Tears filled both prince’s eyes at the memories of their mother. 

“She died after Dis was born…”

Thorin spoke first and Frerin nodded.

“Dis has never known mother, but perhaps it was for the best…  Thorin, you spoke of a curse before.  Tell me.  I believe you now…”

The brothers wiped their tears away and Thorin explained the Durin curse.  Frerin still couldn’t understand what it was exactly and Thorin was sure to leave out his outings with Azog.

“I believe it is a desire that you cannot stop and affects everyone you care for.  Grandfather is afflicted but Father doesn’t seem to be.”

“Grandfather?  How?”

“It is best you find out on your own Frerin…  It’s difficult when you don’t understand it yet.”

“I’m trying Thorin!  All I know is both of you will die from a mysterious desire?!”

“I don’t believe we will die off as if a disease hit us.  I believe it’s from our judgment being impaired and our actions leading us to our death.”

“Then stop running off you fool!  If you know you’re running to your death as father said then don’t do it!”

“I can’t…  I am drawn to it.”

“Then I’ll lock you in your room you bastard!”

“You can try, but I’ll find a way to escape.”

Frerin punched his brother’s gut.

“How dare you…”

Thorin curled to the ground, holding his stomach but tear drops splashed on his hand.  Frerin cried with clenched teeth and sat against the wall beside his brother.

“I won’t let you do this to us.”

The elder prince grunted as he joined his brother’s sitting position.

“I didn’t mean to bring this upon you…  I don’t expect you to understand.”

“I don’t care for grandfather’s orders, I will not let you go out by yourself.”

“I leave because I want to be alone Frerin…”

“Then stay in your room!”

“I cannot.  I must be outside where no one can find me.”

“Damn you…  Why do you answer like that?  You didn’t answer father either.”

“Because I am untrustworthy.  He knows that as well.  Even if I told you the truth you would not know if it were a lie.”

Frerin growled but understood, muttering under his breath.

“How long do you need your alone time for?…”

“Usually just a night…  But things happened this time…”

“What kind of things?”

Thorin paused for a moment before responding.

“I got lost…”

“What!?”

Frerin turned and shook his brother.

“All this because you got lost!?  How can I believe you will be safe when you can’t find your way home!  I’m not leaving you to get lost again.  You can have your ‘alone’ time where we can find you!”

Thorin chuckled at his brother’s attempt to control him.

“By that time I will be long gone from that location.”

Frerin punched his brother’s cocky face and stood.

“Do not think I will sit by and watch you destroy yourself Thorin.”

“You’re turning into Balin.”

“And look what you’ve done to him! “

Thorin immediately silenced himself knowing he’d gone too far with his mockery.

“You lie to your own friends who have been nothing but loyal to you!  How dare you treat them like garbage!”

The eldest prince stood and turned away.

“Your right…  They do not deserve to be treated like this…”

“Then stop.”

“I can’t Frerin…”


	30. Thorin's confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you jgs22 for plot checking this chapter for me <3

The past week had been nothing but grueling work for the troublesome prince.  Balin’s tedious tasks were as draining as the beating he received while training with Dwalin. 

Within the heated forge the two dwarves grappled each other.  Their heads collided and their hands locked as they tried to bring the other down.  Dwalin growled through his beard and pressed his forehead harder against Thorin’s.

The youngest Fundin-son struggled to accept he was too weak to be Thorin’s guard.  That his unyielding loyalty would mean nothing to either the prince or his king. 

“All these years I been at your side Thorin.  Watchin’ yer back even when ye kept fallin’ down.”

Thorin grunted as his feet slid against the stone while Dwalin pushed him back inch by inch.

“How can my strength mean nothin’ when ye can’t even beat me?”

Quickly the Fundin-son shoved Thorin back, holding onto one hand and breaking from the other.  He pulled the prince forward and dealt a punch to Thorin’s gut. 

The prince choked and grabbed his friend’s head, kneeing Dwalin’s face.  They broke away to recover from the blows, covered in purple bruises from head to toe.

Thorin staggered for a moment, understanding Dwalin’s frustrations. 

“I have never doubted you, Dwalin!”

Dwalin clenched his teeth and glared.  He charged the prince, tackling Thorin to the ground.  They rolled over, wrestling each other until the prince’s head was caught in an arm lock.

“Don’t go lying now.  Ye don’t think either of us are good enough anymore.”

Thorin choked as Dwalin’s arm tightened around his neck.

“It has nothing to do with either of you!”

The Fundin-son’s rage only grew at the constant rejection.  He strangled Thorin tighter, feeling the prince struggling to breathe.

“Ye have everything to do with us!  Every time ye run off I fear yer head will be cleaved because I wasn’t there.  Every time I lose sight of ye, I wonder if it’s the last time.  We would be yer shield if ye would just take us with ye.”

“Quit yer belly achin’, sprout!”

Fundin heard enough of their meaningless quarrel.  Dwalin snarled, loosening his hold on Thorin, and shouted back to his father.

“Stay outta this, it ain’t yer business!”

“Oh, is that right?”

Fundin’s voice was low and vicious.  Both Dwalin and Thorin realized what was to come.  Breaking the hold, Dwalin quickly heaved Thorin to his feet.  They stared at the sinister blacksmith who picked up his mighty axe. 

With a terrified gulp, the two dwarves grabbed the closest weapons, sharp but not nearly as dangerous as the huge axe marching towards them.  Thorin and Dwalin exchanged worried glances and Fundin charged. 

He swung at Dwalin, who dodged, and the motion carried toward Thorin.  The prince’s blade barely deflected the blow.  Dwalin attacked from behind to distract his father and the prince ran around the workshop.  He grabbed a few hatchets and threw them at Fundin, knowing the dwarf was skilled enough to stop every attack.

Dwalin backed away from his father and worked with the prince to distract Fundin until they were both hiding behind a work table.

“ _Why did you instigate him?!”_

_“It ain’t my fault ye keep fallin’ on yer ass!”_

As the dwarves bickered, Fundin stalked the forge with a malicious smile.

**“Yer too damn loud…”**

Thorin and Dwalin froze, knowing Fundin had found them.  They jumped out of the way before the blacksmith’s axe destroyed the table. 

They were tired and sore from their own quarrels, with little energy to defend themselves from Fundin’s might.  It didn’t take long before Thorin was dealt a near bone-crushing knee to his abdomen and toppled to the floor. 

The blacksmith, who had experienced war before, knew of the dangers in laying in front of one’s enemy.  To ensure Thorin knew this lesson, he raised his axe and prepared to cleave the prince’s head off unless he dodged. 

Dwalin came running with all his strength and caught the neck of the axe with both hands, standing in front of Fundin.  They glared at each other and Fundin chuckled darkly.

“Do ye know what happens when ye stop an axe in front of yer head?”

The Fundin-son readied himself but his father pushed through Dwalin’s hold.  In a swift movement Fundin freed his axe and angled his strike to slash a deep gash across Dwalin’s face.  Out of compassion he avoided cleaving off his sons arms as the lesson had been made.

“Yer weak and ye underestimated yer enemy’s strength.  Had I not been yer father, ye’d be a dead.  If ye think yer such a great warrior, think again.”

Fundin walked off, leaving his son on one knee with a single eye staring at his father’s back.  Blood dripped off Dwalin’s jaw but the pain was nothing compared to his damaged ego. 

Thorin winced, sensing Dwalin’s damaged soul and pulled him to stand.

“I’ll call for Oin…”

Dwalin stood still, avoiding eye contact with the prince.  Thorin stared with a troubled look and Fundin-son walked off without a word. 

_I’m sorry…_

Thorin watched in silence as his friend left a trail of blood on the floor.  He sighed to himself and found the closest servant to fetch the doctor for Dwalin.

_I hate seeing you like this my friend…_

The sullen prince walked to his next appointment in the study.  It was a small room with no windows, cluttered with ledgers and scattered books.  Physically worn out, this was the best way to rest the prince’s muscles while continuing to wear out his mind at the same time.

Thorin took his seat at the desk facing the door.  Balin entered merrily with a new assortment of duties. 

“I have quite a number for you today, my prince.”

The elder Fundin-son chuckled to himself as he placed more ledgers on top of old ones.  His cheerful voice was filled with vengeance and mockery.

“Don’t worry if you can’t finish them today, you have **all** the time in the world.”

Thorin gave Balin a half-hearted smile and began flicking through inventory sheets.  Sensing the prince’s distress, Balin toned down his mocking attitude.

“Another fight gone sour?”

Thorin said nothing and merely nodded.

“Well he’ll get over it…  We all will…”

_Balin…_

Balin’s words were piercing and Thorin gave him a remorseful look.  But the Fundin-son had enough of the lies that had led to this ordeal and he refused to accept pity.

“Now don’t do that.  You know as well as I that this is just as much our fault as it is yours.”

Thorin bowed his head in shame.

“I have never thought less of either of you and I do not wish to fight alongside anyone else for that matter.”

“I can see that.”

The blunt remark was clearly about Thorin’s, now solo, objectives.  It didn’t help either of them to cheer up but it seemed neither wanted to feel happy anyway.

“I still value our friendship Balin…”

“Are you sure you would not have me replaced with someone else?  Someone who cares not what you do with your life?”

_Do you want our relationship to end?_

_It is my fault anyway…_

_I do not deserve your friendship…_

Thorin glanced up at Balin, hoping their relationship was not over yet.

“Do you no longer wish to watch over me?”

The Fundin-son huffed angrily as his emotions churned inside him at the unexpected answer.  He shook his head and marched to the door in frustration before whipping back.

“I have been loyal not only as your guard but as your friend since we were lads.  You know I would never stop worrying about you and yet you still taunt me.”

“That is not what I intended…  I worried our bond would see its last today…  And I do not wish that day to come, Balin…”

Tears filled their eyes as they remorsefully stared at each other, contemplating the future of their relationship. 

“I fear that day as well my prince…”

**************

During the early mornings before dawn, after Thorin had fallen asleep on his work, Balin sparred with Dis in the training hall.

It was obvious the Fundin-son was tired, hardly having enough strength to tend to his regular duties and minding Thorin.  He needed to get stronger and the only time he had to train was a few hours before dawn when everyone was asleep.

Dis napped short hours with her sons and waited for Balin each night.  She was the only one available with enough skill to push Balin’s limits further.

An hour into the session, Balin was already sweating and calling for breaks.

“I’m sorry mi’ lady.”

“You do not have to apologize.  Gather your breath so we may continue.”

Dis knew her grandfather’s cruel words damaged the Fundin-sons and hated Thorin for causing it.  She knew Balin was exhausted but it would not benefit his situation if she went easy on him.

Balin wiped off his brow and readied himself for more.

***************

Even though the prince had returned there was still a tense atmosphere lingering in Erebor.  Thorin’s quarrels with the Fundins and his own family left the other citizens uneasy. 

They didn’t know whether to greet the prince with great pleasure or scorn him for causing so much trouble.  However, whenever Thorin smiled and issued a casual greeting the dwarves smiled back instinctively. 

As day after day passed, the prince and his friends seemed less agitated.  Their smiles seemed less forced and their chatter a little merrier. 

Dwalin walked around with a proud scar across his face that encouraged him to keep fighting to be at Thorin’s side.  He still vented his frustrations on Thorin during training but the prince needed to learn a thing or two about avoiding punches anyway.

Balin was worse off.  The long nights took its toll on him even though it was Thorin who was to be punished until breaking point.  Dis helped the elder Fundin-son through the day when she could.  Attending to a task here and there so Balin could shut his eyes for a moment.

There was never a moment when the dwarf dropped his guard around the prince.  Always keeping watch and suspecting an escape at any moment.  But Thorin kept his word and obeyed his confinement, no matter how many times his sexual urges called to him.

Behind the secrecy of the desk, the prince rutted in his chair when no one was looking.  However it didn’t help to lower his visible erection during sparring times.  Away from the forge Thorin wore concealing robes but with Dwalin he had only loose clothing.

The only alone time the prince had to himself was when he was allowed to use the washroom.  Balin waited every time to ensure Thorin didn’t escape again.  In that time the Durin prince stroked his shaft and fingered himself quickly but it was never enough time or stimulation. 

Thorin found a little relief when he grabbed a dagger in the forge.  The handle caught his attention the most as it was rounded though not smooth.  His sexual frustrations peaked that day and he wanted to undress every time he came into contact with Dwalin.  However, with the dagger in hand, Thorin wanted to use it for another erotic purpose.

Under the watchful eyes of Fundin, Thorin stole a handle that had not been attached to metal yet.  With Dis distracting Balin during lunch, the prince sneaked a vial of oil from the kitchen.  Later in the bathroom he slipped the handle into his desperate body and left it there.  The guard kept the handle from being swallowed into the dwarf’s body completely. 

It provided both relief and extra frustration as he could not fully indulge in the pleasure it brought.  However, during a washroom break before sparring, the built up sensation aided the prince when he thrust the handle quickly into himself.  Thorin found his orgasm quickly and returned to spar with Dwalin without an erection.

But still there was an issue during their session with the handle inside.  Rolling out of a tackle or dodging the wrong way sent the handle into a pleasuring spot that nearly made the prince moan.  During that session, Thorin hardly moved and received many bruises.

Later he found a hiding spot for his new toy before running off to spar with Dwalin.

****************

Fili sat in a chair by the door in the study while Thorin scribbled down numbers from the goldsmiths.  The two couldn’t play per say, but they were allowed to socialize as long as Thorin kept busy. 

The little heir brought books to educate himself.  They were beyond his reading capabilities but that’s where Thorin’s company comes in hand.

“But Ilú…vat-ar had compass upon…”

“Compassion.”

“Compass-sion upon Aulë and his de-sire, because of his hum…  humils.”

“Humility.”

“Because of his humility.”

Thorin smiled to his nephew, inspired by Fili’s dedication to continue his education when he had already completed the day’s lesson.

“Why don’ you play with your friends Fili?”

“No!”

Fili shouted and sulked in the chair.

“I want to be here.”

Thorin smiled kindly and continued to help the lad as he read out loud.

*************

With Thorin unable to attend his royal duties, Frerin replaced him in Thror’s court.  He found it difficult however as he was to tend to Erebor’s relations with the elves. 

“I do not understand father.  What am I doing wrong that has the Elvenking annoyed by my presence?  The manner Thorin carried in front of him was less than kind and even still he had better luck communicating with the lord.”

Thrain laughed sympathetically but underneath his smile was the growing concern over the elf-dwarf alliance. 

“That might be what Thranduil has a problem with.  Maybe being stuck up will make him chatter.”

Frerin rolled his eyes, not wanting to accept that solution.

“What does his son have to say?”

“Legolas is the only one that will speak openly.  He has also noticed his father’s growing annoyance but does not know the reason for it either.”

Thror taped his ring covered fingers against his emerald marble throne, listening to the conversation with growing suspicion.

“Perhaps the elves never meant to be allies with us after all.  Tree loving cowards...”

“Grandfather!”

“Father!”

Thrain and Frerin stared at their king in shock.  Thror was stern in his words, but his eyes seemed lost with greed and distrust.

“You cannot be serious grandfather.  To assume such things with little proof is disrespectful!”

“I agree with Frerin.  You cannot doubt their loyalty.  It would destroy their trust if they were to find out you accused them of such treason.”

Thror glanced at his heirs in disbelief and huffed, ignoring their concerns.  Thrain knew this wasn’t his father and realized he would have to make decisions on his king’s behalf. 

“Frerin, go back and try appease the lord.  We must not let this alliance be destroyed.”

Frerin shifted with a single thought still on his mind.

“Father…  There is still the possibility that King Thranduil is unsettled by his prior meeting with Thorin.”

“Thorin?  They did nothing but drink and games.  What ill could come of that?”

“Do you trust him so blindly?  He has not spoken the truth in ages.”

“Indeed that is true…  Let us speak with him.”

**********

Frerin and Thrain entered the study and found Dis sitting with her sleeping sons. 

“Dis, we must speak to Thorin.  Take the lads so we don’t disturb them.”

Dis groaned and remained in spot.

“You can keep your voices down.  They have finally fallen asleep.”

The Durin heirs nodded and carried on with low whispers.

“Brother, why is King Thranduil upset with us?”

 Thorin sat back with his eyes widened at the unexpected question.

_Thranduil is angry?_

 “Frerin, don’t start with accusations.”

“Forgive me father, but I want a genuine response.”

Frerin and Thrain glanced at Thorin for answers and the troublesome prince sat still.

“Are we at war?”

“No, but we might be if we don’t solve this problem.”

_What could have happened to upset him?_

_Is he…_

_Is he angry because I rejected his offer?_

While the eldest prince stared in thought the other two grew suspicious.  Dis listened, curious over the politics she often missed out on because of her children.

“Speak Thorin, what is it you have done?”

Thrain’s tone rose and Dis quickly hushed him.

“I don’t know…”

_I didn’t sleep with him…_

_Did I truly piss him off?_

_I was trying to spare the alliance…_

_No…_

_That’s a lie…_

_I wanted Azog.  Should I have laid with him?_

_Even if I had not desired Azog, would I have stayed regardless?_

“Brother, what occurred during your last meeting?”

Thorin glanced to his brother with confusion written all over his face.  His voice was low and filled with insecurity, questioning his prior decision.

“He wanted to play a game…”

_Did I really put our relations at risk?_

“We drank wine and…”

_Of course I did…_

 “And what?  He is not happy Thorin and now I must fix your mistake.”

_I will ruin everything…_

Thorin gulped, knowing Frerin didn’t understand the severity of what had happened.  He swallowed dryly and embraced the fact he may have destroyed Thranduil’s faith in the dwarves.

“It’s possible I may have insulted him by accident…”

Thrain sighed dejectedly.

“Thorin…  You didn’t speak ill of him did you?”

Thorin shook his head.

“No…  But I did reject his second ‘game’ to go home…”

Thrain glanced to Frerin for advice on elvish culture.  The younger prince puzzled over the idea but still doubted it would create such insult.

“It’s possible…”

“Good!  If Thorin didn’t mean to upset king Thranduil then we must offer an apology for his inherent rudeness.”

Thorin nodded and gazed at his hands, worrying that an apology may not resolve the matter.

_How to I even begin to fix this?_

“Thorin write a letter to king Thranduil.  I’ll have Balin send it when you’re finished.”

_I am sure a mere letter does not make up for one rejected night…_

Thrain smiled reassuringly to his eldest son and left, dragging Frerin along despite his protest to speak with Thorin longer.  Dis waited until they were gone to speak.

“That guilty face says you know more than your telling, Thorin.”

Thorin nodded, knowing it was pointless to lie.

_What do I do?…_

“Aye…”

“What is it?  Or will you continue to keep secrets?”

Thorin gave his sister an apologetic look and she huffed in frustration.  Dis took a deep breath and let her anger fade, growing tired of fretting over her brother’s troubles.

“Can you fix it?”

“That is my worry…  I do not believe a mere apology will suffice.”

_If I were to still take his offer…_

_No…_

_Why would he offer anything now…_

_Perhaps I must offer to him…_

“This alliance has brought wealth and calm to our kingdom, Thorin.”

_Would he accept?_

“I know Dis.  That is why I am contemplating a ‘gift’ to display my deepest regrets...”

“A gift?”

_I find it foolish he would want to bed me now…_

_I am sure he’s seen everything I have done with Azog…_

_He knows…_

_He’s seen me run to an orc instead of lay with an ally…_

_What else can I offer?_

Dis noticed her brother fretting over a suitable gift.

“What about Lasgalen?”

Thorin glanced up with a befuddled look.

“Remember the white jewels we are not to speak of?”

“The necklace?  Grandfather lied about misplacing it before we were allies with the elves…”

_That might be a better offering, however…_

“And now we can say we found them and give them back.”

“Dis…  I do not believe grandfather meant to part with them…”

Dis tutted to her brother.

“We will convince him to give them back to the elves.  He has jewels of greater value than that necklace.”

_That does not mean he cares less for it Dis…_

“I will speak with him.  He is much more inclined to listen to me than a disrespectful grandson.”

Thorin gawked with his mouth open.  Dis glared at him to keep silent and carried her children off.  Balin then creeped around the door frame, having listened to the end of the Durin’s conversation.

“Well, what was all that about?”

The prince covered his eyes, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger.

_Jewels or an offer to regain the night that’s been lost…_

“I have caused another mess.”

Balin smiled with a mocking tone.

“Yes, well you do that plenty.”

_If one does not satisfy Thranduil then perhaps both…_

Thorin didn’t look at his friend, too frazzled by Thranduil.  Balin then quieted his taunting and dropped a letter in front of the prince.  The Durin glanced at the blank paper and grabbed his quill, wondering what to write to the elven lord.  Unknown to Thorin, the letter was not meant for that purpose.

_My king, I…_

_I don’t know what to write…_

_I’m sorry I left to bed an orc?_

_He’s already admitted that he’s seen us having sex in his forest…_

_I can see no apology fitting for such an insult…_

Balin watched the prince intensely, humming curiously while rolling back and forth on his heels.  But Thorin just stared at the blank letter, not reacting to it in any form.  The Fundin-son’s curiosity grew and he muttered to the prince.

“So…  Does that letter have any…  Importance I should know about?”

The prince sighed deeply.

“Father suggests I should write an apology but that is easier said than done…”

A befuddled look overcame the Fundin-son.

“Your father sent you a letter to tell you that?”

Thorin glanced up with a raised brow, unsure how to respond to such a bizarre statement.

“My father just spoke with me Balin?”

Balin glanced back and forth between Thorin and the letter.

“Then who is that from?”

“Who?”

The prince was as confused as Balin.  Thorin glanced at the blank paper that seemed to have been previously rolled up for a messenger bird.

“I don’t understand Balin.  Was this not meant to be used as my letter to Thranduil?”

“Well no…  A bird delivered that to your room and I brought it to you…  I have no idea what this business with Thranduil is about.”

Thorin’s eyes widened.

_Azog, his crebain!_

Balin took interest in the prince’s shocked expression and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Well now, is this something I should be warned about?”

Thorin gulped nervously and quickly crumpled the paper, tossing it in the garbage.

“It is nothing.”

“I don’t believe that and I ain’t going nowhere tonight.”

Thorin glanced at Balin quickly and returned to his previous accounting, scribbling number quickly.

_Why did you have to be in my room!?_

_A letter to a prince is nothing less than suspicious!_

_Damn it!_

The prince took a few deep breaths to calm himself, knowing it would not help to panic.

“It means nothing.  It is neither from Thranduil nor our dwarven allies, therefore it has no purpose.”

Balin’s suspicion grew and he removed the letter from the garbage, unfolding it.

“Well I’m sure someone had a purpose for it, otherwise it would not have been delivered to your room.”

_Damn it!_

_I don’t want to continue lying but you give me no choice!_

_If you stopped meddling in my affairs we could return to our old selves…_

 Thorin tried not to grumble to himself, hating having to lie to his friend again.  He had a mild break from lying during his confinement since everyone had given up on finding the truth from the prince. 

But even though his friendships were dwindling, Thorin couldn’t tear himself away from his desires for Azog. 

“It is from Nori.”

_Nori would never let anyone question him…_

“Nori?”

Thorin grinned through his mischievous lie, realizing Nori was his best scapegoat.  The troublesome Ri would be hard to capture and he would deny everything whether it was truthful or not.  With any luck, it would put Balin’s curiosity at bay.

“Perhaps he is trying to court me as thanks for helping him.”

Balin burst into laughter.

“Oh I’m sure he’s well pleased with you for that trouble.”

The prince merely smiled and returned to his duties.

“How can you tell this was sent from him?”

“I know their family well.”

_Drop it Balin…_

Still suspicious the Fundin-son glanced over the paper again and raised his brow at the prince.

“Is that the truth?”

_You know it’s not, why must you ask?_

_I will not change…_

Thorin glanced up with another lie ready for his friend, forcing another smile.

“No, I am sure he is sending blank messages to scold me.”

Balin grinned, mildly accepting that explanation.

“Well now, that makes more sense.  And how many has he sent you?”

“Enough to remind me never to get involved with them again.”

The two dwarves smiled to each other and Balin placed the letter on the desk.

“Well then, I will leave it here to keep reminding you.  I will be back shortly, don’t go causing more mischief.  I still don’t know what you’ve done to King Thranduil.”

Thorin nodded and watched his friend leave.  His nerves stayed on edge, hoping the dwarf wouldn’t surprise him and come back too soon.

_Finally…_

_Azog is waiting for a response.  I can’t come now but he needs to know._

_I don’t want him to think I’ve grown weary of our outings._

With a tired eye watching the open doorway, Thorin jotted down a quick response.  Footsteps returned and he crumpled the paper into his quill-holding hand.  Balin shook his head upon re-entry.

“Why must you cause this kingdom such trouble?”

Thorin smiled nervously, holding onto his quill tightly.

“I don’t know what you mean my friend.”

The Fundin-son glared, speaking in a cynical tone.

“Oh I bet you don’t.  Now why don’t you get to that apology?  Durin knows we don’t need any more ill will from the elves.”

Thorin nodded and returned to puzzling over a response to Thranduil.

_I am sure someone will read this letter to ensure I don’t screw up again._

_I hope Dis will convince grandfather…_

_When Thranduil arrives to claim his heirlooms I can apologize formally and offer my ‘services’…_

The prince began writing.  Apologizing for his ‘ill-judgments’ and promised to find and return the necklace that Thranduil had commissioned the dwarves to make. 

“Balin, do not send this letter yet.  I need Dis to confirm our offering first.”

Balin nodded and took the letter, knowing he would speak to Dis later that night anyway.

“I’ll make sure she reads it as well.”

_Of course._

Thorin nodded but to his frustration the Fundin-son stayed in the study.  The prince wanted to run off to his room to send a response to Azog but Balin wasn’t going to let that happen easily. 

Throughout the hours, Thorin tried to avoid dosing off in hopes Balin would pass out first.  But the Fundin-son’s intensive work schedule gave him greater stamina than the troublesome prince.  It wasn’t long before Thorin collapsed on his desk and fell asleep. 

For Balin this night was strange as the prince usually didn’t stay up this late.  It was already beyond the Fundin-son’s sparring time with Dis and he knew she was no longer available.  With heavy lidded eyes, Balin heaved himself off the chair and carefully removed the paperwork the prince slept on to avoid any saliva stains.

Thorin stirred, lifting his head slightly, and the quill rolled out of his hand.  Balin was exhausted but his keen eyes spotted the concealed paper the prince was hiding. 

“What have you got there?…”

Wearily, the Fundin-son unfolded the paper and read the message to himself.  His eyes widened and he quickly left the room.

*********

It was dawn, though many in the mountain hardly cared for the sun’s position.  Dis was escorting Fili to his early morning lessons and the lad drifted in and out of sleep.

Balin came running down the hallways in search of the princess.

“Mi’ Lady Dis!”

“What is it?”

The Fundin-son stopped, breathing deeply and smiled reassuringly to Fili, whom he startled.  Balin leaned down and gave the young lad a stern stare.  The tired Durin heir giggled and gained a bit of energy.

“What?!”

“I am just making sure you’re awake.”

Fili grinned and marched off to prove himself a noble dwarf.  When the lad was distracted, Balin turned a concerned eye back to Dis.

“Read this.”

With Kili on one shoulder, Dis took the letter from her friend.

“I am being punished and cannot leave the mountain right now.  Please wait a little longer…  What is this?”

“Thorin wrote that and tried to hide it from me.  Last night a blank message was delivered to his room and he tried to lie his way around it.”

Dis’ eyes widened.

“Who would he be in contact with?”

“I do not know but I am sure this has a connection to his disappearances.”

“We must tell father.”

The two agreed and found Thrain after Fili was placed with his tutor.  Thrain snickered to himself as he read the letter.

“Why are you laughing father?”

“I know who this is.”

 “You know?”

“Aye, it is his lass.”

Balin and Dis stared in shock.  The Fundin-son blinked in confusion and spoke first.

“I, I…  A lass you say?”

Dis glared suspiciously at the letter.

“Why would Thorin hide this?”

Thrain chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Neither of you are allowed to speak of this.”

“What?!”

“Thorin doesn’t want to introduce her yet and you’re not to intrude.”

Dis huffed in protest.

“Why did you share this information then?”

“Because you’re both snooping and must suffer the consequences.”

Balin was still stunned by the information.

“But why must they endanger themselves by leaving the kingdom?”

Thrain shrugged again.

“I was unsure if she was the reason to his mischief but this letter is proof.  Don’t go thinking he’s the only dwarf to be young and foolish.  You Balin, should know better.”

Balin chuckled, acknowledging he, Dwalin, and Thorin were a chaotic trio.  Dis was less amused as she didn’t approve of this nuisance.

“Don’t be like that Dis, I’ve seen you quarrel with Fundin and that puts you ahead of Thorin in regards to your insanity.”

Dis gave her father a deadly stare and Thrain smiled.  Balin drew their attention back to the issue of the letter.

“What should I do about this message?”

Thrain stroked his beard in wonder.

“Well I would be sore if you caused my son any heartache.  However, I too am curious for more details on my new daughter-in-law.  I will grant you permission to investigate the matter.  Do as you please with the letter, but keep an eye on him.”

Balin bowed and remembered the second letter, handing it over to Dis.  The Durin princess overlooked it quickly with a subtle nod.

“Grandfather has agreed to surrender king Thranduil’s necklace.  He has already sent an invite but I will send this as well.”

Thrain glanced in confusion.

“It seems I have missed something.”

Dis jerked the letter away from her father’s curious hand and walked off. 

“Now you’re keeping secrets?”

Dis huffed and spoke over her shoulder.

“The consequences of being snoopy!”

***********

Thorin woke to drool on his hand and groaned.  The memory of his letter quickly sprung him to life and he scanned his desk for it.

_Where is it?_

_Did I make it to my room last night?_

_I don’t remember…_

“Good morning.”

Balin stood at the doorway with Thorin’s letter concealed in his pocket.  He could give it back but he wanted to know why the prince mistrusted him with such life-changing information.

Thorin sat still, trying not to draw attention to his prior search.

“Why is it you sleep less than I and yet I am the one who appears weary?”

Balin chuckled and proceeded to walk curiously towards Thorin.  He didn’t care to respond to the question and considered an attempt to lie to his beloved prince.  The idea pained the Fundin-son’s heart but he couldn’t resist seeking the truth.

“You know…  There’s a dwarf I fancy here in Erebor…”

Thorin gaped at the sudden news.

“When did this happen?  I am happy for you my friend.”

“Oh well we’ve been dancing around each other for a year now…”

“A year?!  How have I not known of this?!”

Balin placed his hand on Thorin’s shoulder, pretending to console the confused prince.

“Well it didn’t seem right to bring her between our friendship.”

“Nonsense, I knowing would have no such effect on our friendship.  How long has Dwalin known?”

“I’ve not told him.”

“I’ve never known you to keep secrets, Balin.”

Balin hummed as he watched their roles reverse.  Now it was Thorin’s turn to feel untrustworthy.

“Well when **no one** else has any familiar understanding of such feelings it’s hard to speak about them.”

“I suppose it is…”

_After all there is no one I can speak to about Azog…_

Thorin glanced away thinking about his troublesome relationship with Azog.  Balin, however, was waiting for the prince to admit he had a lass.  However, the prince turned back to him with a reassuring smile.

“I can only wish you both well and wait for your marriage.”

Disappointed, Balin smiled half-heartedly and retreated towards the door.  He paused for a moment with betrayal and frustration building inside him.  His plan may have been a foolish one but his heart depended on it.  It was not like him to think ill of his prince and he did his best to contain those negative thoughts.

Removing the small message in his pocket, Balin kept his back to the prince. 

“I have not found someone Thorin.”

Thorin made an odd sound of confusion, now eyeing his friend suspiciously.

“What was the purpose of that made up story?”

Balin turned, gesturing towards the prince.

“Because if you found someone, I would like to know about it.  I would like to share in your joy and see your days filled with hope.  But you don’t trust me with such details and I don’t know why.”

The Fundin-son unfolded his hand to reveal the letter.  Thorin glanced at it, perplexed by the conversation.  It took a moment and then he understood. 

_Balin!  You know!_

Balin’s face soured as he watched the prince’s expression turn from confusion into shock.  Thorin’s eyes locked onto his, searching the Fundin-son for answers.  But Balin retracted his hand and placed the letter back into his pocket.

“But then again, why should I expect you to trust me?  I’m merely your servant.  I don’t need to know anything about your life.”

Before Thorin could speak, Balin left.  The prince stared at the vacant door frame, loss for words.

*****

In the upcoming weeks before Thranduil’s arrival, Balin distanced himself from Thorin.  Dwalin was kept in the dark about Thorin’s ‘love’ letter but didn’t see a reason to question his elder brother’s actions.  They had both been stung by rejection and recognized the signs in each other. 

No matter how Thorin tried to converse with the elder Fundin-son, Balin walked away or ignored him.  Instead of sitting in the study the dwarf stood in the hall out of sight.  Thorin called out to him but he never responded. 

It hurt Balin to distance himself to such a degree.  He would rather continue to scold the prince over and over than say nothing.  But something about this secret bothered him deeply and he lost his courage to face the prince.

Thorin’s situation was troublesome and he couldn’t bring himself to write another letter.  Instead he prayed Azog wouldn’t mind the wait.

*****

Thror’s court were dressed for the Elvenking‘s visit.  Thrain and Frerin concealed their nerves but Thorin’s worried face could be noticed across the kingdom. 

“Smile brother!”

Frerin nudged his nervous elder brother and they watched Thranduil glide in front of them.  The Elvenking ignored their presence and stared blankly at Thror.

“I am here because you claim to have found my heirlooms?”

King Thror didn’t smile and Thrain prayed that his father wouldn’t spout distrustful words in front of the elven lord.  The dwarf king nodded slightly with no emotion and one of his court dwarves brought a chest to Thranduil.

The Elvenking eyed it suspiciously until the contents were revealed.  Not wanting to show how much he desired his jewels returned, Thranduil glanced back at Thror casually.  But the dwarf king said nothing and Thrain stepped in.

“On behalf of my son and our carelessness, we present Lasgalen with our humblest apologies.”

Thranduil nodded slightly with acceptance.  Thrain forced himself to smile, still nervous about his father’s actions.

“And now we must celebrate!  May our kingdoms prosper together in unity!”

There wasn’t a dwarf that couldn’t feel the tension between the kings but they did their best to smile under Thrain’s previous instructions.

*****

Hours into the night, after the celebratory party died down, Thorin ran about the halls trying to find Thranduil.  Throughout the evening the Elvenking never glanced at the prince or gave Thorin a moment to speak.  It didn’t matter all that much as the dwarf still hadn’t found appropriate words to apologize for his actions.

Down a darkened hallway, Thorin found the Elvenking staring out a window into the clear night sky.  The prince approached with caution and kneeled respectively.

“King Thranduil I have…”

As the prince spoke, Thranduil quickly ignored him and walked away.  Thorin caught up but the elf’s speed made him sprint as a result of his short legs.

“Wait, please my lord!”

Thorin managed to jump in front of the elf, stopping him, and kneeled once more.

“I beg for your forgiveness.”

Thranduil stared with a subtle hint of hatred on his lips.  He played ignorant of the dwarf’s actions.

“I do not know what you speak of.  Perhaps you have drank too much young dwarf.”

The Elvenking glided around the prince and Thorin whipped around, feeling the tension grow between them.  He ran alongside the elf, trying to keep up as he spoke.

“Please my king, I know I am young and foolish and have committed many errors in my life but please allow me amend them in any way.”

Thranduil stopped and stared at the prince with slight curiosity.

“I am still confused.  Exactly **what** are you apologizing for?”

Thorin’s cheeks flared up, knowing he would have to speak the act but still finding it odd to discuss it with the Elvenking.

“I am sorry…  I didn’t take your offer…  To lay in bed with you at the time…”

Thranduil’s lips slightly curled but he refrained from showing any continuing interest in the dwarf.

“I do not recall such an incident occurring.”

The Elvenking was about to walk off but Thorin blocked him quickly.

“No, please, I did not mean to be such a disrespectful brat.  I only want to please you and I apologize if I have been most unpleasant…”

Thranduil’s brow raised with growing curiosity.

“And in what manner do you intend to please me?”

Thorin tried not to smile by the idea of the perverted act, but it gave him courage to speak.

“In any manner you desire, my king.”

Finally Thranduil’s sexual interests were clear in his expression, no matter how much he tried to conceal it.  The Elvenking nodded and without a word between them, Thorin led the elf to his bedroom, not knowing Frerin was lurking nearby. 

Thranduil glided around the room in memory of the first time he had entered in an attempt to court the dwarf.

“A familiar setting is it not?”

Thorin blushed as he closed the door, remembering the Elvenking trying to heal him when he was sexually frustrated.

“Would it be wrong to assume your intentions with the last visit?”

Thranduil offered the prince a subtle, yet devious smile as he sat on the bed.  Thorin swallowed instinctively while the elf seductively leaned backwards, lounging in waiting.  Whether either of them would admit their intentions didn’t matter as they understood their body language perfectly.

However, the prince was still nervous about sleeping with the Elvenking.  Unlike Azog who presented no real political threat to the kingdom, Thranduil had an army not to be trifled with.  With that in mind, Thorin was tenser but also didn’t know how to proceed.

_What does he want me to do?_

_He’s waiting…_

_Remember his kiss…_

_I can’t treat him like Azog.  I am sure he would feel more insulted if I did…_

_But I do not know how to start.  Azog just takes what he wants…_

_Thranduil is an elf after all.  What if I offend him because I don’t understand elvish customs?_

_Frerin why can’t you be of use now…_

Silence filled the room and the Elvenking’s patience lessened with each quiet moment.  Thorin’s lips nervously shifted, hoping to buy time and fill the awkward atmosphere with conversation.

“I hope Lasgalen pleases you…  It is our finest work.”

Thranduil’s amused expression dropped immediately and Thorin cringed, fearing he messed up.  The Elvenking stood and eerily stalked around the dwarf.

“Would it surprise you that your grandfather has refused to part with them?”

“What do you mean?  They are yours and this night was tribute to returning them after having been lost all these years.”

Thranduil’s voice pitched with suspicion.

“I wonder if their misplacement was a rouse…”

_Does he know?_

Thorin turned to Thranduil with a concerned look.  He knew Thror kept them but it was dire that the Elvenking not know that detail.

“Of course not, we are allies.  We want the best for both kingdoms at all times.”

“We were not allies all those years ago, merely neutral parties.”

“That is true…  But we have no intention of ill will.”

Thranduil chuckled slightly but his tone was less than cheerful.

“Is it that your kingdom knows nothing of its king’s intentions or is it naivety from your age?”

“What do you mean?”

“During your people’s **celebration** , your grandfather ushered my heirloom away, hiding it from my reach.  I could tell from the insidious look in his eyes that he had no intention of ever returning them.”

Thorin’s eyes widened.

_No, he wouldn’t!_

Thranduil raised a brow to Thorin’s reaction.

“You’re surprised but you don’t seem completely ignorant of your grandfather’s intentions.”

The prince gulped and tried to curb the conversation away from the Durin’s curse.

“My king, I will retrieve your heirloom so you may leave this kingdom on a merry note.”

“You would go against your king’s wishes?”

The Durin lowered his head in shame and nodded.

“I asked for your forgiveness and I promised to please you at any cost.  You are also my king.”

Thranduil hummed, obviously pleased with Thorin’s submission.

“Very well.”

While the Elvenking strode back to the bed, Thorin headed towards the door.

“Do not leave yet.  I wish to continue your last attempt to appease me.”

Forgetting about bedding the elf in the political disaster that had just unfolded, Thorin turned around and spoke rashly.

“What would you enjoy?”

Thranduil’s eyes flashed with excitement at the direct question and the prince sealed his lips quickly.

_Idiot, who asks a king that!?_

“No, I’m sorry to ask questions that should be obvious…  But…”

Thorin glanced at the elf unsurely.

“I don’t know what I am doing…”

The Elvenking chuckled.  He had been consumed with Thorin’s rejection he’d forgotten the prince was lacking years of experience.

“Very well, undress.”

Thorin exhaled heavily in relief.  The prince removed his cloak and shirt without concern but paused when his fingers drifted along the rim of his breeches. 

_I know that he’s seen Azog and I having sex in his forest…_

_I know he’s seen everything…_

_He’s the only one who knows, but I can’t show him Azog’s scar…_

“Is something wrong?”

“No…  It’s just my body may be ugly with scars…  I don’t know if I should proceed.”

_Please say no…_

_I’ve avoided anyone seeing it for so long…_

Thranduil glanced over the dwarf quickly and knew what Thorin was trying to hide.  The elf’s tone became deep and commanding, sounding almost cruel.

“Remove them.”

Thorin hesitated but kept his body away from mirrors and his rear out of Thranduil’s sight.  He removed the last of his clothing and stood bare.

“Come.”

Another bitter sounding command and Thorin nervously walked in front of the elf.  Their heads almost lined up thanks to the low-rise dwarven bed.  Thranduil stared at him, pausing for a moment.  Suddenly the elf’s hands were gliding over the dwarf’s scarred rear. 

_No!  Don’t touch it!_

Thorin shuddered until his muscles froze in their tensed position.  He stared at the wall above the elf’s head, avoiding eye contact as Thranduil’s fingers purposely slid across the engraved skin.  The prince held his breath, unsure what the Elvenking was thinking.

_Why are you panicking?!_

_Stay calm…_

_He already knows._

_He already knows…_

_Stay calm…_

A soft voice startled the prince but he kept still.  It was Thranduil, murmuring something incoherent.

_What’s he saying?_

_I don’t want to look at him._

_What if he’s talking to me?…_

_I don’t want to know what he’s saying…_

Regrettably, Thorin’s eyes glanced at the Elvenking for a moment and stayed there.  Thranduil had been staring at the prince intently, lips moving subtly, almost unreadable.  But the language was elvish and Thorin realized he couldn’t understand it anyway.

_He’s not stopping.  I don’t understand._

_Does he want me to speak elvish to him?_

_I don’t know elvish!_

_Why does he keep speaking?!_

Unbeknown to the prince, his scar was fading away.  Thranduil removed one hand and tugged the dwarf’s beard, leaning Thorin into a gentle kiss.  The elvish murmurs stop and the prince let out a surprised noise from the exploring finger now reaching for his entrance.

_Yes…_

_I’ve needed to be touched for so long…_

_No!  He’s seen what I’ve done with Azog!_

_What if having sex reminds him of that?!_

Thorin’s mind raced from enjoyment back to the horror of the Elvenking knowing and seeing his lewd acts with the pale orc.  However, Thranduil’s movements seemed reassuring as he calmly rubbed the dwarf’s hairy arms.

_No one’s touched me like that before…_

Moans and worried whimpers vibrated against the elf’s lips as he continued to kiss the dwarf.  The only sound that came from the Elvenking were that of his breaths when their mouths parted for air. 

_My body is relaxing from his touch…_

_I hardly feel nervous anymore…_

Thorin’s arms found their way around the elf’s neck, pulling their bodies closer.  Thranduil’s fingernails sent a shiver down the prince’s spine as they gently glided down his back.

The dwarf’s worries lessened with each touch.  Thranduil’s own desires grew noticeably with each brush of Thorin’s beard against his fair skin.  Little by little the Elvenking’s breathing became louder and heavier. 

With a dry finger working delicately to enter the Durin’s tight muscle, Thorin moaned gratefully and focused his attention on his own pleasure.

_It doesn’t matter what he’s seen.  He knows everything and still he wants to carry on._

_He may not be Azog but I am sure I can satisfy him regardless._

_For the sake of our kingdom…_

The thought of Azog finding out Thorin slept with Thranduil pleased the dwarf.  He grinned perversely against the Elvenking’s lips, pressing harder into the kiss.

_I am sure he will be displeased by this._

_I look forward to feeling his anger for days…_

Thranduil mistook the dwarf’s smile as satisfaction from his own actions.  He proceeded to finger the dwarf carefully while he enjoyed Thorin’s beard.  Between heated kisses, the Elvenking murmured entrancingly.

_“Hairy creature…”_

Thorin blinked and noticed the lust driven eyes of the Elvenking staring into his own.  Gently Thranduil glided his fingers through the dwarf’s chest hair, winning a soft moan.

_His actions are so relaxing I just want to fall asleep._

_What will I do if he notices I’m not gaining any sexual pleasure from this?_

_Will it offended him more?_

_I cannot disappoint him but I must find a way to prevent myself from drifting off._

_I just need time._

The prince pulled away from the Elvenking and kneeled between Thranduil’s legs.  Curious eyes watched Thorin as he stared back while his fingers cautiously unbuttoned the elf’s trousers.  The Durin was careful, hoping he was not acting out of place, but Thranduil didn’t seem bothered by the gesture.

Durin lips parted around the elf’s shaft and the prickle of Thorin’s beard broke Thranduil’s silence.  The Elvenking let out a gasp followed by a soft moan.  Quickly, Thranduil sealed his lips and swallowed what little control he let slip. 

Thorin closed his eyes and proceed to suck, taking in the Elvenking’s full length. 

_Azog is clearly larger, my jaw doesn’t strain but I am neither gagging for breath._

_I must make the best of this.  I must think of Azog…_

Thranduil tried not to moan again as his tip found the back of Thorin’s throat.  It was obvious that the dwarf wasn’t too inexperienced with his mouth and the Elvenking knew exactly the reason.  But as Thorin pushed himself harder in an attempt to choke himself, Thranduil began to wonder if the dwarf was thinking about him or the orc who stole the prince’s virginity.

However the prince’s bearded face nested between Thranduil’s legs made it difficult for the Elvenking to control himself.  He could feel the prickly horse hair moving against his sack and thighs.  The sounds of the dwarf sucking, licking and purposely choking aroused the Elvenking further. 

Thranduil’s lips parted again as he watched the dwarf begin fingering himself as he sucked.  It was clear the dwarf wasn’t afraid to submit his body tonight.  Combing through the prince’s hair, the Elvenking continued to watch. 

When Thorin’s glossed over eyes glanced up, Thranduil quickly pushed the dwarf back in fear the night would end to quickly. 

“Is something wrong my king?”

The Durin’s quizzical look while kneeling before the Elvenking made Thranduil groan.  Unsure what the elf was thinking, Thorin waited for a response.

_Is he upset?_

_Why did he stop me?_

There was a long pause between them and Thorin grew nervous.  He lowered his head and unsurely whispered.

“Should I leave?”

“No…”

Thranduil leaned forward and slipped his hands beneath the dwarf’s armpits, lifting Thorin to his lap.  The prince looked at the king in shock but the action resembled Azog and the Durin’s cock hardened slightly. 

“Thak me…”  (Mine me)

Licking his lips in anticipation, Thorin resisted thrusting himself onto the elven shaft just barely spreading his cheeks. The Elvenking groaned deeply from the prince’s desperate words, knowing half were not to be spoken to outsiders.  Another indication, Thorin would do anything for the elf.

Thranduil wrapped his arms around the dwarf with one hand pulling the dwarf’s hair and exposing his neck.  The other quickly found its way back to Thorin’s entrance, fingering him lightly once more.

Moans filled the room as the elf’s lips nipped and sucked their way up Thorin’s neck.  It wasn’t until they reached just below Thorin’s earlobe that the prince realized he had another spot that made him writhe.

_What’s he doing?…_

_I can’t…_

_Azog’s never done that._

A confused whimper left Thorin’s lips as he puzzled over how he could be turned on by such a gentle act.  He lusted for rough, violent sex.  Not this gentle, yet overwhelming sensation.

His hips squirmed in the Elvenking's lap and he clutched tightly to the elf’s shoulders.  Thorin could have broken from the subtle hold but the reassurance Thranduil provided the dwarf’s body seemed to convince the prince to accept it.

The alarming new pleasure became too much for the Durin and his hips rolled against the elven shaft in desperation.  Whether the prince was aroused by thoughts of Azog or the Elvenking was still unclear to Thorin.  However, Thranduil smirked at the dwarf’s erection, thinking he’d won the battle for Thorin’s attention.

While Thorin moaned from the elf’s precum dripping onto his cheek, there was a knock at the door.  The prince froze as did the Elvenking.  Thorin glanced to Thranduil, who glanced back, both searching for answers.

“Thorin?”

_Frerin…_

Both recognized the voice and Thranduil glared towards the door.  Thorin noticed the king was irritated with Frerin’s presence and slowly removed himself from Thranduil’s reluctant hold.  Softly, the prince whispered words of reassurance.

“ _I’ll deal with him.”_

Thorin quickly clothed himself and grabbed his royal cloak while Thranduil scowled, buttoning up his trousers. 

On the other side of the door, Frerin waited for his brother.  In a sudden movement the door opened and Thorin stepped out, closing it immediately.  Frerin caught a glance of the Elvenking’s silhouette and stared suspiciously at his brother.

“What are you doing brother?”

“Nothing.”

It was clear by Thorin’s heavy breathing and quick response that he was concealing something.

“Why is Thranduil in your room?”

“He’s n-ot…”

_Damn, was I not fast enough?_

Thorin corrected himself, realizing his brother already knew too much.

“We’re talking.”

“About what?”

_Stop asking questions…_

“Why are you here?”

The elder prince grew suspicious of his younger brother, despite being the one at fault.

“I’m making sure you don’t get into trouble.”

“Were you following me?”

“Yes, but unfortunately I couldn’t prevent this scenario after I lost you when you ran off suddenly.  I managed to catch sight of you just before you two entered your room.”

Thorin’s eyes stared at his brother in shock. 

_If he’s been here the whole time…_

_He must have been listening…_

Frerin gave his brother a troublesome look and leaned in to whisper quietly.

“What were those noises?  Is Thranduil alright?  You are supposed to make amends.  Don’t screw things up.”

_I’m trying not to screw up but you interrupted us!_

Thorin said nothing and moved down the hall, away from his room.  Frerin followed, unsure if he wanted to leave Thranduil alone in his brother’s room.

_I need him to get away from us.  I don’t know how much longer Thranduil is willing to wait._

The elder prince turned back to his brother, glancing around to ensure no others could hear.

“Frerin, grandfather kept the necklace.  Thranduil isn’t pleased with this.”

The younger Durin gawked, unsure of what he heard.

“Don’t lie brother.”

“I’m not Frerin.  I’m trying to keep him from declaring war on us.”

Frerin stepped back, ashamed of any ill thoughts he may have had towards his brother.  Thorin took advantage of his brother’s understanding and put his hands on the dwarf’s shoulders.

“I need your help.  While I distract Thranduil can you manage to find where grandfather has hidden Lasgalen?”

“Yes.  I will explain it to father, he will understand.”

“Good, now hurry.  He does not like to be kept waiting.”

Frerin nodded and ran off without further questions.  Thorin sighed in relief and returned to his room.  When he closed the door, Thranduil sneaked behind him and breathed hot air against the dwarf’s ear.

“Has your annoying sibling left?”

“Yes…  He should not return for a while.”

_Does he hate Frerin?_

_Maybe it was him that displeased Thranduil all this time…_

“Then let’s continue.”

_Either way I am stuck here._

The Elvenking returned to the bed while removing his clothing along the way.  Thorin watched in awe, noting Thranduil had no body hair aside from silver pubic hair.  The elf sat with his robes ruffled around his hips. 

Thorin’s stare went on too long and Thranduil cocked a brow.

“Are you going to join me or stand there gawking?”

Shaking his head, Thorin began undressing quickly.  The Elvenking chuckled at the dwarf’s actions.

“Do I make you nervous?”

Thorin offered a cocky smile as he walked to his bedside table.

“I believe you make everyone nervous my king.”

Thranduil smiled and eyed the vial of oil the dwarf retrieved.

“Well you seem well prepared.”

Thorin glanced at the vial, realizing how suspicious it was to have oil at the ready.  He blushed and became silent, trying his best not to bring Azog into any conversation with the Elvenking.

“Well my king…  I had prayed you would accept my forgiveness and so I made sure to prepare everything.”

Thranduil’s smile grew and Thorin moved in front of him.  The Durin lathered his fingers in oil and began fingering himself.  While the elf waited, he reached to stroke the dwarf’s cock meanwhile.  Thorin moaned gratefully and finished stretching himself.

“I’m ready.”

The Elvenking leaned back and watched Thorin crawl onto his lap, facing him.  Thranduil’s hands cupped the dwarf’s, now scar-free, cheeks, giving them a light squeeze.  Thorin held onto the elf’s shoulders and lowered himself while Thranduil lined up his shaft.

Slowly the Elvenking guided the Durin prince down his cock, listening intently to the deep exhale from Thorin’s lungs.  Thranduil moaned deeply, murmuring his lust for the dwarf.

“If only I could have been your first…”

“Hmm?...”

Thorin glanced at Thranduil worriedly but his thoughts were interrupted by the elf moving him up and down. 

It was slow and stimulating but too calm for the prince to fully enjoy.  Still Thorin kept quiet and focused on any pleasure he had at the moment.

_If Azog were here he would have pinned me to the bed and split me open._

_Aulë, I miss his powerful actions._

Thranduil’s hips lightly thrust upwards into the dwarf and he leaned in to kiss Thorin again.  They both moaned to each other and Thorin continued to think about Azog.

_I miss his tongue going wherever it pleased._

_His sharp claws, his painful teeth._

_I want him to thrust me against a tree again._

_I want to feel the sting of his claws against my skin._

Unknown to the prince, Thranduil picked up on the dwarf’s drifting mind.  It was obvious as Thorin’s actions became rougher.  Even though it was Thranduil’s shaft inside the dwarf, the elf was still fighting against the orc’s prior encounters. 

Thorin’s eyes were closed and ignorant to the frustrated look on the elf’s face.  Thranduil’s agitation was growing every moment, unsure how to steal Thorin’s attention away from the pale orc.

The prince rode faster, kissed much harder, while the Elvenking thought to himself.  He wasn’t an orc.  He would not treat his bedmates with such cruelty.  But still something had to be done.

Mid-moan Thorin was tossed onto the bed with Thranduil plowing into him.  The Elvenking slammed his hips harder to break through the prince’s thoughts of Azog.  But still Thorin didn’t look at him. 

Hissing to himself, Thranduil attacked Thorin’s ear spot, hoping it would suffice.  The prince’s eyes popped open with his body still pumped full of Thranduil’s shaft.  He cried out unexpectedly and wrapped his arms around Thranduil’s neck tightly.

“Thranduil…”

Finally the dwarf’s mind was torn away for a moment.  Thranduil groaned with victory and proceeded to pleasure the Durin. 

Long, deep thrusts penetrated the dwarf’s tiring body over and over.  Sweat built on Thorin’s skin yet the Elvenking was still pristine.  Despite the constant exercise of rolling his hips for over half an hour, Thranduil had yet to show any sign of fatigue. 

The sight of the Durin’s sweat intrigued the elf and he quickly changed positions.  Thranduil kneeled, resting on his ankles with Thorin bouncing on his lap.  The prince had little leverage and could only hold on as the Elvenking raised his body. 

But Thorin clung too tightly and Thranduil desired to see the dwarf’s haired chest.  Fingers entangled in the prince’s dark hair and arched the dwarf backwards.  Thorin’s arms, which were behind the elf’s neck, are stretched out with his fingertips holding onto Thranduil’s shoulders.

Panting, yet no longer being forced to move, Thorin stared at the elf with a pleading expression.  Thranduil glanced over the prince’s body, noting every drop of sweat that glistened in the candle light.  Even the dwarf’s hair shined from sweat hidden beneath it. 

With a deep lustful groan, the Elvenking stood on his knees and began thrusting slowly into the dwarf.  Thorin’s legs wrapped around the elf’s hips for support and his head hung while he moaned. 

After a few strokes, the sound of a bird cawing broke their thoughts.  Thranduil proceeded to thrust, not entirely caring for the interruption but glanced towards the source.  Thorin gulped as it was Azog’s crebain, returning for his response.

_Oh no…_

_Go away…_

Thranduil recognized the dreadful creature and glared at the bird.  His movements stopped and Thorin could feel the elf tense.  Still trapped in his own pleasure, the prince could barely muster an excuse for the bird’s presence.

_He’s angry.  What do I do?_

When Thranduil’s deadly stare returned to the dwarf, the prince shuddered in fear.  It was obvious the Elvenking knew where the bird had come from and why Thorin was afraid of him knowing. 

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed and he slammed Thorin back into the bed with his own body.  The prince screamed in pleasure as the elf’s thrusting demanded his full attention once more. 

“More…”

Thorin cried out as his pleasure increased.  Thranduil tried to thrust faster but the prince only cried out ‘more’ again.  Frustration grew in the Elvenking and he hurled the dwarf back onto his lap, quickly locking their lips together and swiftly striking his nails down Thorin’s back in desperation.

The prince choked on a gasp and he stared at the ceiling for a moment.  Thranduil groaned deeply, feeling the dwarf’s body shudder and Thorin’s cum spill onto the elf’s stomach.  Then the Elvenking finally allowed himself to release inside the dwarf’s body. 

Thorin’s eyes fluttered before closing shut as he rested his head against the elf’s chest.  Thranduil panted with a satisfied smirk and laid the prince down.  Just before the Elvenking could join Thorin, there was another knock at the door.

“Thorin?”

Growling, the Elvenking slipped on only his sliver coat, not caring much for his questionable attire and opened the door a crack.  Frerin stared at the Elvenking in shock, expecting Thorin.

“My lord Thranduil…  I have brought Lasgalen.”

Thranduil glanced down with a cold look and took his jewels from Frerin.  Without even a ‘thank you’, the Elvenking closed the door on the on looking dwarf.

“Was that Frerin?...”

Thorin called out, though obviously exhausted.  Thranduil ignored the question and placed his heirlooms in a small box concealed in his pocket. 

“Shhh, you need to sleep now.”

Placing his robes aside, Thranduil slipped behind Thorin, pulling the blankets over them and wrapping an arm around the dwarf.  The prince gave a pitiful moan as he weakly writhed from the Elvenking rubbing his body sensually.

_Does he want to have sex again?_

Slender fingers slid down the dwarf’s thigh, massaging any tensed muscle in its path.  Thranduil kissed Thorin’s shoulder up to the prince’s neck and turned the dwarf’s head.  Thorin could only moan as the elf’s lips moved like a gentle wave across his. 

_He’s relaxing me again…_

_I won’t be able to stay awake for another round…_

Thranduil’s hand massaged its way over the dwarf’s abdomen, following the trail of hair that led to Thorin’s hard nipples.  The Durin’s chest flinched slightly when one of his nubs was fondled delicately.  It lasted a moment and the hand left to attend the other neglected nipple.

“Sleep Thorin.”

The prince moaned with slight confusion.  The sensation was both arousing and relaxing and he was unsure of the intentions.  However the feel of the elf’s softened cock against his rear reassured him the Elvenking was finished for the night.

_He doesn’t want sex again…_

_He wants me to sleep._

_Strange…_

_The differences between them are vast and I know which pleases me more…_

_But still, I have not felt this kind of warm compassion from Azog._

_It seems sexual…  But also caring…_

_I had not thought there was anything else one could do with a partner other than sex.  And yet I am drawn to this calm relaxation._

_This warm feeling…_

_I trust Thranduil…_

_I would ask him to leave, or leave myself, but I want him to stay.  I want to keep feeling his warm body as I fall to sleep._

_It’s peaceful as though nothing ill could ever happen…_

As Thorin warmed to the new experience, he drifted off slowly.  Subtle chuckles escaped his chest when the Elvenking nuzzled his hair sensually.  Thranduil’s hand glided from Thorin’s shoulder, down his arm, to his thigh, repeating over and over until the Durin was fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Things just keep coming up and I've got a costume to make and surgery took a month outta my time for stuff. it sucks i wish i could update more often. Thanks for holding out!


	31. Thorin's confinement (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to blast through the story right now. I apologize for writing errors

At dawn, chaos broke throughout Erebor.  The elves had vanished from sight sometime in the night without word of their departure.  Amongst the panic, Frerin prayed his brother’s apology was successful, or at best that the Elvenking was still inside Thorin’s room.

Unbeknownst to the kingdom, the mischievous prince slept peacefully in his lonely bed.  Warmth from the sun curled over the naked Durin’s body and the prince stretched out happily.  Thorin blinked, staring at his ceiling for a moment before turning to greet the Elvenking he assumed was by his side.  However, there was no one.

“Thranduil?”

Glancing around his room the prince noticed the Elvenking’s robes were also gone. 

“Has he left?”

Suddenly the prince’s eyes widened in full realization of last night’s actions and it’s possible consequences.

_No!  Did I insult him?!_

Thorin jumped out of bed, clothing himself in a mere garb and ran out of his room.

“Thorin!”

Frerin, who had been pacing in front of his elder brother’s door, called out from behind Thorin.  Quickly the elder prince turned around and closed the space between them.

“Where is Thranduil?!”

They both called out in unison and Frerin became pale.

“What do you mean Thorin?!  Is he not within your room?!”

Thorin mimicked his brother’s horrified expression and shook his head.

“Tell me what happened Frerin.”

“I do not know!  What misfortune have you brought upon this kingdom now?!”

Gulping nervously, Thorin’s body stiffened in fear of his own actions.

_Is he upset I fell asleep?..._

“If Thranduil was displeased I could not tell…  It had appeared my apology was acceptable at the time…”

Frerin’s eyes darted around his brother’s expression frantically, unsure whether Thorin was to blame or if he, himself, was.  In a worrying voice, the younger brother questioned his relationship with the Elvenking out loud.

“Could it have been myself?...  When I brought back Lasgalen…”

Thorin gulped again, hoping his brother was oblivious to the elder prince’s sexual encounter.

“What, Frerin?...”

Shaking his head, Frerin stared fearfully into Thorin’s eyes.

“My eyes laid upon his private… Attire when he answered the door…  Elvish customs are different from ours, Thorin!”

Before Thorin could reply, Frerin panicked and shouted to his older brother.

“Why did you not answer in his stead?!”

Thorin gawked, trying to think of a lie.

_I cannot tell him I laid with Thranduil…_

“I was…  Unavailable…”

Horror overtook the younger Durin’s eyes and he blamed himself for the elves.

“Then it is my fault they have left…”

“Wait, they have left Erebor?  When?!”

Glaring in frustration, Frerin walked off quickly.

“There is no time for this!  If it is I who has insulted the Elvenking then I must also apologize!”

Thorin ran after his brother, still questioning the events.

“I did not know Thranduil had left Erebor.  How could the elves leave without any dwarf noticing?”

Frerin hissed a response.

“You know we do not match the elves in stealth!  Don’t be a fool!”

*****

Dwarves ran about the halls in search of news.  Shouting echoed down the caverns and Fili ran up to his mother who stood beside Thrain while holding Kili.

“Amad!  No elves in the mines either!” _(Mother)_

Worrying looks exchanged between the elder Durins and Dis nodded her thanks to her son.

“Good Fili, now run to Dale and report your findings.”

With a dwarvish salute, the young lad ran off proudly.  Dis turned to her father whom huffed in frustration.

“Have I failed to secure our mountain that one could vanish so easily under our own eyes?!”

“It is too soon to judge the situation, father.”

Just as the female Durin finished her sentence, her brother’s caught up to them.  Thrain scanned over Frerin’s shame filled expression quickly and ushered his family into a private room.  Both brother’s began to explain but Thrain waved his hand to silent them.

“Based on the look in Frerin’s eyes, I need no explanation to tell me that King Thranduil is missing as well.”

Shocked by the news, Dis spun on her heel to Thorin.

“What?!  How could you have lost him?!”

“He is not my child Dis!”

“It is not his fault this time…”

All the Durins turned their attention to Frerin’s saddened voice.  But his remorseful look wasn’t enough to settle Dis’ temper.

“You?!  Thorin is enough of a problem for this family without you, Frerin!”

Thrain placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, calming her down.  However their father took the confession to heart and sadness overcame his mind.

“There is another matter to discuss…”

Becoming increasingly worried the Durins sat down and waited for their father to speak.

“Each of you understand the treason we committed last night, going against Thror’s command?”

The three nodded in unison.

“No one is to speak of it.  Not even to our closest friends.”

Awkward tension filled the room as the dwarves glanced at each other.  Thorin was the first to speak.

“But father…  What of King Thranduil?”

A deep worrying sight left Thrain’s chest.

“I pray he is satisfied with the return of his gems and will keep this treachery to himself.  To which I am hopeful your actions have aided to soothe his anger against us.  Though I cannot fathom what Frerin may have done to negate your attempts…”

Quickly the elder prince glanced to his younger brother and spoke before Frerin could admit to anything.

“It is true that King Thranduil is not fond of Frerin…”

_I must not give them reason to question my actions last night any further…_

As the Durin’s suspicions were confirmed, Frerin inwardly scolded himself for it.

“But I do not believe his interruption would have increased the Elvenking’s resentment to such a degree.”

“I do not understand what I have done to gain his hatred.”

Frerin searched his brother’s eyes for answers but Thorin shrugged.  Thrain stared at his sons in thought, pondering their relationship with the elves.

“Frerin, you have at least established ties with Legolas have you not?”

“Aye.  That I am sure of.”

“Then send him a message urgently.  We must know the state of our alliance.”

The younger son nodded and Dis grew impatient.

“Father, what has become of grandfather Thror to have risked the alliance over such trivial things?”

All three males lowered their head though only two of them fully understood.  Facing the fireplace, Thorin spoke in his father’s stead.

“The Durin’s curse…  He and I suffer from it.”

Frerin glanced to his brother before turning his attention to the flickering flames of the fireplace.  He knew nothing and kept quiet over the issue.  However, Dis’ annoyance over her elder brother’s superstitions were defused by a remorseful glance from her father. 

“It appears I am the only one misinformed about this supposed ‘curse’.”

“Not the only one…”

Frerin turned with a worry-some glance, reassuring he too had yet to understand it.  Thrain surprised his daughter with a saddened hug and spoke in a heartbroken tone.

“Tragedies are a destiny our family has struggled against…  But I will never give up fighting to keep all of you safe…”

Dis shook her head, unable to accept such a vague response.

“Enough Father, why do you believe old-wives tales?  There is no such thing as destiny or curses.”

“Mother died Dis…”

Frerin spoke and Thorin continued.

“She died from the curse…”

For a moment the young sister was speechless.  Thrain stared at her, barely capable of holding back his grief.  Whether Dis chose to believe the curse or not, she knew it wouldn’t matter as long as other’s fell ill to the same fate as her deceased mother.

“And grandfather?...”

“I will not let my father perish too.  So long as I am able, I will rule this kingdom in secret until the curse has lifted from his mind.”

Knowing her father’s words were traitorous, the princess acknowledged them without debate.

“And what of Thorin?”

“I will not let him perish either…”

The sadness that filled Thrain’s eyes drove Dis to glare at her older brother for bringing it upon her father.  Worries encouraged Frerin to embrace his brother tightly.

“You and father speak in riddles while Dis and I worry either of you will die in days to come…  Can you not offer us anything more that would give us piece of mind?”

Returning the hug, Thorin glanced to his father for answers.  Thrain shook his head disappointingly.

“I know only of its corruption in the heirs of Durin…  And of its outcomes…  Despite these many years I have hardly learned a thing.”

While the youngest siblings stared at their father deep in thought, Thorin gave Thrain a befuddled look.

“But before you spoke that we could fight it to prevent madness from spreading.”

“A mere delay to the inevitable as you have already witnessed with my father.  But that is not an achievement.”

Dis elbowed her father with a reassuring smile.

“It is a start, now let us aid your research.  I am sure 3 minds are better than one.”

Thrain smiled gratefully and kissed his daughter’s forehead while patting sleeping Kili.  Both brothers glanced at each other with raised brows, counting the number of dwarves in the room.

“Do you not mean 4, sister?”

The gentle smile on Dis’ face vanished as she whipped around to her brothers and pointed directly at Thorin.

“No!  Thorin is useless and cannot be trusted!”

Thorin gaped at his sister while Frerin chuckled.

“Dis is right, you would only lie and dissuade our progress.”

A baffling expression greeted the other Durins as the elder prince was lost for words.  Thrain chuckled but knew it was not a mere joke.

“Thorin, you are not to interfere with our research.”

Before the elder prince could speak, Dis moved the conversation along.

“As we are all guilty of treason, how will we keep grandfather from finding out Lasgalen has been returned to king Thranduil?”

Thrain shrugged with a dejected sigh.

“I do not know.  It has already been difficult to command the kingdom without drawing my father’s suspicion.  His trust dwindles with every passing hour.  Preventing such news from reaching his ears may be an impossible task.”

Frerin patted his father consolingly.

“We are not alone.  There are still dwarves we trust that will remain loyal to our commands.”

Dis nodded in agreement.

“Aye, I will convince the Fundins to aid the interception of information within the kingdom.”

While the others discussed a plot to defy their king, Thorin thought to himself.

_I am sure many secrets have slipped passed me due to my obsession with Azog…_

The prince’s thoughtful humming was noticed by Dis’ keen ears.

“Do not keep secrets now Thorin.”

Startled the prince jumped slightly and turned his attention back to his family.

“It may be of aid to distract grandfather with his own treasure…  After all that is what affects his curse is it not?”

Quickly, Thrain shook his head in rejection.

“No, I cannot allow that.  I do not wish to run my father to his grave.”

Thorin nodded and glanced to Dis, gesturing that was the exact reason he remained silent.  She glared in response but knew it was her own fault.  Frerin consoled his emotional father and tried to disperse the meeting.

“We will push ourselves to protect both kingdom and king.  Come father, there is much to arrange.”

Knowing they had no other ideas left, the Durins began leaving.  However, a thought crossed Dis’ mind and she stopped.

“I have something else I would like to discuss.”

Frerin sighed and closed the door, standing beside his brother and father.

“Yes?”

“Will cursed-Thorin be able to deal with his mysterious wife-to-be and aid us in our time of need?  What will happen if he runs off again in a time of crisis?”

The words ‘wife-to-be’ struck Thorin’s humor and he tried to contain his laughter.  He turned away to conceal his inappropriate reaction and clenched his fists tightly.

_Azog…  As my wife…  Hah… Hah…_

Despite Thorin’s concealed laughter, Frerin was also caught off guard.

“What wife?!”

Twitching from his snickers, Thorin sheepishly turned back to his brother.  Thankfully Thrain was also smiling but Dis frowned at Frerin’s lack of knowledge.

“Our family is tainted with lies and secrets…  Father, how dare you keep Frerin in the dark after informing me of Thorin’s secret rendezvous.”

While Thrain chuckled, still delighted with Thorin’s lass, Frerin fumed and arm-locked his brother’s head.

“I do not like being surprised with all these secrets!”

Thorin snickered at his brother’s childish attack.

“It is my duty to ensure you have an exciting life Frerin!”

The younger brother wasn’t amused and wrestled Thorin, getting out his built up frustrations with his elder brother.  Dis rolled her eyes at the brotherly spat and returned to glaring at her father.  He smiled warmly to her, glad to be reminded his family was still alive and youthful.

“You know as well as I a child’s secret must be protected.”

Dis growled in frustration as a part of her did agree with her father.

“I suppose you are right…  After all Thorin is 14 years ahead of me and still acts like a child.  However if he were my son I would force him to end these shenanigans!”

As Dis shouted the last words she gestured to the scuffling brothers who paused their fight with confused looks.  Thrain chuckled to his outspoken daughter and turned away, hiding his saddened expression.  As he made his way to the door he spoke quietly back to his family.

“Do not drive each other mad my children…”

Thrain left and Dis stared at the door frame, ashamed that her words made her father depressed.  Their father’s tone caused them all to stare at the floor and consider the ill-fated events to come.  Frerin moved to his sister and patted her shoulder.

“I am frustrated with it all but father is the one who suffers most.  We must look after all of them, Dis.”

Dis nodded and the two considered the task they ahead of them.  The elder prince stared at his siblings, feeling out of place.  But Frerin soon turned to Thorin with a pleading look.

“I will refrain from scolding you on this new ‘ _secret maiden’_ of yours in exchange for one request…”

“What is it?”

Frerin walked to Thorin and grabbed his brother’s shoulders firmly.

“Do not drive our father to an early death…”

Thorin nodded with the same fear in his eyes.

“I swear that will never happen brother…”

******

As the days went on the Durin’s mustered their most loyal companions to intercept all reports and rumors that would have been delivered to king Thror.  The duty over aiding Thorin’s punishment was removed from Dwalin and Balin’s tasks so they could focus their strength to better the kingdom. 

Each Fundin-son had their own troops running about, reporting every little detail they overheard other dwarves speak.  No one was told exactly why as Thrain merely commented that it was to take stress off their king’s shoulders.  Even Dwalin and Balin were not totally satisfied from that answer but they held their tongues in respect.

Thrain had no trouble requesting Fundin himself to stalk the hallways in search of suspicious whispering.  It may not have aided in gaining information but it did cease the chatter as dwarves grew quiet with intimidation.  Fundin kept his eye on the most silent of dwarves, knowing they had more to say than they revealed.   

News eventually came to relieve Frerin over his worrisome mishap with the Elvenking.  Legolas reported all was well and that his father seemed pleased with his visit.  The overjoyed dwarf prince quickly spread the news to his family, except king Thror.  They too felt relief.

Unfortunately while everyone was busy gathering information, Thorin was left alone to attend to his tedious duties in the confined study.  There was no one to spy on him during the day to ensure he was wasn’t running off.  Even little Fili was banned from speaking to his uncle until Thorin completed his tasks for the day. 

The lonely prince’s boredom grew and despite being able to release his sexual frustrations easily under the lack of security, he found himself thinking about his sexual encounters more often.  As he lazily thumbed through his parchment, Thorin’s mind blurred out his surroundings and focused on a persistent daydream.

An image of Thranduil stalked into the room, holding a glass of red wine.  Thorin smirked and pretended to continue scribbling reports.  The Elvenking seductively licked the rim of the glass before sipping it.  Starlight eyes entranced the prince and he rolled his lip under his teeth.

“Have you come again to distract me?  I am busy as always.”

The illusion stalked around the prince as the Elvenking had done before.  Thorin’s spine tingled, anticipating a finger brushing his hair aside to uncover his ear.  Thranduil’s lips nipped at the dwarf’s ear sensually, causing Thorin to moan out his delight.

A wave of relaxation came over the dwarf’s muscles and he rested his head over the back of his chair.  Imaginary lips brushed against his own and Thorin’s body became heavy.

“Why do your actions relax me?  I can hardly concentrate in this boring place as it is without your interference.”

Despite the prince’s speech, the image of Thranduil ignored every word and proceeded to trail gentle fingers along the dwarf’s hairy arm.  Thorin groaned in appreciation as the elf massaged his muscles.  His breaths pitched when Thranduil’s hands rubbed his clothed inner thighs but Thorin quickly calmed and thought nothing sexual of the touch.

“If you continue I will fall asleep again…  Is that what you want?”

The elf hummed and ran his hand under the dwarf’s shirt, rubbing Thorin’s abdomen.  Then elvish words murmured out and the prince’s skin trembled.  Thorin imagined the Elvenking healing him from an illusionary injury from Azog.

“How many times has your touch healed this body?  Two or Three?  My torn flesh that spelled Azog’s name is gone because of your elvish words.  Did you do it to help me or to remove his claim out of jealousy…  What exactly is your fantasy elf?”

Slowly the Elvenking leaned in and the elvish spell resonated in the dwarf’s ear.  Thorin struggled to keep his eyes open.

“What is it that attracts me to you…  Is it the way you relax my body or the spells you cast upon me?  I am certain it is not sex.  I would rather have my sexual desires fulfilled by a primitive orc thrusting my body against a tree than to lay in a comfortable bed where I would merely fall asleep…  And yet even though all these months with Azog, fulfilling those desires, I find myself with a new one I do not understand.

Beyond comfort and spell, what was that warmth I felt in my heart when I was with you…  I have never felt such a strong sense of belonging with anyone else, not even with Azog.  With him I never felt anything other than his sexual presence.  But with you…  I want to feel more than that…”

Thorin’s voice slowly drifted off as the image of Thranduil continued to send the dwarf’s mind into the land of sleep.

 Hour’s passed and the prince woke to find himself alone with nothing accomplished.

“Again?...  Well it is not as though Balin is watching over me any longer…”

Feeling alone once again, the prince continued his work until the time came when he could visit with Fili.

*****

Later when Thorin returned to his room he shuffled towards his bed, falling on it in a depressed manner.

“Boredom does not suit me yet I will have to face it again tomorrow.  And the day after and the day after that…  I wish Dis would allow Fili to keep me company during the day.”

Thorin sighed heavily and began getting ready for bed.  He blew out his candle and threw on his nightly robes before jumping under the covers.  As he attempted to sleep, his loneliness itched at his mind and he fidgeted until the blankets were on the floor.  The cold night air sent a shiver through his body and the prince’s imaginations filled the empty room.

Breathing heavily, with his nerves on edge, Thorin stared into Azog’s illusionary eyes.  The orc leaned over the dwarf’s body, grinning wickedly.  He yanked the prince off the bed, pinning Thorin to the cold stone floor. 

The dominating movement stirred the dwarf’s desires and his erection stood for Azog’s attention.  Thorin smiled while panting in expectation and spread his legs apart.

“You’ve kept me waiting far too long tonight…”

As usual the orc smirked and choked the prince while lining up his shaft to the dwarf’s entrance.  Thorin moaned while keeping his knees up, pleading the orc to take him.

“Thak me hard tonight.”

With that Azog plowed into the dwarf, but in reality Thorin merely fingered himself dryly with his spare hand clamped around his neck.  Tt wasn’t harsh enough to satisfy the prince however.  Thorin held his knees apart by his toes and began clawing his thighs up to his chest, imagining Azog was doing it. 

The orc spread the dwarf’s legs further apart as he thrusted and took hold of one ankle.  Then Azog’s claws dug into Thorin’s inner thigh and trailed down, gliding over the dwarf’s erection.  The prince whimpered from the slight sting to his foreskin but still he wanted to feel pain mix with his pleasure. 

Over and over Thorin clawed himself until his fantasy gave him relief.  After his orgasm he began to shiver and quickly covered himself with his blankets, sleeping on the floor.

“Until tomorrow night, Azog…”

Every day was the same thing.  Thoughts of Thranduil disturbed the prince’s work during the day and Azog at night.  Thorin understood and accepted his nightly dreams with Azog but never with Thranduil.  It was a mystery to him as he couldn’t comprehend his body wanting anything other than sex. 

Despite his dilemma, the prince enjoyed his fantasies that switched between the orc and the elf.

******

Dwalin barged in on Thorin the moment he was given a break from his duties.  He dragged the lonesome prince out to spar so he could beat up the Durin over their unresolved issues.  But for Thorin his mind had been corrupted by the Elvenking’s comfort and the dwarf prince longed for any form of touch whether it was sexual or not.

As they clashed weapons, Dwalin noticed Thorin’s will to fight had diminished greatly.  The Fundin-son quickly knocked the starry eyed prince down.

“Ye’ve gotten soft already?”

_Soft?_

_Aye…  I want to feel soft skin against my own._

_Skin like Thranduil’s…_

_Even skin like Azog’s…_

_Hard skin…_

_Any skin…_

An unexpectedly yearning smile from the prince creeped out the youngest Fundin-son.

“What’s that smile fer?”

_I want to feel the warmth of another._

Thorin stood and Dwalin instinctively raised his guard.  The prince was unarmed, starring at his friend with an odd gleam in his eye.  Dwalin’s suspicions rose as Thorin began walking towards him.  There was no indication the prince was plotting an attack but Dwalin stayed still, ready to counter.

_I want to feel closer to someone._

When Thorin was in front of the Fundin-son his smile became gentle and he embraced Dwalin. 

“What’s gotten into ye, Thorin!?”

Dwalin stiffened like a rock and the prince chuckled before his hug turned into a playful arm-lock around the dwarf’s neck. 

_It feels different to touch him.  Not what I felt between Azog or Thranduil._

_But I remember what it feels like to embrace a friend again._

_Not sexual or confusing._

_I want to make him laugh again._

Assuming Thorin tricked him, Dwalin quickly fought back with a malicious grin.  They tumbled to the ground, wrestling each other.  Thorin grew more playful and his chuckles became louder.

_It’s been too long since we’ve bonded my friend.  Have we both forgotten?_

“How long has it been since we’ve last had fun Dwalin?!”

The prince purposely placed a few tickles in the middle of their brawl to break Dwalin’s stern mood.  The Fundin-son growled and hissed, trying to resist overlooking his reserved bitterness towards the prince.  However, the constant movements of Thorin’s fingers attacking his devilish spots cracked the Fundin-son.

“Oh ye think yer funny do ye?!”

A head-butt sent the prince into a laughing frenzy. 

_I had not realized how much I missed our friendship._

“Don’t underestimate me, Dwalin!”

The Fundin-son roared with excitement that the prince hadn’t seen in months.

“What’s wrong, you’re looking a bit happy?  There’s a law against that in this kingdom.”

“Shut up ye brat!  Ye won’t be laughin’ when I’m done with ye!”

Dwalin gave the prince a few punches and Thorin returned them.  They rolled over each other, trying to claim victory until Thorin managed to jump away with a playful smirk.

“Behold!  I am not a prince but a thief who has stolen your sense of humor!”

The prince grabbed a couple throwing axes and juggled them while he spoke.  Dwalin stood, chuckling with a challenging look.

“I have found your jokes bland and now I will return them to you!”

Thorin immediately threw the axes at Dwalin.  The Fundin-son caught them, just barely cutting himself, and grinned wickedly.

“Oh I’ll tell ye a good joke…”

Dwalin stalked forward with a dangerous hint in his eye.  Thorin snickered and walked back, waiting for his friend to make a move.  However, when the prince’s back hit a wall he immediately tried to change directions.  But the Fundin-son threw the small axes and blocked Thorin’s retreat.

The prince gulped nervously, still grinning as a flint of fear trickled into his mind.  He shrunk into his shoulders when Dwalin towered in front of him and brought his hands above the prince’s head.  The Fundin-son grinned widely as he spoke in an eerily dark tone.

“One’s Grasper, one’s Keeper…”

Thorin’s eyes widened and he looked up to see the dwarf’s axes mounted on the wall he backed into.  Dwalin’s hands were firmly gripping their handles and the prince immediately reacted.  He dropped onto his back and pushed against the wall, sliding between Dwalin’s legs as the dwarf’s axes clashed against the ground. 

Not wasting a second, the prince immediately grabbed the Fundin’s ankles and hurled them backwards.  Dwalin slammed to the ground and Thorin jumped onto the dwarf’s back.  Mercilessly the prince tickled the Fundin’s armpits and dodged every weakened swing of the dreaded axes.  Dwalin cried out as he laughed, squirming for freedom but the prince wouldn’t budge. 

“Fine!  Ye win!”

Thorin paused, holding his hands ready for another onslaught as he waited for Dwalin to drop his weapons.  Thankfully the dwarf released his axes and the prince got off him.  But when the Fundin-son sat up his smile lessened and his eyes sank in remorse.

Memories of failure returned to Dwalin and he felt hesitation being friendly with Thorin again.  As much as he also missed their friendship, it was difficult to forget old feelings of mistrust and self-punishment. 

Thorin sat down in front of the Fundin-son and starred with a reassuring smile.  Dwalin shook his head and smiled back reluctantly.

“Yer a bastard, Thorin.”

“Aye, a clever one am I not?”

A light chuckle rumbled out of Dwalin but his expression was less than cheerful.

“I’m going to pound you back to Durin’s bane myself.”

Thorin smiled kindly and stood, offering his hand to help his friend stand.

“Until then would you care to have a drink?”

Dwalin nodded, still feeling down but Thorin wasn’t going to allow his friend to stay depressed.

The prince filled the Fundin’s cup over and over that night, with ale until the dwarf’s speech slurred.  Dwalin stumbled around as Thorin tried to entertain and make his friend forget about past problems for one night. 

After all the drunken games and merriment, they staggered through the halls together.  Singing a song, broken by hiccups and splashing ale around as they swung their mugs joyfully.  Even though there were still issues to resolve, their friendship was rekindled.

*****

As weeks passed, every intercepted report enhanced the Durins concerns over their King’s condition.  Thror grew increasingly irritable the longer he was kept away from his treasury.  Thrain didn’t block his father’s wants, finding Thror’s reclusiveness unfortunately useful.  With the king distancing himself from his dwarves, information was easier to conceal. 

However, the task was still great for the trio Durins.  In their constant efforts to save the kingdom they had forgotten about the other traitorous prince who sat alone to tend to his own punishment.  Even Fili began spying on dwarves for his mother, passing whatever gossip he heard.  

Barely anyone in Thorin’s family had time for him and his needs for companionship pushed him to continue mending his bonds with other dwarves.  The prince’s cheerful smile brought waves of forgiveness as dwarves partied over and over with him. 

But even with hundreds of friends, there were still dwarves in Dale the prince could not reach.  He missed the spying on the Ri’s and chatting with the shopkeepers.  Thorin knew one day he would be set free and until then there was still one friendship he desired to fix beyond the others.

Over and over the prince failed to sway Balin’s feelings.  No manner of hug or jolly remark could break the heartbroken Fundin-son.  Balin refused to care for the prince again though it still pained him to turn his back on Thorin.  Dwalin made his elder brother’s struggles more difficult with invitations to their drunken play.

But Balin closed his mind to anything cheerful and walked away from everyone, hiding in dark corners. 

His solitary attitude didn’t go unnoticed as it affected his duties in such a way that he was no longer intercepting information as ordered.  Dis kept an eye on Balin and noticed the dwarf shying away from others with a pitiful expression. 

During dinner, Dis glared at the lonely Fundin sitting at the edge of a darkened table, eating a meager piece of bread.  Balin turned away from other dwarves chatting beside him and remained silent.   The princess shook her head and marched over, waving for the dwarves to leave so she could sit alone with the elder Fundin-son.

“If you despise Erebor so much then you should leave.”

Balin jumped, startled by Dis’ presence and gawked at her harsh words.

“I, by no means, despise my own home, M’lady!”

“Then rejoin your kin.”

Balin glanced over the hall of cheerful, singing dwarves.  In the middle of the crowd jumped Thorin and Dwalin, dancing while others clapped.

“I cannot see fit to converse with him again…”

“Who is him?”

“Thorin…”

“Thorin?  Because of his lies?”

“Indeed…”

Balin kept his gaze on his bread but Dis huffed at his attitude.

“I am his sister.  I cannot so **_easily_** rid him from my mind merely because he’s a liar.  I am bound to his idiocy as is Frerin, my father…  My grandfather…  Do you think we should abandon him as you have?”

Remorse filled the Fundin’s eyes as he stared into Dis’ stern gaze.

“No…  Forgive me, I am also a fool…”

Dis gave a slight smile and stood, shoving the Fundin-son over to where Thorin now sat. Dwalin cheered, raising his mug.

“It’s about time brother!”

Thorin glanced between his sister and Balin with a questioning look.  He smiled warmly, offering a seat.  Balin’s brow lowered in an attempt to glare but Dis elbowed his spine.  The elder Fundin-son chuckled awkwardly and sat beside the prince who passed him a drink.  Dis sat across from Balin, glaring every time the elder Fundin-son tried to run off.

Little by little, he began to smile back at the prince.

*****

“Uncle!”

Fili ran into Thorin’s study, messing up papers with his joy.

“You are not supposed to be in here right now, Fili.”

Thorin smiled anyway, not caring for the rules as it had been a long time since the little lad had visited him.

“Amad said I could.  Zanid-Dwalin is taking us to the chariot races!”  ( _Mother, Big)_

Fili climbed on his uncle’s desk excitedly and jumped off while Thorin attempted to manage the mess.

“How exciting.”

The little lad quickly turned back to his uncle, hovering his head over Thorin’s desk.

“Will you come uncle?!”

Thorin smiled kindly at Fili.

“Of course, but you know grandfather has forbidden it.”

Fili’s eyes widened with disappoint but a thought quickly entered his mind and he ran out the door. 

“I will ask him for you!”

The elder prince shook his head with a light chuckle at the hyper child and returned to his ledgers.

Not long after, Fili returned with news.

“Gamul Khgam said you can come!" ( _Grandfather_ )

“What?”

Startled by the news, Thorin dropped his papers.  Fili quickly grabbed his uncle’s hand and attempted to lead Thorin towards the door.  However the elder Durin pulled back, unsure if it was true.

_Am I finally free?_

_No…_

_It cannot be…_

“Are you certain Fili?”

“Yes! Gamul Khgam said don’t ask him anymore.  You can just leave!”  ( _Grandfather_ )

“But why?”

Fili shrugged and ran back to the door.

“I’m going to tell Amad!  Hurry up!” ( _Mother_ )

Thorin continued to stare at the empty doorway in confusion. 

_I don’t want to be here any longer…_

_But I do not know what I have done to be pardoned…_

Slowly the unsure prince left his study and sought out his father.  Thrain was busy ordering dwarves around when his eldest son spoke quietly behind him.

“Fili has given word I am free to leave as per Thror’s command…”

Thrain paused midsentence with another dwarf and turned to his son in shock.   He had forgotten Thorin was being punished as he was too concerned over his father.  But the news brought a sense of dread into his mind and he prayed it was a lie.

“Are you certain?!”

The elder Durin quickly waved for the dwarves to give him and his son privacy. 

“No…  That is why I have come to you.  I have not seen grandfather in weeks.”

In that moment Thrain’s mind raced, knowing his father probably said yes, not caring for Thorin’s safety.  Despite the pleasant notion of not having to worry about his son during the prince’s confinement, Thrain knew it wouldn’t last and it was unfair.  He knew could not rely on his father’s words and the kingdom now looked to him for guidance.  

“No…  It is fine…  You should not be trapped inside your own home, regardless if it protects you from yourself…  I only wish I had kept a closer eye on my father…”

Thorin bowed his head in understanding.

_I did not think I would be pardoned so oddly…_

_But I do not want to be here any longer…_

“I am sorry father.”

Thrain quickly embraced his son, patting Thorin’s back comfortingly.

“Enough…  Go visit your lass…”

Thorin choked and forced a reassuring smile.

********

 No one protested the news of Thorin’s release, though questions rose in their minds.    Balin, Dwalin, Frerin, and Dis with her sons stood at the gate of Erebor watching Thorin join them.  The elder Durin smiled with an odd shrug of his shoulders.  Dis sighed with Kili in her arms and Fili nudging her excitedly.

“I guess we are stuck with you for today.”

Thorin chuckled lightly.

“Only if you will allow it.”

Fili whined anxiously.

“Aw, please Amad?  I want uncle to come.” ( _Mother_ )

“Fine, he may come.”

The little prince cheered and dragged Thorin towards Dale.  Balin and Frerin stayed behind with unsure looks, wondering if the elder prince would cause trouble today.  Dis and Dwalin followed, staggering behind, watching Fili climb onto Thorin’s shoulders and ramble on about chariots.

“Should I keep an eye on him M’lady?”

“If he dares vanish with my son I will destroy him myself.”

“Then I’ll keep watch he doesn’t.”

An hour of walking led the group of dwarves to the highest hill in Dale.  Men and other dwarves lined up their make-shift chariots, ready to win.  Thorin toyed with Fili, turning around so the lad couldn’t see the racetrack.

“No uncle!  We’re going to miss it!”

Dis smiled at Thorin’s playful side that amused her son but knew she couldn’t trust him.  As the race began Dwalin lost himself in hearty cheering as the ginger-haired dwarf farmer barreled down the hill.  But the cheer faded as Dis and Dwalin stood in shock while Thorin ran down the hill with Fili still on his shoulders.

“He’s runnin’!”

Dwalin quickly shoved his way through the crowds, trying to catch up to the fleeing princes.  By the time the Fundin-son neared Thorin, the race had ended and the elder prince immediately headed back up the hill. 

Fili and Thorin looked at each other, chuckling over the farmer whose chariot broke before the end but still managed to win the race with his own tumbling body.  They didn’t realize the dumbfound expression on Dwalin as he glanced back to Dis.  The female dwarf shook her head in annoyance and waved for the Fundin-son to return.

The rest of the day had the two dwarves on edge as their group traversed the shops in Dale.  Thorin had more energy than Fili and constantly jolted from one dwarf to the next with the young lad.  They chatted with everyone they could and all were pleased to see the elder prince outside Erebor again. 

Dis and Dwalin glared behind Thorin’s back, wishing he would calm down.  But no matter how much they worried, Thorin stayed by Fili’s side until they returned home.

Balin was the first to greet them with a relieved sigh at the sight of Thorin.  He welcomed them back and whispered to Dis after the others passed.

“How did he behave?”

“I want to kill him…”

The female Durin groaned wearily before shaking off the concerns over her brother so she could focus on her duties.

“Even if he is my brother or your friend…  We must remember there are greater problems in this kingdom if he were to disappear again.”

Balin nodded reluctantly, unsure of the underlying meaning in Dis’ words.

*****

Despite being freed to come and go as he pleased, Thorin had yet to venture pass Dale’s borders.  An odd thing to the eyes of others but truly the elder prince was waiting for Azog to respond to his letter.  Meanwhile, Thorin continued to enjoy the company of his kin. 

However, the prince’s fantasies still lingered.  Even after he fulfilled his need for companionship he still daydreamed of his night with Thranduil.    Thorin’s curiosity led him to believe that perhaps he was merely attracted to the Elvenking much more than he realized.

It became troublesome when Thrain ordered Thorin to return to his princely duties that Frerin had taken over.  The younger prince suggested his brother should be the one to maintain contact with the elven kingdom. 

Thorin smiled nervously as he was unsure if Thranduil also had fantasies about him.  But the elder prince knew not to bring up that night and wrote a casual letter to Thranduil, attached to the usual reports.

Along with keeping up ties with allies, Thorin also returned to patrolling the borders to Dwalin delight.  The young Fundin-son cheered and teased the prince while they rode out into the night.  But Thorin couldn’t stop thinking about the Elvenking and Azog lurking somewhere in the forest not far away.

Dwalin noticed the prince staring oddly towards the forest and considered Thorin might be plotting an escape.  He quickly cut off the prince’s sight with his pony and taunted Thorin.

“Better watch yerself or ye’ll turn into a elf-lovin’ pixie like your brother.”

Thorin grinned and taunted back.

“Leave yourself open like that and the elves might cut off that tree on your head.”

Stroking his mohawk back, Dwalin laughed mockingly towards the forest.

“Ain’t no elf goin’ to sneak up on me!”

Thorin snickered and quickly kicked Dwalin off his pony while their troops dodged and continued onward.  The prince grabbed the loose pony and shouted back to his fallen friend.

“Don’t worry!  We’ll leave a spoonful of ale for your return!”

Dwalin roared behind them and ran vindictively after the prince.

“I’ll kill ye all!”

****

It had been weeks before Thorin finally received a response from Azog.  That night he entered the lounge where his family sat, chatting with the Fundin-sons. 

“I am leaving tomorrow.”

The dwarves paused, waiting for the prince to continue but Thorin merely sat and lit a pipe.  Dis’ eyes narrowed at her brother’s vague words.

“And you are going where dear brother?”

“Out.”

Thorin spoke blankly, turning his attention to Fili’s broken toy.  Thrain nodded his understanding and peered out the window.

“When will you return?”

“A week perhaps.”

Frerin and the Fundins jumped from their seats, all wanting to shout at once.

“What entails your attention for a week?!”

An obvious glance from Dis, reminded Frerin of Thorin’s maiden.  He rolled his eyes and turned his back to his brother.  Dwalin glanced between the Durins in confusion but Balin nudged him to stay quiet.  However, the younger Fundin had been watching the prince closely during their patrols and had a theory.

“Yer off to the forest ain’t ye?  Don’t tell me ye’d rather be with the elves than stay here.”

Thorin flinched at Dwalin’s relatively accurate guess.  He refrained from looking at the younger Fundin-son and stared at Fili who had been quietly listening to the conversation.  The little lad said nothing, pretending to keep himself busy with his damaged toy.

Frerin raised his brow to the Fundin’s suggestion.

“What has led you to believe that scenario, Dwalin?”

“He’s been eying that place ever since.”

Before Frerin could ask any more questions, Thrain interjected.

“My son will go where he pleases.  None of you are to intervene.”

Shocked by their father’s words, Dis and Frerin held their tongues back in anger.  Dwalin and Balin exchanged worried looks and said nothing as Thrain stared at his eldest son.  Thorin kept his eyes on Fili, fixing the toy and continuing to entertain the lad through the awkward atmosphere.

Thrain smiled faintly and returned to the window.  The others said nothing in respect for Thrain but Dwalin and Balin excused themselves along with Frerin so they could chat about their concerns for Thorin.  Dis stayed, rocking Kili and ignored thoughts of the stressful days to come. 

In the morning, Thorin headed to the gate in ragged clothes that drew questioning glances.  He carried a bag of travel necessities and waved to his two friends waiting for him.  Dwalin was the first to speak.

“Yer certain we can’t travel with ye?”

“Aye, you are needed here.”

Balin huffed to himself.

“You promise you’ll come back?”

“I will be back in a week at most my friend.”

As Thorin passed by, Balin tried to conceal his worries with a teasing comment.

“Bring her with you this time!”

Dwalin raised his brow in utter confusion and Balin patted his brother’s back, preparing to reveal Thorin’s little secret.

*********

A proud smirk, creeped across the prince’s lips as he stared into the blue eyes of his predator who had already pinned him down.  Azog rutted his groin aggressively against the dwarf’s pants and Thorin licked his lips tauntingly.

“Had I known you would be this pleased to see me, I would have made you wait longer.”

Narrowed eyes followed by a warning growl sent a shiver down the prince’s spine.  The orc dragged his nails down the dwarf’s face possessively, resisting cutting Thorin’s skin.

“ **Off.”**

The orc commanded rhetorically before ripping the prince’s shirt to shreds.  Thorin snickered with a cocky grin.

“I brought spares.”

Azog grinned menacingly and proceeded to tear off the prince’s pants.  Thorin groaned wantonly, rocking his hips up for the orc’s attention.  As Azog continued to strip the prince bare and began prepping, Thorin remembered something he’d been longing to tease the orc with.

“I was lonely for months…”

Ignoring the prince, Azog swatted the dwarf’s legs open and reached for Thorin’s tight entrance.

“I had to apologize to Thranduil for letting you thak me in his forest.”  _(mine me)_

A dark chuckle resonated from the pale orc’s chest and he quickly flipped the dwarf over.  Azog inhaled a sharp breath at the sight of Thorin’s missing mark.  The prince grinned mischievously, glancing over his shoulder.

“Did I not mention how I apologized?”

A sinister expression overtook the orc and he quickly sniffed the prince’s hair, trailing down Thorin’s body.  Azog found the faint scent between Thorin’s unscarred cheeks and hissed, flipping the dwarf back over with a fierce snarl.  Thorin merely rolled his lip under his teeth tauntingly.

“Are you jealous?  Or afraid Thranduil might be better in bed?”

The pale orc roared angrily and beat his fist into the ground around the dwarf.  Thorin reached for a vial of oil from his nearby bag and popped the cork with his teeth while Azog fumed.  As he fingered himself, his arousal grew beneath the orc’s deadly glare and sharp teeth snarling above him.  But Thorin couldn’t help but taunt the orc further.

“It’s strange.  One night with Thranduil and I have already forgotten what you feel like.”

Finally Azog had enough and picked up the prince by his neck.  The orc stood tall as the small dwarf dangled and choked in his grasp.  Thorin held onto Azog’s wrists for support but the orc wasted no time and turned the dwarf around. 

The prince’s backside pressed loosely against Azog’s belt with the orc’s thick arm wrapped around the dwarf’s chest, still holding onto his neck.  Thorin could feel Azog’s pulse raging against his neck and a thick cock nudging its way between his rear cheeks. 

With a ferocious snarl, Azog thrusted the prince down on his pulsating shaft.  Thorin’s yelp was cut off by the orc’s hold using his neck to control the dwarf’s body.  Once the orc’s cock was firmly nested inside the prince, Azog gripped Thorin’s hip tightly.  Then he madly began thrusting the dwarf onto his shaft without mercy.

The sudden stretch burned and heightened the prince’s pleasure, delighted to feel the orc’s strength again.  Choked out moans escaped the Thorin’s throat as he relished in the sensation of Azog’s thick shaft spreading him wider than what Thranduil could have achieved.  The depth was slightly more but still it aroused the prince further as his organs moved to make way for the orc’s presence.

_Thranduil doesn’t have your strength…_

_He could never satisfy me like this…_

_I can’t…_

_I need…_

_More…_

Faster and faster, Thorin’s vision quickly dimmed as Azog’s grip on his neck tightened with every thrust.  Nails dug into the dwarf’s hip and droplets of blood dripped down Thorin’s thighs.

_Can’t…_

_Breathe…_

Before the prince could pass out, Azog filled the dwarf’s body with his cum with a hissing growl.  Then the orc walked over to a branch and slumped the prince over it while still inside.  Thorin panted with his lifeless limbs hanging over the branch.  He didn’t notice the knife Azog had pulled out until the cold blade pressed against his rear cheeks.

Thorin gasped, still breathing heavily, as a burning pain ran through his senses.  The dwarf cried out as Azog carved the first letter of his name back into the prince skin.  He groaned deeply from the flailing dwarf on his cock and gave a sharp thrust. 

Whimpering at the sudden pleasure, Thorin hissed at the shaft inside him.

“Dammit Azog, get out.”

Azog chuckled and brought the blade back to the dwarf’s skin.  Thorin shuddered and his body stiffened, pleasing the orc.  Teasingly, Azog pulled the blade away and returned it, feeling the dwarf twitch every time.

“Piss off!”

Feeling his own blood drip between his cheeks, Thorin pushed himself up to yell at the orc.  But Azog quickly grabbed the dwarf’s hair, yanking his head back with a hard thrust.  Unable to stop the inevitable moan, Thorin gripped the branch tightly while the orc’s thrusting continued.  The unwanted pleasure aroused the dwarf’s nipples and he began begging for more.

“Harder Azog…”

A wicked groan rumbled against Thorin’s back and the orc carefully carved the next letter while thrusting.  Thorin’s moans drifted between screams as the orc’s movements curbed his noises between pleasure and pain.

“I hate you…”

Thorin bit his lip as excitement rushed through his body.  He could feel his blood trickling down his skin, mixing with the orc’s shaft.  The wet splattering sounds reached the dwarf’s ears and his teeth chattered.

_Violent creature…_

_I want more._

For the duration of his physical torment the prince silenced his yelps in spite.  But Azog could feel Thorin’s muscles react from everything.  He growled his sick pleasure into the prince’s ear, causing Thorin to arch back with desire.

_Bastard…._

When Azog’s name returned to the prince’s skin, deeper than before, he withdrew his shaft, leaving Thorin unfinished.  But the exhausted prince could only pant with his body slumped over the branch once again.  With closed eyes and blood dripping off his toes, Thorin cursed the orc.

“I hate you…  Finish me…”

A victorious chuckle walked around the hanging dwarf.  Thorin opened one eye lazily and spotted the smirking orc in front of him.  Azog pulled the prince’s hair so he could look into the dwarf’s eye with a wide smile.

“ **Mine.”**

The orc quickly bit the dwarf’s neck, flicking his tongue to lap up the blood.  Thorin’s teeth chattered excitedly again as the orc savored his taste.

“Thak me you bastard!”  ( _mine me)_

Azog chuckled, releasing the prince and leaving him to hang.  Thorin groaned in annoyance as he heard the orc take off into the forest with his warg.

“You ugly bastard…”

Alone and annoyed, the prince hung until his strength returned.

“You leave me here bleeding, naked and unsatisfied…  Damn you…”

_You better not leave me like this next time._

_I might have to lay with Thranduil again…_

Thorin smirked to himself as he dropped off the branch.

_Only in my dreams…_

He licked his lips, thinking about the orc’s rage and his attraction to Thranduil combining into one entity.

_Perhaps I could invite Thranduil to my room once more…_

_I am sure that may never happen again…_

Thorin put on a new shirt and made a fire.  Painfully he cauterized his new mark and slept face down on his torn cloths, waiting for the pain to subside.

_Where are you when I’m in need of your soothing hands, elf?_

In the morning he returned to Erebor with a slight, staggering walk.  He picked up medicine from the old doctor in Dale, lying that he fell off his pony and bruised his hip.  In Erebor, the others were thrilled and shocked by the prince’s short absence.  However their worries returned when Thorin locked himself away for the rest of the evening. 

He proceeded to apply his medicine and stroked his cock for relief, imaging Thranduil healing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the fandom but I'm back to finish this story. I only have a few hours a night to work on it though


End file.
